Inny świat
by Jamie Grant
Summary: Rok 1999. Młoda Amerykanka ze zdolnością metamorfomagii trafia do Hogwartu, gdzie styka się ze światem, o którym do tej pory nie miała pojęcia. Wszystko komplikuje się jeszcze bardziej, gdy na jaw zaczynają wychodzić pewne tajemnice sprzed lat. Jej matka pochodzi z rodu Yaxleyów, a gdzieś w brytyjskim świecie magii wciąż czai się ktoś, kto szuka zemsty za przeszłość...
1. Prolog

**_ODAUTORSKO, tak na wstępie:_**

_Tak, tak, nowe opowiadanie :). A właściwie nie nowe, bo to druga wersja pewnej historii, którą pisałam rok temu, ale postanowiłam ją zawiesić i napisać od nowa, choć miałam już ponad 50 rozdziałów. Jestem jednak przekonana, że pisanie od nowa wyszło mi tylko i wyłącznie na dobre._

_Historia jest publikowana także na blogu! grant - w - hogwarcie . blogspot . com (oczywiście bez spacji). _

_Klimaty będą bardziej hogwarckie, choć prolog jeszcze na to nie wskazuje. Akcja będzie się toczyć głównie w Hogwarcie i okolicach. Będzie też troszkę Londynu i innych miejsc, może się przewinąć Nowy Jork. Czas akcji to rok 1999, półtorej roku po bitwie o Hogwart, ale to wcale nie znaczy, że będzie sama sielanka._

_Oprócz postaci kanonicznych będzie tutaj występować sporo postaci OC. Mam nadzieję, że was tym nie zrażę (osobiście lubię OC, a jeszcze bardziej lubię o nich pisać). Właściwie podstawą historii będą OC. Główna bohaterka opowiadania, Evelyn Grant, jest nastoletnią czarownicą z Nowego Jorku, która wskutek decyzji swojej matki, spokrewnionej z brytyjską rodziną Yaxleyów, trafia do Wielkiej Brytanii. Jednak jej pobyt w tym konserwatywnym kraju od początku będzie pociągał za sobą kłopoty. Evelyn szybko przekona się, że zmiana szkoły wcale nie jest jej najpoważniejszym problemem._

_Z kanonicznych postaci wystąpi między innymi Luna Lovegood, hogwarccy nauczyciele (plus paru OC na miejsca, których kanon nie podaje), Orla Quirke i Stewart Ackerley (których nazwiska padły w kanonie tylko raz, w 4. części), John Selwyn (tak, to postać kanoniczna z siódmej części HP, choć w książce nie podano jego imienia, więc wymyśliłam sobie Johna), rodzina Yaxleyów (w której pozwoliłam sobie wiele rzeczy dopowiedzieć, skoro kanon tego nie podaje) i epizodycznie także inne mniej lub bardziej istotne postacie. Nie chcę mojej bohaterki na siłę wrzucać do którejś z książkowych grup, dlatego skupiam się bardziej na moich autorskich postaciach oraz na ich przeżyciach. _

_Na ten moment nie wiem, ile będzie rozdziałów. Prawdopodobnie około 50, więc opowiadanie będzie dość długie. Będą występować zmienne perspektywy w narracji. _

_Rating wstępnie określam na T, choć mogą (i właściwie, będą) się zdarzać sceny z ratingiem M (Głównie sceny przemocy. Erotycznych i tym podobnych raczej nie przewiduję). Od razu uprzedzam, że w opowiadaniu, szczególnie w nieco późniejszych odcinkach, mogą się pojawiać sceny dość drastyczne. Opowiadanie zostało otagowane jako drama/angst, myślę, że nie bez powodu. Ten angst będzie jednak mocniej widoczny nieco później, tak po kilkunastu rozdziałach. Początek opowiadania jest względnie obyczajowy. _

_Stwierdziłam, że zabawne perypetie nowej w szkole to nie do końca to, o co mi chodzi. Preferuję bardziej mroczne klimaty (choć oczywiście, motyw nowej uczennicy i poznawania odmiennej kultury także będzie bardzo istotny). Ważne było też dla mnie ukazanie kontrastu między magiczną Ameryką i Anglią. Uwielbiam tematykę stereotypów, więc kontrast niekiedy może być nawet troszkę wyolbrzymiony._

_Tytuł "Inny świat" ma być swego rodzaju nawiązaniem do tego, jak główna bohaterka postrzega brytyjski świat magii, choć tak naprawdę, znaczeń może być nieco więcej. _

_Mam nadzieję, że mimo wszystko opowiadanie przypadnie wam do gustu i że zechcecie czytać je dalej ;). Będę bardzo wdzięczna za jakieś opinie na temat tekstu. Zawsze dobrze wiedzieć, jak opowiadanie jest przyjmowane przez czytelników._

_Miłego czytania! _

* * *

**~o~**

**PROLOG**

_lipiec 1980_

Central Park tonął we wszechobecnej ciszy, przerywanej jedynie odległymi dźwiękami przesuwających się po ulicach samochodów. Gałęzie drzew przez brak wiatru były praktycznie nieruchome; tylko pojedyncze listki od czasu do czasu poruszały się nieznacznie. Jeśli nie liczyć kilku gołębi ukrytych w koronach drzew oraz paru kotów drzemiących na ławce, park emanował zaskakującą, niespotykaną tu za dnia pustką.

Wtedy jednak w powietrzu rozległ się donośny trzask. Spłoszone gołębie zerwały się z drzewa, a pośrodku alejki jakby znikąd zmaterializowała się szczupła postać otulona długą do ziemi szatą.

Młoda, najwyżej osiemnastoletnia dziewczyna wypuściła z dłoni bliżej nieokreślony, kulisty przedmiot, który potoczył się po ścieżce, mieniąc się zanikającą, błękitną poświatą**. **Rozejrzała się dookoła nerwowo, zupełnie jakby nie do końca zdawała sobie sprawę, gdzie się znajduje. Jej wolna dłoń odruchowo powędrowała w kierunku kieszeni szaty, wydobywając z niej cienką różdżkę.

Uniosła ją nieco wyżej i wyszeptała: "_Lumos_". Na końcu magicznego przedmiotu pojawiło się jasne światło, rzucające rozdygotane cienie na bladą, posiniaczoną twarz Constance Yaxley, młodej przedstawicielki jednej z najstarszych brytyjskich rodzin czarodziejskich.

Nikogo nie było widać. Dookoła widniały tylko drzewa, których gałęzie krzyżowały się nad alejką, tworząc ażurowe sklepienie, znad którego prześwitywało nocne niebo. W oddali widać było jaśniejszą poświatę zwiastującą miejsce gdzie znajdowało się centrum miasta.

Dziewczyna powoli ruszyła ścieżką, uświadamiając sobie, że powiodło jej się. Z trudem zdobyty świstoklik faktycznie zawiódł ją aż do Ameryki, do miejsca, gdzie miała nadzieję rozpocząć nowe życie z dala od swojej szalonej, zaślepionej ideą czystości krwi rodziny

Przepełniały ją obawy. Nie znała tutaj nikogo, nie miała też pojęcia, jak wyglądają realia życia w tym kraju, który znała jedynie z opowieści. Nie było jednak odwrotu. W momencie, kiedy wyłamała się ze schematu i zdradziła zasady swojej rodziny, stała się wyrzutkiem. Ucieczka była dla niej koniecznością, a tutaj, w Nowym Jorku, Yaxleyowie nie mieliby szans jej odnaleźć**.**

Mogła ukryć się wśród mugoli i rozpocząć nowe życie. Mogła zapomnieć o swojej przeszłości i po raz pierwszy w życiu poczuć się wolną, nieskrępowaną żadnymi chorymi powinnościami. To, co zostawiła za sobą, przestało mieć znaczenie. Najważniejsze było, że uniknęła zaaranżowanego małżeństwa z tym draniem i choć zerwanie zaręczyn nie skończyło się dla niej zbyt dobrze, nie żałowała. Warto było znieść to wszystko dla tej cudownej chwili, szczególnie, że nikt nawet nie wiedział o tym, że zniknęła z kraju. Opuściła Wielką Brytanię w tajemnicy, a świstoklik pomogła jej załatwić jedyna przyjaciółka. Rodzice z pewnością już zorientowali się, że zniknęła, jednak Constance wiedziała, że Elisabeth nigdy jej nie wyda. Osobiście zadbała o to wymazując dziewczynie wspomnienia dotyczące swojej ucieczki. Miało to zagwarantować bezpieczeństwo im obydwóm.

Spodziewała się też, że rodzice nie będą prowadzić intensywnych poszukiwań, nie chcąc, by wyszły na jaw ich inne, brudne sprawy. Nie była dla nich tak ważna, by zechcieli zaryzykować.

Zostawiała przeszłość za sobą. Przemierzając cichy i ciemny Central Park, dokonywała ostatniego rozrachunku z dawnym życiem. Jakaś część jej osobowości właśnie umarła, pozwalając, by zastąpiło ją coś nowego.

Od teraz wszystko miało wyglądać inaczej.

**xxx**

_sierpień 1980_

Michael Grant nigdy nie lubił Magic Street. Jedyna w stu procentach czarodziejska ulica w Nowym Jorku częstokroć irytowała go. Mężczyzna zawsze wolał świat mugolski, choć i czarodzieje stawali się coraz bardziej otwarci na postęp technologiczny. Gdzie nie spojrzeć, praktycznie wszyscy dookoła mieli na sobie ubrania mugoli. Wtopienie się w tłum zwykłych ludzi było kluczowe dla czarodziejów mieszkających w wielkich metropoliach, a bardzo wielu wybierało życie w takich miejscach. W samym Nowym Jorku żyła dość liczna społeczność magiczna, prawdopodobnie największa w całej Ameryce. Mogło być to spowodowane między innymi tym, że to właśnie tutaj mieściły się najważniejsze czarodziejskie instytucje.

Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że Michael, energiczny dwudziestoczterolatek, który niedawno zaczął rozkręcać własną i w stu procentach pozamagiczną działalność gospodarczą, nie przepadał za tą okolicą.

Lecz dzisiejszego dnia, po kilku latach udanego unikania Magic Street, trafił tu, potrzebując pewnej książki z zaklęciami, która mogła okazać się dla niego przydatna.

Przesuwał się brukowaną kocimi łbami uliczką, wyglądającą jakby żywcem przeniesioną tu z lat czterdziestych. Starał się zignorować kolorowe witryny sklepowe, usiłujące skusić potencjalnych klientów. W tę i z powrotem kręcili się spieszący za swoimi sprawami czarodzieje.

Pospiesznie zakupił książkę i schował ją do torby, zupełnie jakby nie chciał, żeby ktoś to zobaczył. Wyszedł z magicznej księgarni i powolnym krokiem ruszył w stronę przejścia do świata mugoli.

Zastanawiał się jednak, czy po drodze nie wpaść jednak do czarodziejskiej kawiarni. Dopływające z jej strony smakowite zapachy kawy i rozmaitych deserów sprawiły, że zmienił swoje plany i zamiast czym prędzej opuścić magiczną ulicę, wsunął się do kawiarnianego ogródka z zamiarem zafundowania sobie małej, słodkiej przyjemności.

Mimowolnie zlustrował wzrokiem niewielkie stoliki otoczone wiklinowymi krzesłami. Wszystkie były pełne. Zewsząd docierał do niego gwar rozmów licznych czarodziejów i czarownic, a pomiędzy stolikami biegało kilka dzieci.

_To chyba jednak nie był najlepszy pomysł_, pomyślał sobie przelotnie.

Jednak przy jednym ze stolików siedziała samotnie dziewczyna o opadających na plecy ciemnych włosach i bladej twarzy o wyrazistych kościach policzkowych. Jej drobne dłonie powoli i z pewną gracją kartkowały stronice jakiejś książki, a obok stała filiżanka z do połowy wypitą herbatą.

Odnotował, że kobieta była bardzo ładna.

Widok ten poruszył go do tego stopnia, że niewiele myśląc, ruszył w kierunku stolika zajętego przez piękną nieznajomą. Nie było tajemnicą, że Grant miał słabość do atrakcyjnych kobiet i dawno już nie spotkał żadnej, która podziałałaby na niego w taki sposób. Poza tym, zawsze mógł usprawiedliwić się tym, że tylko przy jej stoliku było jeszcze wolne miejsce.

Nieznajoma najprawdopodobniej zdała sobie sprawę z jego obecności. Kiedy tylko Michael zatrzymał się przed nią, uniosła głowę znad książki i zmierzyła go czujnym spojrzeniem szarych oczu. Jej tęczówki natychmiast przywiodły mu na myśl wypolerowaną stal, a twarz wyrażała zdziwienie pomieszane z czymś, co mógłby określić jako chłodny dystans.

— Mógłbym się przysiąść? — zapytał cicho, nie przestając przyglądać się dziewczynie. — Tylko tu zostały jeszcze wolne miejsca.

Nie mogła mieć więcej niż osiemnaście lat, choć z początku nieco zmylił go jej staroświecki ubiór. Kiedy skinęła głową, Michael opadł na wolne krzesło naprzeciwko niej i splótł dłonie na wyszorowanym blacie. W jej postawie nagle dostrzegł niepewność. Dziewczyna lustrowała go wzrokiem, jakby wahała się, czy kontynuować konwersację, czy może lepiej jak najszybciej oddalić się z tego miejsca.

Jednak już dawno nie przytrafiła mu się sytuacja, kiedy nie bardzo wiedział, co powiedzieć. Tajemnicza dziewczyna onieśmielała go, a jej wyczekujące milczenie wcale mu nie pomagało.

— To... — Zawahał się na moment. — Jak masz na imię?

Pytanie było tak banalne i naiwne, że sam poczuł zażenowanie i natychmiast zganił się w duchu. Dlaczego ona tak na niego zadziałała? Chyba nigdy wcześniej nie zdarzyła mu się podobna sytuacja, choć miał na koncie wiele znajomości z ładnymi kobietami. Może przyczyna leżała w otaczającej ją aurze tajemniczości?

Nieznajoma uniosła brwi, a jej usta wygięły się w łagodnym uśmiechu. W jej oczach wciąż błyszczała nieufność, ale mimo to zdecydowała się odpowiedzieć.

— Constance Rigel Yaxley.

Michaela zaskoczyły nie tyle jej staroświeckie imiona, co osobliwy sposób wypowiadania się i obcy akcent, najprawdopodobniej angielski. Odruchowo przesunął wzrok w dół. Dziewczyna miała na sobie długą do ziemi suknię o staromodnym kroju, co w Nowym Jorku było raczej rzadkością, nawet wśród czarownic.

Natychmiast doszedł do wniosku, że mogła pochodzić z Wielkiej Brytanii. Tamtejsi czarodzieje na całym świecie byli znani z bardzo tradycyjnego podejścia do magii i zdecydowanie różnili się od wyluzowanych Amerykanów, co było jedną z przyczyn nie najlepszych relacji między magicznymi społecznościami w tych dwóch krajach.

Gdy podeszła do niego blondwłosa czarownica w czarno-białym fartuszku, Michael pospiesznie zamówił sobie kawę. Jednak oczekując na przyniesienie napoju, nadal obserwował siedzącą naprzeciwko kobietę.

Constance Yaxley już na pierwszy rzut oka wyróżniała się wśród otaczających ludzi i może właśnie to spowodowało, że Michael zwrócił uwagę właśnie na nią. Sytuacja była dość niezręczna i póki co, oboje głównie przyglądali się sobie, nie potrafiąc zdobyć się na nic więcej.

Ciszę przerywały jedynie odgłosy dobiegające z Magic Street i rozmowy czarodziejów przy sąsiednich stolikach.

Przecież zupełnie się nie znali, właśnie spotkali się po raz pierwszy w życiu.


	2. Przeprowadzka

Przedstawiam wam rozdział pierwszy _Innego świata_ :). Myślę, że to stosowne wprowadzenie do tej historii. Główna bohaterka opuszcza ukochane, rodzinne miasto i trafia do Wielkiej Brytanii. Na Hogwart będzie trzeba poczekać jeszcze kilka rozdziałów.

Ostatnia edycja - 05.10.2013

**xxxxxxxxx**

**ROZDZIAŁ 1: Przeprowadzka**

_sierpień 1999_

Mimo stosunkowo wczesnej pory, w Nowym Jorku rozlegał się warkot setek aut przemierzających ulice, a na chodnikach można było napotkać tłumy przechodniów. To ogromne miasto wręcz tętniło życiem, a w fasadach oszklonych budynków odbijało się poranne słońce.

Szczupła, ciemnowłosa kobieta przemierzała chodnik, niemal wlokąc za sobą drobną dziewczynę o potarganych, niebieskich kosmykach. Niemal nie zwracała uwagi na tłoczących się wokół mugoli, skoncentrowana na swoim celu.

Jednak towarzysząca jej nastolatka nie zamierzała dawać za wygraną.

— Mamo... Ja nie chcę tam jechać! — krzyknęła niespodziewanie, gwałtownym ruchem wyszarpując ramię z uścisku kobiety.

Była wyraźnie zdenerwowana. Zaciskała gniewnie usta, a jej oczy posyłały piorunujące spojrzenia.

Zatrzymały się; matka spojrzała na córkę zniecierpliwionym wzrokiem, lecz mimo wszystko była zaskakująco spokojna.

— Nic już nie mów, Evelyn. Za pół godziny odlatuje nasz świstoklik — rzekła, ponownie ujmując szczupłą dłoń nastolatki.

— Dlaczego? — spytała cicho dziewczyna, lecz w jej głosie można było wyczuć hardość, zupełnie jakby wciąż nie do końca pogodziła się z decyzją matki.

Evelyn Grant nie zamierzała tak łatwo się poddawać. Choć doskonale wiedziała, że sprawa jest już przesądzona, wciąż łudziła się, iż matka jednak ustąpi i pozwoli jej pozostać w Nowym Jorku. Pragnęła tu pozostać. To właśnie tutaj miała całe swoje życie i nie chciała z niego rezygnować dla kaprysu swojej sfrustrowanej rodzicielki.

Constance Grant już od jakiegoś czasu napomykała o powrocie do swojego rodzinnego kraju, lecz dziewczyna jeszcze do niedawna uważała to za żart. Była pewna, że to skutek irytacji matki z powodu ojca, który zaledwie miesiąc temu został zatrzymany przez aurorów za używanie magii dla odniesienia korzyści majątkowych w swojej firmie. Odkąd Michael Grant trafił do Zamkniętego Zakładu dla Czarodziejów Constance zdecydowanie zachowywała się dziwnie i niepokojąco.

Ale kiedy przedwczoraj matka niespodziewanie kazała jej zacząć się pakować i oznajmiła, że udało jej się zorganizować świstoklik, dziewczyna zdała sobie sprawę, że to jednak prawda. Nie napawało jej to optymizmem. Nie dano jej nawet czasu, by pożegnała się ze znajomymi. Matka pozwoliła jej jedynie zadzwonić do kilku koleżanek i powiadomić je o wyjeździe do Anglii, ale nie wyraziła zgody na ostatnie spotkanie z ojcem. Choć Evelyn płakała i groziła, że ucieknie z domu, kobieta pozostawała nieugięta.

Evelyn naprawdę uwielbiała mieszkać w tętniącym życiem Nowym Jorku i nie wyobrażała sobie, że mogłoby być inaczej. Lubiła też Instytut Magii w Salem, do którego uczęszczała przez ostatnie pięć lat, a tu nagle miała zostać rzucona w zupełnie nowe środowisko, z czym trudno jej się było pogodzić. To, że jej rodzice od dawna mieli kryzys, nie było dla niej tajemnicą. Zdawała sobie jednak sprawę, że odkąd ojciec został zatrzymany, matka jeszcze bardziej zmieniła się na gorsze. Lecz gdy tylko ośmielała pytać się o powody tej nagłej przeprowadzki, jej rodzicielka nabierała wody w usta i pospiesznie zmieniała temat.

Tak było i tym razem. Constance nawet nie raczyła udzielić córce odpowiedzi na jej pytanie. Bez słowa pociągnęła ją za rękę, tak, że nastolatka omal nie potknęła się na wystającej z chodnika obluzowanej kostce. Jak zwykle chłodna i beznamiętna, nie zamierzała zawracać sobie głowy uczuciami córki.

— Mamo... — westchnęła Evelyn, spoglądając na rodzicielkę gniewnym wzrokiem.

— Nie teraz, Evelyn. Nie mam czasu na wysłuchiwanie twojego marudzenia.

Evelyn prychnęła ostentacyjnie, szybkim ruchem odsuwając sprzed oczu niesforną, niebieską grzywkę.

Dziewczyna niewątpliwie wyróżniała się wyglądem. Choć żyła wśród zwykłych ludzi, nigdy nie kryła się szczególnie ze swoim darem metamorfomagii i zupełnie jawnie przechadzała się po mieście z kolorowymi włosami. Na szczęście jednak niemagiczni uważali, że po prostu je farbuje, jak przystało na zbuntowaną nastolatkę. Większość roku Evelyn spędzała w Salem, do domu powracając tylko na wakacje i święta, więc nie musiała przejmować się tym, że jej wygląd mógł kogoś razić. Poza tym, nowojorscy mugole zapewne przywykli już do różnych dziwolągów i jedynie matce zdarzało się czasem zganić ją za nadmierne rzucanie się w oczy.

Pomyślała sobie przelotnie, że będzie jej bardzo brakowało nowoczesnego apartamentu na dwudziestym piętrze, w którym spędziła znaczną część swojego dotychczasowego życia. Choć nie miała zielonego pojęcia, jak miałaby wyglądać egzystencja w magicznej Wielkiej Brytanii, z tego, co udało jej się wyciągnąć od matki, wywnioskowała, że był to kraj bardzo tradycyjny. W połączeniu z popularnymi wśród amerykańskich czarodziejów stereotypami powstał niezbyt zachęcający obraz.

W dodatku, zgodnie z zapowiedziami matki, Evelyn od września miała rozpocząć edukację w nowej szkole — w osławionym w świecie magii Hogwarcie. Choć w opowieściach Constance Hogwart jawił się jako miejsce niezwykłe, dziewczyna była bardzo sceptycznie nastawiona do swoich przenosin do innej placówki. W starej szkole miała wielu przyjaciół i bardzo dobrze znała rozległe gmaszysko Instytutu Magii w Salem. Natomiast w nowym miejscu miała być zupełnie sama. Nie znała ani Hogwartu, ani przebywających tam ludzi, co napawało ją licznymi obawami. Jednak matka, która zawsze była tak krytycznie nastawiona do Salem, pragnęła by córka uczęszczała do _prawdziwej_ szkoły magii.

Westchnęła tylko, nagle zdając sobie sprawę, że matka wyraźnie zwolniła kroku. Znajdowały się już blisko Ministerstwa Magii. Wysoki na kilkanaście pięter wieżowiec nagle zmaterializował się przed nimi, rozpychając sąsiednie budynki.

Constance pociągnęła córkę w kierunku jasnych schodów prowadzących do drzwi. Departament Międzynarodowej Współpracy Czarodziejów, w którym organizowano odloty świstoklików, mieścił się na dziewiątym piętrze.

Przez całą drogę Evelyn wciąż próbowała odwieść matkę od pomysłu z przeprowadzką, wysuwając coraz to nowe argumenty przemawiające za pozostaniem w Ameryce. Raz nawet, już po opuszczeniu windy, próbowała dyskretnie jej uciec, dając nurka w tłum idących korytarzem czarodziejów w mugolskich ubraniach i zmieniając kolor włosów na rudy, ale Constance odnalazła ją bardzo szybko.

— Chodź, bo się spóźnimy — warknęła, pukając stanowczo w drzwi oznaczone tabliczką: "Biuro Organizacji Świstoklików".

Jej spojrzenie było jednak zaskakująco mgliste i nieobecne.

W środku dość dużego pomieszczenia tłoczyło się już kilku czarodziejów, którzy najwyraźniej także przybyli zorganizować sobie świstokliki. Dalej, wzdłuż ścian stały biurka, za którymi siedzieli czarodzieje w mugolskich ubraniach, pomagając interesantom załatwić niezbędne formalności. Z racji stosunkowo wczesnej pory ruch był jeszcze niewielki. Constance, wciąż nie wypuszczając dłoni Evelyn, podeszła do jednego z biurek i postukała w blat, bacznie obserwowana przez swoją córkę.

— Miałam zamówiony świstoklik do Londynu — powiedziała, wyciągając z kieszeni świstek z dokładniejszymi danymi, takimi jak godzina odlotu czy współrzędne miejsca, do którego chciała się dostać.

Siedząca za biurkiem czarownica w średnim wieku pospiesznie przeczytała kartkę i podała kobiecie szklaną butelkę po coca-coli oraz zadrukowany formularz.

— Proszę tu podpisać — Wskazała na dół formularza. — Świstoklik odlatuje za dziesięć minut. Proszę go wziąć i udać się do sali odlotów.

Constance złożyła zamaszysty podpis w wyznaczonym miejscu, po czym wzięła butelkę i ruszyła w kierunku kolejnych drzwi, wskazanych przez czarownicę. Tuż za nimi znajdowały się specjalne barierki, przypominające Evelyn bramki w sklepach. Natychmiast domyśliła się, że były to wykrywacze nielegalnych przedmiotów, jednak nie wydały z siebie żadnego dźwięku podczas ich przejścia. Stało tutaj kilku innych czarodziejów, dzierżących w dłoniach przedmioty zmienione w świstokliki. Większość z nich nerwowo spoglądała na wiszący na ścianie zegar.

Evelyn ze zrezygnowaną miną podeszła do jednego z dużych okien wychodzących na Manhattan. Wiedziała, że będzie jej bardzo brakować tego miejsca i wciąż nie potrafiła zrozumieć decyzji matki.

Kiedy ta bezszelestnie stanęła obok niej, dziewczyna spojrzała na butelkę sceptycznym wzrokiem. Nigdy jeszcze nie podróżowała za pomocą świstoklika, dlatego nie wiedziała, czego ma się spodziewać.

— Za chwilę odlatujemy, Evelyn — powiedziała po chwili Constance, ale jej głos nadal brzmiał dość sucho.

— A co z tatą? — Nastolatka nie dawała za wygraną.

Choć Michael Grant nie mógłby poszczycić się tytułem wzorowego ojca i choć traktował córkę nie mniej chłodno niż Constance, Evelyn czuła żal na myśl, że teraz znajdą się tak daleko od siebie. Bez względu na to, co zrobił, nadal był jej rodziną i nie zamierzała skreślać go ze swojego życia tak szybko jak jego żona.

Na tą drobną wzmiankę o ojcu Constance skrzywiła się, jakby przełknęła sfermentowany sok z cytryny. Choć przez większość roku Evelyn była w Salem, wiedziała, że rodzice od dawna nie potrafili się ze sobą porozumieć, zatruwając tym samym nie tylko swoje życie, ale i jej. To z pewnością był dość drażliwy temat, zwłaszcza, odkąd matka dowiedziała się o jego zdradach i dziwnych interesach. Właśnie wtedy coś pomiędzy nimi ostatecznie pękło.

— Twój ojciec wpakował się w tarapaty na własne życzenie — stwierdziła lodowato.

Evelyn nagle poczuła się, jakby temperatura obniżyła się o kilka stopni. Wyczuła, że wspominaniem o ojcu tylko rozjuszy matkę, więc na moment umilkła, rzucając nerwowe spojrzenia na świstoklik.

— Będę tęsknić, mamo — powiedziała tylko, odruchowo poprawiając bransoletki na swoich przegubach.

— Wiem, Evelyn. Ale tak musi być. Zobaczysz, szybko się odnajdziesz — Próby pocieszenia córki przez Constance także brzmiały bardzo sztywno i niezbyt szczerze. — Teraz wszystko będzie wyglądało inaczej.

Coś w jej wyrazie twarzy wyraźnie mówiło, że nie jest do końca pewna swoich słów, jednak zanim Evelyn otworzyła usta, żeby powiedzieć coś więcej, świstoklik rozjarzył się jeszcze intensywniej. Mocniej zacisnęła na nim dłoń, zamykając oczy.

Ułamek sekundy później obydwie zniknęły ze stłumionym świstem, pozostawiając za sobą całe dotychczasowe życie.

**xxx**

Podróż świstoklikiem z całą pewnością nie należała do najprzyjemniejszych doznań, ale na szczęście trwała bardzo krótko. Kiedy tylko Evelyn dotknęła mieniącej się błękitną poświatą butelki, poczuła szarpnięcie wprzód i dziwne uczucie w żołądku. Zaledwie kilkanaście sekund później zdała sobie sprawę, że jej nogi dotknęły podłoża. Była tym tak zaskoczona, że straciła równowagę i upadła na ziemię, w ostatniej chwili wyciągając przed siebie ręce. Wypuściła butelkę, która potoczyła się po wybrukowanej nawierzchni, podzwaniając cicho.

Dziewczyna otworzyła oczy i rozejrzała się. Jej matka stała pewnie na nogach, krzywiąc się nieznacznie od przedzierającego się zza chmur słońca.

Evelyn nagle uświadomiła sobie, że Londynie było przecież kilka godzin później niż w Nowym Jorku.

Nawet nie zdążyła okazać zdziwienia. Zaklęła cicho pod nosem, podnosząc się i otrzepując swoje pochlapane farbami spodnie, po czym pospiesznie rozejrzała się dookoła. Stały na dość szerokim, wybrukowanym placyku, ze wszystkich czterech stron otoczonym krzywymi kamienicami, które przed zawaleniem się musiała chyba chronić magia.

Ten osobliwy widok nie przypadł do gustu przyzwyczajonej do nowoczesności nastolatce.

— Już jesteśmy? Co to za obskurne miejsce? — spytała, a w jej głosie można było dosłyszeć nutkę rozczarowania.

Matka drgnęła, wyrywając się z zamyślenia, a następnie przeniosła wzrok z budynków na swoją córkę, której włosy właśnie wróciły do jej ulubionego, niebieskiego koloru.

— Tak, jesteśmy we właściwym miejscu — potwierdziła cicho, ujmując Evelyn za rękę. — Ale najpierw musimy jeszcze kawałek dojść. Nasze nowe mieszkanie jest niedaleko stąd.

Dziewczyna prychnęła sceptycznie, wsuwając wolną dłoń do kieszeni rozciągniętej bluzy.

— Tu jest zbyt pusto — mruknęła, z ponurą miną wpatrując się w opustoszały, kwadratowy placyk. — Brakuje mi miejskiego gwaru. Ta cisza jest… nienaturalna.

— Jeszcze zmienisz zdanie, Evelyn. — Constance Grant wywróciła oczami.

Evelyn znowu dosłyszała w jej głosie nikłą nutkę fałszu.

— Ja nie jestem tobą, mamo — burknęła. — Może to jest twój świat, ale nie mój.

— Evelyn...

— Kiedy wrócimy do Nowego Jorku?

Matka nie odpowiedziała uznając, że nie ma sensu przekonywać dziewczyny do swoich racji. Evelyn zawsze i tak lubiła postępować dokładnie odwrotnie niż ktoś oczekiwał. Już jako dziecko sprawiała liczne problemy, czerpiąc wyraźną radość ze złości i zniecierpliwienia matki. Potrafiła też naprawdę zręcznie wykorzystać pobłażliwość ojca, który miał dość liberalne poglądy na wychowanie i z racji swojej pracy bardzo rzadko miał czas dla rodziny.

Dziewczyna była niemal całkowicie pewna, że obojętnie jakie okaże się życie w Wielkiej Brytanii i nowa szkoła, nigdy w pełni ich nie polubi. W myślach pomstowała na matkę, która odebrała jej dawne życie, nie pytając nawet o zdanie. Nie znosiła nowego miejsca już z samej przekory, od początku nastawiona negatywnie. Najbardziej zabolał ją właśnie fakt, że Constance podejmowała decyzje za nią i nie potrafiła nawet zdobyć się na zwykłą, szczerą rozmowę. Cały czas zasłaniała się różnymi wymówkami i wykręcała na wszelkie dostępne sposoby. Evelyn czuła się z tym źle. Chciałaby przynajmniej wiedzieć, dlaczego matka to zrobiła.

Zniknęła gdzieś dawna beztroska Evelyn. W tym momencie nastolatka była wyjątkowo spięta i podenerwowana, a w głębi duszy przepełniały ją obawy. Jakie będzie życie w magicznej Wielkiej Brytanii? Jak to wszystko będzie teraz wyglądało, gdy przeniesie się do nowej szkoły?  
Przez chwilę grzebała ręką w kieszeni bluzy, po czym wyjęła z niej mugolską gumę do żucia i wepchnęła ją do ust, nie zważając na obecność matki. Liczyła, że może choć ta błaha czynność pomoże jej się zrelaksować w obecnej sytuacji.

Evelyn już od dzieciństwa zachowywała się bardziej jak mugolka niż czarownica, co przez większość życia matce niezbyt przeszkadzało. Choć zapewne nie była zbyt zadowolona z faktu, że jej jedyna córka zadawała się ze swoimi niemagicznymi rówieśnikami i ubierała się na ich podobieństwo, z reguły nie zakazywała jej tego otwarcie. Zawsze zachowywała się wobec młodej Grant chłodno i obojętnie, nie interesując się jej życiem. Większość dnia spędzała albo siedząc samotnie w mieszkaniu, albo zarabiała, udzielając korepetycji dzieciom nowojorskich czarodziejów. Czasem udawała się także na Magic Street, która była chyba jedynym miejscem w Nowym Jorku, które odwiedzała regularnie. Dopiero niedawno stała się bardzo nerwowa i wybuchała z byle powodu, choć wcześniej cechowała się raczej wycofanym usposobieniem.

Evelyn ciężko było wytrzymać huśtawki nastrojów matki. Przez większość tegorocznych wakacji znikała z mieszkania na całe dnie, snując się po mieście i próbując przeczekać zmienne humory Constance. Wówczas była przekonana, że to wszystko z powodu Michaela Granta. Sama także bardzo przejmowała się jego kłopotami, ale okazywała to w zupełnie inny sposób. Po tym, jak aurorzy zabrali ojca, stała się jeszcze bardziej zbuntowana i nieznośna, zaczęła nosić bardziej wyzywający makijaż, a na wszelkie krytyczne uwagi reagowała wściekłością i irytacją.

Teraz jednak wcale nie była już tak pewna, czy tutaj chodziło wyłącznie o Michaela.

Constance wyjęła różdżkę i stuknęła nią trzykrotnie w wystającą ze ściany cegłę. Chwilę później mur nieoczekiwanie poruszył się, a tworzące go cegły rozsunęły się na bok przy akompaniamencie cichego szurania i postukiwań.

Evelyn, pchana ciekawością, wychyliła głowę zza pleców matki i podeszła do powstałego prześwitu w murze.

Jej oczom ukazała się wąska, brukowana uliczka pełna barwnych sklepowych witryn. Pomimo niechęci, miejsce to bez wątpienia wywarło na niej pewne wrażenie. Gdzie nie spojrzeć, zewsząd atakowały ją kolory. Zastawione rozmaitymi towarami wystawy aż się prosiły, żeby podejść do nich i zapoznać się bliżej z ich zawartością. W najbliższym sklepie, na przykład, w witrynie pełno było rozmaitych książek. I nie wszystkie bynajmniej wyglądały zwyczajnie; niektóre były wielkie jak płyty chodnikowe, inne maleńkie niczym znaczki pocztowe. Jedne były grube, inne niezwykle cienkie. Kawałek dalej Evelyn dostrzegła także sklep ze składnikami do eliksirów, była też witryna ze sprzętem do quidditcha, Centrum Handlowe Eeylopa, w którym aż kotłowało się od rozmaitych zwierząt i dziwnych stworzeń. Było ich tak dużo, że ciężko było ogarnąć je wzrokiem; nawet wychowana w wielkim mieście Evelyn była pod wrażeniem tej zapierającej dech różnorodności i mimowolnie zaczęła porównywać uliczkę z nowojorską Magic Street. Nie dane było jej się jednak zapoznać bliżej z wystawami, ponieważ matka, widząc, że dziewczyna zaczyna oddalać się w kierunku najbliższego sklepu, znowu chwyciła ją za rękę.

— Co to za miejsce? — spytała cicho, przenosząc wzrok na twarz matki.

— To ulica Pokątna, serce magicznego Londynu — odparła Constance.

Evelyn mogłaby przysiąc, że matka była jeszcze bardziej poruszona okolicą, w której obecnie się znajdowały. Rozglądała się dookoła zachłannie, jakby wciąż nie potrafiła uwierzyć, że naprawdę tutaj jest.

— Mamy tutaj zamieszkać?

— Tak, niedaleko stąd mieści się nasze nowe mieszkanie.

Dziewczyna jeszcze przez dłuższą chwilę stała w miejscu, bijąc się z myślami. Nawet tak niezwykłe i pełne magii miejsce nie było w stanie wypełnić pustki po Nowym Jorku. Wciąż nie potrafiła uwierzyć, że od dziś miała mieszkać tutaj, w tym dziwnym, przesiąkniętym czarami zakątku. To wszystko było niczym osobliwy sen. Na pewno za chwilę obudzi się i stwierdzi, że nadal jest na Manhattanie...

Oprócz nich było tu mnóstwo innych czarodziejów. Przemieszczali się grupkami i gawędzili beztrosko, jednak pod ową pozorną swobodą Evelyn zdołała wychwycić cień jakby przygnębienia. Miała wrażenie, że ci ludzie nie czuli się tu całkowicie pewnie i bezpiecznie, choć starali się sprawiać wrażenie, jakby wszystko było w jak najlepszym porządku. Niektórzy rozglądali się ukradkiem i mimo ogromu kolorów, atmosfera była raczej chłodna.

Pozwoliła matce poprowadzić się w głąb uliczki, zdając się całkowicie na jej znajomość tej okolicy. Kątem oka wciąż zerkała na jej twarz. Mijający ich ludzie zdawali się nie zwracać na nie większej uwagi i jedynie kilku z nich obejrzało się przez ramię.

Wciąż klucząc między czarodziejami odzianymi w długie do ziemi szaty, tak różne od zwyczajnych, mugolskich strojów preferowanych przez Nowojorczyków, przesuwały się dalej. Evelyn, zapominając o tym, że miała być obrażona, już miała spytać, jak długo jeszcze będą szły, gdy nagle Constance zatrzymała się przed odrapanymi drzwiami prowadzącymi do jednej z kamienic.

— Poczekaj tutaj na mnie — rzuciła, po czym zniknęła w drzwiach.

Evelyn została na ulicy, czując się coraz bardziej nieswojo i niepewnie. Nie dość, że dopiero co pojawiła się w obcym kraju, to jeszcze została tutaj zupełnie sama. Co z tego, że najprawdopodobniej tylko na chwilę?

W tej okolicy było mniej sklepów. Pokątna była w tym miejscu dość wąska, a wierzchołki koślawych budynków sprawiały wrażenie, jakby zaraz miały zetknąć się ze sobą. Brudne, zmatowiałe okna i odrapane tynki nie wyglądały zachęcająco. Tak nędznie nie wyglądały chyba nawet najbardziej podejrzane części Nowego Jorku.

Evelyn najchętniej jak najszybciej by stąd zniknęła, ale zanim zdążyła ruszyć się choćby o centymetr, obok niej ponownie pojawiła się matka. Uwadze nastolatki nie umknęło, że ściskała w dłoni różdżkę.

— Idziemy.

Ciemny, obskurny korytarz wyglądał jeszcze bardziej ponuro i zalatywał stęchlizną. Evelyn zmarszczyła nos i ostrożnie postawiła nogę na wyślizganym od długotrwałego użytkowania, dolnym schodku. Naprawdę miała tutaj zamieszkać? Przy drogim i nowoczesnym apartamentowcu, w którym mieszkała przez całe swoje życie miejsce to prezentowało się naprawdę nędznie.

— Nie podoba mi się tutaj.

— Przestań marudzić, Evelyn — zwróciła jej uwagę Constance.

Wspięły się na trzecie, najwyższe piętro, na którym znajdowało się tylko dwoje drzwi. Kobieta podeszła do jednych z nich i wyjęła z kieszeni zaśniedziały klucz, który, jak się okazało, idealnie pasował do dziurki.

Odrzwia skrzypnęły donośnie, jakby od dawna ich nie oliwiono. Czując na ramieniu dłoń matki, z narastającą niechęcią wsunęła się do środka, mrugając szybko oczami.

Przedpokój oklejony był wypłowiałą, zdobioną wymyślnymi ornamentami tapetą, a podłoga wykonana została z ciemnego i obecnie nieco przykurzonego drewna. Z tego, co zauważyła Evelyn, były tutaj trzy pokoiki, niewielka kuchnia i malutka łazienka. Na ścianach wisiały zdobione uchwyty na świece, ale nigdzie nie było widać żarówek.

— Nie ma tutaj elektryczności? — spytała, a w jej głosie można było dosłyszeć cień paniki.

Grant nie wyobrażała sobie życia bez mugolskich udogodnień. Zawsze lubiła oglądać telewizję czy grać na komputerze. I choć dla amerykańskich czarodziejów korzystanie z dobrodziejstw cywilizacji niemagicznych było na porządku dziennym, Brytyjczycy najwyraźniej mieli inne podejście.

— Nie, nie, ależ skąd — mruknęła szybko Constance. — Weź swoje rzeczy i idź do pokoju.

Pospiesznie wyjęła z kieszeni zminiaturyzowane bagaże i jednym machnięciem różdżki przywróciła im pierwotne rozmiary, po czym wskazała córce drzwi na samym końcu niewielkiego korytarzyka. Spojrzenie kobiety wyraźnie mówiło, że ma już dość tej rozmowy i że najwyższy czas zejść jej z oczu.

**xxx**

Nowy pokój Evelyn był maleńki i skromnie urządzony, ale dość staroświecki. Znajdowało się tutaj tylko łóżko, szafa na ubrania i niewielki stolik z krzesłem ustawiony pod oknem, w którym jedna szyba była pęknięta. Na środku podłogi leżał gruby, kwadratowy dywan, ale białe ściany były puste, jeśli nie licząc jednego obrazu przedstawiającego falującą łąkę.

Grant przez chwilę wpatrywała się w niego, przeczesując dłonią niebieskie włosy. Miała ochotę zwyczajnie się rozpłakać. Teraz, gdy wreszcie została sama, mogła porzucić maskę bezczelności i buntu, którą okazywała przed matką, by jak najbardziej dopiec jej za to, że wyrwała ją z jej dawnego, lepszego życia.

Zamiast być w Nowym Jorku i przygotowywać się do powrotu do Salem, tkwiła w obskurnym mieszkaniu w miejscu, które jej matka określiła mianem "serca magicznego Londynu". Była odcięta od swojego środowiska, od ojca i od znajomych. Nie znała tutaj nikogo, ba, nawet nie orientowała się w realiach! Anglia i Ameryka były dwoma zupełnie różnymi światami. W dodatku matka zachowywała się coraz bardziej dziwacznie i nawet nie raczyła wyjaśnić jej powodów swojego postępowania.

Usiadła na łóżku, które zaskrzypiało nieznacznie pod jej ciężarem, przerywając wszechobecną ciszę. Ten brak miejskiego zgiełku czy choćby sączącej się z radia muzyki zadziałał na dziewczynę jeszcze bardziej przygnębiająco, a końcówki jej włosów na moment zabarwiły się na czarno. Metamorfomagia miała to do siebie, że czasem manifestowała się niezależnie od woli Evelyn, szczególnie w chwilach, kiedy dziewczyna doświadczała silnych emocji.

Większość wieczoru spędziła, leżąc na posłaniu i wpatrując się w sufit. Pozwalała myślom płynąć swobodnie, wspominając minione tygodnie. Scena, w której była świadkiem zabrania ojca przez aurorów przeplatała się ze spacerami po Central Parku i ostatnimi, szybkimi rozmowami przez telefon z przyjaciółmi.

To jednak już było przeszłością. Teraz znajdowała się w innym świecie.

Matka ani razu nie zajrzała do niej i nie upewniła się, czy z dziewczyną na pewno wszystko w porządku. Evelyn pomyślała sobie przelotnie, że nawet gdyby próbowała wymknąć się w jakiś sposób przez okno, rodzicielka nawet by tego nie zauważyła. Dopiero późnym wieczorem przyniosła jej kilka czerstwych kanapek i zimną herbatę, ale zniknęła, nim dziewczyna zdążyła się odezwać.

Świadomość samotności była jeszcze bardziej przykra.

**xxx**

Constance kręciła się po drugim pokoju, obracając w dłoniach swoją różdżkę. W ciągu kilku godzin od przybycia do Wielkiej Brytanii wyszła z mieszkania tylko raz. Na wszelki wypadek ubierając dyskretną szatę i owijając włosy chustą wybrała się na Pokątną, załatwiając najpilniejsze sprawunki i przy okazji próbując dowiedzieć się czegoś interesującego. Tak jak się spodziewała, nikt jej nie rozpoznał, a przy okazji zdobyła pewne rozeznanie w aktualnej sytuacji, znacznie dokładniejsze niż te wszystkie szczątkowe i często nie do końca odpowiadające rzeczywistości informacje, jakie docierały do Nowego Jorku.

Po dziewiętnastu długich latach od swojej ucieczki znowu była w domu i mogła poczuć się czarownicą. Życie wśród nowojorskich mugoli oraz zmugolizowanych czarodziejów zawsze było zaledwie nędzną namiastką. Stanowiło konieczność spowodowaną narastającą przez lata niechęcią do poglądów wyznawanych przez rodzinę i chęcią uniknięcia zaaranżowanego małżeństwa z mężczyzną, którego szczerze nienawidziła.

Choć pragnęła wrócić tutaj wcześniej, ostatecznie pchnął ją do tego splot kilku czynników, takich jak ostateczny upadek Tego, Którego Imienia Nie Można Wymawiać czy problematyczna sytuacja z Michaelem, który najwyraźniej wcale nie był taki, za jakiego niegdyś go uważała.

Dawniej, na początku ten młody, zafascynowany mugolami, amerykański czarodziej ją zaintrygował, a w szybkim ślubie z nim dostrzegła szansę na skuteczniejsze ukrycie się w nowym kraju. Wszelka namiętność wygasła jednak dość szybko, zastąpiona przez gorycz. Michael nigdy nie lubił ograniczeń, więc pewnie szybko zaczął ją zdradzać. Dlaczego domyśliła się tego tak późno? Choć to przecież i tak by niewiele zmieniło. Przecież od dawna nie kochała Granta, więc dlaczego w ogóle obchodziło ją to, co zrobił?

Związek z nim także był dla niej po prostu koniecznością, czymś, co miało zapewnić jej większe bezpieczeństwo. Może tak naprawdę nigdy go nie kochała, a małżeństwo było podyktowane o wiele bardziej egoistycznymi względami?

Tak naprawdę nigdy nie była w Ameryce szczęśliwa, choć przed laty wiązała z tym wyjazdem, z tą ucieczką, tak wielkie nadzieje. Przez te wszystkie lata jakaś część jej duszy nadal tkwiła w Anglii i tęskniła do przeszłości, która, chociaż pełna przykrych i trudnych wspomnień, była jej nieodłączną cząstką. Choć powrót był tak bardzo nieracjonalny, pokusy i sentymenty były zbyt silne. Opuściła Stany bez żalu.

Obecnie nie miała kontaktu z nikim ze swojego dawnego życia. Nieliczni przyjaciele z przeszłości niewątpliwie mieli już swoje własne życia i zapewne dawno wyrzucili ją z pamięci. Swoją matkę ostatni raz widziała dziewiętnaście lat temu, w dniu ucieczki. Rigel Yaxley nie miała nawet pojęcia, dokąd wyjechała jej córka i z pewnością nigdy nie szukałaby jej w Nowym Jorku. Prawdopodobnie nawet nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że ma wnuczkę. Jej ojciec podobno już od dawna nie żył, a starszy brat, z tego, co zdążyła się dowiedzieć w tak krótkim czasie, trafił do Azkabanu. Mogła się tego spodziewać.

Kobieta w głębi duszy zdawała sobie sprawę, że nawet teraz, choć Voldemort upadł, a jego poplecznicy zostali w większości schwytani, nadal może jej grozić niebezpieczeństwo. Choć minęło tyle lat i większość ludzi zdążyła zapomnieć o niepozornej Constance Yaxley, która uciekła z domu miesiąc przed planowanym, zaaranżowanym przez rodziców ślubem, zagrożenie wciąż mogło istnieć. Właśnie dlatego po powrocie do kraju zachowywała daleko posuniętą ostrożność i nie chciała się ujawniać. Liczyła jednak na to, że John już o niej nie pamiętał. Nie wiedziała nawet, czy nadal żył, ale zamierzała się tego dowiedzieć.

Teraz musiała po prostu odnaleźć się na nowo w tym burzliwym okresie zmian i zająć się Evelyn przez nadchodzące tygodnie, zanim trafi do nowej szkoły. W murach Hogwartu, niedawno odbudowanego po wielkiej bitwie, dziewczyna miała być bezpieczna, a wszelkie formalności zostały już załatwione. Marzyła o tym, żeby Evelyn skończyła Hogwart. Zawsze gardziła Instytutem Magii w Salem i głęboko ubolewała nad tym, że Michael nalegał, by zapisać córkę właśnie tam.

Wciąż liczyła się z tym, że później Evelyn zapewne będzie chciała wrócić do Ameryki. Ona, Constance, nie zamierzała wtedy stanąć jej na przeszkodzie, choć wiedziała, że sama już nigdy tam nie powróci. Nie była do Nowego Jorku przywiązana tak bardzo, jak jej córka. Miała zamiar zostać tutaj. Bo to w Anglii był jej prawdziwy dom, bez względu na wszystko.

Zbliżyła się do okna, wpatrując się uważnie w nielicznych, przechodzących ulicą ludzi. Nawet nie zajrzała do córki by sprawdzić, jak się czuje i choć zdawała sobie sprawę, że obecna sytuacja jest dla niej niezwykle trudna, nie miała zamiaru zdradzać jej więcej, niż było to absolutnie konieczne. Niewiedza była najbezpieczniejszym wyjściem.


	3. Na Pokątnej

**ROZDZIAŁ 2: Na Pokątnej**

_Sierpień 1999_

Kolejne dni były pełne napięcia. Evelyn i jej matka odnosiły się do siebie chłodno i z przesadną grzecznością, zwykle jednak po prostu się unikały.

Od czasu zamieszkania tutaj, wyszły razem na ulicę tylko raz, by kupić rzeczy potrzebne Evelyn do szkoły, ale Constance przez cały czas zachowywała się dość nerwowo i poganiała córkę, nie pozwalając jej nawet odwiedzić wszystkich sklepów.

— Mamo, mogę iść na lody? — spytała błagalnie, zerkając na kusząco wyglądający ogródek przy lodziarni, gdzie siedziało mnóstwo czarodziejów delektujących się przysmakami.

— Nie teraz, Evelyn — wymamrotała niecierpliwie Constance, wyciągając z torebki jakiś zwitek pergaminu i brzęczącą sakiewkę. — Idź do księgarni kupić sobie książki, a ja kupię ci składniki eliksirów.

Wepchnęła listę w dłoń córki, po czym weszła do sąsiedniego sklepu.

Grant, której włosy obecnie były wściekle czerwone, by podkreślić etap przechodzonego buntu, wygięła usta w podkówkę i z nieco przygaszoną miną powlokła się w kierunku księgarni.

Wsunęła się do środka. Choć nigdy nie była wielką maniaczką magicznych ksiąg i preferowała raczej literaturę mugolską, natychmiast zapomniała o tym, że miała być obrażona na cały świat i pomknęła między półki, żeby zapoznać się bliżej z ich zawartością. Księgi były naprawdę różnorodne; tak dużego wyboru nie spotkała nawet w żadnej z odwiedzanych mugolskich księgarni w Nowym Jorku. To właśnie ta rozmaitość kształtów i kolorów najbardziej ją zaintrygowała.

W końcu jednak podeszła do lady i podała sprzedawcy listę podręczników.

— Hogwart, tak? — spytał posiwiały mężczyzna, lustrując ją uważnym wzrokiem.

— Eee… tak — odparła Evelyn.

Nawet sprzedawca zaczął przyglądać jej się ze zdziwieniem, jakby nie dowierzał swoim oczom. Mogłaby przysiąc, że jego spojrzenie na dłużej zatrzymało się na potarganych, czerwonych włosach i nowoczesnych, mugolskich ubraniach, w których wyróżniała się na tle innych obecnych w sklepie czarodziejów.

Mężczyzna wziął jednak listę, i przez chwilę wyszukiwał na półkach odpowiednich pozycji.

— To będzie osiemnaście galeonów, siedem sykli i pięć knutów — rzekł, podliczając rachunek.

Evelyn z dość skonsternowaną miną sięgnęła do sakiewki i przyglądała się dziwacznym monetom, jakie widziała pierwszy raz w życiu. Czarodzieje w Ameryce od wielu lat używali głównie mugolskiej waluty. Dziewczyna nie wiedziała nawet, które z brzęczących monet to galeony, a które to sykle.

Widząc jej wahanie, siwowłosy sklepikarz uniósł brwi i drgnął lekko, wracając do rzeczywistości.

— Z zagranicy? — spytał tylko, biorąc od dziewczyny sakiewkę i samodzielnie odliczając należną sumę.

— Aż tak bardzo to widać? — jęknęła zakłopotana Evelyn.

W dotychczasowym życiu nigdy nie była za granicą, nawet na zwykłych wakacjach. Od urodzenia mieszkała w Stanach i nawet nie brała pod uwagę możliwości, że kiedyś może się to zmienić.

Chwyciła w dłoń podsuniętą jej torbę z książkami po czym opuściła sklep, pospiesznie rzucając ciche: „Do widzenia".

Gdy ponownie znalazła się na zatłoczonej ulicy, Constance Grant już tam stała, czekając pod sklepem.

— Nareszcie jesteś — stwierdziła chłodno, biorąc od niej podręczniki. — Musimy jeszcze odwiedzić sklep madame Malkin. W Hogwarcie noszenie szat jest obowiązkowe, więc nie będziesz mogła dłużej paradować w czymś takim. — Wskazała dłonią na poplamione farbą olejną dżinsy i luźną bluzę z kieszeniami, w które była ubrana Evelyn.

Nastolatka westchnęła. Wsunęły się do niewielkiego sklepu, całego zastawionego wieszakami, na których wisiały rozmaite czarodziejskie stroje. Widząc je, Evelyn momentalnie się skrzywiła. Zarówno w Nowym Jorku, jak i w Salem zawsze ubierała się po mugolsku.

Między ubraniami kręciła się niepozorna kobieta z różdżką w jednej ręce i centymetrem w drugiej. Na widok wchodzących do pomieszczenia klientek uśmiechnęła się.

— Dzień dobry, w czym mogę służyć? — spytała, poprawiając szaty wiszące na najbliższym wieszaku.

Przez dłuższą chwilę przyglądała się Evelyn, która stała za matką z dość niepewną miną.

— Chcemy kupić szaty szkolne dla mojej córki — zabrała głos Constance, widząc, że dziewczyna wciąż milczy, wpatrzona w czubki swoich trampek. — We wrześniu rozpoczyna naukę w Hogwarcie.

Przez najbliższe kilka minut Evelyn, czując się bardzo głupio, musiała stać na chybotliwym stołku, podczas gdy kobieta zdejmowała z niej miarę i co chwila zagadywała ją na temat wyjazdu do Hogwartu. Kiedy dziewczyna odparła, że wcale nie cieszy się z tego powodu i najchętniej nigdy nie opuszczałaby Nowego Jorku, madame Malkin wyglądała na dość zmieszaną.

Constance tymczasem stała oparta o ścianę i rzucała nerwowe spojrzenia w kierunku okien i drzwi.

Wydawało się, że wszystkim ulżyło, kiedy sprzedawczyni oznajmiła, że szaty za chwilę będą gotowe.

— Nareszcie koniec! — rzuciła Evelyn, z ulgą zeskakując na podłogę po zakończeniu pomiarów.

Poprawiła niesforne włosy i pomyślała ze smutkiem, że jej pobyt w Hogwarcie najprawdopodobniej nie będzie tak przyjemny i beztroski jak w starym, dobrym Salem.

Po odebraniu kompletu szat matka pospiesznie uregulowała należność i wyciągnęła córkę ze sklepu.

— Wracamy — powiedziała lakonicznie.

Choć Evelyn nie chciała tak szybko wracać do praktycznie pustego mieszkania, wiedziała, że matka i tak nie zmieni zdania, dlatego umilkła i ruszyła za nią ze spuszczoną głową. O wypadzie do mugolskiego Londynu, o który dziewczyna błagała Constance od samego początku, nawet nie było mowy.

— To niebezpieczne — powtarzała zawsze, ilekroć Evelyn, wciąż stęskniona za cywilizacją, zaczynała swoje prośby.

**xxx**

Do wyjazdu do Hogwartu pozostało może niewiele ponad dwa tygodnie, ale zamknięta w pokoju i pozbawiona możliwości rozerwania się Evelyn była coraz bardziej sfrustrowana. Całymi dniami leżała na łóżku, żałując, że matka uparcie nie pozwalała jej udekorować pokoju po swojemu. A przecież znała dość zaklęć dekoratorskich, by z tego obskurnego wnętrza wyczarować coś ładnego i przyjemnego. Constance była jednak nieugięta i nie pozwalała jej używać magii.

Czytała więc zabrane z domu mugolskie książki lub szkicowała w ukochanym szkicowniku, w szybkim tempie zapełniając kolejne kartki rysunkami. Próbowała w ten sposób zebrać chaotyczne myśli, ale nawet tak lubiana przez nią forma rozrywki nie była w stanie ukoić jej zdenerwowania spowodowanego wyrwaniem z dawnego środowiska i wrzuceniem w zupełnie nowy świat. W chwilach skrajnej desperacji przeglądała nowe podręczniki do Hogwartu i izolowała się od matki. Nigdy nie były ze sobą zbyt blisko, więc takie zachowanie nie było dla niej niczym nowym.

Constance często znikała bez wyjaśnienia na długie godziny, zostawiając córkę samą w zabezpieczonym zaklęciami mieszkaniu i zabraniając jej wystawiania nosa poza drzwi. Gdy wracała, przygotowywała córce jakiś posiłek i zamykała się w swojej sypialni, do której Evelyn nie miała wstępu. Dziewczynę kilkakrotnie korciło, by naruszyć ten zakaz, jednak ostatecznie powstrzymywała się i wracała do siebie, zatapiając się w myślach.

Pozostawiona sama sobie, Evelyn traciła zapał do otwartego buntowania się i zwykle poprzestawała na wpatrywaniu się w spokojną twarz matki ze złością. Swój smutek uzewnętrzniała w rysunkach, które stawały się coraz bardziej chaotycznymi urywkami wspomnień z Nowego Jorku. W odróżnieniu od ludzi opisujących przeżycia słowami, ona preferowała ubierać je w szkice. Zamaszyste, przecinające się pod różnymi kątami linie idealnie odzwierciedlały jej obecny nastrój.

Pewnego popołudnia Constance znowu opuściła mieszkanie, nawet nie żegnając się z córką. Evelyn, leżąca na skopanej narzucie w swoim pokoju i przesuwająca ołówkiem po kartce, usłyszała przytłumiony trzask drzwi, któremu towarzyszyło nieznaczne drżenie szyby w oknie.

Podniosła wzrok znad szkicu mostu Brooklyńskiego, który próbowała uwiecznić na papierze z pamięci i w zadumie przygryzła wargi. Nagle jednak przyszedł jej do głowy pewien pomysł.

Ożywiła się i natychmiast zerwała z posłania. Dlaczego nie wpadła na to wcześniej? Tyle razy widziała, jak matka gdzieś wychodzi i nie miała nawet pojęcia, w jakim celu to robi. A ona, zamiast już dawno spróbować się dowiedzieć, zamykała się w swoim kokonie otępienia i bezwiednie godziła się z tym, że matka wyraźnie coś przed nią ukrywała.

Bezwolne przyjmowanie czegoś bezkrytycznie nigdy nie leżało w jej naturze. Nawet zmiana środowiska nie była w stanie całkowicie pozbawić jej pewnych cech i nawyków. Choć było to z jej strony bardzo lekkomyślne, założyła trampki i zacisnęła dłoń na klamce. Drzwi były zamknięte, ale nad niewielką komodą w kącie wisiał zaśniedziały, zapasowy klucz, który Constance zostawiła, najwyraźniej nie przypuszczając, że Evelyn mogłaby wpaść na pomysł śledzenia jej.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się triumfalnie, po czym zmieniła kolor włosów z niebieskiego na bardziej neutralnie wyglądający jasny blond. Pokonała schody, uważając, by zachowywać się jak najciszej, i ostrożnie wysunęła się na ulicę. Rozejrzy się trochę i wróci...

Ponad głowami licznych o tej porze czarodziejów w szatach dostrzegła czubek głowy swojej matki, która ewidentnie podążała w dół Pokątnej.

Pragnienie, by pójść za nią, zostało podyktowane przez nagły impuls. Evelyn, nie namyślając się długo, dała nurka między dwie idące z naprzeciwka czarownice i ruszyła wybrukowaną ulicą, przez cały czas starając się nie stracić z oczu głowy swojej matki. Uznała, że zmiana koloru włosów była dobrym pomysłem, jeśli nie chciała szybko zostać rozpoznana przez Constance. Wtedy niewątpliwie doczekałaby się surowej reprymendy i zostałaby odstawiona z powrotem do mieszkania, które być może zostałoby zaczarowane jeszcze staranniej, by umożliwić jej kolejne eskapady.

Constance szła jednak bardzo szybko. Choć Evelyn także przyspieszyła kroku, miała wrażenie, że matka coraz bardziej się od niej oddalała. Lada chwila mogła stracić ją z oczu.

W pewnym momencie, tak bardzo pochłonięta wpatrywaniem się w malejącą sylwetkę matki, Evelyn nie zauważyła porzuconej na chodniku butelki i potknęła się o nią, lądując na ziemi.

Zaklęła szpetnie, prędko zrywając się na równe nogi. Zdarte przy upadku kolano zapiekło ją, ale zignorowała to i rozejrzała się na wszystkie strony, próbując wypatrzeć ciemne włosy Constance.

Przez tę krótką chwilę kobieta zdążyła zniknąć córce z oczu, zupełnie jakby nagle rozpłynęła się w powietrzu.

— Naprawdę świetnie! — skwitowała to Evelyn, zaciskając dłonie w pięści.

Jak ona teraz odnajdzie matkę w tym dziwacznym, obcym miejscu? Wciąż mijali ją różni czarodzieje, wyraźnie spieszący za swoimi sprawami. Większość z nich nawet nie zaszczyciła spojrzeniem wyraźnie zdezorientowanej nastolatki.

Ruszyła dalej, nie wiedząc nawet, czy idzie w dobrą stronę. Wszystkie koślawe i rozlatujące się kamienice wyglądały bardzo podobnie. W niektórych można było natknąć się na starodawne sklepy, znacznie nędzniejsze od tych, które widziała na samym początku Pokątnej czy nawet w okolicy, w której pomieszkiwały. Wiele z nich wydawało się być od dawna nieczynnych.

Choć kilku napotkanym osobom zadała pytanie, czy widzieli ciemnowłosą kobietę w granatowej szacie, większość rozkładała bezradnie ręce i pospiesznie odchodziła, łypiąc na nią podejrzliwie. Evelyn zdążyła zauważyć, że ludzie tutaj byli raczej poważni i pełni dystansu do obcych. Niektórzy krzywili się, słysząc jej wyraźny, amerykański akcent, kilku zlustrowało krytycznie jej mugolski strój.

— Czego tutaj szukasz, mała Amerykanko? — spytał ktoś z pewną irytacją, kiedy Evelyn ponowiła pytanie o Constance. — Jeszcze wam mało, że po tym wszystkim próbujecie się mieszać w nasze sprawy i udawać, że wcale nie umywaliście rąk w czasach kryzysu?

Grant, która nie miała większego pojęcia, o co chodzi, wymamrotała jakieś przeprosiny i czmychnęła, zanim kobieta w średnim wieku i towarzyszący jej chuderlawy mężczyzna zdążyli uraczyć ją bardziej niewybrednymi epitetami. Najwyraźniej nie tylko amerykańscy czarodzieje nie przepadali za brytyjskimi pobratymcami i lubowali się w powtarzaniu opowieści i stereotypów na ich temat.

Gdy doszła do rozwidlenia uliczek, zatrzymała się. W pewnym miejscu z ulicy Pokątnej wychodziła pod kątem prostym inna, węższa i jeszcze bardziej zapuszczona dróżka. Wisząca na ścianie sąsiadującego budynku koślawa tabliczka z wymalowaną strzałką informowała, że można tamtędy dojść do ulicy Śmiertelnego Nokturnu.

Na widok niepokojącej nazwy Evelyn mimowolnie zadrżała. Czyżby to tam udała się jej matka? Miejsce to wyglądało jednak zbyt podejrzanie, aby Constance Grant chciała się tam zapuszczać. Nawet w Nowym Jorku matka zdawała się unikać co bardziej podejrzanych dzielnic i praktycznie nie opuszczała mieszkania, jeśli nie musiała.

Ale może po prostu ruszyła dalej zwężającą się coraz bardziej ulicą Pokątną? Albo znalazła ustronne miejsce do teleportacji i zniknęła? Evelyn cofnęła się nieznacznie, ale zanim zdążyła podjąć jakąkolwiek decyzję, poczuła, jak czyjaś silna ręka zacisnęła się wokół jej ramion i talii. Zanim jednak zdążyła krzyknąć, druga dłoń nieznajomego zakryła jej twarz, skutecznie ją uciszając.

Niezdarnie przekręciła się w bok, ale nie dostrzegła twarzy trzymającego ją mężczyzny, niosącego ją w takiej pozycji, że widziała tylko kawałek ściany najbliższego budynku. Wtedy jednak nieznajomy ścisnął ją jeszcze mocniej i powlókł ją w kierunku jednego z prześwitów pomiędzy starymi kamienicami.

Evelyn, przerażona nie na żarty, próbowała się wyrwać, jednak mężczyzna był zbyt silny. Ściskał ją bardzo mocno, tak, że niemal traciła dech, rozpaczliwie próbując się oswobodzić. Niósł ją tak, że jej nogi wisiały kilka centymetrów nad podłożem, ale nie była w stanie go dosięgnąć.

Chwilę później nieznajomy wreszcie rozluźnił uścisk, ale nie wypuścił jej. Jego dłonie przez chwilę błądziły po ciele próbującej zaprotestować dziewczyny, ale najwyraźniej nic przy niej nie znalazł, gdyż już po chwili pchnął ją szorstko na odrapaną, kamienną ścianę na samym końcu wąskiego zaułka. Evelyn uderzyła w nią z rozpędem i nie zdoławszy złapać równowagi, osunęła się na ziemię, wprost na szczątki butelek i podartych gazet. Kilka szkiełek wbiło jej się w dłoń.

Nie miała możliwości ucieczki. Tajemniczy czarodziej zablokował jedyne wyjście z alejki.

— W porządku, jest czysta — przemówił nagle, na co Evelyn rozejrzała się chaotycznie, zastanawiając się, czy był tu ktoś jeszcze.

Wtedy z ciemnej wnęki wyłonił się kolejny mężczyzna, nieco wyższy i szczuplejszy od tamtego, i mruknąwszy coś lakonicznie, uklęknął obok sparaliżowanej strachem dziewczyny.

Evelyn wcisnęła się w zimną ścianę jeszcze mocniej, zupełnie jakby pragnęła przeniknąć przez nią i zniknąć stąd jak najprędzej.

— To ona? — spytał ten drugi chłodnym głosem, przyglądając się nastolatce.

Pierwszy z czarodziejów, ten, który przyprowadził Evelyn, szybko skinął głową.

— Jestem pewien, że to ona. To musi być jej córka. Kilka dni temu widziałem je razem.

Evelyn, do której wciąż nie do końca docierało to, co właśnie się wydarzyło, uznała, że to musi być jakaś pomyłka. Przecież ci groźni nieznajomi nie mieli skąd znać jej matki, to był jakiś absurd! Przyjechały tutaj zaledwie przed tygodniem! Jednak wiele wskazywało na to, że matka miała jakieś swoje tajemnice i nie zawsze była z nią szczera. Wniosek ten zmroził Evelyn, która uświadomiła sobie, że najwyraźniej nic nie było takie, jakie się wydawało.

Pierwszy z mężczyzn odetchnął z ulgą, po czym stanął przy ścianie kilka metrów dalej, przesuwając dłonią po swojej różdżce. Wyglądał groźnie i dziewczyna nie potrafiła się powstrzymać, by nie zerkać na niego mimo zżerającego ją strachu. Wyglądało na to, że właśnie została porwana, nie wiedziała tylko, w jakim celu. Przez jej myśli przemknęło kilka historii zapamiętanych z życia w Nowym Jorku, ale pospiesznie odrzuciła je.

Drugi tymczasem zbliżył się do Evelyn i pochylił się nad nią. Z powodu ażurowej, srebrnej maski dziewczyna nie była w stanie przyjrzeć się jego twarzy.

— Nic ci nie zrobimy, ptaszyno, jeśli będziesz grzeczna — powiedział cicho, muskając jej policzek końcem różdżki.

Evelyn uświadomiła sobie, że jej różdżka została w mieszkaniu. Zaaferowana możliwością odkrycia, dokąd udała się matka, wybiegła na ulicę bez niej. Nie widziała powodu, aby nosić ją wszędzie przy sobie, skoro w Nowym Jorku znakomicie się bez niej obywała. W duchu zaczęła jednak żałować swojej nieodpowiedzialności. Może gdyby miała różdżkę...

Ale nie miała. Musiała radzić sobie sama i liczyć, że nieznajomi odejdą i zostawią ją w spokoju, co jak na razie było mało prawdopodobne.

Próbowała dyskretnie odsunąć się od pochylającego się nad nią czarodzieja, jednak tamten złapał ją za rękę i przytrzymał. Znieruchomiała i powoli spojrzała na niego.

— Nie ruszaj się — warknął.

— To musi być jakaś pomyłka... — jęknęła, czując, że ze strachu zaczyna jej się robić słabo.

Przycisnęła się mocniej do ściany, nadal zastanawiając się, czego oni mogą od niej chcieć. Była tutaj dopiero kilka dni, nie wiedziała nic ważnego. Zadawała sobie pytanie: dlaczego ona? Tutaj było mnóstwo czarodziejów, dlaczego więc ci dwaj zainteresowali się akurat nią? Może faktycznie matka miała coś wspólnego z tą całą sprawą?

— Nie ma mowy o pomyłce. Jesteś dokładnie tą osobą, która może mi udzielić pewnych informacji — rzekł chłodno czarodziej.

Evelyn zaczęła protestować.

— Ale przecież ja nic nie wiem!

— Każdy coś wie. — Mężczyzna przysunął się jeszcze bliżej, nagle łapiąc dziewczynę w stalowym uścisku za szyję. — Jeśli będziesz grzecznie współpracować, być może darujemy ci życie — przerwał, czekając, aż dziewczyna uświadomi sobie powagę jego słów. — Jeśli nie… Wkrótce zginiesz, ale najpierw się z tobą zabawimy.

Puścił ją, po czym roześmiał się drwiąco, wpatrując się w jej bladą ze strachu twarz.

Evelyn zamarła, uświadamiając sobie, że groźny nieznajomy wcale nie blefuje. Choć nie mogła zobaczyć jego twarzy, czuła, że bez wahania wprowadziłby swoje groźby w czyn. Była jednak tylko zwykłą szesnastolatką. Ledwie przytomna ze strachu, zaczęła płakać, ale wtedy mężczyzna wymierzył jej siarczysty policzek.

— Zamknij się, smarkulo, bo jednym zaklęciem utnę ci język. Zawsze mogę zmusić cię do udzielenia odpowiedzi na piśmie.

Evelyn natychmiast ucichła, poprzestając na spoglądaniu na niego ze strachem.

— Tak lepiej — powiedział mężczyzna. — A teraz, z łaski swojej, powiedz mi, gdzie jest Constance Yaxley.

Constance Yaxley? Dopiero chwilę później Evelyn przypomniała sobie, że tak brzmiało nazwisko panieńskie jej matki i zaczęła zastanawiać się, czy czasem nie są to jacyś ludzie, którzy znali ją z dawnych czasów, zanim wyjechała do Nowego Jorku i poślubiła jej ojca.

Dziewczyna pokręciła głową, zbyt przerażona, aby mówić. Strach ścisnął jej gardło tak, że zdobyła się tylko na stłumiony jęk. Nie potrafiła uwierzyć, że to się dzieje naprawdę. Zaledwie kwadrans temu szła spokojnie ulicą Pokątną i z całą pewnością nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że ktoś mógłby ją obserwować.

Mężczyzna wyraźnie nie był usatysfakcjonowany jej milczeniem. Uniósł dłoń i wymierzył Evelyn kolejny policzek. Drugie uderzenie było na tyle mocne, że dziewczynie na moment pociemniało w oczach i osunęła się parę cali w dół po ceglanej ścianie.

— Gdzie jest Constance Yaxley?! Gdzie ukrywała się przez tyle lat i dlaczego wróciła?! Gadaj!

Mężczyzna przysunął się do niej i wycedził pytanie w tak zimny i pełen wściekłości sposób, że nastolatka odruchowo spróbowała się cofnąć, mimo że nie miała za bardzo dokąd. Za plecami miała tylko zimną, odrapaną ścianę.

Czarodziej jednak znowu był przy niej i ponownie przystawił koniec różdżki do jej policzka.

— Ja nie chcę... — szepnęła dziewczyna, czując, jak policzek zaczyna ją piec. — Zostaw mnie.

W jej niebieskich oczach ponownie zalśniły łzy, choć robiła wszystko, aby je powstrzymać. Jej błądząca po podłożu dłoń natrafiła na większy fragment butelki. Zacisnęła na nim palce, rozcinając sobie w kilku miejscach skórę.

— Pytam po raz ostatni. Masz mi natychmiast powiedzieć, dokąd udała się Constance Yaxley.

Czarodziej był coraz bardziej zdenerwowany. Choć mówił bardzo cicho i spokojnie, przeciągając sylaby, Evelyn wyraźnie czuła jego wściekłość, a nienawiść w jego spojrzeniu paliła ją niemal tak, jak koniec jego różdżki, wciąż wbity w jej policzek. Jeszcze mocniej ścisnęła trzymane w ręku szkło.

— Przysięgam, że nie wiem, o co wam chodzi!

Nie kłamała. Nie miała pojęcia, gdzie znikała jej matka i jaki był cel jej nagłego powrotu do Wielkiej Brytanii. Nagle zaczęła sobie uświadamiać jej niechęć do dzielenia się z rodziną tajemnicami z przeszłości.

Evelyn sama nie wiedziała, jak udało jej się zdobyć na odrobinę bezczelności. Poczuła jednak nagły przypływ odwagi i wyrwała rękę z uścisku mężczyzny, po czym odepchnęła go i wbiła szkło w jego rękę. Tamten, zaskoczony, na moment odsunął różdżkę od jej twarzy i poleciał do tyłu, lądując na bruku.

— Zapłacisz mi za to!— warknął, rozwścieczony.

Zanim jednak dziewczyna zdołała przebiec choć kilka kroków, pierwszy z mężczyzn, ten, który złapał ją za Pokątnej i dotychczas czaił się na uboczu, uniósł różdżkę.

Kierowana strachem, natychmiast rzuciła się w bok, jednak nie zdołała uniknąć zaklęcia, które trafiło ją w ramię. Poczuła palący ból tuż powyżej łokcia i krzyknęła, choć usilnie się powstrzymywała.

Szybkie spojrzenie na rękę wystarczyło, by zobaczyła na niej głębokie rozcięcie, z którego obficie wypływała krew, plamiąc materiał bluzy i spływając jej po skórze.

— Och… — jęknęła, zataczając się.

Wciąż jednak uparcie próbowała się stamtąd wydostać, jednak mężczyzna, który wcześniej ją spoliczkował, podniósł się szybko i wyszarpnął szkło, którym zraniła go dziewczyna. Chwilę później już był przy niej.

— Jeszcze z tobą nie skończyliśmy, ptaszynko! — warknął.

Złapał Evelyn wpół i znowu przycisnął do najbliższej ściany, unieruchamiając ją w stalowym uścisku, tak, że nie mogła się poruszyć choćby o cal.

— Gadaj, co wiesz — warknął, wbijając koniec różdżki w ranę na jej ręce. — Jeśli nadal będziesz się opierać, może być tylko gorzej. Znacznie gorzej.

Zabolało jeszcze bardziej. Poczuła się, jakby ktoś przypalał ją rozżarzonym pogrzebaczem.

— Nie... — jęknęła cicho, zaciskając powieki. — Ja naprawdę… Ja nie wiem, gdzie jest mama…

Obraz przed jej oczami zaczynał niepokojąco falować, a dźwięki coraz słabiej do niej docierały. Miała wrażenie, jakby powoli osuwała się w niebyt.

Bała się. Mimo usilnego pragnienia wydostania się z opresji, nie posiadała żadnych informacji, które mogłyby zainteresować tych czarodziejów.

— Nie jesteś zbyt rozsądna, dziewczyno — warknął mężczyzna, uderzając nią o ścianę.

Kiedy osunęła się po murze, wymierzył w nią różdżką. Evelyn natychmiast zgięła się w pół i upadła na zimną nawierzchnię, czując taki ból, jakiego nigdy jeszcze nie doświadczyła. Nawet wcześniejsze skaleczenia wydawały się być tylko niewinnymi draśnięciami.

Miała wrażenie, że ta okropna chwila trwa strasznie długo. Zacisnęła powieki i oplotła dłonie wokół kolan, jednak nawet taka pozycja nie przyniosła jej zbyt wielkiej ulgi. Miała wrażenie, jakby każdy, nawet najmniejszy nerw w jej ciele płonął. Nie czuła już nawet krwi wciąż płynącej z rozcięcia na ramieniu, nie kiedy zawartość jej żył niemal się gotowała.

Z utęsknieniem czekała na moment, kiedy wreszcie straci przytomność i uwolni się od wszechogarniającego cierpienia. Czym sobie na to zasłużyła?

Tajemniczy czarodziej sprawiał wrażenie, jakby jej wrzaski i ciche błagania sprawiały mu przyjemność, szybko jednak doświadczył znudzenia.

— Mam nadzieję, że teraz będziesz już bardziej rozmowna?

Zaklęcie zostało przerwane w momencie, kiedy Evelyn była na skraju utraty przytomności. Jej spojrzenie było zamglone, a wzrok chaotycznie przesuwał się od jednego czarodzieja do drugiego.

Nie miała nawet siły podnieść się do pozycji siedzącej. Zakończenia nerwowe wciąż ją mrowiły, a kości zdawały się pulsować, jakby lada chwila miały popękać na tysiące kawałków. Z ramienia oraz z drobniejszych zadrapań, będących skutkiem upadku na potrzaskane szkło, wciąż płynęły strużki krwi.

Jednak kilka sekund później do jej uszu jak przez mgłę dobiegł stłumiony odgłos kroków.

Ktoś nadchodził. Nie wiadomo było jednak, jakie miał zamiary. To wystarczyło, by czarodzieje musieli zmienić swoje plany.

— Niech to szlag — zaklął mężczyzna, puszczając nastolatkę.

Chwilę później otumaniona Evelyn usłyszała jeszcze dwa trzaski, przypominające odgłosy towarzyszące czyjejś teleportacji.

A więc zniknęli. Zostawili ją, najwyraźniej spłoszeni.

Evelyn zwinęła się w kłębek, a oczy same jej się zamykały. Za wszelką cenę próbowała zachować przytomność, jednak wiedziała, że nie da rady w nieskończoność powstrzymywać nadciągającej ciemności.

Ktoś do niej podbiegł. Czyjaś chłodna dłoń dotknęła jej bladego policzka. Nie była w stanie rozpoznać pochylającej się nad nią osoby. Nie potrafiła nawet jęknąć.

— Zaraz cię stąd zabierzemy — rzekł nieznany głos.

Chwilę później Evelyn faktycznie straciła przytomność.

**xxx**

Kiedy Constance wróciła do mieszkania i odkryła, że Evelyn zniknęła, poczuła, że musiało stać się coś złego. Była naiwna, myśląc, że córka wysiedzi spokojnie w miejscu nawet mimo jej zakazów! Przecież Evelyn zawsze postępowała na przekór, więc niby dlaczego teraz miało być inaczej?

Wybiegła na ulicę, zamierzając jak najszybciej znaleźć ją i przytargać z powrotem do kryjówki. Była pewna, że znajdzie córkę w którymś ze sklepów, pozbawioną wyrzutów sumienia, że zniknęła bez pozwolenia.

Nie spodziewała się jednak tego, że ujrzy Evelyn niesioną na niewidzialnych noszach pomiędzy dwójką czarodziejów w ciemnych szatach.

_Aurorzy_, pomyślała sobie Constance, sztywniejąc na ten widok. Rozmawiali przyciszonymi głosami, a Evelyn unosiła się między nimi, nieprzytomna i zakrwawiona.

— John, ty draniu... — wyszeptała tylko, zastanawiając się, czy to możliwe, aby jej niedoszły narzeczony po tylu latach nadal o niej pamiętał.

Czyżby to on napadł Evelyn? Uznała, że to najbardziej prawdopodobne wyjście, nawet biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że w magicznej Wielkiej Brytanii dopiero niedawno zakończyła się wojna czarodziejów.

Stała, przyciskając dłoń do muru i oddychając głęboko. Przez jej umysł przelewały się splątane, chaotyczne myśli.

Teraz już wiedziała, że uległa złudzeniom. Była taka pewna, że po dziewiętnastu latach od jej ucieczki oni nie będą już o tym pamiętać! Zadbała o to, by zachowywać wszystkie środki ostrożności, choć wiedziała, że Voldemort upadł, a jego zwolennicy zostali wyłapani lub ukrywali się na marginesie społeczeństwa.

Podejmując decyzję o powrocie była pewna, że postępuje słusznie. Chciała zapomnieć o porażce, jaką było nieprzemyślane małżeństwo z Michaelem Grantem i spróbować znaleźć sobie miejsce w dawnej ojczyźnie, która właśnie odbudowywała się po mrocznych czasach. Tak bardzo chciała znowu stać się jej częścią, już nie jako wystraszona i stłamszona nastolatka ze starego rodu, a jako zwyczajna czarownica. Przez wszystkie lata cały czas tęskniła za życiem w Anglii i skrycie marzyła o powrocie. Ameryka wyłącznie ją rozczarowała.

Przez swoją egoistyczną tęsknotę za utraconą przeszłością naraziła córkę na wielkie niebezpieczeństwo, ale mimo to była gotowa ponieść tę cenę. Pozostawało tylko pytanie, skąd John mógł wiedzieć o jej powrocie do kraju i o tym, że ukrywała się na ulicy Pokątnej? Wybrała to miejsce z premedytacją, wiedząc, że najłatwiej jest ukryć się na wierzchu, bo kto mógłby spodziewać się jej właśnie w samym sercu magicznego Londynu? Przez ostatnie lata nadal dużo rozmyślała o byłym narzeczonym. Nie potrafiła go zapomnieć nawet, gdy mieszkała tak daleko od tego całego zamieszania. Jej nienawiść była zbyt silna, by mogła kiedykolwiek wyrzucić go z pamięci.

Gdyby nie incydent z Evelyn, po wysłaniu jej do Hogwartu mogłaby stopniowo wyjść z ukrycia i wtopić się w tłum londyńskich czarodziejów. Ale w obecnej sytuacji jej plany musiały ulec zmianom.

John już wiedział o jej powrocie, czuła to. Być może nawet zdążył uzyskać jakieś informacje od Evelyn. Musiała uznać taki scenariusz za prawdopodobny.

Jednak patrząc na nieprzytomną córkę, uświadomiła sobie, że nigdy nie była idealną matką. Zamiast ją chronić, jak zapewne na jej miejscu postąpiłaby większość matek, wybrała własne pragnienia i chorą dumę. Zabrała Evelyn z Nowego Jorku i przywiodła tutaj, nieświadomie wrzucając prosto w jego łapska. Co gorsza, nawet zobaczenie jej w takim położeniu nie wzbudziło w niej jakichś większych emocji. Przejmowała się jedynie Johnem i jemu podobnymi.

Przez chwilę przyglądała się aurorom z twarzą pozbawioną wyrazu, wciąż bezgłośnie poruszając ustami. Wahała się, czy nie podbiec i nie odebrać im Evelyn, ale po namyśle uznała, że to nawet lepiej, że córka zostanie zabrana, szczególnie, jeśli zdążyła zdradzić coś Johnowi. Pod opieką bardziej wykwalifikowanych czarodziejów na pewno będzie bezpieczniejsza niż z nią.

Zanim jednak zdążyła się poruszyć, uświadomiła sobie, że czarodzieje patrzyli wprost na nią.

— Hej, kim pani jest? Proszę zaczekać! — zawołał jeden z nich, odwracając się od Evelyn i swojej towarzyszki, i idąc w jej stronę.

Zanim jednak tamten zdążył zobaczyć z bliska jej twarz, Constance obróciła się w miejscu i zniknęła, zdając sobie sprawę, że może już więcej nie zobaczyć córki.


	4. Problemy

**ROZDZIAŁ 3: Problemy**

_Sierpień 1999_

Po długim, męczącym dniu, Annabeth Maxwell o niczym tak nie marzyła, jak o tym, by wreszcie wrócić do domu. Choć szczerze uwielbiała swoją pracę i czuła się spełniona, mogąc pomagać ludziom, nadchodziły chwile, kiedy nawet ona pragnęła zaznać odrobiny spokoju w swoim podmiejskim domu, u boku męża i małych, nieustannie domagających się uwagi dzieci. Jak na swoje niespełna trzydzieści lat osiągnęła w życiu całkiem sporo i niemal wszystko było jej własną zasługą, z czego była naprawdę dumna. I choć od upadku Tego, Którego Imienia Nie Można Było Wymawiać minął już ponad rok, wciąż zdarzały się różne paskudne incydenty i miała mnóstwo roboty jako zastępczyni szefowej Oddziału Urazów Pozaklęciowych.

Siedziała w swoim gabinecie, z pewnym znużeniem przyglądając się Thomasowi, który znowu przyszedł ją odwiedzić. Sfrustrowany koniecznością przebywania na zwolnieniu auror czasem zazdrościł jej, że miała tyle zajęć i nadal mogła czuć się potrzebna.

— Nie wracasz jeszcze do domu, Tom? — spytała w pewnym momencie, poprawiając długie, jasne włosy, które wymknęły jej się z uczesania.

Nie miała nic przeciwko obecności młodszego brata swojego męża, ale niepokoiła się o niego. Odkąd dowiedział się, że nie jest jeszcze zdolny do powrotu do czynnej służby, nieustannie chodził poirytowany i przygnębiony. Aurorstwo było dla niego wszystkim.

— Postanowiłem, że zaczekam na ciebie i może przy okazji złożę wizytę Alexowi — odparł Thomas, a jego złote oczy na moment rozbłysły. — Nie spieszy mi się do powrotu do domu.

Annabeth rozumiała go. W końcu niedawno rozstał się ze swoją narzeczoną, która porzuciła go dla jakiegoś czarodzieja z Francji. Nigdy nie przepadała za Cynthią, która była osobą zdecydowanie zbyt lekkomyślną i chwiejną, jak dla tak rozsądnego i poważnie myślącego faceta, jakim był Thomas.

Natomiast jej mąż, Alexander Maxwell, obecnie zastępca szefa Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa, także był uczciwym i pracowitym człowiekiem, a w jego kilka lat młodszym bracie szybko znalazła przyjaciela i towarzysza do ciekawych rozmów.

— Zaraz będę się zbierać. Podpiszę jeszcze tylko parę papierów — wskazała na swoje biurko, na którym leżało kilka pergaminów — i będę mogła wyjść. Cathy wszystkim się zajmie.

— To świetnie — skwitował mężczyzna.

Annabeth czuła, że w głębi duszy coś go gryzło. Pomyślała sobie przelotnie, że pewnie znowu myślał o dziewięćdziesiątym siódmym. Sama też stanowczo zbyt często o tym myślała, choć i tak znosiła to lepiej niż Tom. Nie musiała zmagać się z takimi dylematami moralnymi jak on. Aurorzy mimo wszystko mieli jeszcze trudniej niż uzdrowiciele. Nawet teraz Biuro Aurorów wciąż nie odbudowało swojej poprzedniej renomy i szacunku, jakim niegdyś darzono przedstawicieli tego zawodu.

Postanowiła jednak nie drążyć tego problemu, więc pospiesznie zagadała Toma licząc, że wyrwie go z zamyślenia.

— Tak, znakomicie. Mam nadzieję, że Alex też już wrócił. Dzieciaki zbyt często przebywają bez nas — westchnęła. — Nawet zauważyłam, że Susan o wiele bardziej lgnie do mojej matki niż do mnie.

— Cóż, takie życie nas wszystkich, którzy poświęcamy się w imię lepszego jutra.

Annabeth potwierdziła skinieniem głowy. W ciągu ostatnich kilku lat robiła dla innych więcej niż dla siebie. Nawet własną rodzinę zaniedbywała przez pracę.

Thomas jednak sam postanowił zmienić temat. Kobieta wcale nie zdziwiła się, że znowu ponowił pytanie, które tak bardzo go nurtowało.

— Naprawdę nie mogłabyś przyspieszyć mojego powrotu do służby? – spytał, spoglądając na nią z nadzieją.

Kobieta pokręciła głową. Współczuła Tomowi, ale cóż mogła poradzić, że mimo usilnych starań, wciąż nie otrzymał orzeczenia o zdolności do pełnienia czynnej służby aurorskiej? Obecne wymogi Biura były dość specyficzne, co zapewne było spowodowane jego ogólnymi problemami.

— Uważam, że na razie powinieneś rozejrzeć się za jakąś inną pracą. Może poproś Alexa, żeby znalazł dla ciebie dobrą posadkę w ministerstwie? — rzekła, a kiedy Tom rzucił jej miażdżące spojrzenie, parsknęła nerwowym śmiechem. — Zobaczysz, jeszcze będziesz dzielnym aurorem.

Naprawdę podziwiała Thomasa i zarazem współczuła mu. Wyszedł bez szwanku z Bitwy o Hogwart, a zaledwie pół roku później lekkomyślnie wybrał się na samodzielną misję i wpadł w zasadzkę zorganizowaną przez byłych popleczników Voldemorta i ledwie wyszedł z tego cało. Coś takiego musiało mocno nadszarpnąć ego młodego, ambitnego aurora, zwłaszcza, że to właśnie wtedy Cynthia odwróciła się od niego, najwyraźniej zbyt przytłoczona tym wszystkim.

Zanim jednak mężczyzna zdążył odezwać się ponownie, rozległo się szybkie pukanie i do gabinetu wpadła młoda uzdrowicielka w zielonym fartuchu.

— Aurorzy przynieśli nieprzytomną dziewczynę — rzuciła na wydechu, przyglądając się to Annabeth, to jej sfrustrowanemu towarzyszowi wciąż siedzącemu przed biurkiem.

Maxwellowie szybko spojrzeli po sobie, po czym razem za kobietą opuścili gabinet i udali się wprost na parter, gdzie, według słów młodszej uzdrowicielki, znajdowała się nieprzytomna nastolatka.

Aurorzy, których kobieta znała z widzenia, trzymali ją w powietrzu na niewidzialnych noszach. Dziewczyna miała zamknięte oczy i była niepokojąco blada, a z głębokiego rozcięcia na jej ramieniu wypływała krew. Jej oddech był płytki i przerywany.

Annabeth skinęła czarodziejom i pochyliła się nad nieprzytomną, kładąc dłoń na jej posiniaczonym policzku.

— Słyszysz mnie? – spytała głośno, delikatnie poklepując ją po twarzy.

Powieki nastolatki na moment uniosły się, ukazując jasnoniebieskie tęczówki i niepokojąco rozszerzone źrenice. Jej oczy szybko jednak zamknęły się z powrotem, a dziewczyna, mogąca mieć najwyżej kilkanaście lat, znowu straciła przytomność.

Uzdrowicielka rzuciła szybkie spojrzenie aurorom.

— Wiecie coś więcej?

— Znalazł ją przypadkowy czarodziej i powiadomił Biuro Aurorów. Ktokolwiek ją zranił, zdeportował się jeszcze przed naszym przybyciem — odrzekła aurorka. — Niczego więcej o niej nie wiemy.

— Zajmiemy się nią. — Annabeth pospiesznie przejęła władzę nad niewidzialnymi noszami.

Cała sytuacja wydawała jej się dość dziwna i wiedziała, że jeszcze długo będzie ją to trapić. Ale w tej chwili najpilniejszym problemem było zajęcie się zranioną dziewczyną.

— Porozmawiamy później — rzuciła jeszcze do aurorów, którzy wciąż przyglądali jej się ponuro, po czym machnęła krótko różdżką, zabierając ze sobą nieprzytomną.

Spojrzała przez ramię na młodą uzdrowicielkę, która według identyfikatora z przodu szaty nazywała się Jane Harrison, po czym przywołała ją.

— A ty chodź ze mną.

Nastolatka została pospiesznie przeniesiona do jednej z sal na czwartym piętrze. Annabeth, pozbywając się złudzeń o wcześniejszym powrocie do domu i do rodziny, troskliwie się nią zajęła, zastanawiając się w duchu, kto był na tyle podły, by tak skrzywdzić tę młodą istotę i to w czasie, kiedy tyle mówiono o pokoju i szerzeniu tolerancji.

— Harrison, wyjmij z szafki niezbędne mikstury — powiedziała, po czym pochyliła się nad dziewczyną.

Wystarczyło jej pobieżne spojrzenie na zakrwawioną ranę, by rozpoznać użycie zaklęcia czarnomagicznego, prawdopodobnie jakiejś klątwy tnącej. Zaklęcie spowodowało zwiększony upływ krwi i było znacznie trudniejsze do wyleczenia niż zwykłe rozcięcie. Dziewczyna miała też trochę innych zadrapań i siniaków.

Widok zmaltretowanej nastolatki sprawił, że kobieta pospiesznie przypomniała sobie ostatnie, mroczne lata, kiedy podobne przypadki były na porządku dziennym.

Jednak już przecież od pewnego czasu panował względny spokój. W świecie magii próbowano zaprowadzić nowy porządek, pozbywając się resztek pozostałości mrocznych czasów, co było procesem mozolnym i długotrwałym z racji tego, że nie dało się w trybie natychmiastowym zmienić długotrwałych uprzedzeń i niechęci.

Jej ponure myśli przerwało dopiero pojawienie się obok Jane Harrison, która postawiła na stoliku kilka flakoników i odsunęła się o krok, wyraźnie czekając na kolejne polecenie swojej przełożonej.

Annabeth podała nieprzytomnej parę eliksirów, po czym zajęła się jej ręką, starając się zmniejszyć upływ krwi. Dziewczyna zaczęła lżej oddychać, a jej policzki nie wyglądały już tak blado i niepokojąco. Teraz sprawiała wrażenie, jakby po prostu spała.

Pospiesznie obejrzała dziewczynę w celu sprawdzenia, czy nie odniosła jakichś innych obrażeń. Jej stan niepokoił ją, jednak miewała w przeszłości znacznie gorsze przypadki.

— Mam jeszcze coś przynieść? — spytała nieco nerwowo młodsza z kobiet.

Najwyraźniej była w tym fachu początkująca i nie przywykła jeszcze do podobnych widoków. Maxwell pokręciła jednak głową, wciąż pochylona nad łóżkiem. Już praktycznie skończyła.

— Poradzę sobie, możesz już odejść.

Dopiero po zakończeniu wszystkich czynności wyszła na korytarz, różdżką usuwając nikłe plamy krwi ze swojej szaty. Ku swojemu zdumieniu, kawałek dalej dostrzegła młodą uzdrowicielkę w towarzystwie Toma. Gdy nadeszła, Jane Harrison zdawała mu już relację na temat dziewczyny.

Zaskoczyło ją ich zainteresowanie niepozorną nastolatką.

— Wyliże się — mruknęła tylko, kierując się do swojego gabinetu.

Nawet nie spytała Toma, dlaczego tutaj stał, zamiast po prostu wrócić do domu. Wyglądało na to, że czekała ją długa noc, którą najprawdopodobniej spędzi nie u boku męża, a na niewygodnej kanapie w kącie gabinetu.

**xxx**

Evelyn poruszyła się w białej pościeli. Jej powieki zatrzepotały, ale po chwili zamknęły się z powrotem, a jej blada twarz wykrzywiła się w krótkotrwałym grymasie. Powoli wynurzała się z otaczającej ją ciemności i nagle dotarło do niej, że nawet nie miała pojęcia, gdzie się znajduje ani co dokładnie się wydarzyło. Pamiętała jedynie przebłyski, mgliste wspomnienia, które powoli klarowały się w coś bardziej konkretnego. Zaniepokojona, zdecydowała się powoli uchylić powieki.

W pomieszczeniu panował lekki półmrok, dlatego chwilę trwało, zanim zaczęła odróżniać kontury otoczenia. Wszystko wydawało jej się jakieś obce i jakby nieco niepokojące. Zamrugała pospiesznie, ostatecznie odpędzając ciemność.

Stwierdziła, że leży na czymś miękkim, a jej ciało zostało starannie okryte kołdrą. Próbowała unieść rękę, ale kiedy poczuła falę przenikliwego bólu, zrezygnowała i pozwoliła jej z powrotem opaść na pościel. Jęknęła cicho. Czuła się tak, jakby wypadła przez okno i na dokładkę została rozjechana przez mugolski samochód. Całe ciało bolało ją nieznośnie, a w szczególności prawa ręka.

— Chyba się budzi.

Usłyszawszy czyjś cichy, nieznany głos, Evelyn nieznacznie przekręciła głowę w drugą stronę, dostrzegając siedzącą przy łóżku kobietę o jasnych włosach spiętych w koński ogon. Przez dłuższą chwilę bacznie lustrowała jej twarz i po kilku sekundach zdała sobie sprawę, że nigdy wcześniej jej nie widziała. Gdzieś w tle dostrzegła nikły cień drugiej osoby, ale nie udało jej się zobaczyć jej twarzy. Ponownie zwróciła wzrok na rękę, dostrzegając, że jest grubo obandażowana od łokcia aż po ramię. Była jak z drewna przy każdej próbie poruszenia nią.

Próbowała coś do niej powiedzieć, jednak z jej ust wydostał się tylko stłumiony jęk.

— Wszystko w porządku, nic ci już nie grozi — próbowała ją uspokoić nieznajoma. — Nie powinnaś się teraz denerwować.

Evelyn zmrużyła oczy, próbując sobie coś przypomnieć. Widziała jednak jedynie zamazane obrazy, a kiedy próbowała przyjrzeć im się bliżej, bladły i uciekały niczym woda ze stulonych dłoni. Ostatnią rzeczą, którą zdołała zapamiętać, był obskurny, ciemny zaułek na ulicy Pokątnej i przerażające, ciemne postacie. To wspomnienie było przesiąknięte strachem i gdy tylko przypomniała sobie przenikliwy chłód kamiennej ściany oraz nienawistny głos odzianego na czarno mężczyzny, zadrżała.

— Och… — jęknęła, teraz dla odmiany spoglądając w sufit.

Nie miała nawet pojęcia, gdzie się znajduje ani kim jest ta kobieta.

— Nazywam się Annabeth Maxwell, jestem uzdrowicielką — powiedziała po chwili czarownica, pochylając się nad niepewną Evelyn. — Jak się nazywasz? Nie znaleźliśmy przy tobie różdżki.

Zawahała się na moment.

— Eee… Evelyn — szepnęła, po czym powtórzyła głośniej: — Evelyn Grant.

Wciąż czuła na sobie spojrzenie kobiety, które wprawiło ją w jeszcze większe zakłopotanie. Poruszyła się nerwowo pod kołdrą, wodząc wzrokiem nieco dalej. Dostrzegła pomalowane na biało, przeszklone szafki na eliksiry i kilka plansz na ścianie oraz czającą się przy drzwiach kolejną postać w zielonej szacie, ale nigdzie nie było ani śladu po Constance.

— Gdzie moja mama? Jest tutaj? — spytała szybko. — Co się stało? Ja nie pamiętam…

Była pewna, że jej matka powinna być gdzieś w pobliżu. Może czeka na korytarzu i wychodzi z siebie z niepokoju, że jej jedyna córka znowu wpakowała się w tarapaty, i to zaledwie po tygodniu od przybycia do Anglii? Była tak lekkomyślna, lekceważąc zakazy i zapuszczając się w plątaninę nieznanych sobie uliczek. Ale jak miała przewidzieć zagrożenie, skoro okazało się, że nie wiedziała praktycznie nic o przeszłości swojej matki?

Wahanie w głosie uzdrowicielki powiedziało jej jednak więcej, niż wolałaby wiedzieć.

— Nie wiemy, gdzie jest twoja matka — odparła Annabeth po długim wahaniu. — Przyniesiono cię tutaj wczoraj po południu i od tego czasu nikt się nie zgłosił.

Evelyn poruszyła się, natychmiast podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej. Końcówki jej włosów pociemniały, co chyba nie umknęło uwadze kobiety, bo spojrzała na nią uważniej.

— Wczoraj? — powtórzyła głucho.

Nie miała pojęcia, że była nieprzytomna aż tak długo. Ale gdzie przez te wszystkie godziny podziewała się Constance? Zawsze była chłodna i miała problemy z okazywaniem uczuć, szczególnie w ostatnim czasie, jednak Evelyn nigdy by nie przypuszczała, że mogłaby zostać pozostawiona na pastwę losu w obcym kraju, wśród obcych ludzi.

A co, jeśli matce coś się stało? Jeśli ci groźni czarodzieje napadli także na nią? Może właśnie w tej chwili leżała w jakiejś ciemnej uliczce, zakrwawiona i otumaniona czarami?

Dziewczyna przez chwilę poruszała bezgłośnie ustami, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć. Świadomość samotności oraz strach o bliską osobę były chyba jeszcze gorsze niż piekący nieznośnie ślad po zaklęciu. Poczuła się jeszcze gorzej.

— Evelyn, połóż się. Wciąż jesteś bardzo słaba — poprosiła Annabeth, delikatnie popychając ją na poduszki. — Będziemy szukać twojej matki, ale ty nie powinnaś się teraz zamartwiać. Musisz dużo leżeć i wypoczywać, a szybko wrócisz do sił.

— Nie chcę leżeć — zaprotestowała Grant, ponawiając próbę wstania. — Chcę wiedzieć, o co chodzi.

Annabeth jednak delikatnie, ale stanowczo złapała ją za zdrowe ramię i ponownie wpakowała ją do łóżka.

Evelyn nie opierała się dłużej, zrezygnowana. Opadła na poduszki i postanowiła wysłuchać uzdrowicielki, gdy ta przez chwilę opowiadała o okolicznościach znalezienia jej. Jednak gdy delikatnie próbowała wypytać o przyczyny jej stanu i tożsamość sprawcy, nastolatka drgnęła konwulsyjnie i natychmiast się skrzywiła.

— Nie wiem, kto to był — powiedziała szybko. — Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać.

Na jej policzkach pojawiły się łzy. Czuła się tak podle, wciąż obolała, w obcym miejscu, na dodatek wszystko wskazywało na to, że jej matka faktycznie zniknęła bez słowa wyjaśnienia i nie wiadomo było, gdzie obecnie się znajdowała.

Nie miała ochoty na rozmowy o wydarzeniach z ciemnego zaułka na Pokątnej. Wspomnienia, choć niepełne, wciąż były zdecydowanie zbyt świeże.

Chciała jak najszybciej wyrwać się stąd i samodzielnie odkryć, o co w tym wszystkim chodziło. Szybko jednak przypomniała sobie, czym skończyło się to ostatnio i oklapnęła, oddając się nostalgii za starymi, dobrymi czasami, kiedy jeszcze mieszkała w Nowym Jorku i była szczęśliwa, nawet mimo coraz bardziej napiętej sytuacji pomiędzy rodzicami.

**xxx**

Annabeth, napotkawszy taką reakcję ze strony Evelyn, postanowiła dać jej trochę więcej czasu. Wmusiła w nią kolejną porcję eliksirów, po czym odeszła w kierunku swojego gabinetu, po drodze wydając polecenia kilku innym współpracownikom.

Choć mała Evelyn nie była jedyną osobą, którą Maxwell obecnie się zajmowała, mimo wszystko jej sprawa poruszyła młodą uzdrowicielkę. Poczuła ulgę, kiedy po kilkunastu godzinach wreszcie odzyskała przytomność, ale pewne aspekty jej sprawy budziły pewien niepokój. Szczególnie zagadkowe było zniknięcie matki dziewczyny oraz jej nerwowa reakcja, kiedy próbowała porozmawiać z nią o wydarzeniach wczorajszego dnia, wskutek których tutaj trafiła. Nawet, kiedy dokonywała szybkiego obchodu pozostałych sal, wciąż myślała o Evelyn.

Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że sytuacja była poważna. Na tyle poważna, że powinna jak najszybciej skontaktować się z Biurem Aurorów i liczyć, że może chociaż oni coś zdziałają. W końcu to właśnie oni ją tutaj dostarczyli.

W pierwszej kolejności postanowiła jeszcze przejrzeć rejestry i dowiedzieć się czegoś na temat Evelyn Grant. Jednak ku swojemu zdziwieniu, odkryła, że w spisach nie było ani jednej czarownicy o takim imieniu i nazwisku.

— To dziwne... — wymamrotała sama do siebie.

Siedząca w pobliżu Cathy Johnson uniosła głowę znad pokaźnej sterty papierów.

— Mówiłaś coś, Amy? — spytała, marszcząc brwi.

— Ta dziewczyna, która jest tu od wczoraj, Evelyn Grant — zawahała się na moment. — Nie potrafię znaleźć jej w rejestrze. Zupełnie, jakby nie istniała.

Cathy wstała i zbliżyła się do Maxwell, zerkając jej przez ramię.

— Mamy pewność, że w ogóle jest czarownicą? Może przyniesiono do nas mugolkę, którą zaatakował jeden z nas?

— Metamorfomagia wyklucza taką możliwość.

Poważnie wątpiła, żeby Evelyn była mugolką. Chociaż w jej kieszeni znalazła portfel z mugolskimi dokumentami, które potwierdziły jej tożsamość i choć wyglądała jak niemagiczna nastolatka i nie posiadała różdżki, przyczyna jej nieobecności w szczegółowych wykazach musiała być inna.

— Może ona po prostu nie jest stąd?

Annabeth chwilę zastanawiała się nad taką hipotezą i po chwili uznała ją za całkiem prawdopodobną, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że dziewczyna mówiła z wyraźnym obcym akcentem. Dla pewności sięgnęła jeszcze do szuflady, w której spoczywały rzeczy znalezione przy Evelyn i dokładniej przejrzała jej dokumenty, wcześniej potraktowane bardzo pobieżnie z powodu pilniejszych zajęć.

— Urodziła się w Nowym Jorku. Ósmego sierpnia skończyła szesnaście lat — zauważyła, pogrążając się w myślach. — Nic dziwnego, że nie ma jej w naszych wykazach.

Cathy jęknęła cicho. Kontakty z czarodziejami z innych krajów, szczególnie z Amerykanami, zawsze były dość problematyczne.

— Może powinniśmy napisać do tamtejszego ministerstwa?

Annabeth pokręciła jednak głową.

— To będzie trwać dość długo — powiedziała, przysuwając sobie czysty skrawek pergaminu. — Najpierw skontaktuję się z naszym Biurem Aurorów. Może oni będą wiedzieć więcej.

Napisała pospiesznie kilka słów, po czym dotknęła świstka końcem różdżki. Wiadomość natychmiast zniknęła.

**xxx**

Sarah Bradley była aurorem na tyle długo, by pamiętać jeszcze zamieszanie i niepewność mrocznych czasów, ale na tyle krótko, by nie zatracić całkowicie pewnej wrażliwości. Po tym, jak znalazła tę dziewczynę na Pokątnej, spodziewała się, że to nie koniec sprawy. Po przekazaniu nastolatki w ręce uzdrowicieli spędzili parę godzin, dokonując oględzin miejsca zdarzenia i poszukując śladów oraz ewentualnych świadków, mogących naprowadzić ich na trop sprawcy ataku. Niestety jednak ktokolwiek skrzywdził tę dziewczynę, wiedział, co robi. Nikt nie był w stanie udzielić im żadnych informacji, a na miejscu zdarzenia nie zabezpieczono nic poza plamami krwi ofiary.

Nawet nie zdziwiła jej wiadomość od Annabeth Maxwell, dlatego bez zbędnego marudzenia postanowiła możliwie jak najszybciej stawić się na miejscu.

Godzinę później w towarzystwie jednego ze współpracowników, cichego i wycofanego aurora o nazwisku Andrew Summers, zapukała do pomalowanych na biało drzwi. Nigdy nie lubiła przyjeżdżać do Munga, co jako auror niestety musiała robić zbyt często. Wspomnienia minionych paru lat wciąż były zbyt świeże, ale praca była ważniejsza niż osobiste awersje.

— Proszę wejść! — usłyszeli wołanie.

Sarah wkroczyła do środka pierwsza, poprawiając ciemne włosy. Annabeth siedziała za swoim biurkiem, splatając dłonie na cienkiej teczce. W oczach Maxwell dostrzegła błysk. Kobieta na pewno znała ich już wcześniej, gdyż oboje pracowali razem z Thomasem Maxwellem, zanim wysłano go na przymusowy urlop.

Annabeth pospiesznie streściła im swoje wątpliwości dotyczące nastolatki.

— Dziewczyna przedstawia się jako Evelyn Grant i takie nazwisko figuruje w znalezionych przy niej mugolskich dokumentach — zaczęła, wodząc wzrokiem od jednego aurora do drugiego. — Nie udało mi się jednak znaleźć jej w żadnych dostępnych rejestrach.

Sprawa tej dziewczyny z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu wzbudziła jej zainteresowanie. Nieczęsto znajdowali osobę, której nie było w rejestrach.

— Chcielibyśmy z nią porozmawiać — rzekła po chwili.

— Tak, oczywiście — Annabeth zgodziła się. — Powinniśmy jak najszybciej znaleźć kogoś z jej rodziny. Dziewczyna pochodzi z Nowego Jorku, ale wiem już, że przyjechała tutaj z matką. Niewykluczone, że mają tutaj także jakąś inną rodzinę lub znajomych. Trzeba ich odnaleźć.

Wciąż pogrążona w myślach, zaprowadziła ich do sali, w której leżała Evelyn. Fakt, że dziewczyna pochodziła z Ameryki i na uzyskanie jakichś jej akt trzeba było trochę poczekać, nieco komplikował sprawę, ale nie na tyle, by aurorzy nie mogli sobie z tym poradzić.

Jednak gdy tylko weszli do środka, nastolatka pisnęła i nakryła się kołdrą, tak, że wystawało spod niej jedynie trochę włosów. Sarah odnotowała, że były one granatowe, co mogło świadczyć o jej zdolnościach w kierunku metamorfomagii. Pasowałoby to do zapewnień Maxwell.

Widok tej przerażonej, próbującej schować się przed obcymi dziewczyny mimo wszystko poruszył aurorkę, która w głębi duszy wciąż naiwnie liczyła, że pewnego dnia nastanie prawdziwy pokój, ale życiowy realizm nie pozwalał jej w pełni oddać się podobnym pragnieniom.

— Wciąż jest bardzo przestraszona — rzuciła uzdrowicielka w kierunku przedstawicieli ministerstwa. — Nie chce nawet powiedzieć, kto jej to zrobił.

Przez chwilę sprawiała wrażenie, jakby chciała wyprosić aurorów na zewnątrz i poprosić ich, aby zostawili dziewczynę w spokoju i przestali ją niepokoić, jednak podeszła do niej i ostrożnie zdjęła kołdrę z jej twarzy, tak, że Sarah i jej towarzysz mogli wreszcie ją zobaczyć.

— Evelyn, aurorzy chcieliby z tobą porozmawiać — powiedziała łagodnie Annabeth, chcąc uspokoić roztrzęsioną dziewczynę.

Sarah Bradley i dotychczas milczący Summers natychmiast usadowili się obok łóżka nastolatki. Annabeth, nieco zmieszana zaistniałą sytuacją, stanęła tuż za nimi, zamierzając interweniować, w razie gdyby aurorzy posunęli się za daleko. Przedstawiciele tego zawodu nie należeli do zbyt cierpliwych i delikatnych, o czym nawet Sarah zdążyła się wielokrotnie przekonać.

— Evelyn, tak? — zagadała aurorka, przysuwając się nieco bliżej dziewczyny. — To my znaleźliśmy cię nieprzytomną na ulicy Pokątnej.

Dostrzegła, że nastolatka skinęła głową, choć odsunęła się nieznacznie. Wydawało się to całkiem zrozumiałe, biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności.

— Evelyn, to bardzo ważne, żebyś sobie coś przypomniała — kontynuowała Bradley niezrażona. — Musimy znaleźć tego, kto cię skrzywdził. Opowiedz nam, jak do tego doszło.

Pod uspokajającym tonem jej głosu dało się wyczuć charakterystyczną dla aurorów chęć uzyskania informacji mogących naprowadzić ich na konkretny trop. Liczyła, że Evelyn poczuje się na tyle pewnie, że zacznie mówić. To niewątpliwie bardzo ułatwiłoby im zadanie. Szybko wyczuła jednak, że czająca się gdzieś za nimi Maxwell najwyraźniej postanowiła być czujna. Może z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu czuła się odpowiedzialna za Grant?

Evelyn jednak odwróciła się w drugą stronę i przycisnęła policzek do poduszki.

— To może chociaż powiesz nam, jak to się stało, że w ogóle trafiłaś do Anglii? Przyjechałaś z mamą, tak?

Krótkie skinięcie głową, po którym nastąpiła nieudolna próba wzruszenia ramionami. Sarah pomyślała sobie przelotnie, że musi zerknąć w rejestr przylatujących ostatnio świstoklików, no chyba, że Grant i jej matka przybyły tutaj na sposób mugolski, co także było całkiem możliwe.

— Opowiesz nam o tym?

Dziewczyna jednak milczała. Sarah czuła, że ta rozmowa nie będzie należała do najłatwiejszych, choć w ciągu kilku lat pracy w Biurze Aurorów miała do czynienia z wieloma ofiarami ataków przy użyciu magii. Większość z nich chciała współpracować, jednak trafiały się i przypadki, gdy zaatakowana osoba zamykała się w sobie.

Nastąpiło kilka dość kłopotliwych minut wypełnionych ciszą. Evelyn nie płakała ani nie histeryzowała, ale jej wyraz twarzy, na ile mogła go teraz dostrzec Sarah, pozostawał zacięty. Postanowiła zaczekać. Jakiekolwiek ponaglanie czy nachalność mogłyby przynieść skutek odwrotny do zamierzonego.

Evelyn odwróciła się w jej stronę dopiero kilkanaście minut później.

— Ale ja naprawdę nie wiem, kto to był. Nie widziałam ich twarzy — wyznała, najprawdopodobniej chcąc jak najszybciej uwolnić się od towarzystwa aurorów. — Oni… Oni mieli takie dziwne maski. Zabrali mnie z ulicy.

— Oni? Ilu ich było? — W Sarah natychmiast zbudził się ten dodatkowy, aurorski zmysł.

— Hmm… dwóch — niechętnie odpowiedziała Evelyn.

— Gdzie to się stało?

Evelyn po kolejnej, długiej chwili wahania opowiedziała o tym, jak z matką zamieszkała na ulicy Pokątnej i jak wczorajszego dnia opuściła mieszkanie, chcąc dowiedzieć się, dokąd udawała się Constance. Jednak gdy tylko doszła do momentu, kiedy nieznani czarodzieje porwali ją z ulicy i zaciągnęli do tamtego zaułka, umilkła i skrzywiła się, a na jej twarzy odmalował się strach.

Sarah przez chwilę siedziała nieruchomo, przetwarzając w myślach słowa nastolatki.

— Oni pytali cię o twoją matkę?

Potwierdzenie.

— Tak — jęknęła Grant. — Ale używali jej panieńskiego nazwiska. Constance Yaxley. Chcieli… — zawahała się. — Chcieli, żebym im powiedziała, gdzie ona jest. Ale mama nie mówiła, dokąd się udaje. Ja… Ja nie wiedziałam… Nic im nie powiedziałam!

Słysząc te słowa, obydwoje aurorzy zesztywnieli. Każdy w świecie magii znał to nazwisko i choć po Constance wszelki słuch zaginął niemal dwadzieścia lat temu, jej rodzina należała do najstarszych i najbardziej znanych rodów magicznych w Wielkiej Brytanii.

— Twoja matka nazywała się Constance Yaxley?

Kolejne potwierdzenie.

To zmieniało postać rzeczy. Czyżby Constance Yaxley uciekła właśnie do Ameryki i tam urodziła córkę? Jej zniknięcie było dość głośną sprawą w tamtym okresie, przynajmniej w kręgu czarodziejów czystej krwi, ale Sarah, która była wtedy zaledwie małą dziewczynką, nie pamiętała tego dokładnie. Obecnie niewielu ludzi w ogóle pamiętało o tej kobiecie w obliczu niezbyt chwalebnych dokonań jej brata, który zaraz po ostatniej bitwie o Hogwart skończył w Azkabanie. Większość uznała, że Constance z całą pewnością od dawna nie żyje, ale jeśli Evelyn mówiła prawdę, jej nagłe pojawienie się w kraju musiało coś znaczyć.

— Czy ten incydent mógł mieć jakiś związek ze śmierciożercami? Wiesz, kim oni byli, prawda?

Nastolatka pokręciła głową, na co Summers mruknął coś o amerykańskiej ignorancji. Sarah zgromiła go wzrokiem. Była świadoma tego, że Voldemort i jego poplecznicy nigdy nie działali za oceanem, więc niewiedza dziewczyny była usprawiedliwiona.

— Nie wiem — mruknęła Evelyn, spoglądając na aurorów z urazą. — Proszę dać mi wreszcie spokój! Nic więcej nie wiem!

Jej ton wyraźnie mówił, że nic więcej się od niej nie dowiedzą.

**xxx**

Annabeth z ogromną ulgą pożegnała aurorów, którzy zaraz po zakończeniu rozmowy z Evelyn wrócili do ministerstwa, zapewniając, że zajmą się poszukiwaniami Constance Yaxley oraz ewentualnych krewnych kobiety, którzy mogliby przejąć opiekę nad dziewczyną. Obiecali także nawiązanie kontaktu z Amerykańskim Ministerstwem Magii. W związku z tym, że Evelyn wciąż była niepełnoletnia, należało jak najszybciej dotrzeć do kogoś z jej rodziny.

Po ponad dobie spędzonej w pracy była coraz bardziej zmęczona i podenerwowana. Nawet kilkugodzinny sen w gabinecie nie zregenerował jej sił w stu procentach. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że powinna choć na kilka godzin wyrwać się do domu i porządnie wypocząć. Choć było jej żal zostawiać tę wystraszoną nastolatkę samą w niewątpliwie dziwacznym i niepokojącym dla niej miejscu, uznała, że czasem musi choć trochę pomyśleć o sobie i swoim życiu prywatnym.

Zdjęła zieloną szatę uzdrowicielską zastępując ją zwyczajną, codzienną w kolorze ciemnego granatu. Następnie odszukała najbliższy kominek i za pomocą sieci Fiuu udała się do domu, wciąż intensywnie rozmyślając.


	5. Babcia Rigel

**ROZDZIAŁ 4: Babcia Rigel**

_sierpień 1999_

Przez kolejne trzy dni Evelyn stopniowo dochodziła do siebie, starając się wyprzeć przykre wspomnienia. Nie była już tak często nękana przez ludzi próbujących dowiedzieć się, co dokładnie wydarzyło się na Pokątnej, dzięki czemu było jej łatwiej nie myśleć o nieprzyjemnej przygodzie.

Odkąd aurorzy opuścili jej salę, odwiedzała ją głównie Annabeth Maxwell, co do której Grant stopniowo zaczynała się przekonywać. Choć wciąż omijała szerokim łukiem najbardziej drażliwe tematy i milczała, ilekroć padły takie pytania, chętnie opowiadała o swoim dotychczasowym życiu i dzieliła się obawami w związku z czekającym ją za niecałe dwa tygodnie wyjazdem do Hogwartu. Młoda uzdrowicielka okazywała jej dużo zrozumienia, co było dla niej niezwykle ważne w tak trudnym czasie, ale mimo wszystko nie była w stanie zastąpić matki.

Constance, choć oschła i wycofana, tutaj stanowiła symbol szczęśliwej przeszłości i zarazem była przyczyną, przez którą Evelyn znalazła się w obecnym położeniu. Budziła w nastolatce skrajnie różne odczucia, od tęsknoty i żalu, na wściekłości kończąc.

— Naprawdę muszę tam iść? Nie mogę wrócić do Nowego Jorku? — spytała pewnego wieczora, kiedy uzdrowicielka pokazała jej znaleziony przez aurorów list, pozostawiony przez Constance Grant w mieszkaniu na Pokątnej.

Ta krótka wiadomość jeszcze bardziej przygnębiła Evelyn, zwłaszcza, że nie było w niej żadnych szczegółowych wyjaśnień na temat zniknięcia matki ani niczego, co mogłoby pocieszyć ją w obecnym osamotnieniu. List nie był nawet skierowany do niej osobiście i dowiedziała się w zasadzie tylko tyle, że musi pójść do Hogwartu, bo to będzie dla niej najbezpieczniejsze rozwiązanie. Teraz jednak cały pomysł ze zmianą szkoły podobał jej się jeszcze mniej niż na początku i wiele by dała, żeby cofnąć czas i powrócić do dawnego życia.

— Z listu pozostawionego przez twoją matkę wynika, że wszystkie formalności związane z przyjęciem cię do Hogwartu zostały załatwione — powiedziała tylko Annabeth, biorąc od niej karteczkę, a przez jej ładną, miłą twarz przemknął ledwie dostrzegalny cień. — Niestety nadal nie wiemy, gdzie się znajduje. Aurorzy wciąż poszukują jej krewnych. Ktoś musi się tobą zająć przez ten czas, a nie chcemy trzymać cię tutaj w nieskończoność.

Evelyn westchnęła. Czuła się już dużo lepiej niż jeszcze parę dni temu, choć ręka wciąż bolała ją przy najlżejszym ruchu, a rana po czarnomagicznym zaklęciu goiła się powoli nawet mimo zastosowania nieprzyjemnie pachnącej, zielonej maści i całego mnóstwa eliksirów.

— Nie trzeba się mną zajmować — zaprotestowała. — Mogę wrócić do Nowego Jorku. Chciałabym tam wrócić. Miałam tam swoje życie, przyjaciół, wszystko!

Dotychczas łudziła się, że ta okropna sytuacja paradoksalnie może wyjść jej na korzyść i sprawić, że zostanie odesłana do kraju, ale wyglądało na to, że brytyjscy aurorzy i uzdrowiciele postanowili zdecydować za nią, i umieścić ją prawdopodobnie u zupełnie jej nieznanej rodziny Constance.

Całymi dniami rozmyślała o tym, co się z nią stanie, kiedy już zostanie zwolniona, ale Annabeth właśnie zniweczyła jej ostatnie nadzieje.

— Według informacji przekazanych przez Biuro Aurorów, nie masz żadnej rodziny poza swoimi rodzicami, natomiast twój ojciec...

Evelyn natychmiast przerwała kobiecie, a końcówki jej włosów pociemniały.

— Nie znam nikogo w Anglii! Moje miejsce jest w Nowym Jorku, nie tutaj!

Jej smutek stopniowo zastępowały narastające złość i uraza żywione do Constance. Nie potrafiła zrozumieć pobudek kierujących matką wtedy, kiedy sprowadziła ją do tego kraju i wtedy, gdy zaledwie kilka dni później porzuciła ją w tak trudnym okresie. Została pozostawiona sama sobie, z coraz większym mętlikiem w głowie. Bała się o matkę, ale jednocześnie coś w niej pękło.

Niczego nie pragnęła tak, jak powrotu do swojego prawdziwego domu. Zdawała sobie jednak sprawę, że taka perspektywa stała pod dużym znakiem zapytania.

**xxx**

Następnego dnia Annabeth przybyła do pracy wcześnie rano, jak zwykle zaczynając dzień od obchodu sal na czwartym piętrze. Zajrzała też do Evelyn, zamierzając podać jej kolejną porcję eliksirów. Dziewczyna obudziła się, gdy tylko usłyszała jej kroki i poruszyła się w pościeli. Jej włosy, jak zauważyła uzdrowicielka, były dzisiaj niebieskie.

— Dzień dobry, Evelyn. Jak się dzisiaj czujesz? — spytała, biorąc jeden z flakoników i nalewając trochę płynu do czarki, którą podała nastolatce.

— Hmm… dobrze — wymamrotała dziewczyna.

Posłusznie wypiła wszystkie podsunięte jej mikstury. Annabeth była zadowolona, widząc, że dziewczyna przestała tak nerwowo reagować na czyjąś obecność. Miała nadzieję, że przeżycia sprzed kilku dni nie wpłyną na nią negatywnie, choć spodziewała się, że Evelyn nieprędko to zapomni.

Porozmawiała z nią jeszcze chwilę, po czym wyczarowała jej kolejny plik kartek, żeby mogła się czymś zająć i zapomnieć o nudzie.

Po obchodzie wróciła do swojego gabinetu i zajęła się papierkową robotą. Od czasu do czasu przychodzili do niej inni uzdrowiciele, by zasięgnąć jej rady lub po prostu porozmawiać. Około południa zajęła się czarownicą, na którą ktoś rzucił zaklęcie zmniejszające.

Tuż przed siedemnastą na jej biurku jakby znikąd pojawiła się wiadomość. Kobieta machinalnie chwyciła wciąż lekko jarzący się od zaklęcia świstek, domyślając się, że otrzymała go od aurorów, gdyż zwykle to właśnie oni komunikowali się w taki sposób.

Okazało się, że pracownikom Biura udało się namierzyć babcię Evelyn Grant i powiadomić ją o odnalezieniu wnuczki. Annabeth Maxwell zdenerwowała się lekko. W ostatnim czasie niemal zapomniała o istnieniu Rigel Yaxley. Po tym, jak jej syn, Arnold, w zeszłym roku trafił do Azkabanu, kobieta usunęła się w cień magicznej społeczności i przestała udzielać się w jej życiu towarzyskim.

Teraz jednak czekało ją spotkanie z tą kobietą i przekonanie jej do tego, że Evelyn Grant naprawdę jest jej wnuczką. Co do tego nie było żadnych wątpliwości. Dysponując starymi zapiskami Biura Aurorów oraz podesłanych wczoraj kopii dokumentów z Amerykańskiego Ministerstwa Magii, mogła udowodnić, że Evelyn Constance Grant naprawdę była spokrewniona z Yaxleyami, a Rigel była obecnie jedyną osobą zdolną podjęcia się opieki nad wciąż niepełnoletnią dziewczyną.

Kobieta zjawiła się u niej wieczorem, emanując aurą chłodu i wyniosłości. Choć Annabeth z racji wykonywanego zawodu miała styczność z naprawdę różnymi czarodziejami, w jej obecności poczuła się niekomfortowo.

— Dobry wieczór, pani Yaxley — przywitała przybyszkę, zapraszając ją, żeby usiadła przed jej biurkiem.

Rigel Yaxley skinęła sztywno głową, ale wolała pozostać w pobliżu drzwi. Spoglądała na nią z dystansem, zupełnie jakby nie była zachwycona, że została tutaj wezwana.

Annabeth coraz trudniej było uwierzyć, że ktoś taki jak ona mógł być bliską rodziną tak delikatnej i wrażliwej istoty, jak Evelyn.

— Aurorzy powiedzieli mi, że odnaleziono moją wnuczkę — powiedziała sucho. — Ale przecież to jest niemożliwe. Constance… Moja córka zniknęła dziewiętnaście lat temu. Wszyscy byliśmy pewni, że ona już nie żyje.

— Ale najwyraźniej wróciła. Razem ze swoją córką, która przyszła na świat w Ameryce — odparła Maxwell. — Posiadane przez nas dane mogą potwierdzić, że Evelyn naprawdę jest pani wnuczką, a pani jest jedyną osobą, która może przejąć opiekę nad nią.

Rigel przez dłuższą chwilę milczała, a jej urękawiczone dłonie zacisnęły się na brzegu bogato haftowanej szaty. Jej twarz nie zdradzała zupełnie żadnych uczuć. Nie sprawiała jednak wrażenia szczęśliwej z powodu odnalezienia się członka rodziny.

— Chcę ją obejrzeć — oświadczyła nagle, odwracając się w kierunku drzwi.

— Ależ oczywiście. — Annabeth natychmiast podążyła za nią. — Zaprowadzić panią?

Wyprzedziła starszą czarownicę i kazała jej iść za sobą, co najwyraźniej niezbyt spodobało się Rigel, bo zacisnęła usta w wąską kreskę. Idąc korytarzem Annabeth zastanawiała się w duchu, jak będzie wyglądało życie Evelyn pod opieką tej oschłej kobiety.

**xxx**

Evelyn z dość ponurą miną szkicowała zdrową ręką na kartkach papieru, które wcześniej dała jej Annabeth. Wszystkie jej rzeczy pozostały w mieszkaniu na Pokątnej, więc nie miała dostępu do swojego ukochanego szkicownika, w którym, dzięki zastosowaniu paru sprytnych zaklęć, nigdy nie brakowało czystych stron do rysowania.

Po tych kilku dniach nuda i poczucie bezczynności doskwierały jej coraz bardziej. Nigdy nie lubiła przebywać w takich miejscach, choć bała się tego, co miało na nią czekać już wkrótce.

Wciąż dużo myślała o matce. Obawiała się, że jej także mogło się stać coś złego, ale uparcie starała się o tym nie myśleć. Co jakiś czas wypytywała Annabeth o jakieś wieści, ale uzdrowicielka nie była w stanie udzielić jej informacji.

Jednak w trakcie tych dłużących się godzin nachodziły ją różne, niepokojące wątpliwości.

Białe ściany i przeszklone szafki działały na nią dość przytłaczająco. Ostatnio znosiła zbyt dużo stresów i zmian, i sama nie wiedziała, co o tym wszystkim myśleć.

Była w trakcie uwieczniania na papierze zarysów drapaczy chmur widocznych znad drzew w Central Parku, kiedy drzwi do sali skrzypnęły. Spodziewając się ujrzeć panią Maxwell lub inną uzdrowicielkę, podniosła wzrok.

Wielkie było jej zdziwienie, kiedy jej oczom ukazała się szczupła kobieta w szacie wyszywanej srebrnymi nićmi, o ciemnych, poprzetykanych siwizną włosach spiętych w ciasny kok z tyłu głowy. Gdy czarownica wkroczyła do pokoju, dostrzegła jej zaciśnięte usta oraz oczy barwy wypolerowanej stali. To właśnie te oczy wydawały jej się niepokojąco znajome, choć była pewna, że widzi tę kobietę pierwszy raz w życiu.

Przez chwilę wpatrywały się w siebie, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć. Wyraz twarzy starszej kobiety pozostawał wyniosły i nieprzenikniony. Pod jej spojrzeniem Evelyn poczuła się jeszcze bardziej niepewnie. Miała ochotę natychmiast schować się pod łóżkiem, co niewątpliwie nie zostałoby zbyt dobrze odebrane.

Milczenie przerwała dopiero Annabeth Maxwell, która chwilę później pojawiła się za plecami nieznajomej.

— To właśnie jest pani wnuczka, pani Yaxley — zwróciła się do kobiety, po czym podeszła do skonsternowanej nastolatki. — Aurorom udało się dotrzeć do twojej babci, Evelyn. To ona przejmie opiekę nad tobą do czasu uzyskania przez ciebie pełnoletności.

Evelyn czuła się, jakby właśnie oblano ją kubłem lodowatej wody. Choć pamiętała, jak matka kilkakrotnie wspominała o swojej rodzinie pozostawionej w Wielkiej Brytanii, nigdy nie miała możliwości ich poznać, ba, w ich mieszkaniu nie było nawet jednego zdjęcia krewnych Constance. Nigdy nie chciała ich poznać, a w Salem starannie ukrywała fakt posiadania brytyjskich korzeni ze strony matki.

Nie miała pojęcia, co myśleć o wieści, że ta wyniosła kobieta o lodowatym spojrzeniu jest jej babcią.

— To przecież niemożliwe... — wymamrotała tylko, nie będąc w stanie powiedzieć nic więcej.

W spojrzeniu kobiety czuła przyganę. Miała dziwne wrażenie, że jej domniemana babcia wcale nie jest zachwycona z tego spotkania. Jej zimne oczy zmrużyły się, zupełnie jakby raził ją intensywny błękit włosów Evelyn.

Niezręczną sytuację przerwała jednak uzdrowicielka.

— Pani Yaxley jeszcze dzisiaj zabierze cię do swojego domu, Evelyn. Za chwilę obejrzę cię i podpiszę formularz twojego wypisu — oznajmiła Annabeth. — Czy mogłaby pani zaczekać w poczekalni?

Starsza czarownica prychnęła cicho, jednak posłusznie wyszła na zewnątrz, zostawiając dziewczynę samą z uzdrowicielką.

— Ta kobieta naprawdę jest moją babcią? — spytała Evelyn nieco przerażonym tonem.

Annabeth pokiwała głową, jednocześnie zaglądając jej w oczy.

— Tak, Evelyn. Zamieszkasz u niej przez te kilka dni, póki nie pojedziesz do Hogwartu.

— Ale… — zaczęła Grant, jednak pani Maxwell przerwała jej.

— Kiedy będziesz pełnoletnia, będziesz mogła wrócić do Nowego Jorku — pocieszyła ją. — Wówczas nikt nie będzie ci mógł tego zabronić, ale do ósmego sierpnia przyszłego roku lub do czasu odnalezienia się twojej matki, twoją prawną opiekunką pozostanie Rigel Yaxley. Przykro mi, ale niestety, nic na to nie poradzimy.

Evelyn posmutniała, pozwalając, by Annabeth delikatnie chwyciła ją za rękę i zdjęła jej przybrudzony opatrunek. Ramię wyglądało już znacznie lepiej, choć było zaczerwienione, a długa na kilka cali blizna wciąż była doskonale widoczna.

— Czarna magia niestety zostawia ślady — mruknęła uzdrowicielka, sięgając po niewielki pojemnik stojący na szafce nocnej. — Nałożę ci jeszcze maść. A przez najbliższy czas nie wolno ci się nadwyrężać.

Nastolatka skrzywiła się, kiedy ramię zapiekło, jednak pozwoliła kobiecie dokończyć rozpoczętą czynność. Kiedy Annabeth skończyła owijać jej rękę czystym bandażem, z ulgą ją zabrała.

— Przebierz się i zaczekaj tutaj na mnie. Podpiszę twój wypis i zaprowadzę cię do babci.

Kiedy wyszła, Evelyn została sama, zastanawiając się, czy to czasem nie jest jakiś zły sen. Na brak wrażeń zdecydowanie nie mogła narzekać, ale ciężko było jej się pogodzić z nową rzeczywistością. Przerażało ją to, że nie mogła wrócić do Nowego Jorku. Była pewna, że dałaby sobie radę sama i wcale nie potrzebowała żadnej nowej babki. Wciąż tęskniła za babcią Samanthą i dziadkiem Jamesem, którzy niestety kilka lat wcześniej zginęli w wypadku samochodowym.

Zaklęła cicho, natychmiast wyskakując z łóżka i zdjęła białą koszulę nocną. Uważając na pobolewającą rękę, przebrała się w normalne ubranie, które uprzednio zostało starannie wyczyszczone z krwi, po czym wepchnęła do kieszeni dokumenty, które zwrócono jej już jakiś czas temu. Zamierzała wydostać się stąd, zanim Annabeth i pani Yaxley po nią wrócą. Po tym, co przeszła w ciągu ostatnich kilku dni, nie miała ochoty zamieszkać z zupełnie nieznaną i niezbyt przychylną jej osobą.

Nie myślała jeszcze o ewentualnych konsekwencjach, działając pod wpływem chwili. Pospiesznie zmieniła kolor włosów na dyskretny, ciemny brąz i zmodyfikowała rysy twarzy, aby ujść nierozpoznaną. Ostrożnie wysunęła się na korytarz, rozglądając się na boki. W pobliżu nie było widać ani uzdrowicielki, ani babki, dzięki czemu poczuła się pewniej.

Zanim jednak zdążyła minąć róg korytarza, nagle zderzyła się z kimś i zatoczyła się do tyłu, upadając na ziemię. Jęknęła cicho, nieco zdezorientowana. W kontakcie z twardym podłożem jej ramię przeszył ostry ból. Mimo chwilowego zamroczenia, zdała sobie sprawę, że straciła kontrolę nad metamorfozą twarzy.

_Moja twarz_!, przestraszyła się. _Co, jeśli on widział, jak się zmieniam_?

Szybko podniosła głowę i dostrzegła pochylającego się nad nią, ciemnowłosego mężczyznę. Mógł mieć trochę mniej niż trzydzieści lat, ale największą uwagę Evelyn zwróciły jego ciemnozłote tęczówki. Facet spoglądał na nią z pewnym zdziwieniem.

— Wszystko w porządku? — spytał nieznajomy, uśmiechając się nieznacznie. — Pomóc ci wstać?

Nastolatka uświadomiła sobie, że musiała wyglądać strasznie głupio, wciąż leżąc na ziemi ze skonfundowaną miną i gapiąc się na tego faceta, który stał nad nią z wyciągniętą ręką. Szybko jednak zerwała kontakt wzrokowy i pozwoliła mu się podnieść. Pospiesznie otrzepała dżinsy i cofnęła się o krok w tył, nieco zbita z pantałyku przez to nagłe zajście. Nigdy nie lubiła swojej niezdarności, szczególnie, gdy przez nią dochodziło do takich sytuacji.

— Tak, wszystko w porządku. Po prostu się zamyśliłam — odpowiedziała, zastanawiając się, którędy powinna teraz pójść.

Zanim jednak zdążyła zapytać mężczyznę o drogę do wyjścia, usłyszała za plecami szybkie kroki.

— Evelyn! Ale nas wystraszyłaś! — zawołała z ulgą Annabeth Maxwell, pojawiając się nagle tuż za dziewczyną. Najprawdopodobniej jednak dostrzegła mężczyznę, gdyż uśmiechnęła się do niego ciepło, zupełnie jakby go znała. — Och, witaj, Tom! Jak miło, że znalazłeś naszą zgubę!

Położyła dłoń na ramieniu nastolatki, która wiedziała już, że jej spontaniczny plan ucieczki został pokrzyżowany przez nagłe zderzenie z mężczyzną nazwanym Tomem.

Pozostawało jej tylko cieszyć się, że najprawdopodobniej już nigdy się nie spotkają i że to zajście szybko odejdzie w zapomnienie.

— Zobaczymy się za chwilę, Tom. Zaczekaj w moim gabinecie, dobrze? — rzuciła Annabeth do mężczyzny, po czym pociągnęła nastolatkę korytarzem. — Chodź, Evelyn. Twoja babcia czeka na nas na dole.

**xxx**

Rigel Yaxley czekała na nie w poczekalni, wyraźnie zniecierpliwiona.

— Ach, jesteś wreszcie — rzuciła w kierunku Evelyn prowadzonej przez panią Maxwell.

Dziewczyna zdążyła przywrócić swoje włosy do ulubionego, niebieskiego koloru, ale wyraz jej twarzy pozostawał nieco naburmuszony.

— Babcia zabierze cię ze sobą za pomocą teleportacji łącznej. Twoje rzeczy zostały już dostarczone z Pokątnej do nowego domu — zapewniła ją Annabeth, po czym nieoczekiwanie uścisnęła jej zdrową rękę. — Powodzenia, Evelyn. Wierzę, że wszystko będzie dobrze.

Grant nie wierzyła, ale postanowiła zachować to dla siebie. Z niechęcią odwróciła się w stronę babki i pozwoliła, żeby ta złapała ją za ramię. Jej dotyk nie był zbyt przyjemny, ale straszliwe ciśnienie, które naparło na nią kilka sekund później, było znacznie gorsze. Evelyn natychmiast przypomniała sobie, czemu tak bardzo nie lubiła teleportacji i podróży świstoklikiem.

Chwilę później jednak ogromny napór zelżał, a dziewczyna zachłysnęła się świeżym powietrzem. Jako, że wciąż była osłabiona, teleportacja nie wpłynęła najlepiej na jej samopoczucie.

Zamrugała oczami, przez moment pocierając je dłońmi, po czym pospiesznie rozejrzała się dookoła. Stały na dość szerokiej, wybrukowanej alejce, po obydwu stronach obsadzonej rozłożystymi drzewami. Przed nimi znajdowała się naprawdę okazałych rozmiarów rezydencja. W ścianach gęsto oplecionych winobluszczem widniało mnóstwo okien, w których odbijało się zachodzące słońce. Za dnia prawdopodobnie roztaczał się z nich wspaniały widok na okoliczne łąki i otaczający posiadłość park.

Posiadłość zupełnie nie przypominała apartamentowca na Manhattanie ani przytulnej kamienicy na Brooklynie, w której mieszkali niegdyś jej amerykańscy dziadkowie. Wyglądem w zasadzie bardziej przypominała Instytut Magii w Salem, choć była mniejsza i nie miała ceglanych ścian.

Evelyn, jako artystyczna dusza, mimo dręczących ją obaw i buntowniczego nastroju, nie mogła nie poczuć niechętnego podziwu. Otoczenie z pewnością było bardzo malownicze i sprawiało wrażenie, jakby zostało żywcem przeniesione z minionych stuleci.

Nie potrafiła uwierzyć w to, że naprawdę miała tutaj mieszkać.

Na kilka sekund przestała rozmyślać o tej nagłej zmianie w życiu i poczuła pewną dziwną pokusę, by kiedyś spróbować odwzorować posiadłość na papierze. Poszczególne detale aż domagały się porządnego szkicu.

Zaczęła już w myślach kreślić linie na wyimaginowanej kartce, kiedy nagle przypomniała sobie swój dawny dom, tak bardzo różny od tego. W tym momencie poczuła się jak zdrajczyni i pospiesznie zdusiła w sobie te bardziej optymistyczne myśli, ponownie przybierając zamyśloną minę. Jej prawdziwy dom był w Nowym Jorku, nie tutaj.

— Mam tutaj zamieszkać? — spytała w pewnym momencie, niepewnie zerkając na milczącą postać swojej babki, która zaraz po teleportacji puściła jej rękę.

— Niestety tak. — Głos Rigel Yaxley zabrzmiał chłodno. — Idziemy do środka. I zmień kolor włosów na bardziej stosowny.

— Ale...

— Wiem już, że jesteś metamorfomagiem, ale nie życzę sobie takich dziwactw w _moim_ domu.

Po tych słowach początkowy zachwyt Evelyn zniknął, jakby nigdy go nie było. Teraz nawet żadne artystyczne walory nie były w stanie sprawić, by poczuła się tutaj dobrze. Sama postawa babki jawnie wskazywała, że nie jest zachwycona koniecznością przejęcia opieki nad nigdy wcześniej nie widzianą wnuczką, co wbrew pozorom sprawiło jej dużą przykrość. Koloru włosów jednak nie zmieniła.

Chcąc nie chcąc, powlokła się za kobietą, starając się powstrzymać cisnące się do oczu łzy, i pozwoliła się wprowadzić do okazałego, wyłożonego marmurem holu.

Nigdy jeszcze nie była w podobnym miejscu. Urządzony z przepychem korytarz w niczym nie przypominał nowoczesnego, mugolskiego mieszkania Grantów czy choćby tej nędznej kwatery na Pokątnej. Ściany wręcz ociekały rozmaitymi ozdobami, a tu i ówdzie wisiały pozłacane świeczniki oraz olejne obrazy w złoconych ramach, przedstawiające poruszające się postacie. Było też mnóstwo rozmaitych wazonów, rzeźb i innych bibelotów. Brakowało tu przytulności i takiej prawdziwie ciepłej, rodzinnej atmosfery.

Widząc niezwykle poważne postacie na portretach, dziewczyna zmarszczyła brwi i westchnęła cicho.

— Chyba też byłabym taka ponura, gdyby ktoś uwiecznił mnie na płótnie w taki sposób — mruknęła sama do siebie, tak, żeby nie usłyszała jej babka.

Wszystko to sprawiało, że nastolatka czuła się coraz mniej pewnie. Okazały wystrój przytłaczał ją i wzmagał uczucie nostalgii. Namalowane na obrazach postacie wciąż przewiercały ją spojrzeniami niemal tak intensywnymi, jak u jej oschłej babki.

— Nie ma tutaj elektryczności? — spytała, zanim zdążyła się powstrzymać. — Ani telewizji, ani niczego?

Rigel spojrzała na nią tak, że Evelyn natychmiast zamilkła.

— Nie ma tutaj żadnych mugolskich dziwactw, i z łaski swojej, nie zadawaj więcej takich głupich pytań.

Rigel Yaxley pewnie poruszała się po rozległych korytarzach, nie zwracając większej uwagi ani na ciche westchnienia wnuczki, ani na niosące się echo ich kroków. Choć na jej usta cisnęło się mnóstwo pytań, Evelyn nawet nie miała odwagi więcej się odezwać, zmrożona tą zaskakującą wrogością. Teraz przestawała się dziwić, dlaczego jej matka nie utrzymywała żadnych kontaktów z tą kobietą.

Chwilę później dotarły do salonu, który okazał się naprawdę ogromny i przytłaczał jeszcze bardziej niż hol. Jego ściany wyklejono aksamitną, marszczoną tapetą, która w świetle sączącym się z pozłacanych kandelabrów przybierała amarantowy odcień. Salon — podobnie jak hol — upstrzony był ruchomymi portretami przodków oraz gobelinami imponujących rozmiarów. Podłogę pokrywał parkiet z błyszczącego drewna, choć tu i ówdzie leżały wymyślne, perskie dywany. Były też kanapy zarzucone haftowanymi narzutami i wysmukłe stoliki, zdobione kredensy zawierające dziwaczne, najprawdopodobniej magiczne artefakty oraz biblioteczki, a także marmurowy kominek, w którym płonął ogień. Wszystko to było naprawdę niesamowite i na wskroś przesycone magią, ale jednocześnie bardzo staroświeckie.

Cały salon sprawiał wrażenie, jakby czas zatrzymał się tutaj w dziewiętnastym wieku albo jeszcze wcześniej, a Evelyn, w swoich poplamionych farbami dżinsach oraz znoszonych trampkach, czuła się tu dziwnie nie na miejscu i potrafiła zdobyć się jedynie na bezgłośne poruszanie ustami. Nigdy nie przypuszczała, że pewnego dnia mogłaby trafić do takiej posiadłości, nie mówiąc o zamieszkaniu w niej. Brak mugolskich urządzeń i wygód był dla niej nie do pojęcia po dorastaniu w jednym z największych miast świata.

Na jednym z foteli siedziała smukła dziewczyna o długich, ciemnoblond włosach opadających na butelkowozieloną szatę. Kiedy dostrzegła nowoprzybyłe, spojrzała na nie znad trzymanej na kolanach książki i uniosła brwi.

— Alexandro, zaprowadź swoją kuzynkę do jej pokoju — rozkazała Rigel.

— Babciu, ale ja... — zaprotestowała dziewczyna, jednak czarownica uciszyła ją gestem.

— Bez dyskusji — warknęła.

Rzuciła Evelyn krytyczne spojrzenie, po czym zbliżyła się do płonącego kominka, nie zwracając uwagi na żadną z dziewczyn.

Grant poczuła się nagle strasznie mała i nic nieznacząca. Choć dawniej była osobą otwartą i pewną siebie, teraz miała wielką ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię i już nigdy stamtąd nie wychodzić.

Alexandra podniosła się z fotela i podeszła do zmieszanej Evelyn.

— Idziemy.

Nie oglądając się za siebie, opuściła pokój, a Grant niechętnie poszła za nią.

— Hmm... Bardzo ładny dom — wymamrotała po chwili, może nie do końca szczerze, ale pragnęła za wszelką cenę rozładować napiętą atmosferę. — Ale czuję się tutaj bardzo... dziwnie.

Alexandra wcale nie wyglądała na dużo starszą od niej, ale była zaskakująco poważna i małomówna.

— Jesteś Evelyn, tak? — spytała tylko, prowadząc ją na górę po marmurowych schodach.

— Tak — odparła zaskoczona Grant. — A ty jesteś Alexandra? Alex?

— Alexandra Isabelle Yaxley — poprawiła ją sztywno dziewczyna.

Były już na pierwszym piętrze.

— Nawet nie wiedziałam o twoim istnieniu. — Evelyn wodziła wzrokiem po ścianach udekorowanych równie bogato, ale mniej ostentacyjnie niż na parterze. — Mama nigdy nie opowiadała o swojej rodzinie.

— Ja o tobie też nie wiedziałam. — Alexandra zatrzymała się i ponownie zlustrowała ją wzrokiem, na dłużej skupiając się na jej ubraniach i potarganych włosach. — Widać, że żyłaś wśród mugoli. Nie miałam pojęcia, że moja ciotka mogła uciec aż do Ameryki. Nikt z nas nie wiedział, co się z nią stało, ale...

Urwała, jakby uświadomiła sobie, że powiedziała za dużo. Natomiast Evelyn, która czuła, że jej wiedza na temat matki wciąż pozostawiała bardzo wiele do życzenia, zamilkła na moment, nie chcąc, by wydało się, że to wszystko jest dla niej aż taką nowością.

— W Ameryce było zupełnie eee... inaczej niż tutaj — mruknęła tylko.

Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że świat magiczny w Wielkiej Brytanii znacznie się różnił od tego amerykańskiego, co mogła wywnioskować nawet po tak krótkim pobycie w tym kraju.

Alexandra skręciła w lewo i przeszły jeszcze kawałek, zatrzymując się przed błyszczącymi drzwiami ze złoconą klamką, praktycznie nieróżniącymi się od innych, które mijały po drodze. Evelyn mimowolnie zaczęła się zastanawiać, jak jej się uda tutaj trafić przy tak skomplikowanym układzie korytarzy i ich uderzającym podobieństwie.

— Tutaj będzie twój pokój — rzekła Yaxley. — Wchodź.

Evelyn wykonała polecenie. Chwyciła chłodną klamkę i nacisnęła ją, po czym wsunęła się do środka.

Jej oczom ukazał się duży pokój, nieco większy od jej nowojorskiej sypialni i zupełnie inaczej umeblowany. Jego wystrój był jednak o wiele bardziej delikatny niż w okazałym salonie i wyglądał o wiele lepiej niż wnętrze tymczasowego mieszkanka na Pokątnej.

Znajdowało się tu kilka okien. Zawieszone wokół nich zasłony falowały delikatnie na ciepłym wietrze wpadającym przez uchylone okiennice. Na wyłożonej błyszczącym parkietem podłodze stało wielkie łoże z haftowanym baldachimem, a ściany obito jasną tapetą. Były też zdobione meble z ciemnego, wyglądającego na dość stare, drewna, a także kolejne obrazy przedstawiające urokliwe pejzaże.

— Całkiem ładny — powiedziała cicho, dostrzegając, że koło łóżka leżały już wszystkie jej rzeczy.

Alexandra skinęła sztywno, po czym wyszła. Evelyn przez chwilę miała zamiar pójść za nią i spróbować dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej, ale ostatecznie zrezygnowała, nie chcąc narzucać się kuzynce, której w ogóle nie znała. Choć dziewczyna nie emanowała jawną wrogością czy wzgardą, Grant szybko wyczuła, że tamta traktowała dostarczenie jej do pokoju raczej jako przykry obowiązek i wyraźnie nie miała ochoty na żadną poufałość.

Chłód i dystans mieszkanek tego domu miał jednak pewne zalety. Jak dotąd nie padły żadne nieprzyjemne pytania, za co Evelyn była niesłychanie wdzięczna. Babcia zdawała się całkowicie bagatelizować fakt, że jej wnuczka znalazła się w niebezpieczeństwie. Nawet jeśli wiedziała, co jej się przytrafiło, nie dawała po sobie tego poznać. Wręcz sprawiała wrażenie, że w ogóle nie cieszyła się z faktu, że mogła ją zobaczyć, a już na pewno nie wykazywała zainteresowania jej życiem.

Do wyjazdu do Hogwartu pozostało jej może niewiele więcej niż tydzień. Kiedy uświadomiła sobie, jak to niewiele, mimowolnie zaczęła zastanawiać się, jak bardzo jej nowa szkoła będzie się różnić od Salem i czy da radę odnaleźć się w tak innym i nieznanym świecie. Nie wiedziała o Hogwarcie zupełnie nic poza tym, że szkoła ta w Ameryce cieszyła się opinią staroświeckiej i konserwatywnej, gdzie o nowoczesności nikt nawet nie słyszał.

Przysiadła na parapecie, podwijając kolana pod brodę i obejmując je ramionami, po czym oddała się ponurym rozmyślaniom z wzrokiem utkwionym w krajobrazy za oknem, zastanawiając się, co przyniosą kolejne dni.

**xxx**

Przez ostatnie dziewiętnaście lat Rigel Yaxley często zastanawiała się, dokąd uciekła jej córka.

Pamiętała ten dzień doskonale, jakby stało się to zaledwie wczoraj. Pewnego poranka Błyskotka pojawiła się przed nią i drżąc na całym ciele oznajmiła, że Constance zniknęła. Przeszukiwanie rezydencji i przylegających terenów nic nie dało. Dziewczyny nie było także w posiadłości Arnolda i jego żony ani u nikogo z krewnych. Nawet ta półkrwista dziewucha, z którą Constance zadawała się wbrew jej woli, nie miała pojęcia, dokąd udała się jej córka.

Rigel i jej mąż, Reginald, postanowili jednak nie angażować Ministerstwa Magii w zniknięcie Constance. Bali się, że wówczas mogłyby też wyjść na jaw ich podejrzane sprawy oraz kontakty Arnolda z jedyną słuszną stroną.

Choć oboje umierali ze wstydu, gdy informowali Selwynów o ucieczce narzeczonej ich syna, szybko pogodzili się z losem. Dla nich i tak najgorsza była zdrada, jakiej dopuściła się Constance. Uciekła miesiąc przed swoim ślubem i przepadła bez śladu.

Reginald przeżył tę hańbę o wiele mocniej. Constance umarła dla niego w dniu swojej ucieczki, nigdy nie chciał jej odnaleźć. Zaledwie kilka miesięcy później zginął jednak z rąk aurorów podczas wykonywania jednej z misji dla Czarnego Pana. Wówczas Rigel została sama, wyzbywając się wszelkich resztek uczuć i sentymentów.

Tak przynajmniej jej się wydawało.

Choć rok temu powierzono jej opiekę nad Alexandrą, jedyną córką Arnolda i jego żony, Isabelle, nigdy nie przypuszczałaby, że gdzieś na świecie istniała druga wnuczka. Zajęła się Alexandrą po tym, jak jej ojciec trafił do Azkabanu, a matka zginęła w bitwie o Hogwart. Choć dziewczyna była już wówczas bliska pełnoletności, Rigel nie wyobrażała sobie, by pozwolić jej zamieszkać wśród mugoli czy zwykłych czarodziejów, gdzie być może nasiąkłaby niewłaściwymi poglądami. Miała zamiar dobrze ją wychować, a gdy nadejdzie czas, wydać za mąż za czarodzieja wyznającego słuszne poglądy.

Teraz na domiar wszystkiego dowiedziała się, że jej córka marnotrawna powróciła po wielu latach i zaraz potem znowu przepadła, zostawiając jednak Evelyn. Choć tak trudno było jej w to uwierzyć, wszelkie dokumenty podsunięte przez aurorów nie pozostawiały wątpliwości. Evelyn Grant naprawdę była córką Constance. _Jej wnuczką_. Wychowaną w kraju zdrajców krwi i wielbicieli mugoli. Rigel nigdy nie przypuszczałaby, że Constance znalazła schronienie właśnie tam. Brała pod uwagę różne scenariusze, jednak nigdy nie przypuszczałaby, że jej rodzona córka mogłaby osiedlić się właśnie w Ameryce. _Co za hańba_.

Gdy tylko zobaczyła dziewczynę, spełniły się jej najgorsze obawy. Jej wnuczka ukazała się być ucieleśnieniem powtarzanego w Anglii obrazu amerykańskiej czarownicy. Wyglądała jak stuprocentowa mugolka, bez kropli magicznej krwi w żyłach, i dokładnie tak się zachowywała. Była podłą zdrajczynią krwi, co należało jak najszybciej zmienić odpowiednim wychowaniem.

Tylko czy nie było za późno? Alexandra odbierała stosowne wychowanie od urodzenia. Natomiast Evelyn z pewnością zdążyła nasiąknąć złymi wzorcami wpajanymi jej w Ameryce.

Rigel ucieszyła się, że dziewczyna zniknęła jej sprzed oczu, najprawdopodobniej już doprowadzona przez Alexandrę do wyznaczonego dla niej pokoju. Miała teraz czas do namysłu, co począć w zaistniałej sytuacji.

Tak, musiała przemyśleć wszystko na spokojnie. Choć na zewnątrz nie okazywała emocji, w środku walczyły w niej różne sprzeczne myśli. Z jednej strony ucieszyła ją wieść o odnalezieniu Constance. Bez względu na wszystko, co kiedyś zrobiła, była jej córką. Z drugiej wiedziała, że nigdy jej nie wybaczy tego, że uciekła i naraziła ją na hańbę. Przez dziewiętnaście lat żyła z daleka od domu i wydała na świat zdradzieckie nasienie, którego wychowanie spadło teraz na barki Rigel.

_Wstyd, wielki wstyd_. Rigel pozostawało się cieszyć, że prawie nikt się o tym nie dowie. Poza kilkoma aurorami zajmującymi się sprawą, praktycznie nikt w tym kraju nie wiedział o istnieniu Evelyn oraz o pokrewieństwie z nią. A już wkrótce wyśle ją do Hogwartu, i będzie miała problem z głowy.

Tak, nie powinna się przejmować. Odeśle wnuczkę do szkoły i znowu zostanie sama, za jedyne towarzystwo mając cichą i posłuszną Alexandrę, coraz starsze skrzaty domowe, oraz magiczne obrazy licznie pokrywające ściany Ravenscry.

Wzdychając przeciągle, poprawiła szatę i wyszła z salonu, zamierzając udać się na spoczynek. Była pewna, że z problemami i tak sobie poradzi, jakiekolwiek by one nie były.


	6. Dawny pokój

**ROZDZIAŁ 5: Dawny pokój**

_sierpień/wrzesień 1999_

Po tygodniu przebywania u babki Rigel Evelyn uświadomiła sobie, jak szybko zleciał ten czas. Sierpień chylił się ku końcowi i już pojutrze miał ustąpić wrześniowi, a co za tym szło — Grant po raz pierwszy w swoim szesnastoletnim życiu miała zetknąć się z Hogwartem. Miała wreszcie skonfrontować rzeczywistość ze znanymi sobie opowieściami i stereotypami na temat tej szkoły.

Pobyt w Ravenscry nie był jednak zbyt przyjemny. Miejsce to znajdowało się na odludziu, dobrych kilka mil od najbliższego miasta mugoli. Evelyn, przyzwyczajona do wielkomiejskiego zgiełku, bardzo szybko zatęskniła za cywilizacją i obecnością zwykłych, niemagicznych ludzi. Na samym początku, gdy podchodziła do okna, miała nadzieję, że zamiast krajobrazów ujrzy cudownie znajome drapacze chmur, zakorkowane ulice i fragment Central Parku, który był jej ulubionym miejscem w Nowym Jorku. Pod tym względem nawet w Londynie było ciekawiej niż tutaj, choć Evelyn widziała tylko jego magiczną część.

Brakowało jej także pozamagicznych rozrywek, takich jak telewizja czy komputer, oraz możliwości chodzenia po sklepach, galeriach czy innych miejskich atrakcjach. W Ravenscry nie było nawet elektryczności, nie mówiąc o telewizorze.

Dziewczyna jednak z satysfakcją odkryła, że w tak wielkim domu łatwo jej znaleźć samotność i uniknąć towarzystwa oschłej babki czy poważnej kuzynki. One także nie szukały kontaktu z nią, co Evelyn całkowicie odpowiadało. Jednak za każdym razem, gdy przyszło jej zetknąć się z Rigel, spotykała się z jej strony z jawną niechęcią i wzgardą, szczególnie od czasu, gdy babka przyłapała ją na czytaniu mugolskich książek w oranżerii na tyłach domu.

Choć kobieta z początku zachowywała się wobec niej po prostu oschle i z dystansem, wkrótce zaczęła raczyć ją obelgami i przeganiać z kąta w kąt. Raz po raz powtarzała, że jest jej strasznie wstyd, że zmuszono ją do wychowywania _takiej_ wnuczki i gdyby to zależało wyłącznie od niej, z pewnością by się na to nie zgodziła. Z rozkoszą krytykowała jej rodziców oraz społeczność amerykańskich czarodziejów, wiedząc, że Evelyn była do swojego rodzinnego kraju bardzo przywiązana. Kiedy tylko przybywał ktoś z wizytą, nastolatka dostawała zakaz opuszczania sypialni.

— Spłonęłabym ze wstydu, gdyby ktoś usłyszał o tych twoich mugolskich fanaberiach — powiedziała, zamykając Grant w sypialni, kiedy któregoś popołudnia wpadła do niej jakaś stara ciotka. — Samo twoje istnienie jest plamą na nieskazitelnej historii naszej rodziny.

Evelyn, nie chcąc wchodzić babce w drogę, spędzała czas głównie w swoim pokoju lub myszkowała po innych pomieszczeniach, szukając czegoś, co mogłoby rozjaśnić jej wątpliwości na temat matki, która od czasu zniknięcia nie skontaktowała się z nią ani razu.

Fakt, że Constance właśnie tutaj się wychowała, budził w nastolatce pewnego rodzaju ekscytację. Była pewna, że nawet po tylu latach coś jednak powinno tutaj pozostać. Nawet, jeśli Rigel Yaxley większość rzeczy córki wyrzuciła lub zniszczyła, chcąc zapomnieć o doznanej hańbie, którą wypominała Evelyn za każdym razem, gdy przyszło im znaleźć się w jednym pomieszczeniu, było tutaj na tyle zakamarków, że coś musiało przetrwać.

Choć póki co jej poszukiwania nie przyniosły żadnych rezultatów, robiła to dalej, chcąc odpędzić ponure myśli, a świadomość, że nie siedziała w miejscu i nie czekała bezczynnie, aż ktoś sam zechce jej powiedzieć prawdę, podnosiła ją na duchu. Odkąd tylko odzyskała przytomność po ataku, sprawa przeszłości matki nie dawała jej spokoju. Wciąż zastanawiała się, co takiego zrobiła Constance, że nawet po dziewiętnastu latach wciąż istnieli ludzie, którzy za wszelką cenę chcieli ją odnaleźć i nie wahali się nawet przed skrzywdzeniem jej córki, byle tylko zdobyć informacje na jej temat.

Była w jednej z sypialni na drugim, najwyższym piętrze, skrupulatnie przeczesując znajdujące się tutaj nieliczne meble. Było to dość mozolne zajęcie, częstokroć obfitujące jednak w niezbyt przyjemne atrakcje, takie jak wielkie pająki w szufladach czy kątach dawno nieużywanych szaf, lub różne dziwaczne, magiczne substancje. Palce Evelyn wciąż były lekko zaczerwienione i sztywne po tym, jak niechcący włożyła je do niewielkiego naczynia z połyskującym, ciemnym proszkiem, który znalazła w jednym z kredensów.

Musiała się jednak pogodzić z tym, że nic tutaj nie znajdzie. Zamknąwszy szafę, opuściła pokój i ruszyła dalej, zamierzając sprawdzić kolejne pomieszczenie.

Jej uwagę przykuły drzwi, które w odróżnieniu od pozostałych były oznaczone zaśniedziałą tabliczką, pokrytą misternym napisem. Zaintrygowana, zbliżyła się do nich i przesunęła dłonią po napisie, ścierając z niego grubą warstwę kurzu.

* * *

_"Constance R. Yaxley"_

* * *

Zobaczywszy imię i dawne nazwisko matki, zamarła. Uświadomiła sobie, że właśnie natrafiła na jej dawny pokój, co mogło stanowić przełom w poszukiwaniach. Nacisnęła na klamkę i zaskoczona cofnęła rękę, stwierdzając, że drzwi były zamknięte.

Sięgnęła do kieszeni po różdżkę, którą od czasu nieprzyjemnej przygody na Pokątnej postanowiła nosić zawsze przy sobie. Żadna z wcześniej przetrząsanych sypialni nie była zamknięta na klucz. To świadczyło jednak, że jeśli miała coś znaleźć, tutaj miała na to największą szansę.

— _Alohomora_! — mruknęła, lekko zdenerwowana, mając nadzieję, że to proste zaklęcie wystarczy.

Gdyby sypialnia była zaczarowana mocniejszą barierą, miałaby większy problem z dostaniem się do środka, ale ku jej uldze, drzwi ustąpiły. Donośne skrzypnięcie, które temu towarzyszyło, nie było jednak zbyt przyjemne i postacie na wiszących naprzeciwko obrazach uraczyły Evelyn kilkoma niewybrednymi docinkami na temat zbyt mugolskiego wyglądu.

Grant, poprzestawszy na zrobieniu do nich miny, wsunęła się do pokoju. Sypialnia Constance na pierwszy rzut oka praktycznie nie różniła się od innych. Podobnie jak w pozostałych pokojach, znajdowało się tutaj łoże z baldachimem, szafki, biblioteczka na książki oraz biurko. Wszystko było jednak pokryte warstwą kurzu, jakiej nie było w innych pomieszczeniach, i jedynie kilka ciemnych śladów świadczyło o tym, że w ostatnim czasie ktoś mógł tutaj wchodzić. Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że w domu przebywało parę skrzatów domowych, dziewczynie wydało się to dziwne.

Wnętrze sprawiało wrażenie dość zaniedbanego w porównaniu z resztą posiadłości. Narzuta na łóżku była ponadgryzana, a każdy krok Evelyn wzbijał w powietrze tumany kurzu. Dziewczyna kichnęła dwa razy, po czym zbliżyła się do stojącego pod oknem biurka. Wysunęła górną szufladę i włożyła rękę do środka, jednak wymacała tylko kilka skrawków papieru oraz jakieś wymięte pióro do pisania, w którym atrament dawno zdążył zaschnąć.

Machinalnie wyciągnęła wyświechtane świstki i ułożyła je na blacie. Jęknęła z rozczarowaniem, kiedy okazało się, że były to najprawdopodobniej strony wydarte z jakichś starych podręczników.

W drugiej szufladzie także znalazła tylko niezapisane pergaminy oraz kilka sfatygowanych książek. Wciąż nie tracąc nadziei, przeszukała także szafę, a nawet zajrzała pod łóżko. Znalazła tam tylko jeszcze więcej kurzu i zdechłą mysz.

Wzdrygnęła się z obrzydzenia, starając się na nią nie patrzeć. Jej wzrok przesuwał się teraz tuż przy podłodze, a dłonie obmacywały listwy. Swego czasu wielokrotnie spotykała podobny motyw w książkach i filmach, kiedy bohaterowie ukrywali jakieś przedmioty za listwami podłogowymi, dlatego postanowiła je sprawdzić.

Przecież coś musiało tutaj być! Cokolwiek...

Właśnie wtedy usłyszała pusty odgłos. Postukała w listwę raz jeszcze, zdając sobie sprawę, że za nią znajdowała się pusta przestrzeń, a jeden z końców lekko odstawał od ściany.

Zaintrygowana, pociągnęła ją i wielkie było jej zdziwienie, kiedy kawałek drewna został jej w ręce. W miejscu, do którego była przymocowana, znajdowała się wąska przestrzeń, jednak wystarczająca, żeby schować tam coś małego. Może to właśnie tutaj jej matka schowała coś ciekawego?

Palce Evelyn wymacały zarys chropowatej okładki. Ostrożnie wysunęła znalezisko z wnęki i zlustrowała wzrokiem zniszczoną, wypłowiałą książeczkę z wytłoczonymi inicjałami C.R.Y.

— Constance Rigel Yaxley... Mam cię!

Nie była pewna, czy zeszycik dostarczy jej jakichś konkretów, jednak pospiesznie otworzyła go na ostatniej stronie. Jęknęła z rozczarowania, gdy zobaczyła, że kilka kartek zostało wyrwanych, więc przesunęła wzrok na ostatnią z zachowanych stronic, szczelnie pokrytą staroświecką kaligrafią, w której rozpoznała pismo matki.

* * *

"_Wciąż nie wiem dokładnie, co chciałabym zrobić ze swoim życiem. Już za kilka dni kończę naukę w Hogwarcie. Jestem pewna tylko jednego __— nie chcę reszty swoich dni spędzić zamknięta w murach jakiejś starej rezydencji, skrępowana powinnościami i schematami, u boku mężczyzny, którego nienawidzę tak bardzo, że chciałabym ujrzeć go martwym._

_Nienawidzę żyć w schemacie. Większość ludzi tak bardzo przywykła do pewnych wzorców, że nawet nie zwraca uwagi na ich istnienie, ale ja nie potrafię dłużej tak egzystować. Cierpię, kiedy muszę postępować wbrew sobie. Schematy mnie przytłaczają._

_Już dłużej nie mogę._

_Już wkrótce mam spełnić kolejny obowiązek wobec rodziny i poślubić Johna. Wciąż nie mogę się przyzwyczaić do tej myśli, choć zaręczyliśmy się już w zeszłym roku. Jako przedstawiciel jednego z najstarszych czarodziejskich rodów, cieszy się uznaniem moich rodziców, którzy uparcie nie chcą przejrzeć na oczy i dostrzec jego prawdziwego oblicza. Nasz ślub ma się odbyć za miesiąc. Miesiąc! Mam tak mało czasu, żeby coś wymyślić! _

_Atmosfera jest coraz bardziej napięta. Czarny Pan rośnie w siłę i nawet my, czarodzieje czystej krwi, nie możemy być pewni dalszego życia. Coraz więcej ludzi otwarcie mówi, że zbliża się wojna. Jestem przekonana, że John już opowiedział się po jego stronie. Tak, to by do niego pasowało! Ostatnio podsłuchałam, jak rozmawiał z Arnoldem o inicjacji. To kolejny powód, dla którego jeszcze bardziej pragnę się stąd wyrwać. Gdzieś, gdzie to wszystko jeszcze nie dotarło. Nie wiem, jak długo jeszcze nasze Ministerstwo Magii będzie udawać, że nic się nie dzieje. Moja matka z kolei uważa naszą czystą krew za coś w rodzaju amuletu i jest przekonana, że dzięki temu nic nam się nie stanie. Nie rozumiem, jak można być tak zaślepionym i głupim. _

_Mam bardzo mało czasu._

_Nienawidzę Johna Selwyna. Nienawidzę tego chorego systemu, do którego z racji urodzenia przynależę. Byłabym w stanie zrobić wszystko, żeby nie zostać jego żoną. _

_Muszę uciec. Muszę..._"

* * *

Dalej tekst się urwał. Ostatnie kartki pamiętnika zostały wyrwane, być może przez samą Constance.

Evelyn przez chwilę siedziała, wpatrując się w tekst, jakby miała nadzieję, że brakujące kartki w jakiś magiczny sposób pojawią się z powrotem i rozjaśnią ten mętlik, który zagnieździł się w jej głowie po przeczytaniu ostatniego wpisu matki. Tak chciała dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o tym małżeństwie i o tym całym Johnie Selwynie... Czyżby to ono stanowiło jakiś klucz do zagadki, dlaczego matka wyjechała do Nowego Jorku i dlaczego zawsze była taka skryta? Zanim jednak zdążyła przewrócić poprzednie strony i zapoznać się z wcześniejszymi zapiskami, za plecami usłyszała głośne skrzypnięcie.

Poderwała się z miejsca, szybko wpychając niewielki pamiętnik do kieszeni dżinsów.

W drzwiach pokoju stała babcia Rigel. Jej wąskie usta poruszały się bezgłośnie, a dłonie drżały, zdradzając starannie tłumioną wściekłość.

— Co... Co ty tutaj robisz? — wydyszała, w kilku susach dopadając do przestraszonej nastolatki.

Jej oczy patrzyły na Evelyn z taką złością i wstrętem, że ta odruchowo cofnęła się o krok.

— Ja tylko... — zawahała się. — Ja... Weszłam tutaj przez przypadek.

_Trzask_. Rigel wymierzyła jej siarczysty policzek. Siła uderzenia była na tyle duża, że Grant zatoczyła się i upadła wprost na dawne łóżko Constance, a jej niebieskie włosy rozsypały się po nadgryzionej narzucie.

Uderzony policzek piekł nieznośnie, ale to było nic w porównaniu z bólem, jaki przeszył jej ramię. Evelyn, upadając, poczuła się, jakby została smagnięta rozżarzonym pogrzebaczem. Mimowolnie jęknęła, z niedowierzaniem wpatrując się w stojącą nad nią babcię.

— Nie kłam, moja panno! — warknęła Rigel. — Przecież doskonale wiem, że myszkowałaś! Obrazy zdradziły mi, że od kilku dni łazisz po całym domu i interesujesz się sprawami, które cię nie dotyczą.

Wyglądała zupełnie inaczej niż zwykle. Chłodne, wyniosłe opanowanie ustąpiło miejsca wściekłości. Gdyby tylko spojrzenia mogły zabijać, Evelyn niewątpliwie już leżałaby martwa na podłodze.

Poczuła strach. Nie miała pojęcia, czego spodziewać się po babce, która zupełnie straciła nad sobą panowanie.

— Ja tylko chciałam obejrzeć stary pokój mamy... — wymamrotała w końcu, licząc, że kobieta wreszcie da jej spokój.

Rigel jednak ponownie uniosła rękę i wymierzyła jej kolejny policzek. Z oczu nastolatki popłynęły łzy.

— Tu nie ma nic, ale to nic, co mogłoby zainteresować takie plugawe, zdradzieckie nasienie jak ty! Zawsze wiedziałam, że z Constance będą problemy, zawsze! A potem uciekła sobie do Ameryki i zadała się z jakimś promugolskim zdrajcą! — Babka wyrzucała z siebie wściekłość, zupełnie jakby od dawna czekała na moment, kiedy będzie mogła wyładować swoje żale. — Nawet ona musiała zdawać sobie sprawę, że nic z ciebie nie będzie, skoro cię porzuciła! Podjęcie się opieki nad tobą było błędem, ale na szczęście pojutrze idziesz do Hogwartu, gdzie wreszcie się za ciebie zabiorą!

Uśmiechnęła się triumfalnie, po czym szarpnęła dziewczynę i podniosła ją do pozycji stojącej.

— A teraz wynoś mi się stąd i żebym cię więcej nie widziała, jak grzebiesz w cudzych rzeczach! — warknęła, wlokąc ją przez pokój. — I nie rycz jak zarzynana szlama, miej trochę godności!

Trzymając nastolatkę za kark niczym niesfornego kota, wyrzuciła ją za drzwi.

Evelyn wciąż nie potrafiła uwierzyć w tak gwałtowną reakcję babci, która przez cały jej pobyt w domu ani razu nie uniosła głosu i poprzestawała na słownych wyrzutach i niechętnych spojrzeniach. Teraz jednak usłyszała z jej ust tak krzywdzące słowa, że wiedziała, że nieprędko o nich zapomni. Poszczególne obelgi wciąż dzwoniły jej w uszach, a świadomość odrzucenia była niczym cierń tkwiący w duszy.

— Na co się jeszcze gapisz? Do swojego pokoju!

Rigel włożyła w swoje słowa tyle jadu, że Grant natychmiast odwróciła się na pięcie i szybkim krokiem opuściła korytarz, zamierzając zaszyć się w swojej sypialni i nie wychodzić stamtąd aż do pierwszego września.

Po drodze minęła Alexandrę. Choć spodziewała się, że i na jej twarzy ujrzy pogardę, dostrzegła jedynie coś w rodzaju smutku i współczucia. Nie zatrzymała się jednak, żeby porozmawiać. Z buntowniczą miną wpadła do swojej sypialni i, zatrzasnąwszy drzwi, ostrożnie położyła się na łóżku. Ręka wciąż nieznośnie piekła w miejscu, gdzie rozcięło ją zaklęcie tamtego faceta z Pokątnej, a policzek, w który uderzyła ją babcia, był cały czerwony.

Choć miała ochotę po prostu się rozpłakać, zamiast tego sięgnęła do kieszeni spodni i wyjęła zeszycik Constance. Może i naraziła się ciężko babce i sprowokowała u niej tak gwałtowną reakcję, ale przynajmniej zyskała to. Teraz miała kawałek przeszłości zaginionej matki na własność.

**xxx**

Nowa kryjówka Constance Grant nie była rewelacyjna, ale przynajmniej znajdowała się w miejscu, gdzie ciężko było natknąć się na czarodzieja.

Po tym, jak zdeportowała się z Pokątnej, kobieta snuła się po Londynie i okolicach, szukając dla siebie nowego lokum. Do dotychczasowego mieszkania nie mogła wrócić. Gdy aportowała się tam następnego dnia po ataku na Evelyn, dostrzegła kręcących się na klatce schodowej aurorów i natychmiast zaniechała prób dostania się do środka. Dyskretnie przywołała sobie jedynie trochę rzeczy i podrzuciła wiadomość, po czym zniknęła równie szybko, jak się pojawiła.

Szybko zagłuszyła w sobie wyrzuty sumienia, które zostały zastąpione przez rzeczowy pragmatyzm i chłodną kalkulację. Nie miała jednak zamiaru wracać do Ameryki. Tamten etap został definitywnie zakończony i bez względu na wszystko pragnęła pozostać w dawnej ojczyźnie. Duma nie pozwoliłaby jej powrócić do Michaela, nawet za cenę bezpieczeństwa Evelyn.

Jej miejsce było tutaj, na dobre i złe. Nie chciała uciekać po raz drugi.

Wsłuchiwała się w monotonne odgłosy szybko jadących mugolskich samochodów, przesuwających się przebiegającą w bliskiej odległości ulicą na obrzeżach Londynu. Wynajęła pokój w domu pewnej starej mugolki, która, wskazawszy jej pokój, całkowicie przestała się nią interesować.

Od początku była pewna, że aurorzy wyślą Evelyn do jej matki. Nie widziała Rigel ani razu w ciągu ostatnich dziewiętnastu lat, ale była przekonana, że bez względu na jej parszywy charakter, u niej Evelyn będzie bezpieczna przez te kilka dni, póki nie trafi do Hogwartu. Poza tym teraz istniała większa szansa, że John przestanie się nią interesować. Choć w przypadku kogoś tak bardzo nieobliczalnego i szalonego trudno było zakładać coś z góry.

Jednak niezależnie od tego wiedziała, że musi znaleźć go pierwsza. Musi znaleźć Johna, zanim on odnajdzie ją, a to była tylko kwestia czasu, skoro dowiedział się o jej powrocie do kraju. W jaki sposób to zrobił, wciąż było dla niej zagadką.

Dobrze zdawała sobie sprawę, że może już nigdy nie zobaczyć córki. Evelyn za rok miała uzyskać pełnoletność, a wtedy już nikt nie będzie mógł na siłę zatrzymać jej u babci czy w Hogwarcie. Constance była całkowicie pewna, że dziewczyna wróci do Nowego Jorku, ale z jakiegoś powodu przestało ją to obchodzić.

Usiadła na wąskim łóżku, opierając łokcie na kolanach, a dłonie kładąc na policzkach, i przez chwilę kołysała się, nie myśląc o niczym. Wszystko przestało mieć znaczenie. Nawet powrót do kraju nie przyniósł jej takiego ukojenia, jakiego się spodziewała. Momentami nawet żałowała, że zdobyła się na ten krok.

Ale co wtedy? Gdyby została w Nowym Jorku, też nie byłaby szczęśliwa. Czekałaby na zwolnienie Michaela i wmawiałaby sobie, że kocha męża, który tyle razy zdradzał ją z innymi kobietami i większość czasu spędzał w pracy.

Constance uświadomiła sobie właśnie, że bez względu na to, jak by postąpiła, i tak byłaby skazana na niepowodzenie. Wciąż jednak mogła spróbować naprawić dawne błędy.

Tak, na tym powinna się teraz skupić.

**xxx**

— Czy na pewno chcesz wrócić do Hogwartu, Luno? — spytał Ksenofilius chyba po raz setny w trakcie tegorocznych wakacji.

Luna, pochłonięta właśnie przygotowywaniem śniadania dla siebie i ojca, odwróciła się w jego kierunku i spojrzała na niego z charakterystycznym dla niej rozmarzeniem. Jego białe włosy wisiały wokół twarzy w nieładzie, a oczy rzucały wylęknione spojrzenia.

— Och, jasne, tato — powiedziała, a kolczyki ze sterowalnych śliwek zadyndały pod jej uszami.

— Nawet, jeśli twoi przyjaciele nie wracają? Myślałem… — zawahał się. — Myślałem, że nie będziesz chciała tam wracać. Miałaś prawie dwa lata przerwy w nauce…

Luna wyczuła pewien żal w tonie ojca. Wiedziała, że był bardzo samotny, kiedy wyjeżdżała do szkoły, jednak bardzo chciała ukończyć Hogwart, nawet jeśli to oznaczało powtarzanie przerwanej szóstej klasy.

— Chcę wrócić — przemówiła po chwili, podchodząc do ojca i kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu.

Wiedziała, że tata się martwił. Choć wielokrotnie zapewniała go, że wszystko jest w porządku, on zdawał się jej nie wierzyć. Miesiąc po bitwie o Hogwart zabrał ją nawet na trwającą prawie rok wyprawę na poszukiwania niezwykłych stworzeń, ale tak naprawdę, to on, o wiele bardziej niż ona, potrzebował ukojenia po tamtych trudnych miesiącach. Do tej pory wyglądał dość mizernie i zachowywał się nerwowo. Luna zdawała sobie sprawę, że nieprędko wróci do normalności, choć starała się mu pomagać, jak tylko mogła. Ojciec jednak zdawał się zatracić swój dawny optymizm i hart ducha, jakim cechował się w dawnych czasach.

— Skoro jesteś pewna… — mruknął Ksenofilius, jednak sięgnął ręką w kierunku parapetu i wziął z niej dużą, papierową torbę. — Jestem pewien, że to ci się przyda.

Luna chwyciła pakunek i zajrzała do środka.

— Zapas sterowalnych śliwek? Dzięki, tato — powiedziała z uśmiechem.

— Hogwart na pewno się zmienił przez ten czas. Musisz mieć w sobie dużo gotowości na zaakceptowanie niezwykłości, a sterowalne śliwki z pewnością ci w tym pomogą.

— Tak, zabiorę je. Po śniadaniu pójdę się spakować — rzekła. — A później pójdę nad strumyk.

Podczas śniadania ojciec nie nawiązywał już do Hogwartu. Luna, chcąc zająć go czymś przyjemniejszym, zagadała go na temat artykułów, jakie ukażą się we wrześniowym wydaniu „Żonglera". Teraz, kiedy dobiegł koniec mrocznych czasów, czasopismo znowu obfitowało w artykuły poświęcone niezwykłym stworzeniom i zwariowanym teoriom spiskowym dotyczącym świata magii.

Pół godziny później zostawiła ojca w okrągłej niczym wnętrze wielkiej solniczki kuchni i wspięła się po spiralnych schodkach na samą górę przypominającego szachową wieżę domku, do swojego pokoju. Obecnie nie było już widać, że zaledwie półtorej roku temu miejsce to zostało zrujnowane przez eksplozję rogu buchorożca. Ojciec wytrwale naprawił wszystkie szkody, i jedynie większy niż zwykle porządek w salonie zdradzał, że stało się tu coś, co zachwiało rzeczywistością zwariowanej rodziny.

Przez dość wąskie, ale liczne okienka do najwyższego pokoiku wlewało się światło słońca, padające na wiszące w wolnej przestrzeni portrety przyjaciół Luny.

Choć nie poruszały się, wyraźnie czuć w nich było jakąś magię. Dziewczyna żałowała, że żadne z nich nie wracało w tym roku do Hogwartu. W czasie trwania wyprawy z ojcem miała kontakt jedynie z Ginny, jednak liczyła, że będąc w szkole będzie mogła częściej pisać do ludzi, którzy jako pierwsi zaczęli ją akceptować.

Wrzuciła do obklejonego naklejkami kufra trochę ubrań oraz mnóstwo dziwacznych przedmiotów, takie jak naszyjniki z metalowych blaszek czy pakunek ze sterowalnymi śliwkami. Zastanawiała się, jak będzie wyglądało jej życie w Hogwarcie po tak długiej przerwie. Choć nie wiedziała, czy znajdzie nowych przyjaciół, była pełna optymizmu i nadziei, że wszystko się jakoś ułoży. Przecież zawsze się układało, mimo przeciwności.

**xxx**

Rankiem pierwszego września ze snu wyrwała ją Alexandra. Evelyn, zaskoczona nagłą pobudką, zamrugała szybko, dostrzegając czającą się obok łóżka Yaxley, która mimo wczesnej pory miała na sobie nienagannie odprasowaną szatę, a jasne włosy przewiązała aksamitną tasiemką.

— Wstawaj, Evelyn. Po śniadaniu babcia zabierze cię na stację — powiedziała, a na jej ustach pojawił się cień lekkiego uśmiechu.

Grant wygramoliła się spod kołdry, a włosy sterczały jej na wszystkie strony. Kątem oka dostrzegła, że były fioletowe, choć mogłaby przysiąc, że kiedy wczoraj wieczorem kładła się spać, były inne.

— Okej, tylko się ubiorę.

Alexandra nieznacznie uniosła brwi, jednak chwilę później opuściła pokój, zostawiając ją samą.

Na środku pomieszczenia wciąż stała ledwo domykająca się walizka na kółkach, którą spakowała jeszcze poprzedniego dnia. Nie zamierzając pokazywać się Rigel po awanturze sprzed dwóch dni, przez cały czas siedziała w swojej sypialni, na zmianę to rysując, to dorzucając do bagażu kolejne rzeczy. Znaleziony pamiętnik matki starannie ukryła pomiędzy nowymi, szkolnymi podręcznikami, postanawiając, że zapozna się z jego zawartością już w Hogwarcie, gdzie nie będzie jej groziło odebranie go przez wściekłą babkę.

Pospiesznie chwyciła przygotowane dzień wcześniej ubranie i wciągnęła je na siebie. Przejrzała się w lustrze i zmrużyła oczy w skupieniu. Chwilę później jej włosy były już intensywnie niebieskie i ułożone w kontrolowany nieład. Przeczesała palcami ukośną grzywkę, tak, aby nie wpadała jej do oczu i po raz pierwszy od paru tygodni zrobiła sobie makijaż, szczególnie starannie maskując zasinienie na policzku, znaczące miejsce, gdzie uderzyła ją babka. Metamorfomagia niestety nie działała na zranienia i mimo wysiłku Grant, siniak wciąż pozostawał na swoim miejscu.

Już miała odejść od lustra, kiedy jej wzrok zatrzymał się na dłużej na brzydkiej, wciąż zaczerwienionej bliźnie po zaklęciu, która znajdowała się parę cali nad prawym łokciem. Zmarszczyła brwi, po czym starannie obciągnęła rękaw koszulki, aby dobrze ją przykryć.

Widok ten przywołał ponure myśli i przykre wspomnienia, jednak pospiesznie stłumiła je, biorąc rzeczy, i ruszając w stronę drzwi. Walizka była strasznie ciężka, natomiast ona sama była zdecydowanie drobnej postury, dlatego przy znoszeniu jej po schodach w pewnym momencie musiała pomóc sobie czarami, rada, że nie widzi tego jej ojciec.

Chwilę później była już w przestronnym, wyłożonym marmurem holu. Zostawiła swoją walizkę obok schodów, po czym udała się do salonu. Stara skrzatka Błyskotka podsuwała już Alexandrze tacę z kanapkami.

Na widok wchodzącej beztrosko do salonu Evelyn, Rigel Yaxley zmarszczyła brwi.

— Wiesz, która jest już godzina? — rzuciła zamiast powitania, patrząc na dziewczynę z przyganą.

Grant spodziewała się, że babka nadal pamięta przyłapanie jej na myszkowaniu w dawnym pokoju matki. Nawet nie zdziwiła się, że na jej widok Rigel niemal pobielała ze złości.

Evelyn jednak, nie chcąc się wdawać w kolejną kłótnię, kompletnie zignorowała pytanie kobiety i usiadła obok Alexandry. Wzięła sobie kanapkę i spojrzała na duży zegar wiszący na ścianie; była dziesiąta.

Rigel krążyła nerwowo po salonie, przypatrując się skrajnie różnym wnuczkom. Evelyn wciąż zastanawiała się, czym brytyjscy czarodzieje dojeżdżają do Hogwartu. W Salem każdy musiał dostać się do szkoły na własną rękę, a zdecydowana większość była dowożona samochodami przez rodziców. Ci z większych odległości korzystali z teleportacji łącznej lub specjalnych Bram. Evelyn wątpiła jednak, żeby w tak staroświeckim kraju istniał podobny system i nie posądzała babki o posiadanie samochodu.

Jej wątpliwości rozwiała jednak Alexandra, zupełnie jakby nagle odczytała jej myśli.

— Na pociąg dostaniesz się za pomocą teleportacji łącznej — powiedziała spokojnie, spoglądając znacząco na babcię.

Evelyn pokiwała głową, z trudem przełykając kanapkę. Perspektywa rozstania z babcią Rigel na dziesięć miesięcy bez wątpienia była niezwykle kusząca, nawet jeśli alternatywą miał być tajemniczy i nieznany Hogwart. Kobieta jednak zdecydowanie nie była zachwycona tym, że musi jej towarzyszyć, choć dziewczyna nie posiadała jeszcze licencji na teleportację.

— Na pociąg? — zdziwiła się. — Naprawdę dojeżdżacie do szkoły pociągiem?

— A jak dostawałaś się do Salem? — Alexandra najwyraźniej zapomniała o milczącej postawie.

— Jak to: jak? Normalnie, samochodem... — odparła Grant, jakby to była najbardziej oczywista rzecz pod słońcem. — W Nowym Jorku zawsze były korki, ale fajnie się jechało.

Babcia Rigel prychnęła ostentacyjnie i odwróciła się w drugą stronę, najwyraźniej nie mogąc znieść słuchania o tak mugolskich zwyczajach.

— Co to jest samochód? — Alexandra uniosła brwi. — Słyszałam, że Ministerstwo Magii posiada kilka, ale nie mam pojęcia, do czego dokładnie służą.

Evelyn już chciała szczegółowo wyjaśnić jej zasady działania mugolskich pojazdów, ale wtedy ponownie przerwała jej babcia.

— Przestań mieszać tej biednej dziewczynie w głowie swoimi amerykańskimi wymysłami — warknęła.

Reszta posiłku upłynęła w kłopotliwej ciszy. Choć Alexandra jeszcze kilkakrotnie otwierała usta, jakby chciała coś powiedzieć, dostrzegając groźne spojrzenie Rigel, natychmiast milkła, poprzestając na przyglądaniu się Evelyn z zaciekawieniem.

Grant mogłaby przysiąc, że jej kuzynka wcale nie była taką przeciwniczką mugoli jak babka. Niemal żałowała, że przez najbliższe kilka miesięcy nie będą mieć ze sobą do czynienia. Może gdyby tylko udało jej się dotrzeć do wycofanej dziewczyny będącej pod silnym wpływem babci, mogłyby się nawet zaprzyjaźnić? Teraz, w trakcie końcówki wakacji, rozmawiały ze sobą może kilkakrotnie, jednak za każdym razem przerywała im Rigel, wyraźnie pilnująca, by nie miały ze sobą zbyt wiele do czynienia.

Dwadzieścia minut później stała już w holu. Alexandra odprowadziła ją kawałek, rozglądając się po otoczeniu. Evelyn uświadomiła sobie wtedy, że nawet nie miała pojęcia, czemu dziewczyna mieszkała z babką, zamiast ze swoimi rodzicami, ale nigdy nie miała okazji się o to zapytać, wyczuwając dystans kuzynki.

— A dlaczego ty nie idziesz do Hogwartu? — spytała, lustrując dziewczynę wzrokiem.

— Skończyłam szkołę w zeszłym roku — odrzekła Alexandra.

Evelyn zmieszała się. Powinna się tego domyślić wcześniej.

— Och... Aha... — wymamrotała tylko.

Alexandra uśmiechnęła się blado, ale wtedy w holu pojawiła się Rigel. Kobieta była ubrana jak zwykle wyjątkowo starannie, w długą, powłóczystą szatę, pod którą miała dopasowany kostium. Ciemne włosy znowu spięła w kok. Wyglądała poważnie i jednocześnie nieco groźnie. Spojrzała na swoje wnuczki władczo. Evelyn na jej widok wzdrygnęła się nieznacznie, przypominając sobie wymierzone przez nią policzki. Chłód emanujący od starszej kobiety był niemal namacalny.

Coraz bardziej cieszyła się, że opuści to przytłaczające miejsce, z którym nie wiązała praktycznie żadnych miłych wspomnień.

Teleportowały się prosto ze schodów przed rezydencją. Evelyn nie zdążyła nawet obejrzeć się za siebie, kiedy zimna dłoń babki zacisnęła się na jej przegubie jak imadło. Poczuła, że okręca się szybko w miejscu, a miejsce zalanego słońcem trawnika wypełniła wirująca ciemność, napierająca na nią ze wszystkich stron.


	7. Podróż do Hogwartu

**ROZDZIAŁ 6: Podróż do Hogwartu**

_wrzesień 1999_

Thomas Maxwell wciąż miał wątpliwości, czy na pewno dobrze zrobił, przyjmując posadę nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią w Hogwarcie. Namówili go do tego Annabeth i Alex, najwyraźniej mający już dość jego ciągłego narzekania z powodu niemożności powrotu do pracy aurora. Odkąd przeszedł na zwolnienie, nie potrafił znaleźć sobie miejsca.

Ostatecznie, przekonany coraz to nowymi wysuwanymi przez nich argumentami, udał się do szkoły na rozmowę kwalifikacyjną i już parę dni później wiedział, że został przyjęty. W trudnym okresie zaledwie rok po bitwie o Hogwart kandydaci na nauczycieli byli szczególnie pożądani.

Postanowił pojechać do swojej nowej pracy Ekspresem Hogwart. Choć mógł od razu aportować się wprost do Hogsmeade, pragnął przypomnieć sobie dawne czasy, kiedy sam był uczniem. Ostatni raz siedział w tym pociągu jakieś osiem lat temu, kiedy powracał do domu po skończeniu siódmego roku. Wtedy nigdy nie przypuszczałby, że jeszcze kiedyś dane mu będzie powrócić do dawnej szkoły. Po zatrudnieniu się w ministerstwie jako auror, przez pewien czas był przydzielony do patrolowania Hogsmeade i okolic szkoły, a później brał czynny udział w wielkiej bitwie. To już było jednak zupełnie coś innego niż beztroskie czasy nauki i nawet teraz, po kilkunastu miesiącach od tamtych wydarzeń, nadal ciężko mu było przejść do porządku dziennego. Praca aurora też nie zawsze była zgodna z młodzieńczymi wyobrażeniami. Wielokrotnie musiał postępować wbrew sobie i mimo wyrzutów sumienia, zachowywać się tak, by nie budzić podejrzeń. Wielu rzeczy żałował, choć starał się o tym zapomnieć.

Przybył tutaj dość wcześnie, zanim zaczęli się tu pojawiać pierwsi uczniowie wraz z rodzicami. Annabeth i Alex zdołali wyłuskać odrobinę wolnego czasu, by odprowadzić go na stację. Był im za to wdzięczny, choć zapewniał ich, że wcale nie musieli tego robić.

Umieścił swój bagaż bezpiecznie na półce, po czym wrócił na peron, gdzie w cieniu ceglanego filara stała Annabeth, trzymając za rękę sześcioletniego synka, Simona. Alexander stał tuż za nią, z czteroletnią Susan w ramionach. Widząc ten piękny, szczęśliwy obrazek, Thomas poczuł pewien żal, że teraz będzie się z nimi widywał znacznie rzadziej. Doznał także pewnego ukłucia zazdrości, że wciąż był samotny. Rodzice ciągle wypominali mu, że po odejściu Cynthii nie znalazł nowej partnerki.

— Napisz do nas koniecznie, jak znajdziesz się w Hogwarcie. — Annabeth uśmiechnęła się do niego.

Musiała mocno przytrzymywać Simona, by nie rzucił się Tomowi w ramiona. Chłopiec był wyraźnie smutny, ale spoglądał z zaciekawieniem na pociąg.

— Mamo, a kiedy ja pójdę do Hogwartu? — spytał, ciągnąc matkę za rękaw szaty.

— Za pięć lat, skarbie. Jesteś jeszcze za mały.

Simon posmutniał, ale przestał drążyć temat.

— Rok w Hogwarcie może być interesującym doświadczeniem — powiedział po chwili Tom. — Wolę zostać nauczycielem niż urzędasem.

— A ja tam nie narzekam — zauważył z rozbawieniem Alexander, wchodząc mu w słowo.

Thomas jednak kontynuował, ignorując jego uwagę.

— Wiem, że macie już dość mojego smęcenia, więc troszeczkę sobie odpoczniecie. Ale później, gdy tylko będę mógł, zamierzam wrócić do aurorstwa.

Chciał znowu znaleźć się w Biurze. Nawet jeśli obecna atmosfera była tam dość napięta. Choć w zeszłym roku, w okresie po bitwie o Hogwart oczyszczono Biuro Aurorów z większości pracowników, którzy załapali się do tej pracy za czasów rządów Tego, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Było Wymawiać, wszyscy wiedzieli, że to jeszcze nie koniec zmian. Sytuacja w Ministerstwie Magii stabilizowała się i prezentowała się znacznie lepiej niż jeszcze rok temu, ale mimo to nikt nie posunąłby się do stwierdzenia, że wszystko jest dokładnie takie, jakie miało być.

Thomas czasem zastanawiał się, czy aby na pewno wszyscy wyrzuceni z pracy aurorzy faktycznie byli winni. Pamiętał przypadek młodego, całkiem sympatycznego czarodzieja, którego nigdy nie posądziłby o konszachty z Voldemortem. Zastanawiał się, co mogło być przyczyną jego zwolnienia. Czyżby to, że po prostu stał z boku i posłusznie wykonywał rozkazy ówczesnego kierownictwa Biura?

W głębi duszy miał jeszcze jeden powód, by chcieć aktywnie uczestniczyć w odbudowie dawnej renomy Biura Aurorów.

Pragnął zatrzeć swoje wspomnienia o dziewięćdziesiątym siódmym. Liczył, że rzucając się w wir zajęć, zapomni o tym, że i jemu zdarzało się czasem popełniać błędy. Błędy, które skutkowały wyrzutami sumienia i dylematami moralnymi. Choć nie został wyrzucony z pracy po zmianie systemu, wiedział, że nie był całkiem bez winy.

Gdyby nie ta feralna akcja, nadal byłby na służbie i mógłby działać. Jednak w obecnej sytuacji pozostawał mu Hogwart. Czasem czuł, że może incydent sprzed pół roku był karą za dziewięćdziesiąty siódmy i za niechęć jednoznacznego określenia swojego stanowiska w wojnie czarodziejów.

Z zadumy wyrwał go dopiero Alexander.

— My to wiemy, Tom — rzekł lekko Alex. — Zapewniałeś nas o tym codziennie przez ostatnie pół roku.

Wszyscy Maxwellowie roześmiali się, nawet mały Simon. Jedynie Susan wierciła się w ramionach ojca, nie zwracając uwagi na rozmowę dorosłych.

— Mimo wszystko będzie nam tego brakować — dodała Annabeth. — W końcu co to za dzień bez twoich utyskiwań, że chciałbyś już wrócić na służbę? Kto będzie nas teraz odwiedzał w pracy i marudził?

Thomas ponownie roześmiał się, na moment przestając myśleć o tym, co było. Nawet dzieci jeszcze bardziej się ożywiły, przyglądając się dorosłym ze zdziwieniem. Susan zaczęła jeszcze bardziej wyrywać się w ramionach swojego ojca, pokazując palcem na spasionego kota niesionego przez jakiegoś ucznia.

Maxwell wiedział, że będzie mu bardzo brakować najbliższych. Obrzucił spojrzeniem peron, na którym już gromadzili się pierwsi uczniowie. Choć od bitwy o Hogwart minęło tak niewiele czasu, panująca tutaj atmosfera bardzo przypominała tą, która towarzyszyła jego podróżom do szkoły w kilkunastoletnim okresie pokoju między dwoma wojnami czarodziejów. Gdyby nie zatroskane miny rodziców, rozglądających się za dziećmi, które pomknęły szukać znajomych, czy spokojniejsze niż dawniej zachowanie młodzieży, mógłby pomyśleć, że wszystko wróciło już do normy.

Chciał, żeby wszystko wróciło do normy. By było tak, jak dawniej. Jako auror wiedział jednak, że przemiany są procesem o wiele bardziej długotrwałym i złożonym, nawet mimo chęci ministerstwa, by jak najszybciej sprostać nowemu porządkowi i wyjść na przeciw zmianom.

Dziesięć minut przed planowanym odjazdem pospiesznie pożegnał się z bliskimi. Wyściskał dzieciaki i zamienił ostatnich kilka zdań z ich rodzicami, po czym wrócił do wcześniej wybranego przedziału, mając nadzieję, że spędzi podróż w samotności, racząc się lekturą ulubionych książek i pysznym ciastem, które na odchodne wcisnęła mu Annabeth.

**xxx**

Jako że w ciągu minionych tygodni Evelyn teleportowała się częściej niż przez ostatnie kilka lat razem wzięte, tym razem doszła do siebie zaskakująco szybko.

Rozległy trawnik i porośnięte winobluszczem mury rezydencji Ravenscry zniknęły. Zamiast nich ujrzała zatłoczony peron, zupełnie niepodobny do tych, które widywała w Stanach. Nie było tu mugoli spieszących za swoimi niemagicznymi sprawami. Nie brakowało za to całego mnóstwa czarodziejów w różnym wieku. Evelyn od razu domyśliła się, że to muszą być czarodzieje, ponieważ szczerze wątpiła w to, aby jakikolwiek mugol założył na siebie długie do ziemi szaty, czy przechadzał się z wózkiem wyładowanym kuframi i klatkami z pohukującymi sowami. Na ścianie wisiał afisz obwieszczający, że peron nosi nazwę "9 i 3/4". Grant uniosła brwi.

Zewsząd otaczał ją ogrom kolorów i dźwięków. Bez wątpienia było to dla niej interesujące doznanie, szczególnie, że w spokojnym i cichym domu babki Rigel niemal dostawała już bzika. Dziewczyna na moment zapomniała nawet o zżerającym ją stresie, zbyt pochłonięta rozglądaniem się po otoczeniu.

Na peronie stał już Ekspres Hogwart ze staroświecką, czerwoną lokomotywą. Buchał z niej dym zasnuwający stację kłębami pary przywodzącej na myśl gęstą mgłę. Było tu mnóstwo ludzi, których większość stanowiła młodzież w wieku od jedenastu do siedemnastu lat oraz towarzyszące im rodziny. Duża część nastolatków była jeszcze ubrana w stroje mugolskie. Niemal wszystkie dziewczyny miały na sobie spódniczki, a Evelyn, najprawdopodobniej jako jedna z nielicznych, była w spodniach. W ich ubiorach dominowały stonowane odcienie czerni, szarości i granatu.

Każdy ciągnął ciężki, prostokątny kufer, niektórzy nawet ściskali klatki z sowami czy kotami. Tu i ówdzie słychać było także donośny rechot ropuch. Ludzie rozmawiali ze sobą z ekscytacją, jednak zachowywali się znacznie spokojniej niż młodzież z Salem.

Przez moment przyglądała się stojącej najbliżej grupce, złożonej z kilku chłopaków w czarnych szatach z bordowymi podszewkami. Nieopodal w nich stała dziewczyna w dość jaskrawym ubraniu, wyróżniającym się na tle tych wszechobecnych szarości. Evelyn nie zdołała jednak dostrzec jej twarzy, gdyż była ukryta za czytaną przez nią gazetą. Za nią stał wysoki, równie pstrokato ubrany mężczyzna.

Evelyn przysunęła się nieco bliżej. Do rzeczywistości przywróciło ją dopiero czyjeś donośne chrząknięcie. Odwróciła się i ujrzała babcię, która z dość ponurą miną poprawiała swoją torebkę.

— Wybacz, droga panno, ale niestety muszę cię opuścić — powiedziała suchym tonem, jakby wcale nie odczuwała wyrzutów sumienia, że zostawia nastoletnią wnuczkę samą. — Pamiętaj, żeby swoim zachowaniem nie przynieść ujmy naszej rodzinie.

Mówiąc to, spoglądała na Evelyn znacząco, jakby wręcz obawiała się wysłać ją do szkoły, gdzie nie będzie mogła jej kontrolować i wychowywać wedle własnego uznania.

— I pozbądź się tych okropnych włosów — warknęła jeszcze, wskazując na jej nastroszone, niebieskie kosmyki. — Nie chcę otrzymać ani jednej skargi ze szkoły, że wyglądasz i zachowujesz się jak plugawy mugol.

Evelyn jednak nie zamierzała dostosowywać się do tego polecenia. Wzruszyła ramionami, po czym ostentacyjnie wbiła wzrok w pociąg.

Rigel najwyraźniej także stwierdziła, że dalsze próby skłonienia niepokornej wnuczki do uległości mijały się z celem. Nawet nie pożegnawszy się z nią, odwróciła się na pięcie i odeszła, by chwilę później zniknąć z trzaskiem.

Evelyn została sama, patrząc na otoczenie niepewnie.

Po raz kolejny pozostawiona sama sobie w obcym miejscu, chwyciła rączkę walizki na kółkach i klucząc między uczniami, ruszyła w stronę najbliższego wagonu. Nie zamierzała stać i załamywać rąk. Skoro nikt nie chciał jej pomóc, musiała poradzić sobie sama. Zresztą w Nowym Jorku tyle razy jeździła metrem, a jazda takim starym pociągiem nie mogła się aż tak bardzo różnić, poza tym, że zapewne będzie o wiele dłuższa.

Choć wciąż było jej przykro z powodu takiego traktowania przez krewnych swojej matki, nie dawała po sobie nic poznać. Spoliczkowanie przez babkę Rigel sprawiło, że coś w niej pękło i ze zdziwieniem stwierdziła, że w krótkim czasie zarówno w jej życiu, jak i w charakterze zaszły pewne zmiany. Najpierw przeprowadzka, potem napaść, aż w końcu zniknięcie matki i zamieszkanie u wrogo nastawionej babci — to wszystko sprawiło, że Grant nagle poczuła się dojrzale, jak jeszcze nigdy w całym swoim życiu.

Obiecała sobie, że musi to wszystko przetrwać, a gdy tylko skończy siedemnaście lat, wróci do Nowego Jorku. I ani babka, ani matka, jeśli ta kiedykolwiek znowu pojawi się w jej życiu, jej w tym nie przeszkodzą. Porzucenie przez bliską osobę i poczucie oszukania niewątpliwie były dla niej najboleśniejszym doświadczeniem, gorszym nawet niż atak ze strony zamaskowanego czarodzieja.

Gdy szła, kilka osób uraczyło ją zaskoczonymi spojrzeniami.

— Patrzcie, ona ma niebieskie włosy! — zawołał ktoś, pokazując ją palcem.

— Nigdy wcześniej jej nie widziałem... Jak myślicie, to jakaś nowa?

Usłyszała więcej komentarzy na temat swojego wyglądu, ale skwitowała je wzruszeniem ramionami. Na tle tych wszystkich dziewczątek w grzecznych warkoczykach i końskich ogonach, jej potargane, sięgające ramion, niebieskie włosy mocno rzucały się w oczy. Już na pierwszy rzut oka młodzież Hogwartu wyglądała inaczej niż jej znajomi z Salem, a przecież jeszcze nawet nie znalazła się w szkole.

Większość przedziałów było już pełnych, ale mimo to Grant zdołała znaleźć jeden tylko dla siebie. Z ulgą usadowiła się na poprzecieranej kanapie, myśląc sobie, że może jednak ta podróż, choć tak mało mugolska, nie będzie taka zła.

Po korytarzu wciąż w tę i z powrotem biegały dzieciaki z młodszych klas. Niektórzy już zdążyli założyć szaty. Evelyn zastanowiło jednak, dlaczego każdy ma inny kolor podszewki szaty i obszycia rękawów. Podczas krótkiej obserwacji zdążyła wychwycić cztery powtarzające się kolory: czerwień, zieleń, musztardową żółć i granat. Nie miała pojęcia, co to mogło oznaczać.

Kiedy pociąg ruszył, wyjęła z torby zwinięty, mugolski komiks, w czasie pobytu u babki starannie ukryty przed jej wzrokiem na dnie walizki. Nie zdążyła jednak przeczytać nawet kilku stron, kiedy drzwi przedziału otworzyły się i do środka weszło pięć osób o dość nieprzyjemnych wyrazach twarzy. Gdy dostrzegli siedzącą pod oknem Evelyn, zarechotali drwiąco.

— Proszę, proszę, kogo my tu mamy — zagdakała wysoka dziewczyna o wyjątkowo wrednej minie, wysuwając się na przód.

Jednym ruchem ręki wyrwała Evelyn jej komiks i zaczęła go kartkować ku wtórze śmiechów stojących za nią nastolatków. Grant zauważyła, że wszyscy mieli szaty z zielonymi lub granatowymi wstawkami.

— To chyba jakaś nowa — mruknął ktoś z tyłu. — Chyba nawet nie warto sobie nią zawracać głowy, Lydio.

Evelyn wodziła wzrokiem od jednego do drugiego, zastanawiając się, jak zręcznie wybrnąć z tej sytuacji.

— O co chodzi? — spytała tylko.

Chyba musiała pożegnać się z nadzieją na spokojną, samotną podróż, bo tamci wcale nie wyglądali, aby mieli ochotę zostawić ją w spokoju.

— Ktoś chyba się _pomylił_ i _przypadkowo_ zajął nasz przedział — odpowiedziała dziewczyna nazwana Lydią, z obrzydzeniem odrzucając komiks. — Mugolskie ścierwo.

— Ale to nie jest wasz przedział! — oburzyła się Evelyn, nie zamierzając tak łatwo dawać za wygraną i okazywać, że wcale nie czuje się tak pewnie, jak udawała. — Poszukajcie sobie czegoś innego. Byłam pierwsza.

— _Ale to nie jest wasz przedział_— powtórzył ktoś, przedrzeźniając jej nowojorski akcent. — Widać, że jest nowa i nie zna naszych zasad.

— Amerykańska idiotka!

Pozostali roześmiali się kpiąco, z satysfakcją spoglądając na dziewczynę, która czuła się coraz mniej pewnie.

— Ale my chcemy usiąść tutaj. Co nie, panowie? — ponownie odezwała się prowodyrka, spoglądając na Evelyn wzrokiem niemal litościwym.

Dwóch chłopaków spojrzało po sobie znacząco, po czym złapali Evelyn za ręce i bezceremonialnie wypchnęli ją za drzwi. Dziewczyna była tym tak bardzo zaskoczona, że nawet nie zdążyła zareagować, kiedy poczuła, jak z rozpędu uderzyła w okno na przeciwko przedziału i osunęła się po nim kilka cali.

— Jak dla mnie, możesz sobie jechać do Hogwartu na korytarzu, durna Amerykanko — dodała jeszcze Lydia, wyrzucając z przedziału walizkę Grant.

Drzwi zamknęły się przy wtórze głośnych śmiechów i drwin, zostawiając ją samą.

— Naprawdę miły początek — skwitowała to Evelyn, biorąc walizkę i z westchnieniem idąc przed siebie.

Nie zamierzała płakać ani się wściekać, choć takie potraktowanie sprawiło jej pewną przykrość. Czy cały jej pobyt w Wielkiej Brytanii miał tak wyglądać? Od początku przeganiana z kąta w kąt i ignorowana przez większość napotkanych ludzi, z coraz większą tęsknotą myślała o przeszłości.

Większość przedziałów, które mijała, było już wypełnione po brzegi. Wyglądało na to, że faktycznie będzie musiała spędzić całą drogę na korytarzu. Z westchnieniem przysiadła na swojej walizce, przesuwając wzrokiem po podłodze.

Minuty mijały w ciszy, zmąconej jedynie przez szmer dobiegających z przedziałów rozmów oraz monotonny stukot kół.

— Widzę, że cię coś trapi.

Jej zamyślenie przerwał marzycielski głos. Evelyn, zaskoczona, podniosła wzrok i ujrzała dziewczynę o długich do pasa, niemal białych włosach i bladej cerze. Jednak najbardziej niesamowity był jej ubiór. Uświadomiła sobie, że właśnie patrzy na dziewczynę zauważoną wcześniej na peronie. Poszczególne elementy jej ubrania tak bardzo do siebie nie pasowały, że wyglądało to na świadomy wybór. Nieznajoma jeszcze nie miała na sobie szaty, więc Grant mogła zobaczyć jej musztardowożółtą marynarkę, spod której widać było kawałek niebieskiej koszulki oraz dziwacznego naszyjnika wykonanego z metalowych blaszek, czarną spódniczkę oraz czerwone rajstopy. Na nogach miała trampki w różnych kolorach: jeden zielony, drugi pomarańczowy, natomiast jej oczy przysłaniały psychodeliczne okulary w białych, tekturowych oprawkach.

Przez chwilę gapiła się na nią, nie potrafiąc uwierzyć, że w tym pociągu pełnym sztywniaków natknęła się na taki oryginał.

— Hm?

— Gnębiwtryski — odparła tamta, nadal tym samym nawiedzonym tonem. — Jest ich tutaj całe mnóstwo...

— Gnębi... co?

— Gnębiwtryski — powtórzyła blondynka. — Niewidzialne stworzenia powodujące nagły wtrysk przygnębienia. Wlatują przez uszy i mieszają nam w głowach.

Evelyn zrobiła zdziwioną minę. Sama nie wiedziała, czy ma się śmiać, czy może zastanawiać nad stanem zdrowia psychicznego tamtej. Dziewczyna wyglądała, jakby miała co najmniej lekkiego bzika.

— Och, tak... — przytaknęła. — Tak, wgnębitryski. Ale żadnego nie widzę.

— No bo one są niewidzialne. — Dziewczyna postukała się w oprawki okularów. — Mogę zobaczyć je tylko przez to.

Chwilę później zdjęła okulary i podała je zaskoczonej Grant.

Evelyn, nieco zdumiona zachowaniem nieznajomej, założyła je. Korytarz wyglądał teraz jakby inaczej. Całe otoczenie przybrało kolor różowawy, a pod sufitem migotały jaśniejsze punkty. Nie dostrzegła jednak żadnych stworzeń, ale może dlatego, że nie wiedziała, czego ma szukać.

Evelyn zdjęła okulary i oddała je dziewczynie. Ta ponownie osadziła je na nosie i upewniła się, że dobrze leżą.

— Fajna rzecz — Grant spojrzała znacząco na okulary nowej znajomej, po czym dodała: — Jestem Evelyn. Evelyn Grant.

— Och, zapomniałam się przedstawić! Luna Lovegood.

Obie przez chwilę stały, przyglądając się sobie wzajemnie. Grant sama nie wiedziała, co o tym myśleć.

— Może usiądziesz w naszym przedziale? — zaproponowała marzycielsko Luna. — Mamy jeszcze wolne miejsca, a widzę, że błąkasz się samotnie.

Evelyn była wdzięczna za tę propozycję i uśmiechnęła się, czując, że zaczyna lubić tę zwariowaną dziewczynę. Luna Lovegood dość szybko wzbudziła jej zaufanie, zwłaszcza, że zachowywała się zupełnie inaczej niż ci, którzy wyrzucili ją na korytarz. Choć równie dobrze mógł być to sprytny podstęp, Grant była pewna, że nie ma się czego obawiać z jej strony.

Podziękowała jej i razem z nią przeszła kawałek. Luna w końcu otworzyła drzwi przedziału, w którym siedziały jeszcze dwie inne dziewczyny. Na widok podążającej za blondynką Evelyn obie uniosły brwi.

— Och, patrzcie, kogo do nas przyprowadziłam! To jest Evelyn Grant — przedstawiła ją Luna w odpowiedzi na ich pytające miny. — A to Julie Davis i Alice Stebbins.

Ładna brunetka z dołeczkami w policzkach oraz filigranowa dziewczyna o rudych włosach i twarzy gęsto usianej piegami skinęły głowami. Wyglądały całkiem sympatycznie i normalnie.

Usiadła obok brunetki, wpychając mugolską walizkę pod kanapę i splotła dłonie na kolanach. Choć Luna zaraz po zajęciu miejsca skryła się za gazetą (którą, jak zauważyła Grant, trzymała do góry nogami), pozostałe dziewczyny nadal jej się przyglądały.

— Jesteś nowa? — spytała ruda, a Evelyn zaczęła się zastanawiać, ile razy usłyszy podobne pytanie w nadchodzących dniach. — Nigdy wcześniej cię nie widziałam, a na pewno bym cię zapamiętała. Jesteś metamorfomagiem, czy farbujesz włosy eliksirem? — Wskazała na jej niebieskie włosy.

— Musi być metamorfomagiem, jej włosy w ogóle nie są zniszczone! — zauważyła Julie, sięgając dłonią do grzywki Evelyn i sprawdzając jej fakturę. — A na który idziesz rok?

Dopiero po chwili zdała sobie sprawę, że to chyba zbyt poufałe zachowanie względem zupełnie obcej osoby, bo pospiesznie cofnęła rękę i speszyła się. Evelyn jednak wcale nie czuła się urażona. Na jej bladej twarzy przez chwilę pojawił się uśmiech.

— Tak, jestem tutaj nowa. I jestem metamorfomagiem. — Grant potwierdziła, na chwilę upodabniając swoją fryzurę do tej na głowie Alice. — Wcześniej przez pięć lat uczyłam się w Salem, więc teraz powinnam iść do szóstej klasy.

Wszystkie dziewczyny uniosły brwi.

— Szósty rok? To tak, jak my — zauważyła Alice.

— W Salem? Zaraz... to ta szkoła magii w Ameryce? — zdziwiła się Julie. — Czytałam kiedyś o niej!

Zza swojej gazety ponownie wychyliła się Luna.

— Czy to prawda, że w Salem macie problemy z gwynołapkami wchodzącymi do klas?

Evelyn nie wiedziała, co to są te całe gwynołapki, dlatego nic nie powiedziała, przybierając jedynie dość skonsternowaną minę.

Było jej jednak miło, że towarzyszki podróży wykazywały zainteresowanie jej dawną szkołą i nie traktowały jej z góry tylko dlatego, że pochodziła z innego kraju. Może jednak nie wszyscy w Hogwarcie są tacy jak ludzie spotkani na początku podróży i mimo tych wszystkich absurdalnych stereotypów, znajdzie także jakieś życzliwe osoby? Skoro już miała spędzić ten rok w brytyjskiej szkole, chciała jakoś ułożyć sobie życie do czasu siedemnastych urodzin.

Szybko zwalczyła początkową nieufność i dystans w stosunku do towarzyszek podróży. Zachęcona, przez dobrą godzinę opowiadała o zwyczajach panujących w Instytucie i przy okazji dowiadywała się wielu ciekawostek na temat Hogwartu, które mogły okazać jej się całkiem pomocne w nadchodzącym okresie.

— I naprawdę nie działają u was żadne mugolskie urządzenia? — spytała z żalem, kiedy Julie zakończyła swoją opowieść o szkolnej codzienności. — Myślałam, że ludzie tak gadali dla żartu! Właściwie, w Salem krążyło naprawdę mnóstwo stereotypów o Hogwarcie i większość z nas całkowicie w nie wierzyła, ale...

— Niestety nie. — Julie pokręciła głową z wyraźnym żalem. — Elektryczność, komputery, telefony... Wszystko to, co zastępuje mugolom czary, w Hogwarcie zwyczajnie wariuje od nadmiaru magii.

Już w posiadłości babki Rigel było jej trudno wytrzymać bez nowoczesności i choć spodziewała się, że w Hogwarcie będzie bardzo podobnie, poczuła się nieco dziwnie.

To kolejna rzecz, do której musiała się przyzwyczaić, ale i nie największy problem w jej obecnym położeniu. Dawniej zmartwiłaby się o wiele bardziej, ale teraz przyjęła to ze względnym spokojem. W końcu czym był brak telewizji w obliczu zniknięcia matki i konieczności całkowitej zmiany dotychczasowego stylu życia?

— Wiecie, w Salem przykłada się ogromną wagę do Nauk Mugolskich i do przygotowania nas do życia wśród zwykłych ludzi — powiedziała po chwili. Jej oczy jednak błyszczały. — Większość z nas, to znaczy amerykańskich czarodziejów, żyje w miastach, dlatego właściwe przygotowanie do życia wśród mugoli jest bardzo ważne. Musimy umieć sobie radzić wśród zwykłych ludzi, kiedy nie zawsze możemy posłużyć się magią. Zresztą, mugole są naprawdę fascynujący...

Alice i Julie spojrzały po sobie z pewnym smutkiem, który zastanowił Evelyn.

— Dobrze, że nie trafiłaś do Hogwartu w czasach wojny czarodziejów — rzekła Davis, spoglądając na nią znacząco. — W tamtym okresie podobne sympatie nie były zbyt dobrze widziane, a mugoli uważano za podgatunek. Zresztą, nawet teraz wielu czarodziejów nadal tak uważa — zawahała się. — Moi rodzice są niemagiczni, więc łatwo można sobie wyobrazić, jak to wyglądało.

— Wojny czarodziejów? — Evelyn uniosła brwi, zaskoczona słowami nowej znajomej. — Zaraz, czy to ma coś wspólnego z tym całym Voldemortem? Chyba wspominali coś kiedyś o tym w telewizji czarodziejów!

Wszystkie dziewczyny skrzywiły się i spojrzały na nią tak, jakby nagle postradała zmysły. Żadna nie odpowiedziała, co Grant uznała za potwierdzenie i mimowolnie zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy powiedziała coś niewłaściwego.

Wychowując się w mugolskim Nowym Jorku nie posiadała wiedzy o wydarzeniach magicznych w innych częściach świata. Wśród Amerykanów cała ta panika związana z Voldemortem traktowana była jedynie jako ciekawa opowiastka. Od czasu do czasu w "The New York Magic" lub w magicznej telewizji pojawiały się jakieś nikłe wzmianki, ale mimo to nikt nie traktował tego jako poważnego zagrożenia dla społeczeństwa amerykańskich czarodziejów.

Czarodzieje w Stanach prowadzili normalne życie, nie ingerując w wydarzenia na Wyspach Brytyjskich ani nie przykładając do nich większej wagi. Nawet historia o pokonaniu złego maga przez Harry'ego Pottera była postrzegana bardziej w kategorii fascynującej historyjki na dobranoc niż czegoś, co miało ogromne znaczenie dla świata magicznego. Większość żyła normalnie i może tylko na najwyższych szczeblach Ministerstwa Magii interesowano się problemem bardziej.

Evelyn przypomniała sobie jednak, że jej matka na bieżąco śledziła informacje na ten temat, choć wtedy nie zwróciła na to większej uwagi. Teraz jednak , po wydarzeniach ostatnich tygodni, zaczęła się domyślać, że dla Constance mogło mieć to spore znaczenie, choć nigdy ani słowem nie wspomniała, dlaczego tak bardzo interesuje się działalnością Voldemorta w odległej Wielkiej Brytanii.

Wyglądało jednak na to, że Brytyjczycy podchodzą do tego niezwykle poważnie. Atmosfera w przedziale zgęstniała, a Grant poruszyła się niepewnie, żałując swojej ignorancji. Jakby na to nie patrzeć, nigdy nie interesowała się polityką.

— Przepraszam — wymamrotała pospiesznie, czując, jak pod warstwą makijażu palą ją policzki. — Nie miałam pojęcia, że to tak drażliwy temat.

— W porządku, miałaś prawo tego nie wiedzieć. — Julie zerknęła przelotnie w okno, ale jej twarz w dalszym ciągu wyrażała głęboki smutek. — W innych krajach pewnie nie było to tak odczuwalne, jak u nas. Nawet nie macie pojęcia, jakie mieliście szczęście, że on nigdy do was nie dotarł.

Przez chwilę opowiadała pokrótce o tamtym okresie, jednak widać było, że wspominanie tego sprawia jej dużą przykrość. Alice natomiast przez cały czas przyglądała jej się z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. Wyglądała, jakby chciała coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale mimo to milczała, przysłuchując się Julie.

Evelyn pomyślała sobie, że jak będzie w Hogwarcie, chciałaby dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej. Historia o złym magu opanowującym Wielką Brytanię wydała jej się ponura i zarazem niezwykle intrygująca, choć najbardziej przerażało ją to, że ktoś mógł aż tak bardzo nienawidzić mugoli i czarodziejów urodzonych w mugolskich rodzinach.

Nie potrafiła jednak uwierzyć, że coś takiego faktycznie mogło mieć miejsce. To wszystko było tak mroczne, tak dziwaczne…

Wtedy przypomniała sobie wzmiankę w pamiętniku swojej matki. Czyżby jej ucieczka do Nowego Jorku przed laty także była z tym w jakiś sposób powiązana?

— W Hogwarcie musisz jednak uważać — kontynuowała Julie, korzystając z milczenia, jakie zapadło w przedziale. — Dla wielu ludzi to wciąż bardzo przykry temat, dlatego jeśli przyjdzie ci ochota wypytywać każdego, kto się nawinie, jak to jest, lepiej ugryź się w język.

Evelyn pokiwała głową.

— Nie jest nam tak łatwo zapomnieć, ale mimo wszystko życie toczy się dalej — dodała Luna marzycielsko, przewracając stronę w swoim czasopiśmie.

Kolejne minuty upłynęły w ciszy.

**xxx**

Ekspres Hogwart toczył się przez zielono-złote pastwiska, gdzieniegdzie rozdzielone niewielkimi kępami drzew. Grant przysunęła się bliżej okna, niemal przyciskając nos do chłodnej szyby. Julie i Alice rozmawiały beztrosko, a Luna całkowicie zatraciła się w lekturze swojej gazety. Po wcześniejszym napięciu towarzyszącym rozmowie o mrocznych czasach nie było już ani śladu. Żadna nie kwapiła się, by powrócić do tego tematu.

W którymś momencie drzwi przedziału otworzyły się i stanęła w nich starsza czarownica z dołeczkami w rumianych policzkach, pchająca przed sobą wózek po brzegi wyładowany rozmaitymi słodyczami.

— Chcecie coś z wózka, dziewczęta? — spytała nieco świergotliwym głosem.

Evelyn, która zawsze uwielbiała wszelkiego rodzaju słodkości, natychmiast zerwała się z kanapy i podeszła do kobiety, mając zamiar zapoznać się z zawartością wózka.

Nie wypatrzyła jednak żadnych znanych sobie mugolskich łakoci. Były za to rozmaite inne słodycze, z których wielu wcześniej nie widziała na oczy: cukrowe pióra, lodowe kulki, fasolki wszystkich smaków, dyniowe paszteciki, czekoladowe żaby, kociołkowe pieguski i wiele, wiele innych.

W końcu kupiła po trochu wszystkiego, z niemałym trudem płacąc czarodziejskimi monetami. Zarówno dziewczyny, jak i czarownica pchająca wózek wydawały się być szczerze rozbawione całą sytuacją.

Rozwinęła z papierka jedną czekoladową żabę i pisnęła cicho, gdy coś, co miało być tylko bryłką czekolady, okazało się ruchomą, wykonaną ze wszystkimi szczegółami podobizną zwierzęcia.

— Jejku! — pisnęła, kiedy żaba wskoczyła jej na rękę.

Czym prędzej złapała ją i wepchnęła do buzi, wciąż bardzo zaskoczona. Julie i Alice zachichotały, przyglądając się jej z rozbawieniem i zaciekawieniem.

— Bardzo śmieszne — mruknęła Evelyn. — Skąd miałam wiedzieć, że te żaby się _ruszają_?

Odpakowując następne słodycze, była już bardziej ostrożna. Okazało się, że magiczne łakocie znacznie różnią się od mugolskich, do których przywykła. W sklepie mugoli na pewno nie kupiłaby lodowych kulek, po których zaczęła lewitować nad kanapą, ani Musów-Świstusów czy cukrowych myszy. Nawet w Salem mieli zupełnie inne przysmaki.

Zaśmiała się cicho, czując, jak unosi się kilka cali nad podłogą przedziału. To było dla niej zupełnie nowe doświadczenie, ale z pewnością niezwykle interesujące. Choć była to tak błaha rzecz, niewątpliwie poprawiła jej kiepski humor i przegoniła ponure myśli.


	8. Inny świat

**ROZDZIAŁ 7: Inny świat**

_wrzesień 1999_

Evelyn nawet nie zauważyła, jak szybko minęła podróż. Dopiero kiedy za oknami zrobiło się coraz ciemniej, a w przedziale zapaliły się światła, uświadomiła sobie, że od Hogwartu dzieli ją coraz mniej czasu.

Z lękiem spojrzała na szyby, za którymi słońce niemal całkowicie zaszło. Jedynie czerwonawa poświata znaczyła miejsce, gdzie ognista kula zniknęła za horyzontem. Zbyt pochłonięta pałaszowaniem słodyczy i przysłuchiwaniem się rozmowom pozostałych dziewczyn, Grant całkowicie straciła poczucie czasu.

Nawet Luna uniosła wzrok znad swojej dziwacznej gazety i obrzuciła Evelyn spojrzeniem pełnym zrozumienia.

— Stresujesz się — stwierdziła bez ogródek, jeszcze bardziej wybałuszając i tak większe od przeciętnych oczy.

Evelyn nie odpowiedziała, utkwiwszy wzrok w swoich znoszonych trampkach. Obawiała się Hogwartu. Z jednej strony, pomimo swoich obiekcji, czuła niewytłumaczalną ekscytację nowym miejscem, z drugiej niepewność, czy uda jej się tam odnaleźć. Wielka Brytania od początku jawiła jej się jako inny świat.

Julie podniosła się z kanapy.

— Lepiej się przebierzmy — zaproponowała, sięgając po swój kufer.

Wszystkie dziewczyny wyjęły swoje szaty i założyły je. Evelyn zauważyła, że Luna i Julie miały granatowe podszewki, natomiast Alice bordową.

Jej własna szata była jednolicie czarna bez żadnych barwnych akcentów. Grant czuła się w niej strasznie głupio, nieprzyzwyczajona do takiego stroju. Poluzowała jednak zapięcia z przodu tak, aby było widać mugolskie ubranie.

— Co znaczą te kolory? — spytała, wskazując na brzeg szaty Luny.

— Och, to oznaka przynależności do domu — odparła Lovegood, jakby wyjaśniała coś bardzo oczywistego.

— Granat to kolor Ravenclawu, czerwień Gryffindoru, żółć Hufflepuffu, a zieleń Slytherinu — wyjaśniła Julie. — Kiedy zostaniesz przydzielona do domu, na twojej szacie także pojawi się odpowiednia barwa i godło.

— Domy? — zdziwiła się Evelyn.

W Salem nie było tego typu podziałów. Skrzydło sypialne dzieliło się na część żeńską i męską, a wszyscy uczniowie przez cały okres edukacji mieszkali w dwu- lub trzyosobowych pokojach. Jedyny podział, jaki uwzględniano, to poszczególne klasy.

— Podczas Ceremonii Przydziału każdy trafia do domu, który najbardziej odpowiada jego zdolnościom. Ja i Luna jesteśmy w Ravenclawie, a Alice w Gryffindorze.

— Kto ma olej w głowie, temu dość po słowie — zanuciła Luna, wsuwając "Żonglera" do torby.

Za oknami było już całkowicie ciemno. Evelyn była znużona długotrwałą podróżą przez coraz bardziej zdziczałe tereny. Z niecierpliwością wypatrywała na horyzoncie zarysów Hogwartu.

— Stąd jeszcze go nie zobaczysz — rzekła Julie, dostrzegając, gdzie podążył jej wzrok.

Grant wymamrotała coś w odpowiedzi.

W końcu pociąg zaczął zwalniać i kiedy zatrzymał się całkowicie, dziewczyny wstały i zaczęły zbierać swoje podręczne rzeczy. Gdy Evelyn chciała wyjść na korytarz, Julie powstrzymała ją gestem.

— Zaczekajmy, aż te dzieciaki wyjdą... — mruknęła, patrząc, jak za drzwiami przedziału przepychają się uczniowie młodszych klas, z których każdy chciał jak najszybciej znaleźć się na zewnątrz. — Bagaże zostawiamy w przedziałach — dodała, widząc, jak Grant sięga po swoją walizkę.

Po chwili także i one wysunęły się na korytarz. Evelyn ruszyła za Luną, ściskając obijającą się o kolana torbę.

— Chyba nigdy się nie przekonam do waszych sposobów podróżowania.

Alice, która szła tuż za nią, parsknęła śmiechem.

Powietrze na zewnątrz było cudownie rześkie. Evelyn zachłysnęła się nim, stwierdzając, że pachnie naprawdę wspaniale. Rozejrzała się pospiesznie. Wokół niewielkiej stacji widniał las, niemal czarny w zalegającej wokół ciemności, a daleko za nim widać było wieże Hogwartu. Mimo niewątpliwej urody tego miejsca, jego zaskakująca pustka uderzyła ją. Nawet okolice Salem nie były tak spokojne.

Zatrzymała się, podziwiając widoki. Dookoła panował gwar, kiedy uczniowie wysypywali się z pociągu i zmierzali w kierunku stojących kilkanaście metrów dalej staroświeckich powozów bez koni.

— Pirszoroczni! Tutaj do mnie! — nawoływał jakiś męski głos. — No, pirszoroczni!

Grant sama nie wiedziała, w którą stronę się zwrócić.

— Idź tam — Julie popchnęła ją w kierunku jedenastolatków tłoczących się wokół olbrzymiej postaci brodatego mężczyzny. — Dostaniesz się do szkoły z pierwszorocznymi.

— Eee... Okej.

Czując dziwną miękkość w nogach, ruszyła w tamtym kierunku. Kilkoro dzieci spojrzało na nią ze zdziwieniem, ktoś nawet pokazał na nią palcem i zaczął szeptać do swojego kolegi.

— Nie pokazuje się na nikogo palcem — warknęła w jego stronę na tyle cicho, by nie dosłyszał tego brodaty mężczyzna w kamizeli uszytej z czegoś, co wyglądało na futerka jakichś małych zwierząt.

— Wszyscy pirszoroczni już są? — spytał, jednak po chwili dostrzegł Evelyn. Jego krzaczaste brwi zniknęły pod strzechą zmierzwionych włosów. — Nowa uczennica? Idziemy tędy...

Olbrzym poprowadził ich wąską ścieżką, kończącą się dopiero na krawędzi ogromnego jeziora. Na brzegu leżało kilkanaście małych łódek.

— No już, wsiadajcie! Nie więcej niż czterech do jednej łodzi!

Evelyn usiadła w jednej łódce z dwoma wystraszonymi dziewczynkami, starając się nie okazywać, jak bardzo nie ma ochoty na transport takim środkiem lokomocji. Nie lubiła być tak blisko głębokiej wody od czasu, gdy kilka lat temu spadła z nabrzeża East River.

Łódki gładko sunęły przez jezioro, ledwie dostrzegalnie mącąc jego spokojną powierzchnię. Evelyn wpatrywała się w zarysy przycupniętego na skałach, ogromnego zamku. Po raz pierwszy mogła zobaczyć Hogwart w całej jego okazałości. Pojedyncze okienka odcinające się od ciemnych, skąpanych w mroku nocy murów, a wieżyczki wyglądały, jakby zaraz miały rozedrzeć rozgwieżdżone niebo. Choć znacznie niższy niż nowojorskie drapacze chmur, i tak robił wrażenie.

Z ust pierwszorocznych wyrwało się głośne: OOOCH!

Zanim jednak się obejrzeli, łódki zatrzymały się przy czymś w rodzaju przystani. Evelyn wyskoczyła natychmiast, gdy tylko znalazła się przy nadbrzeżu i wyprostowała się, poprawiając niewygodną szatę.

— Idziemy do zamku!

Wszyscy, idąc jedno za drugim, wspięli się po wąskich, kamiennych schodkach, aż w końcu znaleźli się na rozległym trawniku naprzeciwko ogromnych wrót, skąd odjeżdżały samobieżne powozy, które najwyraźniej zdążyły już dostarczyć do szkoły pozostałych uczniów.

Hogwart wyglądał zupełnie inaczej niż w wyobrażeniach Evelyn. W niczym nie przypominał także znacznie nowszego i przez ostatnie stulecie wielokrotnie przebudowywanego gmachu Instytutu Magii w Salem. Z tak bliskiej odległości wydawał się być większy od jej dawnej szkoły i zdawał się emanować starodawną magią oraz pewnym niewytłumaczalnym smutkiem. Nastolatka odniosła wrażenie, że budynek ten musiał być świadkiem wielu wydarzeń i natychmiast przypomniała sobie opowieści towarzyszek podróży. Zadrżała lekko.

Kiedy solidne wrota rozwarły się, Evelyn przez chwilę myślała, że nikogo tam nie ma. Dopiero później dostrzegła starszego mężczyznę tak niskiego, że przerastali go nawet najmniejsi jedenastolatkowie. Miał niemal białą brodę, co nadawało mu wygląd karłowatego, świętego Mikołaja. Do tego obrazu brakowało mu jedynie czerwonego kostiumu i wora pełnego prezentów.

— Sprowadziłem pirszorocznych, psorze — powiedział olbrzym, przesuwając się w bok.

— Dziękuję, Hagridzie. Zabiorę ich stąd.

Otworzył szerzej drzwi. Pomieszczenie, które ukazało się oczom Evelyn, było tak wielkie, że spokojnie zmieściłoby w sobie kilkupiętrową kamienicę. Kamienne ściany rozświetlały płonące pochodnie, podobne do tych w domu babki Rigel, a wspaniałe, marmurowe schody wiodły na wyższe poziomy. Wisiało tutaj znacznie więcej obrazów niż w całym Ravenscry.

— Witajcie w zamku Hogwart — przemówił maleńki mężczyzna skrzeczącym głosem, stając w takim miejscu, aby wszyscy mogli go zobaczyć. — Uczta powitalna wkrótce się rozpocznie, ale zanim to nastąpi, każdy z was zostanie przydzielony do domu. Podczas całego waszego pobytu w Hogwarcie dom będzie dla was czymś w rodzaju rodziny. Będziecie mieć zajęcia z mieszkańcami waszych domów, spać z nimi w dormitoriach i spędzać czas w pokojach wspólnych.

Evelyn przyglądała mu się w milczeniu. Choć tak na dobrą sprawę dopiero dziś zetknęła się z Hogwartem, już zauważała coraz więcej różnic pomiędzy nim a Salem.

—...Są cztery domy: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw i Slytherin. Każdy z nich ma swoją długą i zaszczytną historię. Mam nadzieję, że wszyscy będziecie wierni swoim domom, bez względu na to, do którego zostanie przydzieleni. Ceremonia Przydziału odbędzie się za chwilę w obecności całej szkoły — ciągnął człowieczek, a jego broda drgała po każdym słowie. — Przyjdę po was za kilka minut.

Evelyn nie spytała, na czym ma polegać ta Ceremonia Przydziału. Stała w milczeniu, w pewnym oddaleniu od podekscytowanych dzieciaków, które zaczęły rozmawiać gdy tylko nauczyciel zniknął. Bardziej przeraziła ją jednak myśl, że przydział miał odbyć się w obecności całej szkoły. Po niemiłej przygodzie na początku podróży nie miała ochoty znaleźć się w centrum uwagi całego Hogwartu.

Nerwowo przygładziła niebieskie włosy. Bycie nowym w szkole z pewnością nie miało być zbyt fajne. Pamiętała jeszcze, jak w zeszłym roku do Salem przeniósł się uczeń z którejś z europejskich placówek i przez pewien czas był w centrum uwagi szkolnej społeczności.

— Uczniowie, idziemy! — Do sali wejściowej wrócił maleńki nauczyciel, z trudem niosący w dłoniach mały stołek i coś co wyglądało na wyświechtaną, czarną szmatę.

— Mamy polerować tym stół? — rzuciła półgębkiem Grant, na co kilkoro dzieci roześmiało się.

Jednak gdy tylko przekroczyła próg, idąc na samym końcu szeregu jedenastolatków, mimowolnie uchyliła usta ze zdumienia. Jej oczom ukazało się pomieszczenie naprawdę zdumiewających rozmiarów. Stały tutaj cztery długie, obecnie puste stoły. Siedzieli przy nich uczniowie odziani w czarne szaty, a nad ich głowami unosiło się w powietrzu tysiące zapalonych świec, rzucających ciepłe, nieco rozdygotane światło. Zadarła głowę do góry, spodziewając się ujrzeć wysoko sklepiony sufit i ogromne było jej zdziwienie, gdy jej oczom ukazało się nocne niebo gęsto usiane gwiazdami.

Wielka Sala w Hogwarcie zupełnie nie przypominała stołówki w Salem, zastawionej wieloma stolikami mogącymi pomieścić kilkanaście osób. Tamta była znacznie mniejszych rozmiarów, a oświetlały ją nie świece, tylko zwykłe żarówki osłonięte wymyślnymi abażurami. Podłoga zrobiona była z ciemnego parkietu, miejscami pozdzieranego od nóg krzeseł, zaś w kątach stały okazałe rośliny w donicach. Ściany wykonane były z cegieł, przez co pomieszczenie przypominało nieco halę fabryczną, przerobioną na potrzeby szkoły. Wisiały na nich reprodukcje modernistycznych dzieł sztuki, a z głośników rozmieszczonych pod sufitem w regularnych odstępach, sączyła się muzyka, najczęściej mugolska, bo w takiej gustowała zdecydowana większość uczniów szkoły.

W migotliwym blasku świec twarze uczniów wyglądały na bledsze niż w rzeczywistości. Pomiędzy nimi tu i ówdzie migotały półprzezroczyste, perłowobiałe postacie. _Duchy_, pomyślała sobie Evelyn, ponownie przenosząc wzrok na przód sali, gdzie na podwyższeniu stał piąty stół, zajęty przez kilkunastu dorosłych czarodziejów i czarownic w eleganckich szatach.

Białobrody nauczyciel postawił na podwyższeniu stołek i polecił pierwszorocznym ustawić się w rzędzie, twarzami do reszty uczniów. Czarna szmata, na którą wcześniej zwróciła uwagę Evelyn, okazała się niezwykle wyświechtaną i połataną tiarą czarodzieja. Choć była pewna, że już nic dziwniejszego jej dzisiaj nie spotka, zaledwie chwilę później stary kapelusz poruszył się i zaczął śpiewać tak, że z pewnością było go słychać w całej sali.

— Śpiewająca czapka? — mruknęła sama do siebie, jednak karzeł szybko uciszył ją gestem.

Posłusznie umilkła, przesuwając wzrokiem od jednego stołu do drugiego. Przy jednym z nich, ostatnim po lewej stronie, wypatrzyła jasnowłosą głowę Luny Lovegood.

— Kiedy wyczytam nazwisko i imię, wywołana osoba przychodzi tutaj i nakłada Tiarę Przydziału. Bennett, Mary!

Z szeregu wystąpiła mała, czarnowłosa dziewczynka i usiadła na stołku. Nauczyciel opuścił na jej głowę tiarę, która chwilę później krzyknęła:

— Hufflepuff!

Przy jednym ze środkowych stołów rozległy się głośne oklaski, a kilkoro uczniów powstało, by powitać pierwszoklasistkę.

— Brighton, Linda!

— Gryffindor!

"Clarke, Amanda" trafiła do Ravenclawu. Kolejne dwie osoby wylądowały w Slytherinie. Evelyn uświadomiła sobie, że jeszcze chwila i nastąpi jej kolej. Tak, wywołano już pierwszą osobę z nazwiskiem na "G"...

Chwilę później...

— Grant, Evelyn!

W sali rozległy się szepty, kiedy Evelyn na drżących nogach wyszła z szeregu i zbliżyła się do stołka. Choć niska jak na swój wiek, i tak przewyższała wzrostem otaczających ją pierwszorocznych, a jej włosy rzucały się w oczy. Zaczęła żałować, że zdecydowała się na ten kolor.

Usiadła na stołku, który był dla niej śmiesznie mały. Zdążyła jeszcze uchwycić wzrokiem wpatrzonych w nią uczniów, kiedy Tiara Przydziału opadła jej na głowę, niemal całkowicie zasłaniając oczy.

Drgnęła nerwowo, kiedy w jej głowie odezwał się cichutki głosik.

_Trudne, naprawdę trudne_ — mówiła Tiara, najwyraźniej zastanawiając się — W_idzę tu duże pokłady odwagi w wyrażaniu siebie, może więc Gryffindor?_ — zawahała się na moment. — _Nie, to nie do końca to... Sprytu i uporu też ci nie brakuje, jednak nie widzę dla ciebie miejsca w Slytherinie... Masz jednak potencjał, który nie może się zmarnować. Jeśli tylko będziesz chciała go wykorzystać._ — Czapka urwała na moment. —_ A może jednak do Ravenclawu? Och, już wiem... _RAVENCLAW!

To ostatnie Tiara wrzasnęła na głos. Przy stole Luny rozległy się nikłe oklaski, a Evelyn wstała z krzesła i chwiejnym krokiem ruszyła w tamtym kierunku. Miała dziwne wrażenie, że odległość od podwyższenia do stołu wcale się nie zmniejszała.

W końcu jednak usiadła, kątem oka dostrzegając, że podszewka i brzegi rękawów jej szaty zdążyły przybrać kolor granatowy, taki sam jak na szatach Luny i Julie. Dookoła niej siedzieli głównie młodsi uczniowie, z których wielu straciło zainteresowanie dalszą ceremonią przydziału, woląc gapić się na nią. W niektórych ze spojrzeń dostrzegała zaciekawienie, ale nie brakowało i takich, którzy łypali na nią z niechęcią lub przynajmniej dystansem, jakby wiedzieli, że jest tutaj obca.

Odwróciła jednak wzrok od nowych współmieszkańców, woląc zobaczyć stół nauczycielski, któremu wcześniej nie zdążyła dokładnie się przyjrzeć. Nauczyciele byli wpatrzeni w malejącą grupkę pierwszorocznych, którzy nadal byli rozdzielani do poszczególnych domów. Na pierwszy rzut oka różnili się od preferujących mugolskie stroje wykładowców Salem.

Na samym końcu stołu wypatrzyła jednak twarz, która natychmiast wzbudziła w niej pewne wspomnienia. Była przekonana, że już kiedyś widziała tego mężczyznę o lekko zmierzwionych, ciemnych włosach i złotych oczach, widocznych nawet z tej odległości. Zaczęła przyglądać mu się dokładniej, jednocześnie próbując sobie przypomnieć, gdzie mogła go widzieć. Po chwili nie miała już wątpliwości, że to ten sam facet, z którym tamtego dnia zderzyła się na korytarzu w Klinice Magicznych Chorób i Urazów pod wezwaniem świętego Munga.

Wówczas była pewna, że nigdy więcej go nie zobaczy i bardzo szybko przestała o nim myśleć, ale jak się okazało, pomyliła się.

Poczuła, jak jej policzki pokryły się rumieńcem. Co, jeśli ten mężczyzna także ją pamiętał?

— Ja to mam szczęście... — mruknęła ironicznie, mając wrażenie, że oczy czarodzieja przez chwilę spoglądały dokładnie na nią.

Kiedy "Zeller, Isadora" została przydzielona do Hufflepuffu, maleńki nauczyciel zwinął listę nazwisk i zabrał Tiarę Przydziału.

Teraz powstała wysoka, chuda kobieta w szmaragdowozielonej szacie i prostokątnych okularach. Jej ciemne, poznaczone pasemkami siwizny włosy zebrane w kok natychmiast przypomniały dziewczynie babkę Rigel. Miała jednak nadzieję, że dyrektorka jej nowej szkoły nie będzie mieć tak podłego charakteru.

— Witam was w nowym roku szkolnym w Hogwarcie! — przemówiła dziarskim głosem. — Zanim rozpocznie się uczta, chciałam powiedzieć kilka słów wstępu. Mam przyjemność powitać w naszych murach kolejnych uczniów pierwszego roku. W tym roku dołączyła do nas także uczennica z Instytutu Magii w Salem, która przeprowadziła się do nas ze Stanów Zjednoczonych. — W tym momencie głowy kilkunastu uczniów Ravenclawu ponownie zwróciły się w stronę Evelyn, która jakby skurczyła się w sobie. — Wszyscy żywimy nadzieję, że będziecie się tutaj dobrze czuć. Powitajmy także nowego nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią, pana Thomasa Maxwella. — Mężczyzna, na którego wcześniej patrzyła Evelyn, wstał, a w sali rozległy się oklaski. — A teraz zapraszam na ucztę!

Kiedy kobieta skończyła mówić, na stołach jakby znikąd pojawiły się złote talerze, półmiski i czary wypełnione po brzegi rozmaitym jedzeniem i piciem. Evelyn dopiero teraz uświadomiła sobie, jak bardzo była głodna. W trakcie podróży zjadła jedynie trochę czarodziejskich słodyczy, ale na widok tylu potraw, o wiele bardziej różnorodnych niż w rezydencji babki Rigel czy nawet w Salem, momentalnie poczuła głód.

Przez następne dziesięć minut trwania uczty nic nie mówiła, pochłonięta jedzeniem najpierw obiadu, a następnie deserów, które wyglądały tak kusząco, że zaraz po ich nagłym pojawieniu się (Evelyn przysięgła sobie w duchu, że później musi kogoś spytać, jak to się stało) natychmiast nałożyła sobie po trochu wszystkiego.

Dopiero kiedy już się zasyciła, zaczęła ponownie rozglądać się po sali.

Kiedy złote talerze i półmiski zalśniły czystością, dyrektorka powstała i rozpoczęła krótką przemowę otwierającą nowy rok szkolny. Evelyn, zmęczona po całym dniu pełnym wrażeń, nie miała nawet siły uważnie jej słuchać, wyłapując jedynie pojedyncze słowa. Oczy same jej się zamykały.

Gdyby nie to, że nagle rozległo się głośne szuranie, zapewne zasnęłaby przy stole.

Wstała jednak i ruszyła między stołami w kierunku wyjścia, dołączając do tłumu uczniów. Nie miała jednak pojęcia, gdzie znajdują się kwatery sypialne Ravenclawu, dlatego próbowała wypatrzeć gdzieś Lunę albo Julie, bo tylko je zdążyła do tej pory poznać.

Tuż za drzwiami minęła tego jednego z chłopaków, którzy wypchnęli ją z przedziału. Na jej widok na jego twarzy pojawił się ironiczny uśmieszek. Grant wyminęła go szybko, rumieniąc się nieznacznie.

Nie zamierzała jednak tracić na niego czasu. Musiała znaleźć Lunę albo Julie, i chwilę później faktycznie wypatrzyła niemal białe włosy, spomiędzy których wystawały oprawki szalonych okularów.

Klucząc między niezbyt zachwyconymi z tego powodu uczniami, pospiesznie dogoniła Lovegood.

— Och, to ty, Evelyn — stwierdziła nagle blondynka. — Trafiłaś do Ravenclawu. Bardzo miło.

Szły przez ciemne korytarze, rozświetlone jedynie wiązkami świec. Jednak i tutaj nie brakowało obrazów, starych wazonów ustawionych na podwyższeniach oraz skrzypiących zbroi, których przyłbice odwracały się za nimi, gdy przechodziły. Grant mimowolnie zaczęła się zastanawiać, jak uda jej się bez żadnych problemów trafiać do właściwych sal lekcyjnych. Hogwart był większy od Salem, tak rozległy, że odnalezienie właściwej drogi wydawało się tu prawie niemożliwe. Gdyby nie to, że ze zmęczenia zaczęła ją porządnie boleć głowa, na pewno z radością syciłaby się widokami i starałaby się zapamiętać układ krętych korytarzy, w których wszystko wydawało się wciąż zmieniać miejsce.

Brakowało jej tu jednak odrobiny nowoczesności, bo wnętrze wyglądające jak relikt minionych wieków trochę nią wstrząsnęło. Idąc przez opustoszałe korytarze, Evelyn miała dziwne wrażenie, jakby znalazła się nie tylko w innym kraju, ale i w innym stuleciu. Wszystko wyglądało tak, jakby czas zatrzymał się tutaj kilka wieków wcześniej.

— Daleko jeszcze? — spytała w pewnym momencie.

Od czasu wyjścia z Wielkiej Sali nie rozmawiała z Luną, nie licząc paru błahych pytań i kilku zdawkowych komentarzy na temat wystroju.

Luna spojrzała na nią uważnie. Znowu miała nasunięte na oczy okulary.

— Widzę, że jesteś zmęczona — stwierdziła. — Zaraz będziemy na miejscu.

Grant westchnęła. Wyglądało na to, że jak chce się w tej szkole gdziekolwiek dojść, trzeba naprawdę sporo się nachodzić. Pewnie nie miałaby nic przeciwko temu, gdyby nie to, że czuła się, jakby zaraz miała zasnąć na stojąco.

Gdy dotarły do spiralnych schodków, obecnie zatłoczonych innymi uczniami Ravenclawu, Luna wsunęła się na nie pierwsza, a Evelyn, nieznacznie unosząc brwi, ruszyła za nią.

Wchodząc do salonu Ravenclawu, Evelyn właściwie nie wiedziała, czego może się teraz spodziewać. Jej zmęczonym oczom ukazało się duże, koliste pomieszczenie utrzymane w jej ulubionych tonacjach granatu i błękitów. Podłoga okryta była granatowym dywanem, a ściany obite były pasującą do niego delikatną, marszczoną tapetą. Były też duże okna. Za dnia musiały roztaczać się stąd piękne widoki na otaczające zamek tereny. Przed osadzonym w ścianie kominku stało kilka wysłużonych foteli i kanap, na których siedziało już kilkoro uczniów.

Na drugim końcu salonu znajdowało się dwoje drzwi, między którymi we wnęce stał rzeźbiony z marmuru posąg kobiety o pofalowanych włosach i pięknym, choć nieco chłodnym obliczu.

— Co o tym myślisz? — spytała Luna, dostrzegając jej spojrzenie błądzące po poszczególnych przedmiotach znajdujących się w pokoju.

Evelyn przez dłuższą chwilę wahała się, po czym rzekła:

— Całkiem tu... ładnie — mruknęła, pocierając oczy.

— Drzwi po lewej stronie prowadzą do sypialni dziewcząt — powiedziała Julie, która nagle pojawiła się tuż za ich plecami.

Wszystkie trzy weszły po kolejnych spiralnych schodkach, aż trafiły na drzwi oznaczone napisem "Szósty rok". Luna pchnęła drzwi.

W okrągłej sypialni były już dwie inne dziewczyny, których Evelyn nie zdążyła poznać. Były odwrócone tyłem, więc Grant zdołała dostrzec tylko tyle, że obie miały ciemne włosy i były wyższe od niej.

Gdy usłyszały, że do pokoju weszły kolejne osoby, przerwały dekorowanie wezgłowi łóżek ruchomymi plakatami z postaciami latającymi na miotłach. Ta, która stała bliżej, odwróciła się w ich stronę i Grant mogła dostrzec jej wyraziste kości policzkowe i duże, lekko skośne oczy.

— Evelyn będzie teraz z nami mieszkać — powiedziała do nich Julie, wchodząc jako ostatnia i zamykając za sobą drzwi. — Jest nowa, przyjechała do nas z Nowego Jorku.

Dziewczyny uśmiechnęły się krótko i wróciły do swoich zajęć.

W sypialni znajdowało się pięć staroświecko wyglądających łóżek. Wszystkie były zwieńczone czterema kolumienkami, między którymi rozpięto granatowe baldachimy z zasłonami. Pomiędzy łóżkami, w łagodnie zaokrąglonych, kamiennych ścianach znajdowały się niewielkie okna. Pokój wyglądał zupełnie inaczej niż dwuosobowe pokoje uczniowskie w Salem, które każdy dekorował wedle własnego uznania.

Evelyn zauważyła też, że przyniesiono tu ich bagaże. Jej walizka leżała w nogach ostatniego łóżka, zapewne dostarczona tutaj w jakiś magiczny sposób.

Dostrzegła, że Julie grzebała już w swoim kufrze, a Luna układała na szafce jakieś dziwaczne przedmioty, wśród których Evelyn wypatrzyła purpurowy kryształ, kilka pomarańczowych rzodkiewek oraz coś, co wyglądało jak naszyjnik z kapsli. Była też zielona bulwa nieco przypominająca kształtem dużą cebulę.

Otworzyła walizkę i po kilku minutach grzebania wydobyła z niej koszulkę i spodenki służące jej za piżamę.

Mimowolnie zaczęła się zastanawiać, jak radzi sobie teraz Jessica Wells, jej dawna współlokatorka i najbliższa przyjaciółka ze szkoły. Czy będzie się czuła samotnie, mieszkając bez niej? A może jej miejsce zajmie ktoś inny? Grant mimowolnie wzdrygnęła się, wyobrażając sobie jakąś inną dziewczynę w swoim starym łóżku, która być może zedrze ze ściany jej stare rysunki i przerobi jej ukochany pokoik? Obiecała sobie, że w najbliższych dniach spróbuje jakoś się skontaktować z Jess, co niestety nie było możliwe w trakcie pobytu u babki Rigel.

Tęskniła zarówno za Jessicą, jak i za innymi znajomymi. Nauka bez nich pewnie nie będzie już tym samym. Choć Luna i Julie wywarły na niej wrażenie sympatycznych, Evelyn wiedziała, że jeszcze trochę potrwa, zanim polubi je w pełni, tak, jak lubiła dawnych przyjaciół, których znała kilka lat.

Łóżko okazało się być zaskakująco wygodne. Dziewczyna niemal zapadła się w miękki materac.

Ktoś zgasił różdżką świece i sypialnia pogrążyła się w mroku. Evelyn przytuliła się policzkiem do kołdry i nie minęło nawet pięć minut, jak zasnęła.

**xxx**

Rigel Yaxley wyglądała na wyjątkowo zadowoloną. Alexandra już od kilku tygodni nie widziała jej w takim nastroju.

— Dobrze, że ta mała zdrajczyni krwi trafiła już do Hogwartu — przemówiła po raz kolejny, wyraźnie czekając, aż wzbudzi we wnuczce pożądaną reakcję. — Tam z pewnością zabiorą się porządnie za jej wychowanie. Tej dziewczynie potrzeba twardej ręki i słusznych wzorców.

Alexandra nie zamierzała uświadamiać babki, że przez ostatni rok Hogwart się zmienił. Wątpiła, żeby Evelyn spotkało coś złego z powodu jej poglądów i zachowania, no chyba, że z ręki uczniów. Wśród starszych roczników, szczególnie Ślizgonów, z pewnością nie brakowało dość konserwatywnych i przyzwyczajonych do dawnego porządku osób, ale poza tym, czasy wojny odmieniły szkołę.

Kobieta jeszcze przez chwilę narzekała na Evelyn i jej matkę, po czym nagle oświadczyła, że dzisiaj pójdzie wcześniej spać. Dziewczyna odczekała chwilę, upewniwszy się, że babka nie wybierze się na nocną przechadzkę, po czym opuściła salon.

Podczas tego zgryźliwego monologu Rigel, poczuła dziwną chęć, by zakraść się dyskretnie do opuszczonego pokoju Evelyn.

Dopiero po wyjeździe Evelyn do Hogwartu, Alexandra zdała sobie sprawę, że popełniła błąd, unikając nowo poznanej kuzynki i pozwalając, by babka manipulowała jej odczuciami. Jednak od tak dawna pozwalała, by to rodzina decydowała za nią, że ciężko było jej choćby pomyśleć o przeciwstawieniu się.

Od dawna była samotna i poza babką oraz zamkniętym w Azkabanie ojcem nie miała żadnej rodziny. Sprawa Constance Yaxley zawsze była tematem tabu i w związku z tym dziewczyna nie wiedziała o niej zbyt wiele, a pojawienie się Evelyn było dla niej szokiem.

Nienawykła do przebywania w towarzystwie, pozwalała, by babka wynajdywała jej coraz to nowe zajęcia i izolowała ją od kuzynki.

Wobec Evelyn miała bardzo sprzeczne uczucia. Choć od małego wpajano jej nienawiść do mugoli i zdrajców krwi, Alexandra nie potrafiła wzbudzić w sobie większej niechęci do kuzynki. Obawiała się jej odmienności i oczywistej sympatii do mugoli, ale z drugiej strony po raz pierwszy w życiu poczuła fascynację osobą o innym stylu życia. Choć ukrywała to zarówno przed babką, jak i samą Evelyn, zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy ucieczka Constance Yaxley faktycznie była takim złem, jak zawsze jej wmawiano.

Sama nie wiedziała, dlaczego w ogóle tam idzie. Przecież wcale nie musiałaby tego robić. Zwłaszcza, że Evelyn już nie było. Straciła szansę na rozmowę z nią, i najprawdopodobniej ponowna okazja mogła powtórzyć się dopiero w grudniu. Jej krótkotrwałe pojawienie się w tym domu przerwało jednak codzienną monotonię i zarazem zdołało sprawić, że Alexandra poczuła się inaczej, choć przecież od czasu, kiedy skończyła Hogwart, minęło zaledwie kilka miesięcy.

Ostatni rok szkoły był dla niej jednak trudny. Ze szczytu hierarchii uczniowskiej spadła na samo dno, będąc pogardzana przez większość szkoły jak inne dzieci śmierciożerców. Nawet z pozostałymi Ślizgonami trzymała się coraz rzadziej, w samotności znosząc swój żal. Po schwytaniu jej ojca, Ministerstwo Magii umieściło ją w domu babki, co i tak niewiele zmieniło w jej sytuacji. Ani rodzice, ani babka niespecjalnie się nią przejmowali i od dzieciństwa wychowywali ją surowo, nie okazując jej uczuć i karząc z byle powodu. Jedyne, co ich obchodziło w kwestii Alexandry, to to, żeby nie przynosiła ujmy rodowemu nazwisku.

Zawsze brakowało jej odwagi, żeby wyrazić swoje zdanie. W ciszy godziła się z losem i żyła tak, jak oczekiwała rodzina. Nawet marzeń została pozbawiona, gdyż babka nawet nie chciała słyszeć o tym, by jej wnuczka podjęła pracę czy zamieszkała wśród zwykłych ludzi.

Wciąż pogrążona w myślach, wsunęła się do skąpanego w mroku pomieszczenia.

— _Lumos_ — mruknęła, a koniec jej różdżki zapłonął jasnym światłem.

Po co w ogóle to robiła? Czyżby była jeszcze bardziej znudzona monotonią życia w Ravenscry, niż sądziła? A może po prostu mimo tak krótkiego kontaktu z Evelyn zdążyła przejąć część jej zachowań?

Pokój Evelyn wyglądał dokładnie tak samo jak rano, kiedy przyszła obudzić kuzynkę. Zniknęły jedynie jej rzeczy. Nawet łóżko było nienagannie zaścielone, ale podejrzewała, że to raczej dzieło Błyskotki lub któregoś z pozostałych skrzatów.

Zbliżyła się jednak do niego, ku swojemu zdziwieniu dostrzegając, że na szafce nocnej leżał niewielki, podłużny przedmiot. Alexandra poświeciła na niego różdżką, dostrzegając zwykłą, zieloną kredkę, najprawdopodobniej pochodzącą z zestawu, którym Evelyn lubiła rysować.

Podniosła ją z zaciekawieniem i obejrzała ze wszystkich stron, zafascynowana przedmiotem. Po namyśle schowała kredkę do kieszeni szaty i już miała wyjść z pokoju, kiedy nagle tuż za drzwiami usłyszała kroki.

Drgnęła nerwowo, czując, jak serce zaczyna walić jej w piersi. W ostatniej chwili zdążyła zgasić różdżkę i ukryć się za zasłoną, kiedy drzwi otworzyły się i do pokoju wsunęła się Rigel Yaxley, w szlafroku zarzuconym na koszulę nocną i z rozpuszczonymi włosami. W ręce trzymała zapaloną różdżkę.

Ku zdumieniu Alexandry, babcia zaczęła chodzić po pokoju i grzebać po szafkach. Mamrotała coś sama do siebie i od czasu do czasu przechodziła na tyle blisko jej kryjówki, że dziewczyna wstrzymywała oddech, nie chcąc, by jej obecność została odkryta. Rigel z pewnością nie przyjęłaby zbyt dobrze faktu, że bez jej wyraźnego polecenia zapuściła się do tego pokoju i dziewczyna wolała nie myśleć o konsekwencjach swojego samowolnego zachowania.

W końcu jednak babka wyszła, nie zabierając stąd niczego. Alexandra została sama, zastanawiając się, co takiego tknęło Rigel do odwiedzenia pokoju wzgardzanej przez siebie wnuczki. Trochę jednak trwało, zanim uspokoiła skołatane nerwy i opuściła kryjówkę, wciąż pogrążona w myślach.


	9. Początki

**ROZDZIAŁ 8: Początki**

_wrzesień 1999_

Thomasowi dziwnie było obudzić się w Hogwarcie. Kiedy o świcie zbudziło go jakieś irytujące stukanie, otworzył oczy i rozejrzał się, dostrzegając nie swoje mieszkanie, a niewielką, ale gustowną sypialnię mieszczącą się na tyłach jego nowego gabinetu. Dojrzawszy charakterystyczne, gotyckie okna, natychmiast przypomniał sobie wczorajszy dzień i swoją pierwszą od ośmiu lat szkolną ucztę. Mimowolnie poczuł ekscytację faktem, że już dziś będzie miał możliwość wykazać się w charakterze nauczyciela.

Obok niego znów coś głośno stuknęło, po czym rozległ się dźwięk tłukącego się szkła. Maxwell zerwał się z łóżka i dostrzegł unoszącego się pod sufitem Irytka, żonglującego kilkoma przedmiotami najwyraźniej zabranymi z jego biurka. Mężczyzna dostrzegł tam między innymi kałamarz, ramkę ze zdjęciem oraz swój notatnik. Kiedy złośliwy duszek zauważył, że auror się obudził, zarechotał i cisnął kałamarz w jego kierunku.

Tom w ostatniej chwili uskoczył, ale atrament i tak zachlapał spory kawałek podłogi oraz jego nogi.

— Irytku, wynoś się — warknął, machinalnie chwytając leżącą na szafce nocnej różdżkę.

— Oooch, nasz mały Tomcio Maxwell się zdenerwował!

Irytek wciąż unosił się pod sufitem, podrzucając jego rzeczy i mlaskając gumą do żucia.

— Ja nie żartuję.

Choć dawniej figle Irytka potrafiły go rozbawiać, teraz był nieco poirytowany przymusową, wczesną pobudką.

Uniósł nieco wyżej różdżkę, licząc, że może chociaż to dotrze do duszka prędzej niż jakiekolwiek racjonalne argumenty.

Obok niego wylądowała ramka. Szkło pękło z trzaskiem, a postacie na ruchomej fotografii zaczęły wrzeszczeć bezgłośnie i wymachiwać rękami, wyraźnie zirytowane takim potraktowaniem.

Thomas pokręcił z powątpiewaniem głową i machnął różdżką. Zanim Irytek zdążył zrobić unik, pokryła go kleista, zielona maź. Przeklinając głośno, opuścił sypialnię młodego aurora.

Mężczyzna uznał, że skoro już się obudził, nie ma sensu kłaść się z powrotem. Usunął plamę atramentu i naprawił strzaskaną ramkę, machinalnie zerkając na stojący na szafce staroświecki zegar. Dochodziła szósta, więc mógł poświęcić czas pozostały do śniadania na długi, relaksujący spacer po zamku i przylegających do niego błoniach.

Przebrał się i wsunął różdżkę do kieszeni szaty. Zamkowe korytarze, do których dopiero zaczynało wlewać się poranne słońce, były ciche i opustoszałe. Uczniowie jeszcze spali w swoich dormitoriach, ale już za dwie godziny miejsce to będzie zapewne rozbrzmiewało echem codziennego gwaru, zupełnie jak za dawnych, dobrych lat.

Przyjemnie było przypomnieć sobie dawne, ulubione miejsca. Obiecał sobie, że w wolnej chwili będzie musiał obejść zamek znacznie dokładniej.

Wiedziony ciekawością, postanowił odwiedzić także Pokój Życzeń oraz znane sobie tajne przejścia i odkrył, że nadal działały. Także błonia wyglądały tak samo jak kiedyś, a nad jeziorem nadal rósł rozłożysty buk, pod którym lubił się uczyć. Drzewa na skraju Zakazanego Lasu znaczyły ciemną linię na horyzoncie. Miejsce to nadal emanowało aurą tajemnicy.

Hogwart powrócił już do stanu sprzed bitwy. Wszelkie zniszczenia zostały naprawione, a zburzone części zamku odbudowane. Gdyby nie wiedział, co wydarzyło się tutaj kilkanaście miesięcy temu, nigdy nie pomyślałby, że szkoła była tak blisko upadku, jak jeszcze nigdy w całej swojej tysiącletniej historii.

Maxwell zganił się szybko w myślach, pospiesznie oddalając się od tablicy pamiątkowej wiszącej w sali wejściowej, na której wypisano nazwiska wszystkich tych, którzy bronili zamku w wielkiej bitwie.

Kątem oka wciąż widział tablicę. Przyciągała jego wzrok, sprawiając, że ciężko było mu po prostu odejść. Choć bitwa niewątpliwie była w jego życiu wydarzeniem przełomowym, starał się odsuwać od siebie wszelkie przykre myśli. Nie chciał, by pierwszy dzień nowej pracy został popsuty przez trudne wspomnienia. Przecież był aurorem, powinien być twardy. Wytrzymał trudy służby w dziewięćdziesiątym siódmym, kiedy każdy dzień wymagał od niego tylu wyrzeczeń i ciągłego ukrywania prawdziwych poglądów, więc z pewnością przetrwa i rok w Hogwarcie.

Kiedy wrócił z błoni, w Wielkiej Sali było już całkiem wielu uczniów, a od strony stołów napływały zapachy śniadania. Skuszony smakowitymi woniami Tom wsunął się do środka i ruszył do stołu nauczycielskiego, odprowadzany wzrokiem przez mijanych po drodze Krukonów.

Bliżej początku stołu Ravenclawu wypatrzył niebieską czuprynę i natychmiast przypomniał sobie o tej małej Amerykance, o której tyle opowiadała mu Annabeth, i z którą kiedyś się zderzył.

Obecnie Evelyn Grant wyglądała znacznie lepiej niż wtedy i rozmawiała z Luną Lovegood. Ten niby z pozoru błahy fakt ucieszył go, zwłaszcza, gdy sobie przypomniał wczorajszą niepewność nowej uczennicy podczas Ceremonii Przydziału. W głębi duszy nawet jej współczuł trudnego początku w nowym miejscu i żywił nadzieję, że teraz los będzie bardziej jej sprzyjał. Może zbyt mocno wziął sobie do serca prośbę Annabeth o to, by miał oko na tę dziewczynę i niezależnie od swojej wielkiej sympatii do żony brata, postanowił obserwować Grant. Jej zdolność metamorfomagii przypominała mu bowiem dawną przyjaciółkę z czasów nauki w Hogwarcie i szkoły aurorskiej. Prócz Nimfadory Tonks nigdy nie spotkał żadnego innego czarodzieja obdarzonego takim talentem.

Kilku nauczycieli pozdrowiło go, kiedy w końcu usiadł na swoim miejscu. Nieco dziwnie było mu siedzieć obok osób, które niegdyś go uczyły. Teraz stał się jednym z nich, ale wciąż czuł się dziwnie, nie siedząc przy stole swojego dawnego domu, a właśnie tutaj.

**xxx**

Sklepienie Wielkiej Sali było szaroniebieskie, miejscami poznaczone wełnistymi chmurami. Evelyn co jakiś czas spoglądała na nie, przysłuchując się Lunie. Bez pomocy ekscentrycznej współlokatorki z pewnością nie udałoby jej się tutaj trafić.

— Jeśli chcesz uchronić się przed plimpkami, powinnaś nosić przy sobie amulet ze skrzydełek żądlibąka — ciągnęła Lovegood, nie bacząc na zamyślenie Evelyn. — To pomaga, naprawdę.

Grant postanowiła nie pytać, co to są plimpki i żądlibąki. Nawet nie musiała, bo Luna wdała się w kolejną przemowę o swoich utarczkach z tymi stworzeniami i próbach wymyślenia sposobu na uporanie się z nimi.

— A na gnębiwtryski najlepiej pomagają dźwięki ocierającego się o siebie metalu, na przykład z kapsli po piwie kremowym. Choć czekolada także bardzo poprawia nastrój, gdy gnębiwtrysk już wejdzie do twojej głowy i...

Dalsza część zdania utonęła w szeleście niezliczonych skrzydeł. Evelyn zadarła głowę, z lekko rozchylonymi ustami wpatrując się w setki sów, które zawirowały pod sufitem, wpadając do Wielkiej Sali przez umieszczone pod sklepieniem otwory. Krążyły nad uczniami, upuszczając na stoły koperty i paczki. W Salem sowy nie były w tak powszechnym użyciu, bo większość miejskich czarodziejów wolała korzystać ze znacznie dyskretniejszej i budzącym mniejszą uwagę mugoli magicznej poczty kurierskiej, dlatego widok tak dużej ilości ptaków nieco ją zaskoczył.

— Chyba muszę się jeszcze wiele nauczyć — stwierdziła nagle, biorąc sobie kolejny tost. — Wy naprawdę macie zupełnie inne zwyczaje niż my.

Luna uśmiechnęła się blado.

— Dasz sobie radę — pocieszyła ją.

Taka akceptacja ze strony blondynki była bardzo cenna dla Evelyn, która czuła się tutaj bardzo wyobcowana i nawet nie miała pojęcia, jak nawiązać jakiś kontakt z nowym, tak różnym od dotychczasowego, otoczeniem. Gdyby to zależało wyłącznie od niej, nigdy by do Hogwartu nie przyszła. Siedziałaby teraz w Salem, plotkując z Jessicą i nie mając za sobą ostatnich przeżyć. Ale niestety wskutek rzeczy od niej niezależnych, musiała tutaj pozostać.

W tym samym czasie podszedł do nich ten sam niski nauczyciel, który wyczytywał nazwiska podczas Ceremonii Przydziału, i zaczął rozdawać im plany lekcji. Jednak kiedy Evelyn wyciągnęła rękę, nauczyciel tylko pokręcił głową.

— Po śniadaniu proszę przyjść do mojego gabinetu, panno Grant. Tam ustalimy szczegóły dotyczące twojego rozkładu zajęć.

— Ale...

— Trzecie piętro w zachodnim skrzydle zamku, czwarte drzwi na prawo od posągu Wendeliny Dziwacznej.

Mały czarodziej poszedł dalej, a Grant wciąż siedziała ze zdumioną miną.

— Będziesz musiała do niego pójść, Evelyn — powiedziała Luna, w zamyśleniu gładząc pukiel włosów. — Profesor Flitwick wszystko ci wyjaśni.

Evelyn pospiesznie dokończyła śniadanie. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że zanim odnajdzie właściwy gabinet, może minąć sporo czasu. Nie chciała jednak prosić Luny o to, żeby ją tam zaprowadziła, więc pożegnała się z nią i wyszła z Wielkiej Sali, zmierzając w kierunku marmurowych schodów.

Rzeczy na hogwarckich korytarzach zdawały się wciąż zmieniać miejsce. Postacie z portretów odwiedzały się wzajemnie, posągi mamrotały do siebie, a zbroje skrzypiały za każdym razem, gdy ktoś obok nich przechodził. Evelyn mogłaby przysiąc, że już trzykrotnie minęła ten wielki obraz z pasącymi się na łące zwierzętami, z którego dobiegały ją stłumione odgłosy porykiwania.

Kiedy zadzwonił dzwonek na pierwszą lekcję, uczniów było coraz mniej, więc nawet gdyby w końcu zdecydowała się schować dumę w kieszeń i spytać o drogę, nie miała kogo.

Przynajmniej tak jej się wydawało.

— Zgubiłaś się?

Nieznany, męski głos zaskoczył ją. Odwróciła się na pięcie i stanęła twarzą w twarz z wysokim chłopakiem o nieco pofalowanych, ciemnoblond włosach i nieprzeniknionym spojrzeniu, w czarnej szacie z granatową podszewką.

_A więc on też jest z Ravenclawu_, pomyślała sobie Grant.

— Nie, ależ skąd! — zaprzeczyła natychmiast, przyglądając mu się podejrzliwie.

— Sprawiasz wrażenie, jakbyś zabłądziła. Przechodzisz tędy już drugi raz.

— Tylko ci się tak wydaje — obruszyła się nastolatka.

— Daj spokój, przecież i tak wiem, że jesteś tutaj nowa. Cały Hogwart o tym wie.

Chłopak opierał się z wdziękiem o kamienną ścianę, a na jego ustach igrał uśmieszek, który nie spodobał się Evelyn.

— I co z tego? — spytała, ujmując się pod boki i zadzierając głowę do góry. — A może po prostu uważasz to za strasznie zabawne?

Była przygotowana na docinki i uparcie doszukiwała się w jego zachowaniu jakiegoś drugiego dna.

— Cóż, teraz należymy do tego samego domu, a nawet do tej samej klasy. — Chłopak wzruszył ramionami, po czym nagle wyciągnął rękę. — Jestem Charles Selwyn.

Evelyn jednak zignorowała ten gest, więc Krukon cofnął rękę i przeczesał nią nieco przydługie włosy.

— Och, naprawdę bardzo mi miło. — Jej głos zabrzmiał nieco fałszywie.

Mogłaby przysiąc, że już gdzieś widziała nazwisko Selwyn, tylko nie miała pojęcia, gdzie. Czyżby to było w którymś z magicznych podręczników, które podczytywała z nudów w wakacje?

— To powiesz mi w końcu, dokąd chciałaś pójść, zanim przerwałem ci błądzenie? — nie ustępował Charles.

Evelyn gwałtownie wypuściła powietrze, zdmuchując niebieską grzywkę z oczu. Chłopak wzbudził w niej pewną irytację, zwłaszcza, że nie wiedziała, czego mogłaby się po nim spodziewać. Wysławiał się dość sztywno, jakby przybył z minionej epoki. A może to po prostu cały Hogwart był jednym wielkim domem wariatów, gdzie czas dawno stanął w miejscu, a większość ludzi, z którymi miała do czynienia, po prostu było z przeszłości?

— Szukałam gabinetu Flitwicka — odparła w końcu z pewną niechęcią. — Wezwał mnie do siebie.

— Cóż, to już niedaleko, ale jeśli tylko chcesz, mogę cię zaprowadzić.

— Nie, nie trzeba — pospieszyła z odpowiedzią Grant. — Wystarczy, jak powiesz mi, gdzie teraz mam skręcić.

Chłopak westchnął, ale wyjaśnił jej drogę. Evelyn na odchodne podziękowała mu, choć czuła na swoich plecach jego wzrok póki nie zniknęła za rogiem.

Pięć minut później pukała już do drzwi gabinetu Flitwicka, mając nadzieję, że Selwyn nie zrobił jej głupiego kawału i nie wysłał jej dla zabawy w jakieś inne miejsce. Szybko usłyszała jednak skrzekliwe zaproszenie i weszła do środka.

Maleńki nauczyciel przycupnął na stosie ksiąg, gdyż tylko dzięki temu mógł być widoczny zza biurka.

— Ach, panna Grant! Dotarłaś wreszcie!

Te archaiczne zwroty typu "panna Grant" coraz bardziej działały jej na nerwy, jednak nic nie powiedziała.

Usiadła przed biurkiem, przesuwając wzrokiem po jego powierzchni. Ku swojemu zdumieniu, dostrzegła tam otwartą, pękatą teczkę zawierającą kopie wszystkich jej akt z Salem. Zauważyła tam między innymi zapiski z jej ocenami z egzaminów, świadectwa ukończenia każdego z pięciu lat nauki i uwagi nauczycieli. _Czyżby to matka zdążyła załatwić przesłanie tych dokumentów zanim zniknęła?_ Szybko uznała to za prawdopodobne.

— Zdążyłem już zapoznać się z twoimi aktami, panno Grant. Musimy jednak dopełnić jeszcze kilka ostatnich formalności — rzekł. — Mam tutaj wyniki z twoich egzaminów, więc myślę, że nie musisz zaliczać sumów w Hogwarcie.

Evelyn splotła dłonie na kolanach, spoglądając na niego wyczekująco.

— Instytut Magii w Salem posiada nieco inny program nauczania, myślę jednak, że nie powinno być problemu z kontynowaniem wiodących przedmiotów. — Flitwick podsunął jej wykaz zajęć dostępnych w Hogwarcie. — Z tego, co wyczytałem, mieliście bardzo dobrze rozbudowane Nauki Mugolskie oraz zaklęcia, więc tu nie widzę problemu.

Evelyn utkwiła wzrok w wykazie. Niektóre nazwy przedmiotów wydawały jej się znajome, inne widziała po raz pierwszy w życiu.

— Więc mam coś z tego wybrać? — upewniła się.

Po namyśle zdecydowała się jeszcze na kontynuowanie transmutacji, eliksirów i zielarstwa, które funkcjonowały także w Salem, choć ten ostatni tam był połączony z nauką o czarodziejskich stworzeniach, która w Hogwarcie najwyraźniej była oddzielnym przedmiotem. W tej szkole nie było jednak tak dużego wyboru zajęć jak w Salem, i ku swojej rozpaczy, Grant nie znalazła na liście ukochanego przedmiotu z Instytutu, jakim były Nauki Artystyczne.

Poinformowała opiekuna domu o swoich wyborach.

— Proponowałbym jeszcze obronę przed czarną magią, to fundamentalny przedmiot w obecnych czasach — odrzekł Flitwick. — Tak, zdaję sobie sprawę, że w Salem kwestie obrony przed urokami były, że tak powiem... marginalizowane, ale będziesz musiała po prostu nadrobić zaległości w tym zakresie, panno Grant.

Evelyn skrzywiła się lekko.

— Jestem pewien, że profesor Maxwell znajdzie jakieś rozwiązanie, abyś mogła osiągnąć taki poziom, jak reszta szóstej klasy — zapewnił ją. — Poza tym pod koniec siódmej klasy będziesz musiała zdawać owutemy ze wszystkich wybranych przedmiotów.

— Owutemy? — zdziwiła się. — Och... Okej.

Flitwick zamrugał szybko, po czym odchrząknął.

— Owutemy to ostateczne egzaminy podsumowujące edukację w Hogwarcie. Są brane pod uwagę przy wyborze pracy — wyjaśnił nauczyciel. — Pozostaje też kwestia twoich planów zawodowych po ukończeniu Hogwartu. Myślałaś o tym, czym chciałabyś się zajmować w przyszłości, panno Grant?

Evelyn zawahała się. Nie spodziewała się, że opiekun jej hogwarckiego domu zada takie pytanie, dlatego poruszyła się nerwowo na krześle.

— Tak — odparła. — Planuję wrócić do Nowego Jorku i być może złożę papiery do którejś z mugolskich uczelni lub zacznę spełniać się artystycznie.

Brwi nauczyciela powędrowały jeszcze wyżej.

— Ach... Tak, tak, rozumiem. Wybór kariery w świecie mugoli jest dość niezwykły, jednakże...

Stuknął różdżką w czysty kawałek pergaminu, po czym oddał go Evelyn. Ta zdziwiła się jednak, kiedy zauważyła, że w Hogwarcie codziennie obowiązywał inny rozkład zajęć. W Salem każdy uczeń miał własny, indywidualny plan dnia, taki sam na każdy dzień tygodnia.

Nie powiedziała jednak ani słowa, godząc się z tym, że była w innym kraju o innych zwyczajach.

— Jeśli byłyby jakieś problemy, proszę się do mnie zwrócić. Staramy się w Hogwarcie pomagać naszym uczniom, rzecz jasna w ramach możliwości... — powiedział. — Do widzenia, panno Grant.

Dziewczyna wymamrotała jakieś pożegnanie i natychmiast opuściła gabinet.

**xxx**

Dopiero na korytarzu Evelyn zapoznała się dokładniej ze swoim planem zajęć, wdzięczna, że pod każdym przedmiotem podana była lokalizacja właściwej sali. Szybko zerknęła na poniedziałek.

— Najpierw mam dwie godziny eliksirów, a później transmutację — przeczytała zamyślonym głosem.

Kierując się wzmianką na planie, postanowiła odnaleźć schody i zejść na dół. Zanim w końcu dotarła do sali wejściowej, dzwon obwieścił koniec pierwszej lekcji. Ku swojemu zdumieniu zaledwie kilka minut później, wśród grupy uczniów wchodzącej do zamku przez dębowe drzwi, wypatrzyła Lunę.

Pomachała do niej energicznie, a Lovegood zbliżyła się niespiesznie. W jej włosach tkwiło trochę liści i połamanych gałązek.

— Pierwsza w tym roku lekcja opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami — wyjaśniła w odpowiedzi na nieco zdziwione spojrzenie Evelyn.

— Wiesz, gdzie dokładnie mieści się sala eliksirów?

Luna skinęła głową.

— Och tak, oczywiście. Też mam teraz eliksiry.

Pozwalając blondynce się poprowadzić, Grant podążyła za nią do szkolnych podziemi. Było tam zimniej niż w innych częściach szkoły. Nawet mimo szaty zarzuconej na koszulkę i dżinsy Evelyn czuła chłód. Wzdrygnęła się i włożyła ręce do kieszeni.

Stanęły przed jakimiś starymi drzwiami, najwyraźniej prowadzącymi do pracowni. Chwilę później zaczęli napływać tu także inni uczniowie i, ku niezadowoleniu Evelyn, zjawili się także Lydia i jeden z chłopaków, którzy wyrzucili ją z przedziału, w towarzystwie dwóch swoich kolegów. Oprócz nich było też kilkoro chłopców i dziewcząt najprawdopodobniej będących z innych domów, gdyż mieli inne kolory podszewek szat.

Chłopak nieoczekiwanie podszedł do Luny i spojrzał na nią wyniośle. Pozostali trzymali się na uboczu, jednak wszyscy przyglądali się tej scenie z pewnym rozbawieniem.

— Widzę, Lovegood, że wzięłaś na siebie obowiązek niańczenia tej nowej — rzucił, mierząc Evelyn krytycznym spojrzeniem.

Jego wyniosły głos niemal ociekał jadem, a spojrzenie pełne pogardy zatrzymało się na włosach Grant.

Luna spojrzała na niego z takim znudzeniem, jakby oglądała mało interesujący serial, po czym dyskretnie ścisnęła dłoń Evelyn, która już otwierała usta, żeby obrzucić chłopaka stekiem wyzwisk.

— Jesteś już nudny, Brandon — stwierdziła, po czym zwróciła się do Evelyn. — Nie zwracaj na niego uwagi. Naprawdę nie warto. Przecież nie od dziś wiadomo, że Will Brandon jest bardzo ograniczony.

Chłopak był wyraźnie zirytowany słowami Luny i już otworzył usta, najwyraźniej zamierzając powiedzieć jej coś nieprzyjemnego, ale w tym momencie otworzyły się drzwi klasy i uczniowie zaczęli wsypywać się do środka.

Luna pociągnęła Evelyn za sobą i weszły do pracowni, w której na środku stały trzy stoły, a pod ścianami ustawione były niezliczone kredensy, najprawdopodobniej zawierające składniki eliksirów. Ściany, podłoga i sufit wykonane były z kamieni, przez co wnętrze sprawiało wrażenie jeszcze bardziej zimnego i ponurego niż w rzeczywistości.

Przy pierwszym ze stołów usiadł Brandon ze swoim towarzystwem, więc Evelyn i Luna skierowały się w stronę trzeciego, przy którym po chwili usiadła też Alice z Gryffindoru wraz z inną dziewczyną, której imienia Evelyn nie znała. Obie uśmiechały się całkiem przyjaźnie.

Kiedy do klasy wkroczył gruby, niski mężczyzna w haftowanej kamizelce ciasno opinającej jego pokaźnych rozmiarów brzuch, rozmowy zaczęły cichnąć.

— Witam was w nowym roku szkolnym. Jak większość z was już wie, nazywam się Horacy Slughorn i jest mi bardzo miło, widząc, że tylu z was zdołało zaliczyć egzamin z mojego przedmiotu — przemówił, lustrując klasę.

Jego wzrok w pewnym momencie spoczął na Evelyn, której niebieskie włosy były doskonale widoczne na tle ponurych kolorów tego pomieszczenia. Szybkim krokiem ruszył w jej stronę, ciągle jej się przyglądając.

— Panna Grant, jak mniemam? — spytał, po czym nie czekając na odpowiedź, ciągnął. — Profesor McGonagall już mnie poinformowała, że przeniosłaś się do nas z Instytutu Magii w Salem.

Evelyn wymamrotała coś w odpowiedzi, nieco speszona tym, że jest w centrum uwagi.

— Tak, tak, odwiedziłem Salem ładnych parę lat temu. Dobra szkoła, ale trochę zbyt... nowoczesna jak dla takiego starego człowieka jak ja. Ta cała _eklektyczność_... — Slughorn uśmiechnął się nerwowo, poprawiając kusą kamizelkę. — Nie wiem, czy wiesz, ale kiedyś miałem przyjemność uczyć twoją matkę. Tak, Constance Yaxley była w moim domu, bardzo zdolna dziewczyna. Niemal żałowałem, że nie zrobiła kariery w Ministerstwie Magii — dodał po chwili, najwyraźniej rozczarowany faktem, że Constance, zamiast zabłysnąć w świecie magii, po skończeniu szkoły zniknęła bez śladu na długie lata.

Evelyn zarumieniła się na wzmiankę o matce. Już po raz któryś w ciągu ostatniego miesiąca doszła do wniosku że tak naprawdę wcale jej nie znała. Nie dała jednak nic po sobie poznać, ukrywając rozterki za nieco nerwowym uśmiechem.

Bardziej jednak zaskoczyła ją reakcja uczniów. Na dźwięk nazwiska jej matki większość siedzących najbliżej jak na komendę odwróciła się w jej stronę, a przyjaciółka Alice zaczęła się dyskretnie odsuwać.

— Yaxley? On powiedział: Yaxley? — wyszeptał ktoś w innej części sali.

— Co ta nowa może mieć wspólnego z Yaxleyami?

Evelyn nie miała pojęcia, dlaczego przypadkowa wzmianka o Constance Yaxley wzbudziła taką reakcję.

Slughorn jednak w końcu znudził się rozmową z Evelyn, zniechęcony jej milczeniem. Wrócił do swojego biurka machinalnie chwytając sfatygowany podręcznik.

— Otwórzcie książki na stronie dziesiątej. Macie dwie godziny na przyrządzenie eliksiru powodującego euforię — oznajmił wyraźnie zadowolonym głosem. — Składniki znajdziecie w kredensie. — W tym momencie machnął różdżką i drzwi stojącego pod ścianą kredensu otworzyły się.

Grant podeszła do szafki po ingrediencje dla siebie i Luny, wciąż intensywnie rozmyślając. Gdy wracając mijała Williama Brandona, ten uraczył ją cierpkim spojrzeniem.

— Jak myślisz, o co mu może chodzić? — spytała półgębkiem, gdy dotarła do Lovegood.

—Will już po prostu taki jest. Nie lubi obcych.

Przez następne dwie godziny nie rozmawiały zbyt wiele, każda pochłonięta swoim zadaniem. Evelyn próbowała się skupić, ale wciąż nie dawało jej spokoju wspomnienie Slughorna o matce. Nerwowo spoglądała na koleżankę Alice, która odsunęła się tak bardzo, że siedziała niemal na skraju stolika.

Starannie odmierzała poszczególne składniki i wrzucała je do kociołka według przepisu. Na szczęście w Salem miała już do czynienia z eliksirem euforii, dlatego po chwili rozluźniła się i starała skupić nad zadaniem. Jej eliksir nie miał może tak czystej, złotej barwy jak ten warzony przez Brandona, który zachwycony Slughorn pokazał całej klasie, ale z pewnością jednak był bardziej żółty niż fioletowy jak wywar Alice.

Gdy zadzwonił dzwonek, każdy przelał odrobinę swojego eliksiru do buteleczki, zostawiając je na biurku. Evelyn z ulgą odgarnęła ukośną grzywkę z czoła, po czym opuściła klasę.

**xxx**

Idąc z Luną na transmutację, którą obie miały w tym samym czasie, w pewnym momencie spotkały Julie, właśnie wracającą z numerologii.

— Jak pierwsza lekcja w nowej szkole? — spytała dziewczyna, dołączając do nich. — Czy eliksiry w Salem były podobne do tych w Hogwarcie? Nigdy nie lubiłam tego przedmiotu.

— Nie było źle — mruknęła Grant wymijająco. — Ten Slughorn jest dość dziwny, ale dało się przeżyć.

— Poczekaj, aż poznasz Laurę Wayland. Uczy transmutacji od zeszłego roku, ale zawsze czułam się nieswojo w jej obecności.

Klasa transmutacji była urządzona staroświecko, ale znacznie bardziej przytulnie niż lodowata piwnica służąca do nauki eliksirów. W jednej ścianie znajdowały się okna, na innej stały liczne regały z książkami. Były też stare ławki z otworami na kałamarze, a podłogę obito sfatygowanymi przez lata używania deskami. Grant wypatrzyła także kilka klatek ze stworzeniami oraz rozmaite przedmioty, które zapewne miały służyć uczniom do ćwiczenia zaklęć transmutacyjnych.

Za biurkiem siedziała wysoka kobieta o długich włosach dość nijakiego koloru. Przyglądała się wchodzącym uczniom chłodno i z dystansem, a spojrzenie jej niemal czarnych oczu wzbudziło w Evelyn niezbyt przyjemne uczucie. Już czuła, że nie polubi tej kobiety.

Nauczycielka zaczęła lekcję od sprawdzenia obecności i krótkiej przemowy wstępnej, podczas której Evelyn bezmyślnie wpatrywała się w okno.

— Panno Grant, proszę powtórzyć mi, co przed chwilą powiedziałam.

Nieprzyjemny głos wdarł się w pełną zadumy świadomość nastolatki. Zamrugała oczami, zdezorientowana. Uświadomiła sobie, że nie miała pojęcia, o czym mówiła Laura Wayland.

— Eee... Ja, to znaczy się...

— Nie musisz udawać, że uważałaś. Dobrze wiem, że tak nie było. — Kobieta przerwała jej. — Za nieuwagę naszej nowej uczennicy Ravenclaw traci pięć punktów.

Evelyn uniosła brwi.

— To niesprawiedliwe... — zaczęła, oburzona, że z powodu takiej błahostki już straciła punkty.

Nauczycielka ponownie spojrzała na nią i przerwała jej, zanim nastolatka zdążyła dokończyć wypowiedź.

— To jest Hogwart, a nie szkoła w Ameryce. Proszę o tym pamiętać — rzuciła szorstko, po czym odeszła w kierunku tablicy. — A skoro już przy tobie jesteśmy, weź z biurka te książki i rozdaj każdemu po jednej.

Evelyn wstała, czując, jak końcówki jej włosów ciemnieją. Przecież wyraźnie widziała, jak dwie dziewczyny siedzące przed nią czytały pod ławką gazetę, a jednak Wayland zwróciła uwagę tylko jej.

Wzięła z biurka książki i z naburmuszoną miną zaczęła kłaść je na blatach każdego stolika. Jednak gdy przechodziła obok ławki Williama Brandona, nagle zawadziła o coś trampkiem i wylądowała jak długa na ziemi, upuszczając wszystkie podręczniki.

Kątem oka dostrzegła, jak chłopak cofnął nogę i chwilę później złapał się za twarz.

— Pani profesor, nowa rzuciła we mnie książką! — zawołał, robiąc zbolałą minę.

Evelyn zerwała się raptownie. Oczy całej klasy oraz Wayland zwróciły się na nią. Kilka osób zaśmiało się krótko.

— To nieprawda, to on podłożył mi nogę! — zaprotestowała. — Przecież on tylko udaje.

— Pozwól, że sama ocenię, kto udaje, a kto nie. Pozbieraj to i wracaj na swoje miejsce — warknęła kobieta, uciszając klasę. — Za twoją niezdarność Ravenclaw traci kolejne pięć punktów.

Kilkoro uczniów zaśmiało się jeszcze głośniej, a William Brandon rzucił jej spojrzenie, w którym szyderstwo mieszało się z triumfem. Siedzący obok niego Charles Selwyn sprawiał wrażenie, jakby nie pamiętał już ich wcześniejszego spotkania i patrzył na nią równie beznamiętnie jak inni.

**xxx**

Evelyn z ulgą powitała koniec zajęć. Choć tak na dobrą sprawę był to pierwszy dzień nauki w Hogwarcie, już na wstępie przekonała się, że pobyt tutaj nie będzie należał do najlżejszych. W ciągu zaledwie kilku lekcji szóstorocznym zadano całe mnóstwo prac domowych, na myśl o których Grant miała wielką ochotę wyrzucić wszystkie książki przez najbliższe okno. Okazało się jednak, że wcale nie miała wielkich zaległości w stosunku do innych uczniów szóstego roku.

Przekonała się też, że William Brandon nie był jedyną wrogo do niej nastawioną osobą. Na korytarzach usłyszała wiele niewybrednych komentarzy na swój temat, głównie dotyczących jej pochodzenia. Wszystko wskazywało też na to, że wzmianka Slughorna o jej matce szybko obiegła szkołę.

— Nie słuchaj ich, niech sobie mówią — rzuciła Julie, kiedy wracały do wieży Ravenclawu. — W Hogwarcie nieczęsto uczą się czarodzieje z innych krajów, to dla wszystkich pewna nowość. Jesteśmy dość konserwatywną szkołą. Zdążyłam się do tego przyzwyczaić, ale rozumiem, że tobie potrzeba jeszcze trochę czasu.

Evelyn miała jednak wrażenie, że nie chodziło im wyłącznie o jej narodowość, choć to też mogło walnie przyczynić się do kąśliwych uwag. Spojrzała na Julie dość dziwnie, czekając, aż powie coś więcej.

— Tak, też słyszałam o tym, że Slughornowi wymknęło się nazwisko twojej matki. Yaxleyowie nie cieszą się zbytnim poważaniem od czasu upadku Sama-Wiesz-Kogo.

— Dlaczego?

Evelyn zatrzymała się raptownie, patrząc na koleżankę ze zdziwieniem.

— Yaxleyowie od dawna należeli do grona zwolenników Ciemnej Strony. Obecnie większość czarodziejów stara się zachowywać dystans od takich jak oni, ale był czas, kiedy...

Grant przerwała jej.

— Czy oni powariowali? Przecież ja o tym nie wiedziałam!

Była to dla niej rażąca niesprawiedliwość. Niby dlaczego miała odpowiadać za błędy rodziny, której nawet nie widziała na oczy? Czy jej kuzynka także musiała kiedyś znosić tyle przykrości z powodu swojego nazwiska?

— Ja wiem, że to przykre. Sama nie lubię skreślania ludzi tylko dlatego, że ich rodziny nie są... zbyt szanowane w magicznym świecie. To takie głupie, ale ludzie zwyczajnie boją się wszystkiego, co przypomina im o tamtym okresie. Zresztą, opowiadałam ci wczoraj.

Evelyn westchnęła. Co jej matka sobie myślała, wracając do tego chorego kraju?

— To dziwne — mruknęła.

— Dla każdego innego ucznia Hogwartu to wcale nie jest dziwne.

— Ten Hogwart to naprawdę jakiś dziwny świat — rzekła tylko Evelyn, wzruszając ramionami.— Jestem trochę zmęczona, chodźmy stąd.

Julie zgodziła się, dla odmiany zagadując Evelyn na temat mugolskich zainteresowań. Zmiana tematu natychmiast poprawiła Amerykance humor — uwielbiała mieć do czynienia z ludźmi, którzy rozumieli jej zachwyt światem pozamagicznym.

W pokoju wspólnym Evelyn usiadła na jednym z parapetów i wyjęła z torby szkicownik oraz etui z kredkami. Julie przystawiła sobie jedno z krzeseł stojących między pobliskimi stolikami i usiadła obok niej. Grant mimowolnie poczuła pewne ciepło w sercu, że chociaż niektóre osoby bez problemów ją zaakceptowały.

Miała zamiar uwiecznić na papierze hogwarckie błonia. Kiedy jednak zaczęła szukać zielonych kredek, okazało się, że brakowało jej ulubionego odcienia.

— Jednej brakuje... — wymamrotała, próbując sobie przypomnieć, gdzie mogła ją zawieruszyć. — Zresztą nieważne.

Pochyliła się nad kartką i zaczęła szkicować inną kredką, słuchając kolejnej opowieści Julie o życiu w Hogwarcie.


	10. Propozycje

**ROZDZIAŁ 9: Propozycje**

_wrzesień 1999_

W ciągu pierwszego tygodnia nauki Evelyn zdążyła poznać kolejne osoby ze swojego rocznika. Oprócz Julie i Luny, w jej dormitorium mieszkały jeszcze dwie inne dziewczyny, Orla Quirke i Melanie Hill, jednak jak dotąd nie zamieniła z nimi więcej słów niż zwyczajne "cześć". Obie zdawały się trzymać na uboczu i nie interesowały się nią, najwyraźniej zadowolone z własnego towarzystwa. Nieco inaczej wyglądała sytuacja z Williamem Brandonem, który wraz z paroma najlepszymi kumplami uwielbiał utrudniać życie nowej uczennicy i często szukał okazji, by jej dokuczyć.

Amerykance wciąż ciężko było się przyzwyczaić do podziału na domy, który wydawał jej się zupełnie bezzasadny. Było to dla niej pewną nowością i w jej opinii istnienie domów tylko wzmagało podziały między uczniami Hogwartu. A przecież brytyjskie społeczeństwo i tak było wystarczająco podzielone i wewnętrznie skonfliktowane.

Ślizgoni zdawali się być najbardziej odizolowaną grupą. Trzymali się na uboczu, chłodni i niedostępni, i z tego, co zauważyła Evelyn, nie cieszyli się popularnością wśród uczniów pozostałych domów. Podobnie, choć mniej zamkniętą grupą byli Krukoni, wyżej ceniący towarzystwo książek niż kontakty towarzyskie. Wielu z nich patrzyło z góry na ludzi, którzy nie mogli poszczycić się równie wspaniałymi wynikami w nauce. Nawet Evelyn często spotykała się ze spojrzeniami pełnymi politowania, gdy zamiast uczyć się, wolała spacerować po zamku lub szkicować. Gryfoni wydawali jej się najbardziej wyrazistą grupą w szkole; Grant praktycznie wszędzie widziała ich charakterystyczne, szkarłatne podszewki szat. Puchoni natomiast sprawiali wrażenie tych najbardziej normalnych i poukładanych. Nie przeszkadzali na zajęciach, a na korytarzach zachowywali się spokojnie.

Evelyn czasami zastanawiała się, czy to faktycznie wpływ indywidualnych cech, czy może to sam fakt przydziału do danego domu i wrzucenia do określonej grupy determinował różnice pomiędzy uczniami. Jako osoba z zewnątrz, która przywykła do innego systemu, patrzyła na to zupełnie inaczej niż Hogwartczycy.

Może właśnie dlatego nie czuła się w pełni przynależna do Ravenclawu, i noszenie przez nią szat z granatową podszewką było jedynie formalnością. Wpływ na jej wyobcowanie mógł mieć też fakt, że wielu Krukonów wciąż patrzyło na nią jak na przybysza z innej planety, który nagle wtargnął w ich uporządkowany żywot.

Wciąż doskwierała jej także tęsknota za nowoczesnością i światem mugoli, choć dawno pogodziła się z brakiem telewizji i innych pozamagicznych wygód. Przestała nawet marzyć o możliwości pooglądania kreskówek przed śniadaniem, jak za dawnych, dobrych czasów. Musiała oswoić się z myślą, że większość brytyjskich czarodziejów nawet nie wie, co to są kreskówki czy telewizja, więc niewiele osób rozumiało jej tęsknotę do cywilizacji. Właśnie z tego powodu najlepiej dogadywała się z mugolakami takimi jak Julie Davis.

Życie w Hogwarcie było jednak na tyle zajmujące, że nie miała czasu na rozmyślania ani o matce, ani o tym, co wydarzyło się w sierpniu. Z ulgą powitała zatopienie się w wirze zajęć, który sprawił, że zdołała przynajmniej częściowo zepchnąć wspomnienia na skraj świadomości. Powracały one do niej jedynie wieczorami, kiedy przed snem wierciła się w pościeli. Właśnie wtedy ze zdwojoną mocą uderzała w nią świadomość tego, że została porzucona. Tkwiła w Hogwarcie, praktycznie odcięta od świata, podczas gdy Constance zniknęła bez słowa, nie wykazując żadnego, choćby najmniejszego zainteresowania jej życiem.

Czasem płakała bezgłośnie w poduszkę, tak, by nie usłyszały jej współlokatorki. Zwykle jednak zaciskała powieki i rozpaczliwie starała się zasnąć.

**xxx**

Hogwarckie lekcje mugoloznawstwa nie były ani w połowie tak obszerne materiałowo i ciekawe, jak amerykańskie Nauki Mugolskie. Tutaj, zamiast całego bloku zajęciowego, był jeden przedmiot, obejmujący wyłącznie naukę o mugolach z czarodziejskiego punktu widzenia. A więc, według Evelyn, miał bardzo dużo braków, czego nie omieszkała na początku wytknąć nauczycielce.

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się tylko, a Evelyn pożałowała swojej dość bezczelnej uwagi. Kilkoro Puchonów siedzących w pierwszych ławkach spojrzało na nią z urazą.

Właściwie od początku polubiła profesor Monique Daniels, młodą i sympatyczną czarownicę o ciemnych włosach i opalonej skórze, która zdawała się emanować zapałem do swojej pracy. Ale choć doceniała jej starania, czuła pewne rozczarowanie po tej lekcji, kiedy kobieta opowiedziała im pokrótce o najbardziej niezawodnych sposobach wmieszania się między mugoli.

_Zupełnie, jakbym nie wiedziała_, pomyślała sobie Grant, siedząc w ostatniej ławce i bazgrząc ołówkiem po tylnej okładce podręcznika. Jak przystało na czarownicę z Nowego Jorku, wtapianie się w społeczność mugoli miała opanowane do perfekcji nawet mimo okazjonalnych problemów z metamorfomagią, którą musiała nauczyć się okiełznać bardzo szybko, żeby móc uczęszczać do mugolskiej szkoły podstawowej razem z rówieśnikami.

Wracając z tej lekcji po dzwonku Evelyn nagle usłyszała szelest i chwilę później poczuła, jak ktoś łapie ją za ramię. Zanim zdążyła choćby pisnąć, wciągnięto ją do pustej klasy na pierwszym piętrze.

Błyskawicznie odwróciła się na pięcie, dostrzegając czworo uczniów w szatach z zielonymi wstawkami. Jej ręka powędrowała do kieszeni z różdżką, z czego zdała sobie sprawę dopiero po chwili.

— Hej, o co chodzi? — spytała nieco drżącym głosem.

Nie była pewna, czego się po nich spodziewać, dlatego wolała zachować dystans. Jak dotąd niektórzy Ślizgoni z ostatnich roczników ochoczo docinali jej z powodu zbyt mugolskiego wyglądu, choć nie brakowało i takich, którzy uważali jej powierzchowność za sprytną zmyłkę.

Troje z tych, którzy ją tu przyprowadzili, już kojarzyła, i to aż za dobrze. Na przedzie stała bowiem Lydia Nott, a towarzyszyli jej Emily Robards i Jason Hale z tego samego roku, oraz chłopak z siódmej klasy, którego nie znała.

— Chcieliśmy porozmawiać — zaczęła Emily, opierając się z gracją o ścianę tuż obok niej.

— Niby o czym? — spytała Evelyn, mrużąc oczy. Ani trochę nie podobała jej się ta sytuacja.

Ślizgoni spojrzeli po sobie.

— Mam nadzieję, że wybaczysz nam tę nieprzyjemną sytuację w przedziale — przemówiła Lydia, a na jej bladej, wyniosłej twarzy pojawił się nieco skwaszony uśmiech. — Myśleliśmy, że jesteś tylko zwykłym dziwadłem z Ameryki, które nie orientuje się w naszych zasadach.

— Tak? To skąd ta nagła zmiana? — Evelyn starała się, aby jej głos zabrzmiał opryskliwie.

Wciąż doskonale pamiętała pierwsze spotkanie z Lydią i ani trochę jej nie ufała. Zastanawiała się, co tak naprawdę kryje się za jej pozornie uprzejmym tonem i uśmiechem na twarzy.

Ślizgonka wyraźnie zawahała się. Przez moment patrzyła na swoich towarzyszy, po czym ponownie zwróciła się w stronę Evelyn.

— Wcale nie musisz wiecznie być tą nową, z której wszyscy się nabijają — oznajmiła po chwili, spoglądając na nią znacząco. — Masz czystą krew. Mimo tego mugolskiego wychowania i irytującego wyglądu mogłabyś zostać kimś.

— Wystarczyłoby, żebyś przestała udawać taką miłośniczkę mugoli i pokazała, że naprawdę jesteś godna nazwiska Yaxley — zapewnił ją Jason Hale.

— Tak, my też słyszeliśmy, co powiedział Slughorn. Jesteś córką Constance Yaxley, dzięki czemu wywodzisz się z jednego z najstarszych rodów magicznych — odezwała się Emily. — Może zechciałabyś się do nas przyłączyć?

Pozostali Ślizgoni zawtórowali jej.

— Chyba raczej coś, co mu się wymsknęło — prychnęła Evelyn. W całej postawie Lydii i pozostałych było coś, co budziło w niej niepokój, zwłaszcza że dotychczas nikt z tego towarzystwa nie starał się z nią zaprzyjaźnić, a wręcz przeciwnie, większość starszych Ślizgonów zdawała się patrzeć na nią z góry. — Dzięki, ale nie, raczej nie. Nie interesują mnie wasze chore uprzedzenia. I nie myślcie, że zapomniałam, jak potraktowaliście mnie pierwszego września.

— Przesłyszałam się? — przerwała jej Lydia poirytowanym tonem. — Naprawdę nie chcesz skorzystać z szansy, jaką ci dajemy?

— Nie. — Evelyn odwróciła się na pięcie, zamierzając wyjść. — Wybaczcie, ale sama wybiorę, z kim chcę się zadawać w tej szkole. Nie zamierzam się zmieniać tylko dlatego, że grupka zacofanych bufonów wyraźnie ma jakiś problem.

Była całkowicie pewna swoich słów, choć zdawała sobie sprawę, że najprawdopodobniej właśnie jeszcze bardziej pogorszyła swoje relacje ze Ślizgonami.

— Jak sobie chcesz, Grant. Może przyjść czas, że będziesz tego żałować — rzuciła Lydia, a jej wcześniejszy uśmiech zniknął, zastąpiony przez grymas pogardy. — Hale, Bletchley, idziemy!

Cała czwórka wyprzedziła ją i wyszła.

**xxx**

Ostatnią piątkową lekcją miała być podwójna obrona przed czarną magią z Thomasem Maxwellem. Przez cały tydzień Evelyn wyczekiwała tych zajęć z pewnym niepokojem. Choć już kilkakrotnie widywała młodego mężczyznę na korytarzach czy w Wielkiej Sali, zwykle starała się jak najszybciej przerywać kontakt wzrokowy i iść w swoją stronę. Była pewna, że winę za to ponosi głównie wspomnienie ich pierwszego spotkania, mającego miejsce jeszcze w wakacje. Obawiała się, że nauczyciel mógłby do niego nawiązać, a nie chciała, żeby wszyscy dowiedzieli się o jej nieprzyjemnej przygodzie.

Inni uczniowie szóstej klasy, którzy po raz pierwszy mieli zetknąć się z Maxwellem, także zastanawiali się, jak będą wyglądały jego zajęcia.

— Słyszałam, że Maxwell jest aurorem!

— Wspaniałym, dzielnym aurorem!

— I brał udział w bitwie o Hogwart! Musi być strasznie odważny!

Były to tylko fragmenty rozmów zasłyszanych pod klasą obrony przed czarną magią. Evelyn nie rozumiała tych zachwytów i ekscytacji faktem, że Maxwell był aurorem, ale najwyraźniej pozostali, szczególnie uczennice, uważali to za coś wspaniałego. W Ameryce aurorzy byli po prostu czarodziejskim odpowiednikiem policjantów i często zajmowali się nawet błahymi sprawami pokroju użycia magii w obecności mugoli. Czasem zatrzymywali też takich ludzi, jak jej ojciec.

Przelotnie przypomniała sobie Michaela Granta odgrażającego się zabierającym go aurorom. Zgarnęli go wprost z mieszkania zaledwie kilka dni po jej powrocie do Nowego Jorku na letnie wakacje. Z pewnością nie czuła wtedy żadnego zachwytu magicznymi stróżami prawa. Co do ojca, miała bardzo mieszane uczucia i sama nie wiedziała, co o tym wszystkim myśleć. Choć może gdyby Michael nie trafił za kratki, Constance nie zdecydowałaby się na wyjazd do Wielkiej Brytanii…

Evelyn skrzywiła się, szybko uczepiając się innej myśli. Patrząc na podekscytowane dziewczyny plotkujące przed klasą przypomniała sobie swoje koleżanki z Salem. Obecna sytuacja do złudzenia przypominała zachowanie niektórych dziewczyn w amerykańskiej szkole magii przed lekcjami z przystojnym wykładowcą Nauk Mugolskich. Może więc staroświeccy Brytyjczycy mieli jednak jakieś cechy wspólne ze swoimi rówieśnikami z Ameryki?

W klasie jak zwykle zajęła miejsce w jednej z ostatnich ławek pod oknem. Grono dziewczyn zafascynowanych nowym nauczycielem natychmiast pognało do pierwszych ławek, czemu towarzyszyły liczne śmiechy i uwagi ze strony chłopaków.

Thomas Maxwell pojawił się w sali tuż po dzwonku. Jego ciemne włosy były nieco zmierzwione, ale złote oczy błyszczały, gdy wodził nimi po pracowni. Evelyn musiała niechętnie przyznać, że facet był przystojny, ale i tak nie rozumiała zachwytu swoich koleżanek.

— Jak zapewne już zdążyliście się dowiedzieć, nazywam się Thomas Maxwell i w tym roku będę waszym nauczycielem obrony przed czarną magią — zaczął, przysiadając na skraju biurka.

— To pan profesor nie zostanie z nami dłużej? — spytała z żalem w głosie Orla Quirke, siedząca w ławce tuż przed nim.

— Prawdopodobnie nie, panno Quirke — odrzekł, a niemal cała żeńska część klasy posmutniała. — Wiecie zapewne, że jestem aurorem, ale wskutek splotu pewnych wydarzeń musiałem na pewien czas przerwać czynną służbę i poszukać innego zajęcia. Praca nauczyciela w Hogwarcie z pewnością jest lepszą alternatywą niż siedzenie za biurkiem w Departamencie Przestrzegania Prawa. — Thomas uśmiechnął się, a część klasy zachichotała.

Evelyn uniosła brwi, zdumiona bezpośredniością Maxwella, który przemawiał do nich nie jak nauczyciel do uczniów, a jak do równych sobie. Pozostali nauczyciele Hogwartu, z którymi miała do tej pory do czynienia, byli o wiele bardziej chłodni i zdystansowani. Maxwell natomiast zdawał się emanować szczerością i sympatią do tego, co robił, nawet jeśli praca w szkole miała być jedynie tymczasowym rozwiązaniem.

Przez pierwszych kilka minut Thomas Maxwell opowiadał o rzeczach, jakie planuje zrealizować na zajęciach z ostatnimi klasami. Czynił to jednak w na tyle ciekawy sposób, że niemal wszyscy słuchali go uważnie, i tylko paru chłopaków z Gryffindoru w rzędzie pod ścianą ostentacyjnie budowało na ławce zamek z talii magicznych kart.

Nie umknęło to jednak uwadze nauczyciela, który, wciąż przemawiając do reszty klasy, dyskretnie podszedł do grupki Gryfonów. Zanim tamci się obejrzeli, Maxwell energicznie machnął swoją różdżką, sprawiając, że budowla z kart eksplodowała, zasypując klasę maleńkimi strzępkami papieru, które po chwili rozpłynęły się w powietrzu. Tamci spojrzeli na nauczyciela z irytacją.

— Przykro mi, ale nie będę tolerował podobnych rozrywek na zajęciach — powiedział głośno, tak, aby usłyszeli go wszyscy. — Jeśli poważnie myślicie o dobrnięciu do owutemów i pomyślnym zdaniu egzaminów, podobne zabawy zostawcie sobie na później. Na lekcjach będę wymagał od was uwagi i skupienia.

Wszyscy przyglądali mu się w milczeniu. Evelyn dostrzegła ukradkiem, że siedząca przed nią Puchonka pospiesznie schowała do torby trzymaną na kolanach książkę w zniszczonej okładce.

Dopiero po chwili mężczyzna powrócił na przód klasy i własnoręcznie, bez użycia magii, zapisał na tablicy temat zajęć.

— Na początek chciałbym zorientować się, jak wyglądają wasze umiejętności w zakresie obrony przed podstawowymi urokami — zaczął Maxwell, odwracając się. — Zdążyłem już zapoznać się z zapiskami waszych poprzednich nauczycieli tego przedmiotu, jednak z racji zupełnie odmiennych metod nauczania każdego z nich wolałbym samodzielnie wyrobić sobie opinię na temat waszej wiedzy.

Urwał na moment, wyraźnie sprawdzając, jak zareagują na to uczniowie. Z tego, co zauważyła Evelyn, wszyscy byli dość zaskoczeni, ale nikt nie zaprotestował. Nikt też nie czytał już książek pod ławką ani nie bawił się w czarodziejskie gry. Sama jednak była dość sceptyczna. Co, jeśli każą jej czarować przed całą klasą? Nie miała wielkiego pojęcia o użyciu zaklęć obronnych, bo w Ameryce nauczano tego przedmiotu w bardzo podstawowym i w większości czysto teoretycznym zakresie. I choć z eliksirów czy transmutacji była na podobnym poziomie co reszta klasy, a z mugoloznawstwa nawet na wyższym, w obronie przed czarną magią miała zaległości, o czym zresztą powiedział jej sam Flitwick podczas ustalania planu zajęć.

— Dzisiejsze zajęcia będą czysto praktyczne. Za chwilę przetestujecie swoje umiejętności w zakresie rzucania i odpierania uroków, ale zanim do tego przejdziemy, będę potrzebował ochotnika do małego pokazu.

Kilka osób podniosło ręce. Orla Quirke niemal wstała, chcąc być jak najlepiej widoczna. Auror uśmiechnął się nieco szerzej, jednak póki co nie spieszył się do wywołania konkretnej osoby.

— Więc kto z was zademonstruje mi swoją umiejętność odpierania złowrogich zaklęć? — rozejrzał się po klasie, a kiedy jego wzrok spoczął na Evelyn, ta wiedziała, co za chwilę nastąpi. — Może na początek panna Grant? Zapraszam.

Choć na jego prośbę przynajmniej połowa klasy podniosła ręce, Maxwell wybrał właśnie ją, mimo że wcale nie kwapiła się do wychodzenia na środek. Rzuciwszy siedzącej z nią Lunie przerażone spojrzenie, podeszła do młodego aurora. Kilka dziewczyn siedzących z przodu klasy spojrzało na nią z zazdrością.

— Panna Grant pomoże mi w przygotowaniu małej demonstracji — zaczął mężczyzna, pieszcząc dłońmi trzonek swojej różdżki. Spojrzał wprost na Evelyn. — Teraz rzucę na ciebie zaklęcie, a ty pokażesz mi swoją obronę. Raz... Dwa... Trzy...

Ręka Evelyn lekko drżała, kiedy wycelowała w mężczyznę, który spoglądał na nią z cieniem rozbawienia na twarzy. Niby jak miałaby rozbroić doświadczonego aurora? Dlaczego wziął akurat ją? W dodatku nagle napadły ją pewne dziwaczne obawy. A co, jeśli pod tym przyjaznym uśmiechem kryły się jakieś niecne zamiary? Przeżycia na Pokątnej oraz dystans do nowo poznanych ludzi sprawiły, że obawiała się kolejnego ruchu mężczyzny. Ale przecież to było takie absurdalne! Przecież chyba nie zrobiłby jej nic w obecności całej klasy?

Jednak jej obawy się nie sprawdziły, choć tak, jak się spodziewała, Maxwell odparł jej pierwsze, niepewne zaklęcie z łatwością, zupełnie jakby opędzał się od zwykłej muchy, po czym natychmiast odpowiedział kontratakiem. Evelyn wylądowała na podłodze.

Klasa roześmiała się. Ktoś cisnął w nią zmiętym kawałkiem pergaminu, który trafił ją w czoło.

— Slytherin traci dziesięć punktów, panno Nott — rzucił auror w kierunku siedzącej w rzędzie pod ścianą Lydii, która przestała się głupio uśmiechać. — Nie życzę sobie podobnych zachowań na zajęciach.

Śmiechy ucichły. Zażenowana Evelyn wciąż siedziała na podłodze, masując sobie obolałe ramię. Czuła na sobie wzrok Lydii, która z pewnością wciąż nie wybaczyła jej tamtej odmowy.

Thomas Maxwell uśmiechnął się do niej całkiem ciepło, choć w jego oczach nadal błyszczało rozbawienie.

— Nie przejmuj się — powiedział, podając jej rękę i pomagając wstać. — Możesz odejść, ale zostań na chwilę po lekcjach, będę musiał zamienić z tobą parę słów.

Evelyn wróciła do swojej ławki, mimo warstwy makijażu czerwona na twarzy i z pojaśniałymi końcówkami włosów. Usłyszała jeszcze parę uwag, ale nie zareagowała w żaden sposób, wbijając wzrok w podłogę. Czuła się bardzo upokorzona. Miała wrażenie, jakby Thomas specjalnie wywołał ją na środek po to, by udowodnić i jej, i pozostałym, jak bardzo była beznadziejna.

Maxwell klasnął w dłonie, chcąc ponownie skupić na sobie uwagę uczniów.

— A teraz podzielcie się na pary. Jedno z was będzie miało za zadanie rzucić niegroźny urok, a drugie musi spróbować go odeprzeć. Później nastąpi zamiana.

Jednym machnięciem różdżki usunął stoliki pod ściany. Uczniowie ustawili się naprzeciwko siebie, wyciągając z kieszeni różdżki.

Evelyn przypadło być w parze z Luną. Wyjęła różdżkę i przez chwilę spoglądała to na jej koniec, to na blade oblicze blondynki. Lovegood jak zwykle miała rozmarzoną minę, zupełnie jakby znalazła się tutaj przez zupełny przypadek. Sprawiała wrażenie, jakby nie do końca zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, co mają teraz robić. Jedną dłonią trzymała magiczny patyk, drugą bawiła się naszyjnikiem z kapsli.

Grant postanowiła to wykorzystać. Podczas gdy w powietrzu dookoła nich już fruwały pierwsze zaklęcia, ona uniosła różdżkę i wymamrotała formułkę zaklęcia galaretowatych nóg.

Błyskawiczna reakcja Luny zbiła ją z pantałyku. Mimo pozornego zamyślenia, dziewczyna zareagowała bardzo szybko, odbijając jej zaklęcie i sprawiając, że różdżka wypadła Evelyn z ręki.

Zamrugała szybko oczami. Luna zdążyła powrócić do poprzedniej, marzycielskiej pozy, jednak Grant wiedziała już, że to tylko pozory. Podniosła swoją różdżkę, a jej policzki nieznacznie poróżowiały.

— Teraz ty mnie atakujesz — mruknęła.

Przygotowała się. Uniosła różdżkę, zamierzając zasłonić się zaklęciem tarczy.

— _Impedimento_! — Zaklęcie Luny trafiło ją zanim zdążyła wypowiedzieć całą inkantację.

Ugodzona przez Krukonkę zaklęciem powstrzymującym akcję, po raz drugi w trakcie lekcji upadła na wznak twarzą do ziemi. Luna natychmiast pochyliła się nad nią i odgarnęła jej z oczu ciemnoniebieskie kosmyki. Ekstrawagancki naszyjnik z pomarańczowych rzodkiewek zadyndał Evelyn tuż nad twarzą.

— Och, przepraszam, Evelyn — szepnęła, odczarowując ją.

Grant wstała, czując się strasznie głupio. Nie znosiła mieć zaległości.

— Nic się nie stało.

Przez kolejnych kilka minut na zmianę rzucały na siebie zaklęcia. Dopiero za ostatnim podejściem Evelyn udało się rozbroić Lunę, czym sama była zaskoczona. Obok nich wciąż przemykały świetliste smugi, a klasa wypełniona była dźwiękiem wypowiadanych inkantacji. Wszyscy najwyraźniej całkiem nieźle się bawili, choć od czasu do czasu w sali rozlegał się jakiś pisk czy odgłos upadającej różdżki. Kilka ławek stłoczonych pod ścianą nosiło na sobie ślady trafienia zaklęciem. Thomas przez cały czas chodził pomiędzy pojedynkującymi się uczniami, przyglądając im się uważnie.

Kiedy zadzwonił dzwonek, uczniowie zaprzestali pojedynkowania się. Ostatnich kilka różdżek spadło na ziemię. Uczniowie, poprawiając szaty i chwytając torby, tłumnie ruszyli w kierunku drzwi, ciesząc się z końca zajęć i perspektywy nadchodzącego weekendu.

— Proszę zaczekać, panno Grant!

Głos Thomasa zatrzymał ją w połowie drogi do wyjścia. Evelyn już miała nadzieję, że Maxwell zapomni o obietnicy porozmawiania z nią po zajęciach, ale jak się okazało, miał dobrą pamięć.

— Już myślałem, że czmychniesz, zanim zdążę zamienić z tobą parę słów — powiedział.

— Wcale nie miałam takiego zamiaru. — Evelyn natychmiast zaprzeczyła, choć nie do końca zgodnie z prawdą.

Tak naprawdę chciała opuścić klasę, zanim Maxwell przypomni sobie o tym, że kazał jej zostać. Po tym okropnym pokazie na początku lekcji nie miała ochoty na rozmowę z nim.

Auror pokiwał tylko głową i zachęcił ją gestem, by podeszła do jego biurka.

— Profesor Flitwick poinformował mnie już o twoich zaległościach w zakresie obrony przed czarną magią — powiedział, poprawiając stosik pergaminów.

— Wiem, że jestem beznadziejna w zaklęciach obronnych — mruknęła, zastanawiając się, dlaczego w takim razie wywołał na środek klasy właśnie ją. — W Salem mieliśmy inny program nauczania.

Evelyn wiedziała, że jej tłumaczenie brzmi dziwacznie i naiwnie, ale pod bacznym spojrzeniem złotych oczu Maxwella czuła się dość nieswojo. Chciała jak najszybciej zakończyć tę rozmowę i wyjść z klasy. Kiedy wreszcie przestaną ją traktować jak nową? Skoro już miała tkwić w tym Hogwarcie przez cały rok, chciała funkcjonować jak najbardziej normalnie.

— Jednak jak zapewne wiesz, źli czarodzieje nie będą patrzeć na to, czy ktoś opanował podstawowy zakres materiału, czy nie. — Auror westchnął. — Nie zamierzam więc traktować cię ulgowo i chciałbym, żebyś jak najszybciej osiągnęła taki sam poziom, jak pozostali.

— To może być trudne. — Grant skrzywiła się, ale zanim zdążyła powiedzieć coś więcej, auror wszedł jej w słowo.

— W związku z tym mam dla ciebie pewną propozycję — zaczął, patrząc jej prosto w oczy. Evelyn natychmiast wbiła wzrok w czubki swoich trampek. — Rzecz jasna uzgodnię wszystko z opiekunem twojego domu, jednak jestem pewien, że profesor Flitwick wyrazi zgodę, zwłaszcza, że sam to zaproponował. Chciałbym, żebyś przynajmniej dwa razy w miesiącu odbywała ze mną korepetycje z zakresu obrony przed czarną magią.

— Korepetycje z panem? — spytała szybko.

— Tak, panno Grant. Przemyśl to.

Evelyn odsunęła się od biurka.

— Dobrze, zastanowię się.

— Do widzenia, panno Grant. Niemal zapomniałem, że masz pozdrowienia od Annabeth.

— Och. — Evelyn nagle zatrzymała się. — To proszę jej przekazać, że u mnie wszystko w porządku.

Nie czekając na kolejną odpowiedź Maxwella, niemal biegiem dopadła drzwi i znalazła się na korytarzu.

**xxx**

Nadejście weekendu zostało powitane przez Evelyn z pewną ulgą. Jeszcze nigdy nie przeżyła tak ciężkiego pierwszego tygodnia nauki. Przez te kilka dni uczestniczyła w wielu lekcjach, z których nie wszystkie polegały jedynie na wymachiwaniu różdżką i mamrotaniu zaklęć.

Uczyła się także, jak warzyć skomplikowane mikstury, a dwa razy w tygodniu razem z całym rocznikiem wychodziła do cieplarni, gdzie rosły przerażające, w większości nieznane jej wcześniej magiczne rośliny.

Niektóre lekcje, jak transmutacja czy eliksiry, były wyjątkowo trudne i wymagały pełnego zaangażowania. Na szóstym roku na wielu przedmiotach nauczyciele wymagali stosowania zaklęć niewerbalnych, które póki co sprawiały jej duże problemy. Zwykle wymawiała formułki szeptem, zazdroszcząc osobom, które zaczęły już opanowywać tę trudną sztukę. Zawisła nad nią także perspektywa prywatnych lekcji z Thomasem Maxwellem, choć póki co starała się o nich nie myśleć. W dodatku wciąż często gubiła się w plątaninie hogwarckich korytarzy, co powodowało częste spóźnienia na lekcje i utratę kolejnych punktów. Wielu Krukonów spoglądało na nią z niechęcią.

Nic więc dziwnego, że w sobotni poranek Evelyn ucieszyła się perspektywą dwóch dni wolnego.

Rano wstała w o wiele lepszym humorze niż w poprzednich dniach, szczególnie, że przez niewielkie okienka do dormitorium wlewało się już słońce. Po pochmurnym tygodniu widok ten bardzo ją ucieszył. Nawet nie protestowała szczególnie, kiedy Julie zarządziła, że zaraz po śniadaniu powinny udać się do biblioteki.

Po tygodniu pobytu w Hogwarcie, nowa szkoła wywierała na Evelyn równie mocne wrażenie jak na samym początku. Sama już nie wiedziała, co o tym wszystkim myśleć. Z jednej strony, Hogwart był tak magiczny, niesamowity i zagadkowy, że wręcz wychodziła z siebie, chcąc poznać choć ułamek tajemnic zamku. Z drugiej strony doskwierała jej tęsknota za domem i za dawnym życiem. Nie potrafiła przestać myśleć o przeszłości i co rusz przyłapywała się na tym, że skrycie marzy o powrocie do Nowego Jorku.

Była więc rozdarta sprzecznymi uczuciami i miewała częste wahania nastrojów. W jednej chwili podekscytowana do granic możliwości, za chwilę oddawała się nostalgii i zwątpieniu, by po pięciu minutach znowu biegać jak szalona po pokoju wspólnym i snuć zwariowane pomysły. Wszystko to pozwalało jej unikać myśli o matce. Dzięki temu, że w Hogwarcie zawsze miała tak wiele różnych zajęć, nigdy nie miała czasu na zatapianie się w smutku.

Jednak niezależnie od ogromnej ciekawości i chęci dogłębnego poznania szkoły, Evelyn w głębi duszy czuła, że tutaj nie pasuje. Była obca i wiedziała, że nic tego nie zmieni. Do innych uczniów odnosiła się zwykle z rezerwą, niepewna, czy za chwilę znowu nie usłyszy jakiejś obraźliwej uwagi na swój temat albo czy nie zostanie obrzucona pogardliwym spojrzeniem.

Biblioteka Hogwartu była w całości wypełniona ciężkimi, drewnianymi regałami. Półki niemal uginały się pod ciężarem rozmaitych ksiąg. W powietrzu unosił się zapach starych stronic, skórzanych okładek i pasty do polerowania podłóg.

Wraz z Luną i Julie usiadły przy stoliku pod jednym z okien, z obydwóch stron otoczonym wysokimi niemal pod sam sufit regałami. Co jakiś czas nad ich głowami przelatywała jakaś księga, najprawdopodobniej ściągana przez kogoś zaklęciem przywołującym.

Evelyn zerknęła tęsknie w okno, spoglądając na błonia. Wiedziała jednak, że póki co czeka ją mozolny esej z transmutacji na temat zaklęć powodujących pojawianie się przedmiotów. Uważała, że to ogromna złośliwość ze strony Laury Wayland, zadać im długą na półtorej zwoju pergaminu pracę już w pierwszym tygodniu nauki.

Obiecała sobie w duchu, że zaraz po odrobieniu zadania wybierze się na porządne zwiedzanie terenów wokół Hogwartu. Nie słuchała nawet, co mówiła Luna, zbyt pochłonięta obserwowaniem kołyszących się na wietrze drzew na skraju lasu.

Z pewną niechęcią zmusiła się do otwarcia grubej książki i zaczęła czytać pierwszy akapit na temat stosowania zaklęć znikania, po czym chwyciła pióro i przyłożyła je do kartki. Już na jej nazwisku powstał spory kleks.

Nowoczesnej Amerykance wciąż trudno było się przyzwyczaić do ptasich piór i atramentu w kałamarzach. Często przeklinała staroświeckość brytyjskich czarodziejów, którzy nawet pod tak błahym względem jak przybory do pisania byli bardzo daleko za mugolami.

— Głupie pióro... — mruknęła, próbując wywabić kleksy. — Żałuję, że nie wzięłam ze sobą żadnego długopisu. Albo najlepiej całego pudełka długopisów. Po prostu na to nie wpadłam...

Luna uniosła zamyślony wzrok znad dziwacznej ilustracji w Potwornej Księdze Potworów, którą z zapałem wertowała i uśmiechnęła się, widząc kolejną w tym tygodniu potyczkę Evelyn z gęsim piórem. Szczególnie zabawne było obserwowanie jej na lekcjach, kiedy trzeba było szybko notować, a Grant co rusz przeklinała, bo pióro ślizgało się po pergaminie i zniekształcało jej i tak niezbyt staranne pismo.

— Ta szkoła jest po prostu pokręcona...

Obie Krukonki zdążyły przywyknąć do zmiennych humorów nowej koleżanki, dlatego nie skwitowały jej słów w żaden sposób, ponownie pochylając się nad swoimi zadaniami domowymi.

Grant przez chwilę pisała, pragnąc jak najszybciej mieć to z głowy i opuścić ten zalatujący stęchłymi księgami przybytek. Bardzo żałowała, że mimo tak ogromnego księgozbioru, biblioteka Hogwartu nie posiadała żadnych mugolskich pozycji. Kiedy podczas pierwszego pobytu tutaj zadała bibliotekarce, zasuszonej i zgryźliwej pani Pince, pytanie o regał z literaturą mugolską, ta spojrzała na nią tak, że nastolatka natychmiast czmychnęła.

— Dział literatury mugolskiej? Czy ty aby na pewno dobrze się czujesz, drogie dziecko? — usłyszała wtedy.

W zakresie czytania dla rozrywki miała więc tylko kilka swoich książek, które przywiozła sobie ze Stanów.

Po odrobieniu lekcji, kiedy Luna opuściła bibliotekę, a Julie zajęła się kolejnym esejem, Evelyn ruszyła w stronę wyjścia. Nagle jednak, gdy dwójka mijających ją Gryfonów wygłosiła dość nieprzyjemną uwagę na temat jej pokrewieństwa z Yaxleyami, nastolatka uświadomiła sobie, że przecież znajduje się w miejscu, gdzie potencjalnie mogłaby znaleźć jakieś sensowne informacje na temat rodziny ze strony matki.

Gryzło ją to od czasu, gdy Slughorn napomknął mimochodem o Constance i żałowała, że nie wpadła na to wcześniej. Przecież tak ogromny księgozbiór musiał zawierać coś, co wspominało o Yaxleyach, skoro naprawdę byli taką starą, znaną rodziną.

Nie miała ochoty pytać bibliotekarki, więc samodzielnie odszukała regał z najnowszą historią świata magii i zdjęła z półek kilka pozycji. Otworzyła pierwszą z brzegu i wymruczała formułkę sprytnego zaklęcia wyszukującego słów kluczowych, którego nauczyła się jeszcze w Salem, by maksymalnie ułatwiać sobie wyszukiwanie informacji w książkach.

Książka posłusznie otworzyła się na stronie, na której pojawiało się nazwisko Yaxley. Dziewczyna dopatrzyła się jednak tylko wzmianki o niejakiej Winifredzie Yaxley, żyjącej na przełomie XIX i XX wieku. Nie pisało tam jednak nic interesującego.

W kolejnej znalazła mnóstwo drzew rodowych brytyjskich czarodziejów. Szybko odnalazła Yaxleyów i zaczęła odczytywać napisane maczkiem nazwiska i daty. Na samym dole drzewa była nawet Rigel Yaxley z d. Black (1936), połączona cienką linią z niejakim Reginaldem Yaxleyem (1932-1980). Od ich nazwisk wychodziły kolejne strzałki, podpisane Arnold Yaxley (1956), połączony z Isabelle Yaxley (1958-1998), oraz Constance Yaxley (1962-?).

Miejsce obok Constance było puste. Od jej nazwiska nie wychodziły żadne linie, natomiast pod Arnoldem i Isabelle widniało jeszcze jedno nazwisko: Alexandra Yaxley (1981).

Evelyn na wszelki wypadek postanowiła skopiować sobie to drzewo i przejrzeć je w wolnym czasie.

Kolejna pozycja, sądząc po jasnym kolorze stronic, najwyraźniej była dość nowa. Dotyczyła w znacznej mierze ruchu provoldemortowskiego, co zaintrygowało Grant na tyle, że niezwłocznie ją otworzyła. Znalazła nieco informacji na temat nieco bardziej współczesnych przedstawicieli rodziny. Obszerny opis Arnolda Yaxleya tylko ją zniesmaczył. Tłumaczyło to jednak, dlaczego niektórzy Hogwartczycy tak bardzo przerazili się wzmianką Slughorna. Wyglądało na to, że Arnold był nieźle pokręcony. Evelyn wcale nie żałowała, że nigdy nie miała okazji go spotkać.

Grant miała ochotę natychmiast zatrzasnąć książkę. Momentami żałowała swojej ciekawości, ale zdawała sobie też sprawę, że po prostu _musi_ to wiedzieć. Choćby dlatego, że matka przez całe życie tak wytrwale wszystko przed nią ukrywała.

_A teraz dowiem się tego, co chciałaś przede mną zataić, czy tego chcesz, czy nie chcesz, mamo_, pomyślała z przewrotną satysfakcją, wertując kolejne księgi. Robiła to też z przekory. Czuła, że drążąc dzieje rodziny, w pewnym sensie buntuje się przeciwko rodzicielce. Wcześniej nie przykładała do tego takiej wagi. Gdy była w Ameryce, nie zastanawiało jej, czemu Constance w ogóle nie opowiada o przeszłości. W Salem nawet nie przyznawała się nikomu, że jej matka jest Brytyjką. Uważała to za swój wstydliwy sekret i wraz ze znajomymi ochoczo obgadywała magicznych przedstawicieli tego narodu.

Teraz jednak, zamiast wyjść z biblioteki i udać się na błonia, spędziła następnych kilka godzin, uzupełniając braki w swojej wiedzy i napawając się tym, że robi coś, czego Constance z pewnością by nie zaaprobowała.


	11. Maxwellowie

**ROZDZIAŁ 10: Maxwellowie**

_wrzesień 1999_

Luna naprawdę cieszyła się myślą, że mogła powrócić do Hogwartu. Choć wskutek pewnych komplikacji wynikłych z porwania i opuszczenia szkoły na prawie dwa lata musiała powtarzać klasę, nigdy nie krzywdowała sobie z tego powodu. Podchodziła do tych wydarzeń z charakterystycznym dla siebie spokojem i dystansem, całkowicie pewna, że wszystko się ułoży.

Od jakiegoś czasu pragnęła dokończyć przerwaną naukę, choć wiedziała, że tatuś był rozczarowany. Ich planowana, kolejna wyprawa na poszukiwanie chrapaków krętorogich została znacznie opóźniona. Ale chrapaki przecież nie uciekną. Luna wiedziała, że prędzej czy później ukaże światu niezbite dowody na ich istnienie, dlatego nie martwiła się tym i cieszyła się z powrotu do szkoły.

Niedzielnego poranka wstała o świcie i leniwym ruchem rozsunęła kotary, kontemplując lekko zaróżowione niebo za oknem. Lubiła wschody słońca. Wtedy zawsze miała świadomość, że czeka ją cały, piękny dzień, który będzie mogła spożytkować w interesujący sposób.

Wschody słońca kojarzyły jej się też z mamą, która zawsze uwielbiała tę porę i uważała, że jest najbardziej sprzyjająca do eksperymentów. To właśnie o świcie, krótko po dziewiątych urodzinach Luny, zginęła podczas opracowywania formuły nowego eliksiru.

Jednak nawet to wydarzenie nie było w stanie sprawić, by Luna przestała kochać poranki.

Ubrała się po cichu, wsłuchując się w spokojne oddechy pogrążonych we śnie koleżanek. Przez chwilę nawet przyglądała się śpiącej na sąsiednim łóżku Evelyn, która zakryła się kołdrą tak mocno, że było jej spod niej widać tylko kawałek twarzy i splątane, fioletowe włosy. Nad jej łóżkiem wisiały liczne zdjęcia i rysunki przedstawiające najprawdopodobniej rodzinne strony Evelyn.

Ten widok w pewnym sensie urzekł Lunę i utwierdził ją w przekonaniu, że dziewczyna musiała bardzo tęsknić za domem. Dla niej było to wręcz piękne — odczuwać taką nostalgię i przywiązanie.

— To, co utraciliśmy, prędzej czy później do nas wróci. Tylko nie zawsze wtedy, kiedy tego chcemy — wyszeptała sama do siebie, zatracając się w myślach.

Po chwili wahania Lovegood wyjęła z kieszeni jedną małą, sterowalną śliwkę i położyła ją na szafce nocnej Amerykanki, po czym wyszła z dormitorium.

Schodząc po spiralnych schodach, przypomniała sobie o sieci na żądlibąki, którą wczoraj po południu zostawiła w jednej z nieużywanych klas na ostatnim piętrze, tej o nieszczelnych oknach. Miała nadzieję, że uda jej się zdobyć choć jeden okaz, który następnie będzie mogła narysować i dokładnie opisać. Pierwsze szkice wstępne do "Niesamowitych stworzeń, istot i roślin" leżały na dnie jej kufra, domagając się kontynuacji. Chciała napisać jak najwięcej jeszcze w Hogwarcie, a później, po ukończeniu szkoły, kontynuować swoje badania w innych magicznych zakątkach Wielkiej Brytanii, a kiedyś może nawet innych części świata.

Pokonywała korytarz w podskokach, czując, jak naszyjnik z kapsli od piwa kremowego kołysze się na jej szacie. Pierwsi uczniowie, którzy najwyraźniej także wybrali się na poranny spacer, wpatrywali się w nią ze zdziwieniem, ale przecież tak było zawsze, od pierwszego roku nauki w Hogwarcie. Pewnych rzeczy nie była w stanie zmienić nawet bitwa o Hogwart, choć Luna musiała przyznać, że od tamtego czasu ilość złośliwych docinek raptownie zmalała, i teraz jedynie nielicznym Ślizgonom zdarzało się nazywać ją Pomyluną Lovegood. Nikt nie zabierał jej już rzeczy ani nie drwił z niej otwarcie. Ze szkolnego dziwoląga nagle stała się osobą lubianą i budzącą zainteresowanie, ale i tak nie przykładała do tego większej wagi. Nadal była po prostu sobą, choć odkrycie, że są ludzie zainteresowani poznaniem jej zdania, było całkiem miłe.

Luna wychodziła z założenia, że czasem nawet ze złych rzeczy może wyniknąć dobro. I nie myślała tu jedynie o zmianach dotyczących jej osoby.

Powłóczyste sieci kołysały się w rozszczelnionych okiennicach, tam, gdzie umieściła je wczoraj. Ku jej rozczarowaniu, wszystkie były puste. Żaden żądlibąk nie wleciał do sieci, choć przecież w wakacje tata powtarzał jej, że za jego czasów te stworzenia były częstym zjawiskiem w hogwarckich pracowniach posiadających niezbyt szczelne okna.

Wróciła do wieży Ravenclawu, gdzie zastała koleżanki z klasy przygotowujące się do zejścia na śniadanie. Choć wciąż tęskniła za Ginny i pozostałymi przyjaciółmi, którzy już nie wrócili do Hogwartu po bitwie, cieszyła się, że dwa lata młodsze od niej dziewczyny przyjęły ją tak dobrze.

**xxx**

Thomas uświadomił sobie nagle, że jest w Hogwarcie już pełny tydzień. W tym całym zamieszaniu z organizowaniem sobie pracy, pierwszymi zajęciami i aklimatyzacją na nowym stanowisku ani się obejrzał, jak nadszedł weekend. Mógł przez dwa dni odpocząć od hałaśliwych nastolatków i zebrać siły na kolejny pracowity tydzień.

Jednak wbrew obawom, jakie odczuwał przed objęciem tej posady, nauczanie okazało się całkiem ciekawe. Niektórzy uczniowie byli co prawda trudni, ale jako auror widział już tyle rzeczy i spotkał tak wielu różnych ludzi, więc nawet najbardziej krnąbrne dzieciaki nie były mu straszne, choć zdarzyło się też parę dość niemiłych sytuacji.

Nie wszyscy byli pozytywnie nastawieni do jego przeszłości w szeregach aurorów. Choć zdecydowana większość uważała to za świetną sprawę, byli i tacy, szczególnie wśród członków rodzin osób, które niegdyś złapał, którzy zdawali się darzyć go wrogością i pogardą. Starał się jednak traktować wszystkich równo i prowadzić ciekawe zajęcia.

Właściwie nawet bardziej niż wrogie reakcje pewnych osób przerażało go to, że wiele dziewcząt ze starszych klas najwyraźniej obrało go sobie za najnowszy obiekt westchnień, ale i do tego zaczął się powoli przyzwyczajać. Za czasów, gdy był uczniem, jego koleżanki bardzo podobnie reagowały na młodych nauczycieli.

Zdążył już odjąć kilku osobom punkty, z początku czując się przy tym dość dziwacznie. Nie wlepił jednak jeszcze żadnego szlabanu, co uważał za pewien sukces, zwłaszcza że i bez tego udało mu się, przynajmniej na razie, ukrócić głupie wybryki w trakcie swoich zajęć.

Zdążył już rozplanować sobie tematy zajęć dla poszczególnych roczników na najbliższe półrocze. Najbardziej oczekiwanymi przez niego lekcjami były jednak zajęcia z ostatnimi klasami, ponieważ tam mógł pozwolić sobie na znacznie więcej niż przy wystraszonych pierwszorocznych. Regulamin szkolny zabraniał mu, co prawda, demonstracji trudniejszych czarów, jakich nauczył się w Akademii Aurorów, ale mimo wszystko szósto- czy siódmoroczni uczniowie dawali większe pole do popisu.

Pozostali nauczyciele odnosili się do niego bardzo serdecznie, choć wiedzieli, że traktował tę pracę jedynie jako rozwiązanie tymczasowe. Nikt jednak nie dawał mu do zrozumienia, że jest kimś gorszym, bo zostanie tu jedynie przez rok, zamiast oddać się nauczaniu całkowicie. Thomas jednak, niezależnie od sympatii i sentymentów do Hogwartu, nie wyobrażał sobie spędzić tu reszty swoich dni. Może dopiero w dalekiej przyszłości, gdy już znudzi mu się aurorstwo i będzie poszukiwał czegoś bardziej stabilnego?

Porządkując papiery na biurku i stosy pierwszych wypracowań do oceny, od czasu do czasu zerkał w najbliższe okno. Po zalanym słońcem trawniku spacerowali już uczniowie, ciesząc się zapewne jednym z ostatnich pogodnych dni w tym roku.

Miał ochotę odłożyć na bok te nieszczęsne prace domowe i także wyjść na zewnątrz, ale nie lubił nawarstwiania się obowiązków.

W pewnym momencie dostrzegł za oknem błysk. Zaintrygowany, przysunął się bliżej i zauważył najpierw długie, niemal białe włosy, bez wątpienia należące do Luny Lovegood. Zaraz za nią podrygiwała mieniąca się w słońcu czupryna, połyskująca fioletem. Ten błysk mógł pochodzić od dziwnego, podobnego do lusterka przedmiotu niesionego przez pannę Lovegood, w którym raz po raz odbijało się światło słońca.

Posiadaczką fioletowych włosów musiała być Evelyn Grant. Obecnie chyba nie było w Hogwarcie żadnego innego metamorfomaga, a i dziewczyny farbujące włosy eliksirami stanowiły raczej rzadkość.

Przez chwilę przyglądał się nastolatce biegnącej za Luną i poczuł dziwną pokusę, by wyjść z zamku i podążyć za nimi, ale szybko się pohamował. Przecież miał dużo roboty, nie miał czasu na sprawdzanie, co porabia każdy uczeń z osobna. Niech cieszą się weekendem, kiedy mają znacznie więcej swobody niż w wypełnionym pracochłonnymi zajęciami tygodniu.

Zaczął się jednak zastanawiać, czy panna Grant rozważy jego propozycję i zacznie uczęszczać na korepetycje z obrony przed czarną magią. Z tego, co zaobserwował na piątkowych zajęciach, wynikało, że Flitwick miał całkowitą rację, wspominając o zaległościach tej dziewczyny. Evelyn miała duże problemy z odpieraniem nawet najprostszych zaklęć, a po tym, czego dowiedział się od Annabeth na temat nastolatki z Nowego Jorku, czuł się dziwnie przewrażliwiony i poczuwał się do zwiększonej troski o jej bezpieczeństwo. Zawsze traktował słowa żony swojego brata bardzo poważnie i jeśli Annabeth tak bardzo martwiła się o pannę Grant, to wiedział, że coś musi w tym być.

**xxx**

— Nie przeszkadzam, panie Maxwell?

Tom, tak bardzo pochłonięty sprawdzaniem wypracowań piątej klasy, nawet nie usłyszał cichego pukania do drzwi i dopiero głos młodej czarownicy przywrócił go do rzeczywistości.

Monique Daniels, młoda nauczycielka mugoloznawstwa, rozpoczęła pracę w Hogwarcie w zeszłym roku i szybko zyskała sympatię Thomasa. Jak dotąd nigdy jeszcze nie odwiedziła go w jego gabinecie, co nieco go zaskoczyło. Rozmawiali ze sobą głównie na przerwach i w pokoju nauczycielskim.

— Nie, ależ skąd — odparł. — I proszę mówić mi po imieniu.

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie.

— Chyba coś nie do końca w porządku z tą twoją słynną aurorską czujnością, skoro musiałam tu wejść i bardziej dosadnie oznajmić swoją obecność — zauważyła.

Thomas zlustrował wzrokiem jej opaloną cerę i długie, ciemnobrązowe włosy, które nosiła zaplecione w luźny, rozlatujący się warkocz, opadający na połyskujący materiał jej szaty. Z wyglądu wydawała się być przeciwieństwem bladej i eterycznej Cynthii.

— Och tak, zamyśliłem się — mruknął, nieco zakłopotany. — Te prace domowe naprawdę potrafią wciągnąć. Niektórzy wypisują tu bardzo ciekawe rzeczy. Chociażby to — Uniósł do góry jeden z pergaminów. — Nigdy wcześniej nie spotkałem się ze stwierdzeniem, że najlepszym sposobem na poskromienie dementora jest obsypanie go cukrem.

Zaśmiał się cicho, kręcąc głową z rozbawieniem. Uważał tę pracę po prostu za żart, wątpił, żeby jej autor napisał to na poważnie. Będzie musiał uciąć sobie pogawędkę z tym dowcipnisiem.

— Ale tak właściwie, co cię do mnie sprowadza? — zapytał po chwili, odkładając pióro. — Czyżbym tylko ja miał na głowie prace domowe?

— Szukałam kogoś, kto dotrzymałby mi towarzystwa podczas wypadu do Trzech Mioteł — wyznała bez ogródek, po raz któryś zaskakując Maxwella bezpośredniością. — Niestety, każdy, kogo pytałam, odmawiał, wykręcając się nawałem obowiązków. Już chyba tylko ty mi zostałeś.

Przez chwilę zastanawiał się nad jej propozycją. Wyprawa do Hogsmeade stanowiła całkiem niezły pomysł, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że pogoda była przyjemna i że szkoda było mu spędzić całą niedzielę w zamkniętym gabinecie.

— Właściwie, czemu nie? Dawno nie byłem w Hogsmeade. Od czasu zakończenia służby w wiosce nigdy nie miałem okazji... — urwał, wstając i chowając prace do szuflady. — Zresztą, nieważne. Chodźmy już. Muszę zrobić sobie przerwę od tych wypracowań.

Zabezpieczył gabinet zaklęciami. Wiedział, że jeśli jakiś sprytny uczeń będzie chciał wejść, na przykład w celu wykradnięcia swojej pracy domowej, i tak to zrobi, ale mimo wszystko wolał, żeby nie myszkowano w jego rzeczach.

Przyjście Monique i jej chęć wyprawy do Hogsmeade nawet go ucieszyły. Mijając lustro na czwartym piętrze, pociągnął kobietę za rękaw i skłonił do zatrzymania się.

— A może pójdziemy drogą na skróty? — zaproponował, otwierając tajne przejście. — Zobaczymy, czy jest czynny...

Wiedział, że tunel ten przez kilka lat był nieczynny, ale dotarły do niego pogłoski, że podczas odbudowy zamku po bitwie o Hogwart został przywrócony do stanu używalności. Podczas całej tej zawieruchy przejścia dawniej znane tylko garstce osób, teraz były używane przez szersze grono uczniów, szczególnie najstarszych. Thomas nawet nie chciał wiedzieć, po co wymykają się do wioski, ale że — jak dotąd — nikogo na tym nie przyłapał, postanowił się nie przejmować.

Lustro odsunęło się od ściany z cichym skrzypieniem towarzyszącym poruszaniu się zaśniedziałych zawiasów. Ich oczom ukazał się ciemny, zwężający się korytarz, jak się okazało — faktycznie odbudowany.

— Chodźmy.

Nie musiał jednak nawet tego mówić. Kobieta wydawała się w ogóle nie bać ciemności, bo wgramoliła się do środka tuż za nim, po czym starannie przesunęła lustro na poprzednią pozycję.

— To może być nawet ciekawsze niż korzystanie z normalnej drogi — powiedziała, zapalając swoją różdżkę.

Choć, jako nauczyciel, Thomas mógł opuszczać szkołę legalnie, kiedy tylko miał na to ochotę, chciał przypomnieć sobie czasy, gdy jeszcze jako uczeń lubił wymykać się ze zamku potajemnie. Udało mu się na moment zapomnieć, że jest dorosłym, odpowiedzialnym mężczyzną i faktycznie poczuł się niczym psotny, lekkomyślny nastolatek. Teraz jednak było mu trudniej niż za dawnych lat przechodzić przez wąski, nisko sklepiony tunel. Cały czas musiał iść pochylony, jednocześnie oświetlając sobie drogę różdżką.

— Właściwie, zastanawiam się, dlaczego nie pamiętam cię z Hogwartu — spytał, kiedy dotarli już do wyślizganych stopni.

— Bo uczyłam się tutaj tylko przez trzy lata — odpowiedziała na to Monique. — Później moi rodzice się rozstali, a ja wyjechałam z matką do Francji. Wróciłam dopiero rok temu.

Maxwell pokiwał głową. Monique nie mogła być od niego dużo młodsza, więc gdyby chodziła do Hogwartu, na pewno by ją znał.

— To wszystko wyjaśnia — stwierdził. — A w jakim byłaś domu, zanim się przeniosłaś?

— W Hufflepuffie — odrzekła Monique. — Wiesz, później brakowało mi Hogwartu. Może właśnie dlatego postanowiłam tutaj wrócić.

Thomas uśmiechnął się.

— Może dlatego cię nie pamiętam — powiedział, świecąc różdżką po ścianach. — Niedługo będziemy na miejscu.

Kiedy dotarli do wyślizganych schodów, zaczęli się po nich wspinać. Thomas niemal instynktownie natrafił ręką na drzwi, nawet w świetle różdżki niewiele różniące się od kamiennej ściany, w której zostały osadzone.

— _Alohomora_.

Przejście wyprowadziło ich do jednego ze starych, opuszczonych domków w centrum magicznej wioski. Podłogę zaścielała tak gruba warstwa kurzu, że nie sposób było dostrzec, z czego została wykonana, a tynk niemal całkowicie złuszczył się z krzywych ścian.

— Więc jesteśmy w wiosce — powiedział, zbliżając się do brudnego, zmatowiałego okienka. — Wymykałem się w ten sposób, kiedy byłem uczniem. Należałem do nielicznych szczęśliwców, którzy poznali położenie tego korytarza. Podobno jest ich jeszcze więcej, ale ja znam tylko dwa.

Wyszli na zalaną słońcem ulicę Główną, mrużąc oczy od intensywnego światła. Na widok mizernych, drewnianych chałupek ze spadzistymi dachami Thomas uśmiechnął się szeroko, wspominając wszystkie spędzone tu chwile, zarówno te miłe, przeżyte w czasie edukacji w Hogwarcie, jak i te trudniejsze, które przyniosły za sobą początki kariery aurorskiej.

Gospoda „Pod Trzema Miotłami" znajdowała się po drugiej stronie ulicy. Szyld w kształcie miotły kołysał się na słabym wietrze, a przez duże okna było widać przesuwających się między stolikami czarodziejów.

— Wchodź. — Thomas przepuścił kobietę przodem.

Wnętrze gospody praktycznie nie zmieniło się od czasu, kiedy był tam po raz ostatni. Te same bielone ściany i stoliki z wyszorowanymi blatami oraz lada zastawiona magicznymi trunkami.

Już po chwili siedzieli w kącie sali. Choć Monique zamówiła sobie szklaneczkę Ognistej Whisky, Maxwell z przyzwyczajenia zadowolił się zwykłym piwem kremowym. Pewne aurorskie nawyki wciąż w nim tkwiły, choć od kilku miesięcy nie pełnił czynnej służby. Ale kto raz został aurorem, ten był nim zawsze.

— Jak wrażenia w nowej pracy? — spytała nagle kobieta. — Pamiętam, jak mi było dziwnie znaleźć się w Hogwarcie po tylu latach i w dodatku nauczać.

Jej pytanie w zasadzie go nie zaskoczyło. Ostatnio codziennie ktoś pytał go, jak podobają mu się nowe obowiązki.

— Całkiem dobre — odrzekł. — To nie to samo, co aurorstwo, ale jest ciekawie.

Czuł się nieco mniej zażenowany niż z początku. Wyczuł, że Monique nie miała wobec niego żadnych dwuznacznych zamiarów, a po prostu chciała lepiej poznać nowego współpracownika. Poniekąd nie dziwił się, że potrzebowała się wyrwać ze szkolnych murów.

Przez chwilę dyskutowali o poszczególnych klasach.

— Ale właściwie, czemu akurat mugoloznawstwo? — spytał po chwili Tom, upijając kolejny łyk.

— Mój ojciec był mugolakiem, a ja zawsze czułam pewien sentyment do ich kultury i byłam pewna, że wiem o nich naprawdę dużo. — Monique roześmiała się. — Póki do mojej klasy nie przyszła ta mała Amerykanka i nie okazało się, że tak naprawdę nauka o mugolach z czarodziejskiego punktu widzenia a prawdziwe funkcjonowanie w ich świecie to dwie różne rzeczy.

Thomas zachichotał. Mógł się spodziewać, że Evelyn, choć przejawiała takie braki w jego przedmiocie, musiała brylować na mugoloznastwie. To byłoby aż dziwne, gdyby młoda czarodziejka ze Stanów nie była doskonale obeznana z pozamagiczną kulturą. Zresztą aż emanowała mugolskością za każdym razem, gdy Maxwellowi przyszło ją widzieć i nawet Flitwick poinformował go z konsternacją, że dziewczyna po opuszczeniu Hogwartu chciałaby zostać mugolką.

— Spodziewam się — rzekł tylko. — W Ameryce jest zupełnie inna mentalność niż w Wielkiej Brytanii. Ciekawe, czy i my kiedyś dojrzejemy do tego, by nie tylko nauczyć się traktować mugoli jak równych sobie, ale i potrafić funkcjonować wśród nich?

Zdawał sobie jednak sprawę, że choć obecnie negatywne wyrażanie się o mugolach i mugolakach było niepoprawne politycznie i ministerstwo bardzo starało się zatrzeć wspomnienia minionego okresu, wielu czarodziejów nadal kultywowało dawne uprzedzenia. Przecież od ostatecznego upadku Tego, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Było Wymawiać, minął niewiele ponad rok. To za mało na jakieś głębsze przemiany, choć musiał doceniać starania obecnego Ministra Magii. Kingsley Shacklebolt zdecydowanie był odpowiednią osobą na odpowiednim miejscu.

Przez chwilę dyskutowali o różnicach pomiędzy podejściem do tej kwestii czarodziejów w poszczególnych krajach, by w końcu przejść do przemian w brytyjskim świecie magii. Thomas cieszył się, mogąc podyskutować z kimś otwartym na zmiany. Jego rodzice byli raczej zdystansowani wobec nowej polityki ministerstwa. Tylko Alexander i Annabeth podzielali jego zdanie, ale w Hogwarcie miał z nimi utrudniony kontakt.

Thomas, choć pochodził z rodziny czystej krwi, był bardzo przychylny nowemu porządkowi. Maxwellowie zawsze byli neutralni i w wojnie czarodziejów nie angażowali się po żadnej ze stron. On doskonale wiedział, że nigdy nie opowiedziałby się za mrocznym ładem, i — na ile tylko mógł — dyskretnie popierał Zakon Feniksa zarówno w bitwie o Hogwart, jak i okresie ją poprzedzającym, choć nigdy nie był jego pełnoprawnym członkiem. Bał się, że gdyby jego prawdziwe poglądy wyszły na jaw, coś złego mogłoby spotkać jego najbliższych, dlatego musiał przez cały ten okres od przejęcia władzy przez Voldemorta do jego upadku grać oddanego służbie aurora, choć w miarę możliwości, starając się nie budzić podejrzeń, robił to, co dyktowało mu sumienie.

Upił kolejny łyk, czując, jak kremowe piwo przyjemnie rozgrzewa najpierw jego gardło, a później resztę ciała.

Tak, to wyjście było całkiem dobrym pomysłem.

**xxx**

Annabeth zaraz po zakończeniu pracy postanowiła zajrzeć na ulicę Pokątną. Szóste urodziny małego Simona zbliżały się wielkimi krokami, więc postanowiła poszukać dla niego ciekawego magicznego upominku. Jej synek miał już całe mnóstwo mugolskich zabawek, a w związku z tym, że niedawno zaczął przejawiać czarodziejskie umiejętności, chciała podarować mu coś innego niż zwykle.

Przez ostatni rok magiczna ulica bardzo się zmieniła. Zniknęły pozabijane deskami witryny i przygnębiające plakaty ze zdjęciami poszukiwanych, a zamiast nich zaczęły wracać kolory i dawny gwar. Nieczynne sklepy zostały ponownie otwarte, a ludzie zachowywali się swobodniej, choć nie tak, jak jeszcze kilka lat temu, w okresie pokoju pomiędzy dwoma wojnami czarodziejów.

Pochodziła po sklepach, ostatecznie wybierając dla Simona kilka szalonych gadżetów z Magicznych Dowcipów Weasleyów. Ponadto, korzystając z okazji, dokupiła parę składników eliksirów do swojego podręcznego, domowego zapasu. Zajrzała nawet do tego nowego sklepu, w którym zaczęto sprzedawać różne mugolskie, choć niekiedy ulepszone czarami, graty. Pomyślała sobie z żalem, że Wydział Niewłaściwego Użycia Produktów Mugoli zapewne wkrótce zrobi z tym miejscem porządek. Po zakończeniu wojennego zamieszania na Pokątnej powstawało mnóstwo nowych, często dość dziwacznych miejsc.

Kiedy szła już z powrotem w górę ulicy, w stronę Dziurawego Kotła, skąd miała zamiar się zdeportować, nagle zdała sobie sprawę, że ktoś ją obserwuje. Odwróciła się, przeczesując wzrokiem tłum, i zdawało jej się, że dostrzegła smukłą postać w ciemnej pelerynie z kapturem, jednak zanim zdążyła jej się przyjrzeć, zniknęła ona w prześwicie między budynkami.

Nie wiedząc, dlaczego to robi, zawróciła. Klucząc pomiędzy niezbyt zadowolonymi z tego faktu ludźmi, dopadła wejścia do wąziutkiego zaułka. Spodziewała się ujrzeć tam tajemniczą postać, jednak poza paroma wyleniałymi kotami nie udało jej się dostrzec nikogo, zupełnie jakby zakapturzony osobnik rozpłynął się w powietrzu.

A może tak naprawdę wcale jej tam nie było? Annabeth, która przez ostatnie kilkanaście godzin cały czas była na nogach, nie była pewna, czy może w pełni wierzyć w to, co zobaczyła. Może to tylko przywidzenie spowodowane zmęczeniem i stresem wynikającym z odpowiedzialnego zajęcia?

W każdym razie, prawdziwa czy nie, postać zobaczona w takim miejscu podsunęła jej pomysł, aby zajrzeć do ministerstwa i, pod pretekstem złożenia wizyty jak zwykle zapracowanemu małżonkowi, zahaczyć także o Biuro Aurorów.

**xxx**

Zjawiła się w atrium pół godziny później, niosąc w torebce starannie zawinięte w papier ciasto, które kupiła dla Alexa w czarodziejskiej cukierni. Uśmiechając się do siebie w duchu, stanęła w kolejce do windy i rozejrzała się po otoczeniu. Puste miejsce, gdzie dawniej stała Fontanna Magicznego Braterstwa, a później posępny pomnik dominacji czarodziejów nad mugolami, było otoczone czerwonymi linami, a dookoła kręcili się czarodzieje w niebieskich szatach. Najwyraźniej wciąż nie zakończono prac nad nową wizytówką ministerstwa, a pusta przestrzeń od roku straszyła przychodzących do gmachu pracowników i interesantów. Tylko granatowy, połyskujący złotymi symbolami sufit oraz obite ciemną boazerią ściany i podłogi wyglądały tak samo jak zawsze, a z kominków nadal raz po raz wyskakiwali czarodzieje.

W końcu dopchała się do windy i nacisnęła przycisk z dwójką, co obok niej uczyniło jeszcze kilku innych czarodziejów. Pod sufitem unosiły się niewielkie, papierowe samolociki z przesyłkami wewnętrznymi.

Alexander wydawał się bardzo zaskoczony, gdy nagle weszła do jego gabinetu. Poderwał się zza biurka, a kilka dokumentów spadło mu na podłogę. Czym prędzej machnął różdżką i sprawił, że potulnie wylądowały na blacie.

— Amy! — zawołał. — Co cię tutaj sprowadza? Nie wspominałaś, że przyjdziesz mnie odwiedzić.

Wydawał się zdziwiony. Przez chwilę pocierał pokryte jednodniowym zarostem policzki, a jego złotawe oczy były nieco podkrążone. Najwyraźniej nie tylko ona brała na siebie więcej niż musiała.

— Byłam na Pokątnej po prezent dla Simona i pomyślałam sobie, że przecież już tak dawno nie byłam u ciebie w biurze... — zaczęła, mając nadzieję, że mąż nie domyśli się, że to nie jedyny powód jej pojawienia się w ministerstwie. — Zresztą, z dziećmi została babcia, nie będzie miała nic przeciwko, jeśli troszeczkę się spóźnię.

— Mhm.

Annabeth wyjęła z torebki pakunek i pokazała go mężowi.

— I przyniosłam ci coś dobrego.

Uśmiechnęła się zupełnie tak, jak w dawnych czasach, kiedy oboje dopiero zaczynali odkrywać swoje uczucia. Alexander parsknął śmiechem i poprawił teczki.

— A może po prostu chciałaś mnie namówić, żebym wcześniej wrócił do domu? — spytał.

— Byłoby wspaniale. — Annabeth odetchnęła z ulgą. — Dzieciaki się ucieszą, kiedy zobaczą cię jeszcze przed nastaniem nocy.

Lubiła mu dogryzać z powodu pracoholizmu, choć sama wcale nie była lepsza. Przecież tak często nie wracała na noc do domu, ilekroć trafiał jej się jakiś trudniejszy przypadek. Obydwojgu pozostawało się cieszyć, że jej matka tak ochoczo zajmowała się dziećmi, a Simonowi i Susan nigdy niczego nie brakowało.

— Będę gotowy dopiero za jakąś godzinę, może szybciej, jeśli zdążę szybko uporać się z tymi teczkami i dać je szefowi do wglądu — oznajmił, z westchnieniem spoglądając w zaczarowane okno, które, mimo że ministerstwo mieściło się pod ziemią, ukazywało pogodne niebo. — Może...

— Więc na ciebie zaczekam — weszła mu w słowo. — Zajrzę jeszcze tylko na chwilę do Biura Aurorów, a potem razem wrócimy do domu.

— Do Biura? — zdziwił się Maxwell, przyglądając się żonie z uwagą.

— Przypomniałam sobie, że mam do nich pewną sprawę, a skoro już tutaj jestem...

Urwała i, nie czekając na odpowiedź małżonka, wyszła, uprzednio zostawiwszy mu na biurku ciasto. Tak naprawdę to nie on był głównym powodem jej przyjścia tutaj, a właśnie rozmowa z jakimś kompetentnym aurorem, który mógłby rzucić jakieś światło na sprawę, która od pewnego czasu nie dawała jej spokoju.

Choć nie miała żadnych podstaw, by sądzić, że postacią, którą widziała na Pokątnej, mogła być Constance Grant, sam ten fakt pchnął ją do tego, by na nowo wszystko przeanalizować. Ostatnio była zbyt przewrażliwiona i przypominała sobie o tej sprawie w różnych dziwnych momentach.

Biuro Aurorów mieściło się na tym samym piętrze. W przeszłości bywała tam już sporo razy i większość aurorów znała przynajmniej z widzenia. Nie miała żadnych problemów z odnalezieniem błyszczących, podwójnych drzwi z charakterystyczną, przekrzywioną tabliczką.

Poprawiwszy szatę, wsunęła się do środka. Zajęci swoimi zadaniami aurorzy nawet nie zwrócili na nią uwagi. Przy kilku stanowiskach stali już inni interesanci, ale Annabeth szukała wzrokiem Sarah Bradley.

Nigdzie jej jednak nie zauważyła. Choć znajdowało się tu może około dwudziestki czarodziejów, nie było osoby, która miała zajmować się sprawą Evelyn i jej matki. Niezrażona, podeszła jednak do stanowiska innego aurora i popukała w blat, próbując zwrócić jego uwagę.

— Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam — rzuciła w odpowiedzi na jego niezbyt zachwyconą minę. — Szukam Sarah Bradley.

Auror przesunął wzrokiem po biurze.

— Bradley? Poleciała na wezwanie — odrzekł. — Czy istnieje jakiś problem? Może ktoś inny mógłby...

— Skoro nie ma Sarah... — zamyśliła się na moment. — Chciałam dowiedzieć się, czy już coś wiadomo w sprawie zaginięcia Constance Grant.

— Grant? — zdziwił się. — Ach, oczywiście... Zwykle mówimy o niej jako o Constance Yaxley, jednakże...

Mężczyzna wstał i na moment poszedł do Archiwum Biura Aurorów. Przez chwilę grzebał na regale, aż w końcu udało mu się wydobyć cieniutką aktówkę.

Zaczął ją kartkować, jednak nie było tego wiele. Annabeth dostrzegła tylko kilka szczelnie zapisanych świstków. Słuchając aurora, z minuty na minutę była coraz bardziej rozczarowana. Prócz informacji na temat znalezienia Evelyn i oddania jej pod opiekę Rigel Yaxley oraz paru stron notatek na temat tego, co wiedziano o Constance Grant, nie dowiedzieli się niczego ciekawego. Według aurora, ostatnie dane pochodziły z końca sierpnia i od tamtego czasu najprawdopodobniej nikt nie zajmował się tą sprawą. Nieco ją jednak zdziwiło, że w ogóle zdradził jej zawartość akt. Uznała jednak, że w części poświęconej Evelyn muszą być jakieś zapiski dotyczące jej pobytu w Mungu, więc mogło przewinąć się tam i jej nazwisko.

— Nadal jej nie znaleziono?

Auror odchrząknął.

— Nie zajmuję się tą sprawą, ale z tego, co wiem, nie — mruknął. — Nadal mamy bardzo dużo spraw zaginięć i wciąż poszukujemy wielu ludzi, więc niewykluczone, że ta sprawa zostanie po prostu umorzona. Naszym priorytetem jest odnajdywanie byłych popleczników Tego, Którego Imienia Nie Można Było Wymawiać i innych niebezpiecznych typów — urwał na moment, obrzucając kobietę zirytowanym spojrzeniem. — To chyba ważniejsze niż uganianie się za pierwszą lepszą czarownicą z Ameryki, która pewnie najzwyczajniej w świecie zostawiła córkę tutaj i wróciła z powrotem do kraju.

Annabeth z trudem się powstrzymywała, żeby nie wrzasnąć na tego faceta.

— Ta kobieta porzuciła własne dziecko! — warknęła. — Zostawiła swoją ranną córkę na pastwę losu, czy to naprawdę nikogo nie obchodzi?

— Z całym szacunkiem, pani Maxwell. Z tego, co mi wiadomo, dziewczyna, o której teraz mówimy, została oddana pod opiekę babci, a obecnie znajduje się w Hogwarcie — powiedział obojętnym głosem. — Oczywiście, będziemy szukać popaprańca, który ją zaczarował, ale póki co nie mamy żadnych, ale to żadnych poszlak, które mogłyby nas naprowadzić na jego ślad. To mógł być dosłownie każdy!

Kobieta potrafiła zrozumieć to, że aurorzy mają naprawdę dużo roboty, przez co nie mogą każdej sprawie z osobna poświęcić należytej uwagi. Nie docierało do niej jednak to, że jej rozmówca podchodził do tej kwestii z tak bezwzględną obojętnością.

— Co z was za aurorzy? Jakiś szaleniec skrzywdził tę dziewczynę, a wy tylko siedzicie w biurze i przewalacie papiery, nie robiąc NIC, żeby go znaleźć!

Może za bardzo przejęła się sprawą Evelyn, jednak przeraziło ją to, jak niewiele ministerstwo robi, żeby jakoś się z tym uporać, zupełnie jakby ich rola zakończyła się na wepchnięciu dziewczyny w ręce babci. Skoro już znaleźli takie rozwiązanie, najprawdopodobniej zaniedbali poszukiwania matki, może nawet w ogóle już jej nie szukali? Pozostawało jej mieć nadzieję, że sprawca ataku na Evelyn prędzej czy później się odnajdzie i poniesie konsekwencje praktykowania czarnej magii.

Auror rzucił jej nieco protekcjonalne spojrzenie, ale wyraźnie starał się zapanować nad gniewem. Jedynie nikły grymas na jego twarzy zdradzał, że najchętniej własnoręcznie wyrzuciłby uzdrowicielkę z pomieszczenia.

— Ależ robimy, pani Maxwell — odparł. — Ale mamy dużo ważniejszych zadań niż to. Mamy naprawdę mnóstwo roboty i choćbyśmy chcieli, nie jesteśmy w stanie poświęcić każdej sprawie z osobna odpowiednio dużo czasu.

Annabeth nic już nie powiedziała. Rzuciła jeszcze aurorowi ostatnie wściekłe spojrzenie, po czym wyszła, rzucając teczkę z powrotem na biurko. Kiedy wróciła do gabinetu męża, wciąż była wzburzona, ale starała się to ukryć, nie chcąc wdawać się w dyskusję na temat niezadowolenia z pracy Biura Aurorów.

Cały czas zastanawiała się też, dlaczego Constance Grant zabrała córkę do Wielkiej Brytanii i wkrótce potem zniknęła, porzucając ją i nie interesując się jej losem. Poważnie wątpiła, żeby kobieta wróciła do Ameryki. Przyjechanie tutaj i porzucenie córki, a potem powrót? Nie, to zdecydowanie nie pasowało. W całej tej sprawie wciąż było wiele niewiadomych.


	12. Tchórzostwo Charlesa

**ROZDZIAŁ 11: Tchórzostwo Charlesa**

_wrzesień 1999_

Charles Selwyn siedział w pokoju wspólnym obok Williama Brandona, bezmyślnie wgapiając się w kominek i praktycznie nie słuchając rozmowy kumpla z siedzącym w fotelu obok Stewartem Ackerleyem. Zaraz po kolacji wszyscy trzej wrócili do pokoju wspólnego, ale Selwyn czuł jakąś dziwną niemoc, która nie pozwalała mu nawet zabrać się za odrabianie prac domowych.

Z ich dyskusji w zasadzie zrozumiał niewiele, zbyt zatracony w obserwowaniu pełgających płomieni. Tylko tyle, że Will znowu żalił się, że w wakacje aurorzy dwa razy przeszukiwali jego dom. Pożałował wtedy, że jak na złość nie potrafili trafić do Johna Selwyna. Niestety jego zaklęcia zabezpieczające były bardzo skuteczne. Nawet, gdyby ktoś tam przyszedł, co było bardzo wątpliwe, nie byłby w stanie znaleźć dowodów mogących potwierdzić winy ojca.

Oparł łokcie na kolanach, a dłońmi podparł podbródek. Tak, teraz było mu dobrze. Lubił Hogwart o wiele bardziej niż dom swojego ojca. Gdy tylko powrócił do szkoły, zły nastrój, jaki towarzyszył mu przez całe wakacje, osłabł. Żałował, że miał przed sobą jeszcze tylko dwa lata nauki. Mógłby spędzić tu więcej czasu. Wszystko, byle skutecznie unikać ojca. Ten nowy Hogwart mu odpowiadał, nawet jeśli atmosfera była dość specyficzna. Inna niż w dziewięćdziesiątym siódmym, ale też całkowicie różna od tej, którą pamiętał z pierwszych lat nauki.

Stary Selwyn od kilku lat zwykle w ogóle nie zauważał, że ma syna. Dopiero, kiedy Charles coś przeskrobał i trzeba było wyciągnąć konsekwencje, łaskawie sobie o nim przypominał. W dzieciństwie karał go jednak o wiele częściej. Chłopak już dawno zdążył się zorientować, że jego ojciec jest zdrowo pokręcony, więc unikał sytuacji, w których mógł go zdenerwować, i nauczył się postępować dość asekuracyjnie. Wracał do domu jedynie na wakacje, ale i wtedy czasem nachodziły go myśli, czy nie porzucić takiego życia i nie uciec. Nigdy nie miał pewności, co ojcu przyjdzie do głowy, i czy pewnego dnia po prostu go nie wykończy. Widział w murach swojego domu tyle okropności, że dawno wyzbył się nadziei, że ojciec się zmieni. Żałował, że ojciec był tak sprytny i w odróżnieniu od wielu innych popleczników Voldemorta zręcznie wywinął się od Azkabanu. Był jednak wdzięczny losowi, że regularnie znikał i w rodowej posiadłości pojawiał się dość rzadko. Charles często zostawał sam z garstką zasuszonych skrzatów domowych.

Nie miał jednak odwagi, żeby mu się postawić, co sam ojciec wielokrotnie mu udowadniał. Poza nim nie miał już żadnej innej rodziny, więc bez względu na wszystkie podłości, jakich doświadczył, nie potrafiłby tak po prostu zbuntować się i odejść. Charles jednocześnie szanował go i nienawidził, i nie był w stanie się od tego uwolnić.

Wyrobione dawno temu nawyki przydawały mu się jednak w szkole, gdzie trzymał się na uboczu, starając się nie narazić bardziej wpływowym osobom, do których zaliczał się między innymi Brandon. Zawsze robił to, czego od niego oczekiwano, nie potrafiąc się przeciwstawić. Nie miał odwagi zaryzykować utraty względów Willa, dlatego wolał mu ustępować, nawet gdy wiedział, że nie ma on racji.

Był po prostu zwykłym, cichym Krukonem, idealnie wpasowującym się w stereotypy krążące wokół przedstawicieli tego domu. Nigdy nawet nie starał się temu zaprzeczyć — taki obraz całkowicie mu odpowiadał. Nie był dyskryminowany jak Ślizgoni, których wielu odrzucało za sam fakt noszenia zielonych barw. Jako Krukon miał o tyle dobrze, że jego dom nie budził wielkich emocji i nikt nie zwracał na niego większej uwagi.

Wtedy jednak Will szturchnął go w żebra. Charles drgnął, odrywając ręce od twarzy, i spojrzał na niego nieco zamyślonym wzrokiem.

— Tak? — spytał.

Był nieco poirytowany, że przerwano mu potok myśli, ale nie powiedział tego na głos.

Brandon tymczasem wskazał na jeden ze stolików, przy którym siedziała ta dziewczyna z Ameryki, Evelyn Grant.

Drobna nastolatka pochylała się nisko nad plikiem kartek papieru, najwyraźniej szkicując. Potargane, niebieskie włosy o nastroszonych końcówkach zwisały jej wokół twarzy i wpadały do oczu tak, że co chwila musiała je poprawiać. Z tego, co zdążył zauważyć, nie miała na sobie szkolnej szaty. Wyglądała jak mugolka, na ile oczywiście mógł stwierdzić to wychowany w izolacji Selwyn. Widział mugoli jedynie kilka razy w życiu i to głównie wtedy, kiedy ojciec sprowadzał sobie do domu nowe ofiary.

— Jak to możliwe, że to amerykańskie, zakochane w mugolach ścierwo jest czystej krwi? — zastanawiał się Will, przyglądając się dziewczynie z wyraźną niechęcią.

Wyglądało na to, że znudziło mu się narzekanie na pracę aurorów i postanowił odrobinę się rozerwać. Odkąd Grant przybyła do Hogwartu, uprzedzony do zagranicznych czarodziejów William bardzo często podejmował ten temat, mimo że Charles nie był zainteresowany dokuczaniem nowej uczennicy. W pewnym sensie współczuł Evelyn tego wyobcowania, choć nie był to jedyny powód, dla którego od początku roku przejawiał zwiększone zainteresowanie tą dziewczyną. Często przyglądał jej się dyskretnie, z czego pewnie nawet nie zdawała sobie sprawy. Gdyby chodziło tylko o Willa i jego idiotyczne, zaściankowe uprzedzenia, pewnie podchodziłby do tego o wiele bardziej obojętnie. Nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru wchodzić pomiędzy Brandona a osoby, które obrał na obiekty drwin. Nawet na to był zbyt wielkim tchórzem.

Jednak każdej osobie, która mogła stanowić obiekt zainteresowania starego Selwyna, należało głęboko współczuć. Kiedy tamtego sierpniowego dnia ojciec pojawił się w domu razem z jakimś innym czarodziejem, był wyjątkowo pobudzony. Jego szatę znaczyły plamy krwi, co nie było dla Charlesa nowością.

To właśnie wtedy chłopak przypadkiem usłyszał dwa nazwiska, które momentalnie zapadły mu w pamięć, szczególnie, że jedno z nich wielokrotnie słyszał w przeszłości — Constance Yaxley i Evelyn Grant. Uznał, że ojciec zapewne obrał je na swoje kolejne ofiary. Zapewne było tylko kwestią czasu, jak Evelyn wpadnie w jego ręce, ale nie potrafił zdobyć się na to, by ją ostrzec.

Johnowi Selwynowi i tak nikt się nie wywinie. Nie chciał jednak o tym myśleć. Może się mylił i ojciec wcale nie dopadnie dziewczyny?

— Nie wiem — mruknął tylko, po czym wstał. — Wiesz co, chyba jednak odrobię te lekcje dzisiaj.

Znowu się wykręcał. Nie miał zamiaru rozmawiać z Willem o Evelyn ani powstrzymywać go przed głupimi zaczepkami, ale też nie chciał brać w tym udziału. Wolał się wymigać i znaleźć sobie doskonały pretekst do trzymania się na uboczu. A długi esej z numerologii zdecydowanie stanowił dobrą okazję do wyłączenia się. Może właśnie dlatego trafił do Ravenclawu — zawsze wolał naukę od mieszania się w spory. Zwłaszcza, że niektórzy uczniowie Hogwartu nadal byli uprzedzeni do osób uznanych za zwolenników starego systemu. W ubiegłym roku szkolnym dość często zdarzały się pokątne samosądy wymierzone głównie w starszych Ślizgonów, ale i przedstawicieli innych domów, co do których istniały podejrzenia, że są spokrewnieni ze śmierciożercami lub popierali ich rządy. Zazwyczaj kończyło się na wzajemnych wyzwiskach, przepychankach i użyciu stosunkowo niegroźnych zaklęć, ale czasami zdarzały się i poważniejsze incydenty. Nawet szlabany nie były w stanie ich zniechęcić, więc tacy jak William czy Lydia musieli mieć się na baczności i nie mogli już wyzywać ludzi od szlam na prawo i lewo.

Kiedy wrócił na kanapę z książką i pergaminem, Will wstał i zbliżył się do Grant, która nawet go nie zauważyła, zajęta rysowaniem. Przez moment miał ochotę go zawołać, ale powstrzymał się.

Usłyszał, jak Brandon pyta Evelyn.

— Hej, nowa, co ty tam masz?

Zauważył, że wyrwał jej spod dłoni kartkę i zmiął ją, ciskając w stronę grupki siedzących w kącie drugorocznych. Dostrzegł żal w oczach Grant, jednak szybko zastąpiła go złość. Końcówki jej włosów pociemniały.

Przez chwilę przyglądał się, jak Evelyn kłóci się z drwiącym z niej chłopakiem, po czym ostentacyjnie udaje się do sypialni dziewcząt, odprowadzana triumfalnym wzrokiem Willa.

Nie podszedł do nich. Nie odciągnął kolegi, choć mógłby to zrobić. Tylko siedział i patrzył, i — nie wiedzieć czemu — nagle poczuł wyrzuty sumienia.

— Jesteś zwykłym tchórzem — mruknął sam do siebie, mocząc pióro w kałamarzu i podpisując pergamin.

— Mówiłeś coś, Selwyn? — spytał Stewart, który najwyraźniej usłyszał jego mamrotanie.

Charles zmieszał się.

— Nie, nic. Nic.

Pochylił się nad czystym arkuszem i zaczął pisać, starając się wyrzucić z głowy wszystkie inne myśli.

**xxx**

Evelyn, nie mając ochoty na dłuższe przebywanie w pokoju wspólnym, położyła się spać wcześniej niż zwykle. Choć niespecjalnie przejmowała się docinkami Brandona, nie była w nastroju do dalszej kłótni. Zebrała pozostałe kartki i po prostu poszła do sypialni, doceniając fakt, że dzięki jakiemuś starodawnemu wymysłowi chłopcy nie mogli wchodzić do dormitoriów dziewcząt.

Przed snem napisała jeszcze naprędce wypracowanie o użyciu zaklęć unikowych dla Maxwella. Nie dała mu jeszcze ostatecznej odpowiedzi w sprawie korepetycji i, póki co, starała się unikać tego tematu. Wiedziała jednak, że Thomas prędzej czy później sobie o tym przypomni. Może nawet poinformuje Flitwicka, a wtedy opiekun domu znajdzie jakiś inny sposób, by w końcu nadrobiła zaległości w materiale? Na zajęciach z obrony przed czarną magią wciąż ciężko było jej nadążyć za resztą klasy.

Jednak, gdy chowała podręcznik do walizki, jej uwagę przykuło coś innego.

Mała, sfatygowana książeczka z wytłoczonymi w rogu inicjałami C.R.Y. leżała na stercie książek, kusząc, żeby po nią sięgnąć.

Był to pamiętnik matki.

Evelyn chwyciła go machinalnie. Odkąd tamtego sierpniowego dnia schowała go do walizki, całkowicie o nim zapomniała. Dopiero dzisiaj, gdy odkładała podręczniki, ponownie rzucił jej się w oczy.

Zmatowiałe literki błysnęły nieznacznie w mdłym blasku świec, sączącym się z wiszącego pod sufitem kandelabra. Kusiło ją, by otworzyć dziennik i zacząć go czytać od początku. Jak mogła zapomnieć? Przez cały wrzesień tak często myślała o matce, a jednak zupełnie zapomniała o znalezisku zabranym z jej dawnego pokoju w Ravenscry.

Otworzyła dziennik na pierwszej stronie i przesunęła palcem po wypisanej staroświecką kaligrafią dacie: _11 lipca 1979_. Wyglądało na to, że Constance zaczęła prowadzić dziennik rok przed ucieczką do Nowego Jorku, jeszcze przed udaniem się do Hogwartu na ostatni, siódmy rok nauki.

Zaczynało się całkiem zwyczajnie. Pierwszy wpis dotyczył głównie wizyty jakiejś starej ciotki, Lucindy Yaxley, oraz opisu kłótni z matką.

Wyglądało na to, że już wtedy Rigel Yaxley miała trudny, kłótliwy charakter. Jednak, choć tak bardzo korciło Evelyn, by przejść dalej, do jakichś ciekawszych fragmentów, postanowiła czytać po kolei, aby lepiej zrozumieć matkę i kierujące nią pobudki. Posiadając jej pamiętnik, miała niepowtarzalną okazję odkryć rzeczy, które Constance postanowiła przed nią zataić. Informacje potencjalnie znacznie bardziej dotyczące jej osobiście niż te wszystkie suche wzmianki o Yaxleyach, jakie znalazła w bibliotece. Tam pisano głównie o jej bracie, Arnoldzie, natomiast nazwisko matki znalazła tylko na drzewach genealogicznych.

_"...Ciotka Lucinda jest paskudna, niemal tak okropna jak moja matka! Podczas podwieczorku obie wciąż spoglądały na mnie znacząco, rozmawiając przyciszonymi głosami. Mogłam tylko przypuszczać, o co im chodziło. Odkąd wróciłam z Hogwartu, moi rodzice ciągle rozmawiają ze sobą na osobności i natychmiast zmieniają temat, kiedy tylko próbuję o to spytać. Coraz bardziej mnie to irytuje ale jednocześnie zastanawia. Myślę, że jednak wolałabym wiedzieć, co oni kombinują za moimi plecami. Raz nawet zakradłam się do pokoju matki, ale nie zdążyłam znaleźć nic ciekawego. Zanim zdążyłam zrobić cokolwiek, pojawiła się Błyskotka i ostrzegła mnie w porę. Gdyby nie to, że zdążyłam ukryć się w szafie na korytarzu, niewątpliwie zostałabym uraczona jakimś niezbyt przyjemnym zaklęciem. Do tej pory jestem zdenerwowana i skrycie liczę, że opisanie tych chwil pomoże mi się uspokoić. Elisabeth mówiła kiedyś w Hogwarcie, że nie powinnam tak dusić uczuć w sobie. Twierdziła, że zwierzenie się ze swoich uczuć, choćby kawałkowi pergaminu, naprawdę pomaga. Cóż, zamierzam wypróbować jej radę. Nie potrafiłabym z nikim rozmawiać o tym normalnie, nawet z nią. Ale czy mi to pomoże teraz, w obliczu dziwnych zachowań matki? W obecnych okolicznościach mogłabym spodziewać się po niej dosłownie wszystkiego. Nie pamiętam, żeby kiedykolwiek przedtem była aż tak nerwowa i złośliwa, jak teraz. Czasami się dziwię, że nie chciała przystąpić do Tego, Którego Imienia Nie Można Wymawiać, jak już dawno temu zrobił to mój ojciec. Myślę, że także nadawałaby się tam idealnie i wreszcie mogłaby wcielać w życie swoją chorą manię na punkcie czystości krwi. Ale raczej jej o to nie zapytam. _

_W każdym razie, boję się. Nie mam pojęcia, co oni kombinują za moimi plecami. Jestem jednak pewna, że nie będzie to nic dobrego. Ciągle wspominają o pierwszym sierpnia. A to już za trzy tygodnie. _

_Co ma się wydarzyć pierwszego sierpnia?"_

Gdyby nie to, że do sypialni nagle weszła rozchichotana Orla Quirke w towarzystwie Melanie Hill, Evelyn z pewnością czytałaby dalej. Jednak pojawienie się osób postronnych sprawiło, że błyskawicznie wrzuciła dziennik z powrotem do walizki i przykryła go warstwą ubrań. Na wszelki wypadek.

**xxx**

Kiedy się obudziła, Luna jeszcze spała, zakryta po sam nos. Grant dostrzegła jednak, że spod kołdry wystawały jej trampki. Postanowiła, że musi ją później spytać, dlaczego sypia w butach.

Pospiesznie zrobiła sobie makijaż i przebrała się. Pierwszą lekcję miała wolną i choć mogłaby spać jeszcze przynajmniej godzinę, zbudziwszy się, stwierdziła, że właściwie chciałaby spędzić ten czas znacznie bardziej twórczo.

Mogła zwiedzać szkołę lub błonia. Mogła też wreszcie odkryć jakieś miejsce, które byłoby tylko jej. Nawet w Salem miała swój kącik na strychu, w którym lubiła się zaszywać i w samotności czytać lub malować. Czy teraz, kiedy już się tam nie uczyła, pokryje się on kurzem i ulegnie zapomnieniu?

Miała zamiar szybko uporać się ze swoim stosikiem kanapek i poszukać jakiegoś miłego zakątka w szkole, gdzie mogłaby bez przeszkód wyżyć się twórczo.

Usiadła w połowie długości stołu Krukonów. Przez chwilę przesuwała wzrokiem wzdłuż stołów pozostałych domów, lustrując rozgadanych uczniów w czarnych szatach z podszewkami. Pomiędzy poszczególnymi grupkami były luki, świadczące o tym, że jeszcze nie wszyscy dotarli na śniadanie.

Przy stole nauczycielskim dostrzegła Thomasa Maxwella, gawędzącego z tą ładną, młodą nauczycielką mugoloznawstwa, Monique Daniels. Kilka miejsc dalej siedział maleńki Flitwick, którego nogi wisiały dobre pół metra nad podłogą. Na rzeźbionym, podobnym do tronu krześle na środku siedziała dyrektorka Hogwartu, Minerwa McGonagall, omiatająca Wielką Salę srogim spojrzeniem zza prostokątnych okularów. Evelyn cieszyła się, że jeszcze nie zdążyła jej podpaść, ponieważ wyglądała na osobę bardzo zasadniczą i z pewnością nie byłaby tak pobłażliwa i podatna na jej urok osobisty jak stary Christopher Green, od ponad dwudziestu lat zarządzający Instytutem Magii w Salem.

Siedziała obok Julie, która czytała gazetę z poruszającymi się obrazkami i napisami.

— Prorok codzienny — przeczytała, przyglądając się okładce. — To jakiś tutejszy odpowiednik „The New York Magic"?

Julie uniosła wzrok, tak, że jej brwi niemal zniknęły pod brązową grzywką, jednak w tym momencie wylądowała przed nią szara sowa o pstrokatym upierzeniu, która trzymała w dziobie kopertę poznaczoną smugami porannego deszczu.

Teraz, kiedy minęła połowa września, a październik zbliżał się wielkimi krokami, deszcze były coraz częstszym, praktycznie codziennym zjawiskiem.

— To od mamy — rzekła panna Davis, wyciągając list z koperty. — Nareszcie, już myślałam, że zapomniała. Wiesz, moi rodzice są mugolami, troszkę ciężko im się przyzwyczaić do tych sów i tego wszystkiego...

— Mnie też — mruknęła Grant.

W jej oczach przez chwilę mignął cień zazdrości. Od przybycia do Hogwartu kilkakrotnie próbowała skontaktować się zarówno z matką, jak i z ojcem, jednak żadne nie odpisało na choćby jeden z jej listów. I o ile Michaela Granta usprawiedliwiało jego obecne położenie oraz znaczna odległość, tak Evelyn nadal nie miała choćby najmniejszego pojęcia, co działo się z matką.

Nic więc dziwnego, że wciąż była bardzo drażliwa na tym punkcie i ilekroć ktoś wspominał o rodzicach, choćby przez zwykły przypadek, czuła się dziwacznie i niezręcznie. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że Julie nie wiedziała o zniknięciu Constance i nie chciała jej urazić, ale mimo wszystko było jej przykro. Zwłaszcza teraz, gdy powróciły wspomnienia lektury pamiętnika i rozważania na temat tajemnic rodzicielki.

Poczucie porzucenia wciąż nie dawało o sobie zapomnieć, choć tak bardzo się starała.

Chwyciła kanapkę i wstała.

— Do zobaczenia później — rzuciła i oddaliła się, zanim zaczytana w liście Krukonka zdążyła powiedzieć choćby słowo.

Dzięki temu, że miała dzisiaj rude włosy, nie wzbudziła zbyt wielkiego zainteresowania, gdy szła przez Wielką Salę. Zaczynała się nawet łudzić, że może większość Hogwartu zapomniała już o tych wszystkich głupich pogłoskach na temat Yaxleyów, póki nie minęła w drzwiach Alice i jej przyjaciółki, Nathalie, która na jej widok natychmiast odsunęła się i spojrzała na nią z niechęcią.

— Nie przejmuj się nią — mruknęła tylko Alice, mijając ją. — Ona po prostu...

Nathalie jednak zdążyła już ją odciągnąć, dlatego Evelyn nie dowiedziała się, co Gryfonka chciała jej powiedzieć.

To były jednak coraz rzadsze przypadki. Większość ludzi przyzwyczaiła się już do jej obecności. Jeśli już z niej drwiono, to zazwyczaj robiła to grupka Ślizgonów skupiona wokół Lydii Nott i Emily Robards oraz niektórzy Krukoni. Docinano jej głównie z powodu jej narodowości i otwartego manifestowania sympatii do mugoli. Evelyn nie wstydziła się uwielbienia dla kultury niemagicznych i gdy tylko mogła, zdejmowała nieporęczne szaty, paradując po Hogwarcie w dżinsach i bluzach z kapturem, za co też kilkakrotnie straciła punkty.

Także teraz, gdy tylko wyszła z Wielkiej Sali i zniknęła z oczu przebywającym tam nauczycielom, zdjęła szatę i schowała ją do torby. Od razu poczuła się bardziej swobodnie, mogąc otwarcie podkreślić swą odrębność od społeczności Hogwartu. Choć minęły już ponad dwa tygodnie roku szkolnego, nadal nie do końca potrafiła się tutaj odnaleźć.

Czuła się obca, była w obcym kraju, w obcej szkole, wśród obcych ludzi. Rzadko wdawała się w interakcje z innymi, akceptując tylko Lunę i Julie, a pozostałych zaledwie tolerując. Została porzucona i zapomniana, i żadni znajomi ze szkoły nie byli w stanie zastąpić jej rodziców i utraconego świata, do którego naprawdę przynależała. Nie czuła się częścią Hogwartu. Swoje trafienie do tej szkoły uważała po prostu za kaprys przewrotnego losu, za coś tymczasowego.

Dobry humor, który towarzyszył jej, gdy się obudziła, uleciał niczym powietrze z pękniętego balona. Ostatnio coraz częściej zdarzały jej się huśtawki nastrojów, więc nawet się nie zdziwiła i postanowiłą poczekać, aż zły nastrój minie.

Wałęsała się po korytarzach, omijając spieszących na lekcje kolegów. Będąc na szóstym roku, miała mniej przedmiotów niż uczniowie młodszych lat. Mogła więc korzystać z dodatkowego czasu i zazwyczaj przeznaczała go na zwiedzanie ogromnego zamku. Niezależnie od poczucia wyobcowania, nie zamierzała ograniczać się wyłącznie do wieży Ravenclawu i sal lekcyjnych.

Niektórzy patrzyli na nią krzywo. Parę osób skwitowało złośliwie jej obecność. W pewnym momencie nawet zaczepiła ją jakaś Puchonka o smutnym wyrazie twarzy, którą kojarzyła z obrony przed czarną magią i z zaklęć. Nazywała się, o ile dobrze pamiętała, Emma Dobbs, ale dotychczas nawet ze sobą nie rozmawiały. Evelyn bardziej zaskoczyły jednak łzy na jej policzkach. W dłoni mięła jakiś pergamin.

Uniosła brwi, skonsternowana. Czego ta wyraźnie przygnębiona dziewczyna mogła od niej chcieć?

— Dlaczego? — spytała nagle Puchonka, dostrzegając idącą z naprzeciwka Grant.

Evelyn stanęła jak wryta, zastanawiając się, o co chodzi.

— Co?

— Dlaczego nic nie zrobiliście? — spytała dość niewyraźnie. — Może gdyby wasze ministerstwo zainteresowało się tym, co się tu działo…

Nastolatka zamrugała szybko. Powinna się była spodziewać, że na pewno znowu trafi się ktoś wypominający jej, że Amerykanie nie angażowali się w wydarzenia w brytyjskim świecie magii. Poczuła irytację. Nie pierwszy raz zadawano jej to pytanie. Niektórzy uczniowie Hogwartu obwiniali ją, choć przecież nie była temu winna. Nawet nie interesowała się polityką i nie obchodziło jej, co robi ministerstwo. Choć decyzję o tym, by nie angażować się w taki konflikt, potrafiła zrozumieć. Jej pobratymcom na pewno nie wyszłoby to na dobre.

— Nie wiem, co mnie to obchodzi? — Grant wzruszyła ramionami. — Decyzje ministerstwa to nie moja sprawa. Ja nie miałam na to wpływu, więc moglibyście wreszcie przestać mnie obwiniać!

Przez moment wahała się, czy po prostu nie odejść, jednak Emma natychmiast obeszła ją i znowu stanęła naprzeciwko. Jej oczy były zaczerwienione i podkrążone, jakby dziewczyna płakała od dobrych kilku godzin. Evelyn mimo wszystko poczuła do niej współczucie i pożałowała, że zachowała się tak opryskliwie.

— No tak, taka jest pewnie wasza odpowiedź na wszystko — powiedziała cicho. — Obnosicie się z tym, jacy jesteście postępowi i promugolscy, ale kiedy u nas mugole ginęli, umywaliście od wszystkiego ręce!

Dziewczyna skrzywiła się. Sprawiała wrażenie, jakby próbowała z siebie wyrzucić nagromadzoną frustrację. Evelyn jednak ujęła się pod boki i zadarła głowę do góry, bez lęku spoglądając jej w twarz. Starannie ukrywała swoje emocje. Zamierzała być harda i bez względu na wszystko obstawać przy swoich poglądach. Była też mimo wszystko ciekawa, co spowodowało, że ta cicha dziewczyna, z którą nigdy wcześniej nie zamieniła ani słowa, robiła jej wyrzuty na środku korytarza.

— O co ci w ogóle chodzi? Podchodzisz do mnie tak po prostu i…

Jednak Puchonka nie dokończyła. Prychnęła cicho i oddaliła się, wyraźnie urażona stosunkiem Evelyn. Ta przez chwilę odprowadzała ją wzrokiem, jednak po chwili ponownie wzruszyła ramionami i odeszła w przeciwnym kierunku.

Mimo wszystko czuła pewne wewnętrzne wątpliwości. Może jednak postępowanie amerykańskich czarodziejów było egoistyczne?

Ale nie. Oni mieli całkowitą rację, że nie zaangażowali się w ten absurdalny konflikt. I ona, Evelyn Grant, powinna być dumna ze swojego narodu i nie przejmować się tak wyrzutami wciąż żyjących wspomnieniami Brytyjczyków. Dlaczego tak bardzo się tym przejmowała, skoro nie ponosiła za to odpowiedzialności?

Jednak mimo wszystko poczuła się dziwnie, choć Emma nie była pierwszą osobą, która obwiniała ją o brak reakcji amerykańskich czarodziejów. Może to właśnie ten smutek Puchonki tak nią poruszył? Odkąd trafiła do Hogwartu, już kilka osób zapytało ją o to samo. I żadnemu nie była w stanie udzielić konkretnej odpowiedzi.

Nie miała pojęcia, na którym znajduje się piętrze. Rozejrzała się po korytarzu w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś punktu orientacyjnego, jednocześnie starając się zapamiętać poszczególne detale. Odnotowała, że w pobliżu znajdował się posąg jakiegoś czarodzieja w śmiesznym nakryciu głowy i obraz z falującą łąką. Mogłaby przysiąc, że już kiedyś mu się przyglądała. Chociaż, kto wie? W Hogwarcie było tak wiele obrazów, że mógłby śmiało konkurować z nawet największymi mugolskimi muzeami, choć w tych ostatnich dzieła sztuki były całkowicie nieruchome i nie przemawiały do niej ze ścian.

Powoli ruszyła przed siebie, starając się wyrzucić z pamięci rozmowę z Puchonką. Jej zarzuty mimo wszystko w jakiś sposób skłoniły ją do refleksji. Wcześniej praktycznie się nad tym nie zastanawiała, polityczne kwestie nie interesowały jej w żadnym stopniu.

W połowie korytarza natknęła się na jakieś schody. Weszła po nich na górę, muskając ścianę opuszkami palców i próbując liczyć stopnie.

Wyższe piętro wyglądało bardzo podobnie. Jedyne, co się zmieniło, to obrazy i posągi. Na podłodze leżał taki sam dywan jak piętro niżej, a kamienne ściany miały dokładnie taki sam kolor. Patrząc na nie, czuła się usprawiedliwiona, że nadal tak często zdarzało jej się tutaj zgubić. Jej rówieśnicy mieli całe lata, by nauczyć się poruszania po zamku, ale nawet oni nie mieliby szans poznać wszystkich jego tajemnic. Siedem lat to stanowczo za mało na muśnięcie choćby ich ułamka.

Większość rzeźb na tym korytarzu była dość osobliwa. Zainteresowana sztuką Evelyn była naprawdę zaskoczona tymi wszystkimi pamiątkami z dawnych wieków. W Salem nigdy nie miała do czynienia z tak ogromnym przekrojem dzieł sztuki z różnych epok. I właśnie to był jeden z ciekawszych aspektów Hogwartu – tutaj nieustannie była czymś zaskakiwana. Nawet jeśli wszystkie korytarze były tak podobne, na każdym można było znaleźć zupełnie inne ozdoby.

Mijając szkaradnego gargulca, zwróciła na niego wzrok i przyjrzała mu się dokładnie, przekrzywiając głowę na bok niczym zdziwione dziecko.

Lecz nagle wpadł jej do głowy naprawdę genialny pomysł. Na widok posągu natychmiast zapomniała o wcześniejszych rozterkach na temat stosunków brytyjsko-amerykańskich. Nagle przyszła jej chęć na pewien mały eksperyment. Tak dawno nie kombinowała z zaklęciami dekoratorskimi, a przecież kiedyś tak bardzo je lubiła. W trakcie swojego czwartego roku nauki przeczytała wszystkie książki o zaklęciach pomocnych przy urządzaniu wnętrz, jakie tylko mieli w Salem. I już wtedy kochała takie drobne eksperymenty, nawet jeśli zazwyczaj kończyły się zamykaniem po lekcjach w pustej klasie.

Ku zgrozie Constance i Michaela, testowała je nawet w domu, regularnie przemeblowując mieszkanie. A Hogwart, znacznie większy od apartamentu na Manhattanie, stwarzał znacznie większe i ciekawsze możliwości.

— O tak, zdecydowanie potrzeba ci małej przeróbki... — wyszeptała, gładząc dłonią wielki, krzywy nochal.

Gargulec zdawał się patrzeć na nią z konsternacją. Myśli Evelyn krążyły już jednak wokół zaklęcia, które miała zamiar przetestować.

Wyciągnęła z kieszeni bluzy różdżkę, a na jej bladej twarzy zagościł uśmieszek, który zawsze poprzedzał wprowadzanie w życie szalonych planów. Uniosła ją, szepcząc zaklęcie.

Jednak szkaradny nos rzeźby, zamiast się zmniejszyć, urósł pięciokrotnie, po czym odpadł i z hukiem rozbił się o kamienną posadzkę.

— Ups...

Czyżby w Hogwarcie nawet rzeźby były jakieś inne i nie chciały poddawać się jej zabiegom? Czym prędzej podniosła odłupany nos i przytwierdziła go z powrotem, ponownie rzucając zaklęcie. Tym razem zmniejszył się i przybrał ładniejszy kształt.

Evelyn przyjrzała mu się z zadowoleniem. Podekscytowana tym, co właśnie zrobiła, zabrała się za zmienianie twarzy gargulca, zastanawiając się, dlaczego zawsze rzeźbiono je z takimi przerażającymi i przyprawiającymi o ciarki grymasami. Była całkiem zadowolona z osiągniętego efektu i cieszyła się, że znalazła tak doskonały obiekt do modyfikacji.

Chwilę później posąg był szeroko, ale nieco karykaturalnie uśmiechnięty. Już miała rzucić kolejne zaklęcie, gdy nagle, tuż koło swoich kostek, usłyszała pełne pretensji miauknięcie.

Spojrzała w dół. Wokół jej nóg kręciła się przeraźliwie wychudzona kocica, której puszysty ogon raz po raz zamiatał posadzkę. Miała dość nieprzyjemny wyraz pyszczka i patrzyła na dziewczynę niemal oskarżycielsko. Evelyn natychmiast rozpoznała w niej Panią Norris, kościste stworzenie należące do zgryźliwego woźnego Hogwartu, Argusa Filcha. Jak dotąd miała z nim do czynienia tylko raz i z trudem uniknęła szlabanu, dlatego starała się go wystrzegać.

Kotka ruszyła za nią, cały czas miaucząc.

— Czego chcesz? — rzuciła Evelyn w jej kierunku, przyspieszając kroku.

Zwierzę także przyspieszyło, miaucząc coraz głośniej. Grant obawiała się, że jej zawodzenie może zwabić woźnego i wpędzić ją w kłopoty. Już niemal słyszała jego sapanie i mogła sobie wyobrazić te wrzaski, które za chwilę usłyszy...

Wtedy jednak usłyszała szelest i czyjaś ręka zacisnęła się wokół jej ramienia, ciągnąc ją za sobą.

Wrzasnęła, błyskawicznie dostrzegając uderzające podobieństwo tej sytuacji do wydarzeń z ulicy Pokątnej. Przestała się przejmować Filchem, co tam ten stary upierdliwiec, skoro mogły czekać ją znacznie poważniejsze kłopoty... Serce niemal podeszło jej do gardła, gdy poczuła, że ktoś wciąga ją w pustą przestrzeń za wiszącym na ścianie gobelinem.

— Cicho, nie wrzeszcz! — rzucił ten ktoś, nadal ciągnąc ją po schodach do góry. — Zamknij się, Grant.

— Błagam, nic mi nie rób... — jęknęła.

Dopiero teraz dostrzegła, że miała do czynienia z uczniem.

_To przecież nie ten facet z Pokątnej_, pomyślała przelotnie, czując pewną ulgę. Żałowała, że tak łatwo uległa strachowi i spanikowała.

Chłopak odwrócił się i wtedy rozpoznała w nim Charlesa Selwyna.

— Nie miałem takiego zamiaru — burknął tylko. — A teraz chodźmy stąd, zanim Filch nas znajdzie. Skoro trafiłaś na Panią Norris, on zaraz tutaj będzie, a jak nas złapie, oboje dostaniemy szlaban.

— A tego bym bardzo nie chciała. — Evelyn skrzywiła się, jednocześnie czując, jak opuszcza ją strach, zastąpiony przez zaskoczenie pomieszane z podejrzliwością. — Ale czy mógłbyś mnie wreszcie puścić?

Najprawdopodobniej nieświadomie, złapał ją akurat w tym miejscu, gdzie oberwała zaklęciem. Mimo że od napaści minął miesiąc, ręka wciąż bolała. Annabeth Maxwell uprzedzała ją przecież, że jeszcze przez kilka miesięcy może odczuwać pewien dyskomfort.

— Przepraszam, zapomniałem — odrzekł, cofając ręce. Szybko jednak zmienił temat, jakby zdał sobie sprawę, że powiedział coś dziwnego. — Ciesz się, że Filch cię nie złapał. Dostałabyś szlaban jak nic.

Puścił ją. Zaczęła się zastanawiać, dlaczego właściwie wyciągnął ją z łap szkolnego woźnego. Przecież właściwie powinien się cieszyć, gdyby dostała szlaban. W końcu nie dalej jak trzy dni temu śmiał się, kiedy William Brandon na zielarstwie wepchnął ją w wielką pryzmę ziemi, a wczoraj też nie zrobił nic, kiedy jego kumpel podszedł do niej i zaczął ją obrażać.

Jej uwagę nagle jednak zwróciło coś innego. Coś zdecydowanie jej nie pasowało.

— Czego zapomniałeś? — Evelyn zmrużyła oczy. — I dlaczego ciągle pojawiasz się w dziwnych miejscach? A teraz jeszcze uratowałeś mnie przed Filchem? Masz w tym jakiś interes?

W Selwynie od początku było coś zagadkowego. Nie dość, że jego nazwisko wydawało jej się znajome, choć nie miała pojęcia, skąd, to jeszcze to jego zachowanie... Nie miała pojęcia, co o nim myśleć. Raz rozmawiał z nią zupełnie normalnie, ale gdy tylko w pobliżu pojawiał się William, Stewart lub którykolwiek z jego kumpli, udawał, że jej nie znał, a nawet śmiał się z niej razem z nimi. Od tamtego dnia, kiedy wskazał jej drogę do gabinetu Flitwicka, nie rozmawiali zbyt wiele, bo zwykle towarzyszyli mu koledzy, a Grant nie mogłaby powiedzieć, że darzy go sympatią.

— Nieważne — wymamrotał Selwyn, odgarniając kolejny gobelin i wyprowadzając ją na korytarz łudząco podobny do tego, który właśnie opuścili. — Nie miałem w tym żadnego interesu. Po prostu akurat wyjrzałem zza gobelinu i zobaczyłem ciebie i Panią Norris.

— Akurat... — Evelyn nadal nie była przekonana. — Mam uwierzyć, że tak po prostu, z dobroci serca postanowiłeś uchronić mnie przed szlabanem? To dlaczego przy kumplach zawsze udajesz, że mnie nie znasz?

— Myśl sobie co chcesz, Grant. — Selwyn spojrzał na nią przelotnie. — A Will... Kumpluję się z nim od pierwszej klasy. Nie tak łatwo o tym zapomnieć, choć nie popieram niektórych jego zachowań. Kiedyś nie był aż tak konserwatywny i nietolerancyjny jak teraz — zawahał się. — Zresztą, i tak jesteś tutaj nowa, nie znasz historii Hogwartu, więc nie zrozumiesz.

Evelyn była poirytowana takim traktowaniem. Wszyscy ciągle powtarzali: „Jesteś nowa, nie wiesz, jak to jest, nic nie rozumiesz". Choć pilnowała się, by jak najmniej zdradzać się z niewiedzą i kompletną nieznajomością realiów brytyjskiego świata magii, wielu Hogwartczyków patrzyło na nią z góry, zupełnie jakby łączył ich jakiś wspólny sekret, którego ona, jako nowa, nie znała.

— A może ty po prostu się go boisz? — zauważyła.

Teraz, kiedy jej początkowy strach minął, czuła się na tyle pewnie, że miała ochotę nieco dogryźć Charlesowi i jawnie okazać mu, że nie traktuje go do końca poważnie. Chciała też zatrzeć wspomnienie swojej histerycznej reakcji sprzed kilku minut.

Jego twarz zyskała nieodgadniony wyraz, a jego oczy jakby pociemniały.

— Nie boję się — warknął. — Może po prostu nie mam ochoty zostać uznany za zdrajcę. Tak, Evelyn, tym właśnie jesteś dla większości uczniów Hogwartu. Wszyscy amerykańscy czarodzieje to podli zdrajcy własnej krwi, którzy sprzymierzyli się z mugolami, zamiast kultywować nasze dawne tradycje. Jesteście też bandą hipokrytów, bo mimo obnoszenia się ze swoimi poglądami wcale nie broniliście _naszych_ mugoli — wyjaśnił, ale na widok jej miny szybko dodał. — Nie powiedziałem, że to ja tak o tobie myślę. Powiedziałem ci po prostu, jak postrzega cię Will i reszta tego czystokrwistego towarzystwa.

Evelyn czuła coraz większą irytację. Już druga osoba w ciągu zaledwie pół godziny wypomniała jej pochodzenie. Jej rude włosy zaczęły się robić coraz bardziej czerwone.

— Ale co TY myślisz? Jakoś nie zauważyłam, byś sprzeciwiał się Brandonowi i reszcie.

Nigdy nie lubiła obłudy. Denerwowali ją ludzie, którzy udawali sympatię, a gdy przychodziło co do czego, ujawniali swoje prawdziwe oblicze i zostawiali ją zupełnie samą. Charles wcale nie był lepszy. Nie wierzyła też w jego bezinteresowność i nawet nie miała zamiaru okazać mu wdzięczności za to, że pomógł jej uniknąć gniewu Filcha, który zapewne teraz krążył wokół zmienionego przez nią posągu, przeklinając z wściekłości. W całym zamieszaniu nie zdążyła go odczarować.

Obserwowała jego zmieszanie. To, jak uciekał wzrokiem, a jego ręce, poznaczone plątaniną srebrzystych śladów, drgały nerwowo tak, że dla niepoznaki musiał schować je do kieszeni szaty.

Dlaczego w ogóle z nią rozmawiał? Po co udawał sympatię, skoro przy kumplach i tak był chłodny i zobojętniały?

— Nie będę ci nic mówił i tak nic nie rozumiesz.

— To mi wyjaśnij, do cholery! — wrzasnęła tak, że grupka czarodziejów wymalowana na najbliższym portrecie pogroziła jej pięściami.

Miała ochotę pokazać im pewien gest podpatrzony u mugolskich nastolatków w Nowym Jorku, ale powstrzymała się. Zamiast tego poprawiła pasek torby, zsuwający jej się z ramienia, i oparła dłonie na biodrach, wpatrując się w Selwyna. Była tak niska, że musiała porządnie zadzierać głowę, aby spojrzeć mu prosto w oczy.

Chłopak wciąż milczał. Zanim zdążył jednak otworzyć usta, zadzwonił dzwon kończący pierwszą lekcję. Grant nawet nie zdawała sobie sprawy, jak szybko minął ten czas. Zaledwie chwilę później korytarz zalała fala uczniów wysypujących się z pobliskich klas.

Świadoma, że nie doczeka się odpowiedzi, rzuciła mu ostatnie, pełne urazy spojrzenie i odeszła z zamiarem udania się do klasy mugoloznawstwa.


	13. Sterowalna śliwka

**ROZDZIAŁ 12: Sterowalna śliwka**

_październik 1999_

Październik przyniósł do Hogwartu dalsze pogorszenie pogody. Deszcze padały teraz praktycznie codziennie, a Evelyn tęskniła za nieco cieplejszym klimatem Instytutu Magii w Salem. Za każdym razem, gdy wychodziła na błonia, musiała szczelnie otulać się szatą, pod którą zawsze nosiła przynajmniej dwie ciepłe bluzy.

Jednak mimo niezbyt dogodnych warunków nadal lubiła przechadzać się po rozległych terenach przylegających do zamku.

Choć upłynął już miesiąc, w Hogwarcie wciąż czuła się taka mała i nieznacząca, i wciąż miała problemy z połapaniem się w zawiłościach zarówno zamkowych korytarzy, jak i brytyjskiej mentalności. Tutejsze zwyczaje z biegiem czasu wcale nie wydawały jej się mniej dziwaczne. Wręcz przeciwnie, coraz bardziej gubiła się w zagmatwanym światopoglądzie Brytyjczyków, ukształtowanym przez zupełnie inne wydarzenia. I choć w ostatnim czasie ani Emma Dobbs, ani inni uczniowie jej nie zaczepiali, była świadoma, że to tylko kwestia czasu, aż ktoś znowu poruszy temat chłodnych stosunków brytyjsko-amerykańskich.

Po tamtej dziwnej rozmowie z Emmą postanowiła wypytać Lunę o przyczyny zachowania Puchonki. Lovegood odrzekła jej wtedy flegmatycznie, że brat dziewczyny zmarł parę tygodni wcześniej w wyniku komplikacji po ukąszeniu przez wilkołaka. Evelyn zarumieniła się wtedy ze wstydu i nie drążyła więcej tego tematu, a na zajęciach i przerwach starała się unikać Emmy, która snuła się niczym cień i patrzyła na wszystkich z żalem.

Ich światem zdawały się rządzić dziwaczne uprzedzenia i przestarzałe zwyczaje, które w Ameryce dawno już utraciły rację bytu. Nawet sama społeczność Hogwartu wydawała się bardzo sprzeczna wewnętrznie i skomplikowana, co zapewne wzmagały powszechne podziały. Evelyn, zaciekawiona przyczynami takiego stanu rzeczy, czasami podkradała koleżankom z roku magiczne gazety i czytając je, zorientowała się, że w świecie poza szkolnymi murami panowały jeszcze większe zawirowania. W porównaniu z tymi rewelacjami nawet szkoła wydawała się ostoją normalności, o ile w ogóle można było nazwać tak miejsce jakby żywcem przeniesione z minionych stuleci.

Evelyn jednak wciąż nie lubiła Brytyjczyków i nie rozumiała ich, a wielu z nich zdawało się nie lubić i nie rozumieć jej. Nadal zdarzało jej się słyszeć drwiny i docinki, jednak nici porozumienia, nawiązane z kilkoma osobami, które wydały jej się w porządku, utrzymywały się. W Hogwarcie było tylu ludzi, że nie zdążyła poznać wszystkich i nie zależało jej na tym.

Spacerowała samotnie wokół jeziora, co chwila poprawiając zsuwający się kaptur. Z ołowianoszarego nieba siąpił słaby deszcz, a mokra trawa skrzypiała pod podeszwami adidasów. Zaraz po obiedzie wymknęła się z zamku, czując potrzebę bycia samej. Nie miała ochoty na towarzyszenie współlokatorkom w kolejnym długim pobycie w bibliotece ani nawet na chodzenie po korytarzach. Wciąż miała wrażenie, że gdziekolwiek by nie szła, tam zaraz wyskakiwał skądś Charles Selwyn. Od czasu ich ostatniej rozmowy starała się go unikać i zawracała za każdym razem, gdy dostrzegła go w pobliżu. Choć korciło ją, by spróbować dowiedzieć się od niego czegoś więcej na temat kierujących nim, dziwacznych motywów, nie potrafiła się przemóc, by z nim o tym porozmawiać.

Wpatrywała się w zamek zamyślonym wzrokiem. Ciemna bryła Hogwartu odbijała się na powierzchni jeziora, co dawało dość osobliwy, ale intrygujący efekt, zupełnie jakby wielka budowla przeglądała się w jego tafli. Evelyn przelotnie pomyślała sobie, że mogłaby spróbować jakoś oddać ten efekt na papierze. Miała gdzieś w walizce komplet kredek akwarelowych, choć równie dobrze mogłaby pójść na całość i stworzyć obraz na płótnie. Musiałaby tylko zdobyć jakieś płótno, farby i sztalugę, i mogłaby pokombinować.

Przygryzła w zadumie wargi, po czym uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie pod nosem. Tak, taka wizja zdecydowanie była kusząca. Dotychczas rysowała Hogwart jedynie kilka razy i to ołówkiem w szkicowniku. Zwykle preferowała uwieczniać na papierze Nowy Jork lub Instytut Magii w Salem.

Po drugiej stronie jeziora czerniał Zakazany Las. Wciąż zastanawiało ją, dlaczego właściwie istniał przepis zakazujący uczniom do niego wchodzić. Gdy na początku września, chyba jeszcze w pierwszym tygodniu, zadała to pytanie Lunie, usłyszała tylko, że żyje tam wiele naprawdę fantastycznych stworzeń. Ale czy to faktycznie był wystarczający powód? Dla niej ten zakaz sprawiał, że uważała taką wyprawę za jeszcze bardziej ekscytującą. W końcu nie była już małym dzieckiem i nie bała się wchodzić do lasu. Wciąż pamiętała ładny, okazały park rozciągający się nieopodal budynku Instytutu Magii w Salem. Był on integralną częścią terenów szkolnych i stanowił miejsce lubiane przez wielu uczniów. Zakazany Las koło Hogwartu wyglądał jednak zdecydowanie bardziej tajemniczo, wręcz dziko w porównaniu z tamtym.

Wielokrotnie kusiło ją, by zapuścić się w leśne odmęty. Raz nawet szła już ścieżką pomiędzy drzewami, kiedy nagle wypatrzył ją ten wielkolud, Hagrid, i kazał jej wracać do szkoły. Przestraszyła się i czmychnęła, na dobrych parę tygodni porzucając pomysł wyprawy do lasu. Nie zapomniała jednak o tamtych skrytych planach.

Ale teraz nie było widać nikogo. Gajowy Hogwartu najprawdopodobniej przebywał w swoim domku, gdyż z jego komina unosił się dym.

A może by tak...

Jej zastanawianie się przerwał jednak marzycielski głos tuż koło ucha.

— Całkiem ładny mamy dzisiaj dzień — rzuciła Luna, kompletnie ją zaskakując.

Evelyn odwróciła się w jej stronę. Kaptur ponownie spadł jej z głowy, a błękitne kosmyki włosów rozpoczęły taniec na wietrze.

— Tak, całkiem przyjemnie — powiedziała nie do końca szczerze.

Choć przecież tutaj i takbyło znacznie przyjemniej niż w pokoju wspólnym. Nie było tu hałaśliwych pierwszorocznych ani tego wrednego Brandona, któremu wydawało się, że pozjadał wszystkie rozumy. Tak naprawdę był dla niej jedynie zwykłym idiotą, lubującym się w niedojrzałych zaczepkach.

— Mam wrażenie, że ostatnio coraz częściej nas unikasz.

Evelyn spojrzała na Lunę nieco nieprzytomnie. Czyli nawet ona, mimo spokojnego, flegmatycznego podejścia do życia, zdążyła to zauważyć? Chociaż przez ten miesiąc, odkąd się znały, Grant już wielokrotnie przekonała się, że to tylko pozory. Ekscentryczna Lovegood była jedną z najtrzeźwiej myślących osób, jakie Evelyn w życiu spotkała.

— Nie, ależ skąd. Ja po prostu... — zawahała się. — Po prostu potrzebuję czasu. W ciągu zaledwie paru miesięcy mój świat wywrócił się do góry nogami.

Odwróciła się, starając się zamaskować swoje uczucia. Nie chciała wdawać się w szczegóły. Nikomu w Hogwarcie nie opowiadała ani o swoich rodzicach, ani o wydarzeniach na Pokątnej, ani nawet o babce czy samych powodach trafienia do tego kraju. Preferowała tematy neutralne i omijała wszystko, co było dla niej drażliwe. Nie była pewna, czy jest gotowa zwierzyć się komukolwiek z tego, że własna matka porzuciła ją w obcym kraju. Choć za sprawą gadulstwa Slughorna tożsamość Constance była znana, nikt nie wiedział o niej nic więcej poza jej panieńskim nazwiskiem oraz historii z dawną ucieczką.

Evelyn to całkowicie odpowiadało. Nikt nie miał pojęcia o Pokątnej i tak miało pozostać. Wystarczało jej, że te wspomnienia nawiedzały ją w snach. Nie potrafiła o tym mówić.

Nie powiedziała o tym nawet Lunie, mimo że ta budziła w niej zaufanie. Pozwalała jej nawet snuć długie wywody na temat gwynołapków i gnębiwtrysków, byle tylko nie opowiadać o swoich rodzicach. Bardzo lubiła Lovegood i szanowała jej nietypowe poglądy, ale nie była pewna, czy jest gotowa na głębszą zażyłość z kimkolwiek w tych starych murach.

— Wciąż tęsknisz za domem? — spytała nieoczekiwanie Luna.

Pytanie nieco zaskoczyło Evelyn, ale przecież powinna przywyknąć, że panna Lovegood była naprawdę oryginalną osobą. Podchodziła do wszystkiego zupełnie inaczej niż reszta.

— Tęsknię — odpowiedziała lakonicznie, starając się w tym jednym słowie zawrzeć całą swą tęsknotę za przeszłością. — Wrócę tam, gdy tylko skończę Hogwart. Może nawet wcześniej, bo tak naprawdę nic mnie tutaj nie trzyma.

Pragnęła odzyskać swoje dawne życie, choć wiedziała, że i tak nic już nie będzie takie samo, jak dawniej.

— Naprawdę aż tak bardzo źle ci jest w Hogwarcie?

Evelyn westchnęła.

— Nie do końca o to chodzi. Ale… to nie jest moje miejsce, Luno — mruknęła, spoglądając na odbijające się w wodzie zarysy wież i wyobrażając sobie, jak miesza farby i odwzorowuje je na płótnie. — Nie pasuję tutaj i nigdy nie będę. Ja i wy... Cóż, nie oszukujmy się, pochodzimy z zupełnie różnych światów.

Luna jednak nieoczekiwanie złapała ją za dłoń i położyła na niej pomarańczową rzodkiewkę, z gatunku tych, z których często robiła sobie biżuterię.

— Gdybyś się tylko postarała, to nie miałoby żadnego znaczenia — oznajmiła, a kiedy Evelyn spojrzała ze zdziwieniem na podarunek, dodała: — To sterowalna śliwka. Wzmaga gotowość na zaakceptowanie niezwykłości.

Grant obejrzała owoc ze wszystkich stron. Przypomniała sobie, że już kiedyś znalazła coś takiego na swojej szafce nocnej. Wówczas uznała to za dziwny żart ze strony Krukonki i schowała rzodkiewkę do szuflady.

Mimo dziwaczności sytuacji poczuła się nieco lepiej. Ze strony Luny był to drobny gest, ale mimo wszystko znaczący.

— Nie wiem, czy chciałabym być taka, jak oni wszyscy — mruknęła, przesuwając śliwkę między palcami. Miała całkiem przyjemną w dotyku, gładką fakturę. — Zawsze będę tutaj obca, zawsze. I nic tego nie zmieni.

— Och, źle mnie zrozumiałaś, Evelyn — żachnęła się Lovegood. — Myślę, że czasem za mocno izolujesz się od nas i narzekasz, jak bardzo jesteś przez wszystkich niezrozumiana. Ale tu naprawdę nie jest tak źle, jak mogłoby się wydawać.

Evelyn westchnęła. Nie czuła żadnej więzi emocjonalnej z ogółem uczniów Hogwartu. Były tu osoby, które lubiła, ale miała też wrogów. Wciąż czuła pewną odrębność od całej tej społeczności i nie identyfikowała się z nią. Mimo panujących w Hogwarcie podziałów i różnic między domami, ostatnio zauważyła, że ponad nimi zdawało się istnieć coś, co łączyło uczniów ze sobą. Ona, jako nowa, nadal pozostawała na uboczu.

— Czy ja coś takiego powiedziałam? — spytała chłodno.

Wsunęła sterowalną śliwkę do kieszeni szaty i spojrzała na Lunę, której długie, potargane włosy także powiewały na wietrze, stopniowo pokrywając się drobinkami wilgoci.

— Wiem, jak się musisz czuć, Evelyn. — Blondynka uśmiechnęła się blado. — Na pewno już słyszałaś, że nazywają mnie tu Pomyluną Lovegood. Ale mimo wszystko nigdy nie pozwoliłam, by odebrali mi to, co czyni mnie sobą.

Evelyn wiedziała. Wielokrotnie słyszała różne dziwne rzeczy na temat Luny, ale mimo wszystko uważała ją za integralną część tutejszej społeczności. Niezależnie od sposobu bycia, Luna była jedną z nich.

— Cieszę się, że chociaż ty starasz się zrozumieć — mruknęła. — Ale nie sądzę, by w mojej sytuacji wiele się zmieniło. Hogwart jest po prostu koniecznym przystankiem przed powrotem do prawdziwego domu.

Tęsknota doskwierała jej coraz bardziej. Nawet szkolne błonia za każdym razem wzmagały wrażenie pustki. Zamiast nowojorskich drapaczy chmur i miejskiego zgiełku, tutaj była tylko trawa, drzewa i jezioro, i – nieco dalej – góry o ośnieżonych szczytach. Miejsce to było odizolowane od świata jeszcze bardziej niż posiadłość babki Rigel czy nawet Instytut Magii w Salem. W dawnej szkole nigdy nie czuła takiej pustki, może dlatego, że do niej była przyzwyczajona. A Nowy Jork, póki co, pozostawał w sferze wspomnień, marzeń i snów.

Pragnęła tam wrócić.

Strzeliste wieże Hogwartu zdawały się sięgać nieba, choć tak naprawdę zamek był znacznie niższy niż wieżowce na Manhattanie. Mimo wszystko miał jednak majestat i magię, którym nie mogły się pochwalić nawet najwyższe, najbardziej nowoczesne budynki w ukochanym mieście Evelyn. Choć w okolicach Nowego Jorku mieszkało wielu czarodziejów, prawdopodobnie najwięcej w całej Ameryce, nadal był miastem na wskroś mugolskim.

Widok krążących ponad jedną z wież sów nagle zrodził w jej głowie pewien pomysł i zarazem wyrzuty sumienia, że, zaaferowana zmianami, ciągle o tym zapominała.

— Poszłabyś ze mną do sowiarni? — spytała, korzystając z tego, że Luna zbierała jakieś dziwne kamyczki leżące wzdłuż brzegu jeziora. — Przypomniałam sobie, że już dawno powinnam napisać do Jessiki. To moja koleżanka z Salem — dodała w odpowiedzi na uniesione brwi Krukonki.

— Och tak, chętnie — zgodziła się Lovegood z entuzjazmem. — A ja wyślę list do tatusia! Obiecał, że przyśle mi zapiski z obserwacji ognioplujek szkarłatnych.

Uśmiechając się do siebie leciutko, ruszyły w kierunku zamku.

**xxx**

Evelyn była w sowiarni już kilka razy, jak dotąd zawsze samotnie. W tajemnicy przed nowymi koleżankami wysyłała krótkie listy do matki i do ojca, korzystając ze szkolnych sów. Jak dotąd jednak Constance nie odpisała na żadną wiadomość, co powodowało w dziewczynie narastającą bezsilność. Dlaczego nie odpisywała?

Postanowiła jednak o tym nie myśleć, a skutecznie pomagała jej w tym Luna, z pasją opowiadająca o ognioplujkach szkarłatnych przez całą drogę od błoni aż do zimnej, wietrznej wieży, pełnej siedzących na grzędach sów. Podłogę zaścielały ptasie odchody i kostki niewielkich zwierząt, a powietrze wypełniał szum wiatru i szelest piór.

Choć od dawna obiecywała sobie, że napisze do Jessiki, ze szczegółami opisując jej Hogwart, ciągle odwlekała to w czasie. Jej uwagę rozpraszały to splątane myśli i próby odnalezienia się w nowej rzeczywistości, to bardziej prozaiczne czynniki, takie jak góra prac domowych czy problemy z nietolerancją i uprzedzeniami innych uczniów.

Wsunęła rękę do torby, wyciągając z niej zwinięty pergamin i pióro. Napisany do połowy list już od jakiegoś czasu poniewierał się wśród jej rzeczy, rozpaczliwie prosząc o ukończenie i wysłanie.

— Tylko go skończę — rzekła, patrząc na Lunę, która już przywoływała sowę i przywiązywała jej do nóżki zwitek papieru.

Oparła pergamin o ścianę i dopisała naprędce kilka linijek. Zastanawiała się, jak zareaguje Jessica, gdy po tylu tygodniach bez kontaktu otrzyma jej wiadomość? Wspomniała jej w liście, że w Hogwarcie nie ma telefonów i internetu, i miała nadzieję, że to będzie wystarczającym usprawiedliwieniem. Podobnie jak wobec koleżanek z Hogwartu, sprawę matki i Pokątnej przemilczała, skupiając się na lakonicznym opisywaniu wrażeń na temat szkoły oraz osobliwego kraju, w którym się znalazła.

Uśmiechnęła się w duchu na myśl o reakcji Jess na widok grubego pergaminu i liter nakreślonych atramentem i momentalnie poczuła żal. Uśmiech zniknął równie szybko, jak się pojawił. W końcu Jessica nawet do niej nie napisała, choć musiała zauważyć, że we wrześniu nie przyjechała do szkoły. Na pewno doskonale bawiła się w Salem i może nawet miała już nową współlokatorkę? Ta myśl sprawiła, że Grant się skrzywiła. Postanowiła jednak, że wyśle list i poczeka na odpowiedź Jess.

— Jak myślisz, czy sowa da radę przelecieć na drugą stronę Atlantyku? — spytała. — Pisałam do ojca, ale jeszcze żadna nie wróciła z odpowiedzią. Nie wiem, czy w ogóle dostał moje wiadomości.

Może list Jessiki po prostu zawieruszył się gdzieś po drodze? Tego nie wiedziała.

Luna jednak zupełnie jej nie słuchała, gładząc po piórkach swoją sowę i niosąc ją do jednego z okienek pozbawionych szyb.

Evelyn westchnęła, wyciągając rękę. Jedna z sów wylądowała jej na przegubie i pozwoliła przywiązać sobie liścik do nóżki.

Zaniosła sowę do okna i jeszcze przez dłuższą chwilę obserwowała jej lot, póki nie zniknęła z zasięgu jej wzroku.

**xxx**

Kiedy opuściły sowiarnię, Luna oświadczyła, że musi iść do nauczycielki starożytnych run, by przedyskutować z nią pewną kwestię odnośnie do pracy domowej. Evelyn postanowiła wrócić do wieży Ravenclawu.

Nieliczni uczniowie, których mijała, w większości nawet nie zaszczycili jej spojrzeniem, wszyscy zajęci swoimi czynnościami. Jedynie Orla Quirke zmierzyła ją przeciągłym spojrzeniem i mruknąwszy jakieś lakoniczne „cześć", zniknęła, zanim Grant zdążyła ją zagadać.

W połowie korytarza Evelyn potknęła się o obluzowany dywan. Wylądowała na podłodze przy wtórze chichotu postaci z wiszącego na ścianie obrazu, przedstawiającego grupkę młodych czarownic siedzących na kraciastym kocu na jakiejś łące.

— Bardzo śmieszne — skwitowała, wstając i otrzepując się. Przez chwilę w zamyśleniu przyglądała się malowidłu. — Właściwie, chyba lepiej wyglądałybyście na tamtej ścianie...

Wyjęła różdżkę z kieszeni i machnęła w kierunku obrazu. Czarownice poderwały się ze swojego koca i zaczęły protestować, ale Grant spojrzała na nie z zadowoleniem.

— Ale tamta ściana naprawdę będzie lepsza!

W jej artystycznej wizji obraz prezentowałby się lepiej na ścianie naprzeciwko okien, nie pomiędzy nimi. A to puste miejsce wyglądało tak zachęcająco...

Była w trakcie lewitacji malowidła przez korytarz, kiedy jej przerwano. Obraz spadł na ziemię przy wtórze wrzasku postaci i fontannie kurzu wzbijającej się z dywanu.

— Panno Grant! — zawołał ktoś, a Evelyn usłyszała szybkie kroki. — Nie czarujemy na korytarzu i nie majstrujemy przy wyposażeniu zamku.

Nastolatka odwróciła się. W jej stronę zmierzał Thomas Maxwell, a Evelyn uświadomiła sobie, że w pobliżu mieściła się jego klasa. Zaklęła w duchu. Starała się unikać tego mężczyzny od tamtej rozmowy po zajęciach, ale – jak na złość – musiał się napatoczyć.

Maxwell nie wyglądał na zdenerwowanego. Wpatrywał się w nią raczej z nieco pobłażliwym uśmiechem, który trochę zbił ją z pantałyku. Nie wiedziała, czego może się po nim spodziewać. Tak samo patrzył na nią podczas pierwszej lekcji obrony przed czarną magią, kiedy wywołał ją do wzięcia udziału w pokazie.

— Co właściwie tutaj robiłaś? — zlustrował wzrokiem porzucony na podłodze obraz. — Ach, rozumiem.

Machnął różdżką i obraz wrócił na swoje miejsce, z którego próbowała zdjąć go Evelyn.

— Ja chciałam tylko przewiesić go na tamtą ścianę — wyjaśniła, mając nadzieję, że nie dostanie za to szlabanu. — Liczyłam, że tam będzie wyglądał lepiej.

Wskazała dłonią na przeciwległą ścianę.

Thomas parsknął śmiechem, ale szybko spoważniał.

— Wyobrażasz sobie, jak by to wyglądało, gdyby każdy używał magii na korytarzach? — spytał. — Zresztą pan Filch też nie byłby zachwycony, gdyby to zobaczył. Jest do Hogwartu bardzo przywiązany.

Nastolatka wymamrotała coś w odpowiedzi, po czym utkwiła wzrok w czubkach swoich butów. Nie potrafiła znieść przenikliwego spojrzenia czujnych oczu młodego aurora. Choć nie miała pojęcia, dlaczego tak jest, zawsze, gdy tylko Thomas Maxwell na nią patrzył, czuła się, jakby miała nieczyste sumienie.

Czekała, aż ten facet w końcu przestanie tak się na nią gapić i wreszcie sobie pójdzie. Ale najwyraźniej nie miał takiego zamiaru.

— Wiesz, że teraz powinienem zabrać cię do opiekuna twojego domu? — spytał, a kiedy Evelyn pobladła pod makijażem, dodał szybko: — Ale że mam dzisiaj dobry humor i twoje zapędy dekoratorskie mnie rozbawiły, nie wspomnę profesorowi Flitwickowi o tym wybryku.

Grant popatrzyła na niego z niedowierzaniem. Tak po prostu chciał jej odpuścić? Gdyby przyłapała ją tutaj Laura Wayland, z pewnością nie uniknęłaby przynajmniej dwudziestu punktów karnych i być może szlabanu. Tej kobiecie wystarczył naprawdę błahy pretekst, by odjąć komuś punkty, a Evelyn zauważyła, że najczęściej odejmowała je właśnie jej. To był jeden z głównych powodów, dla których szybko przestała lubić hogwarcką transmutację, choć w Salem zawsze miała całkiem dobre stopnie z tego przedmiotu.

— Naprawdę? — zdziwiła się.

— Tak — odparł auror. — Ale i tak zapraszam cię do mojego gabinetu. Chodź.

Widząc, że się zawahała, delikatnie złapał ją za ramię i poprowadził w kierunku gabinetu, który, jak się okazało, mieścił się blisko pracowni obrony przed czarną magią.

Evelyn jeszcze nigdy nie była w tym pokoju. Różnił się on od tego, w którym urzędował nauczyciel zaklęć — jedynego, który zdążyła odwiedzić. Było tutaj znacznie cieplej niż na korytarzu. Nie brakowało tutaj regałów pełnych książek, jednak samo pomieszczenie wydawało się większe od gabinetu Flitwicka. W centralnym miejscu stało ciężkie, rzeźbione biurko, na którym panował spory rozgardiasz. Nie brakowało też granatowych akcentów zarówno na leżącym pod biurkiem, wzorzystym dywanie, jak i zwieszających się z sufitu płacht materiału, przytwierdzonych do ścian tuż nad regałami z ciemnego drewna. Między oknami wisiało kilka dziwacznych obrazów, prawdopodobnie przedstawiających jakieś sceny z życia aurorów. Postacie były jednak namalowane dość karykaturalnie i zadziwiająco płasko. Bardziej przypominały malunki stworzone przez dziecko, które pierwszy raz dorwało się do farb. Większość postaci miała zaburzone proporcje ciała i gdyby nie kolorowe strugi wytryskające z różdżek oraz uciekające, ciemne kształty, nigdy nie domyśliłaby się, że to mogą być aurorzy.

— To chyba nie najlepszy dobór miejsc — wypaliła na ich widok, zanim zdążyła ugryźć się w język. — Światło z okien utrudnia oglądanie tych hmm... niezwykłych dzieł sztuki.

Thomas pokręcił tylko głową i usiadł za biurkiem.

— Jest pani naprawdę zabawna, panno Grant. Szalona, artystyczna dusza. Teraz już nie dziwi mnie to, co powiedział o tobie profesor Flitwick — Wskazał na krzesło. — Siadaj.

Dziewczyna usiadła, splatając dłonie na kolanach. Teraz dla odmiany zrobiło jej się gorąco, ale nie była pewna, czy Maxwell pochwaliłby ją, gdyby zdjęła szatę i została tylko w stroju mugolskim.

Pewna, że za chwilę usłyszy kolejne długie kazanie na temat wymigiwania się od zajęć dodatkowych z obrony przed czarną magią, wodziła wzrokiem po biurku. Prócz pergaminów, piór i innych szpargałów dostrzegła też jakieś dziwaczne, buczące cicho instrumenty. Były to przyrządy aurorskie, których używał przed przyjazdem do szkoły i o których opowiadał im na jednej z pierwszych lekcji. Nie pamiętała jednak zastosowań poszczególnych rzeczy.

— Przemyślałaś już moją propozycję dotyczącą korepetycji? — spytał Thomas zgodnie z jej przypuszczeniami.

Dziewczyna poruszyła się na krześle.

— Ja... ciągle się zastanawiam — mruknęła.

Wiedziała, że powinna dać mu znać już dawno temu, jednak wciąż uparcie unikała zarówno nauczyciela, jak i tego tematu. Po lekcjach szybko opuszczała jego pracownię, a na korytarzach znikała, zanim zdążył ją zagadać. Choć w głębi duszy czuła, że powinna chodzić na te zajęcia, tak naprawdę obawiała się skonfrontowania ze swoją niewiedzą. Wystarczało jej, że już na lekcjach szło jej gorzej niż pozostałym, i nie chciała jeszcze bardziej się skompromitować. Nigdy nie lubiła być tą najgorszą.

— Od czasu, kiedy zaproponowałem ci korepetycje, minęły już trzy tygodnie — zauważył Maxwell. — Profesor Flitwick wczoraj zaczął wypytywać mnie o twoje postępy w opanowywaniu materiału. Nawet nie wiedziałem, co mu odpowiedzieć i nie podoba mi się, że postawiłaś mnie w takiej sytuacji.

Ton głosu Maxwella sprawił, że Grant poczuła wyrzuty sumienia, ale natychmiast je zagłuszyła. _Sprytny jest_, pomyślała, przyglądając się mężczyźnie ukradkiem.

Nie odpowiedziała, nadal uciekając wzrokiem.

— Jutro o osiemnastej chcę cię tutaj widzieć tutaj. Straciliśmy prawie miesiąc, ale nie szkodzi. — Spojrzał na Evelyn z takim zadowoleniem w oczach, że mimowolnie poczuła niepokój. — W ciągu najbliższych tygodni wszystko nadrobimy.

Ta zapowiedź wydała jej się złowieszcza, ale nie skomentowała tego w żaden sposób. Była zbyt skonsternowana nawet na rzucanie bezczelnych uwag, których dawniej nie skąpiła nikomu. Ale to było jeszcze w Ameryce, zanim trafiła do tego dziwacznego, obcego świata... Co się z nią teraz działo? Nie miała pojęcia, czy to Hogwart miał w sobie coś takiego, czy może miało to coś wspólnego z ostatnimi przejściami, ale czuła, że zachowuje się inaczej niż za czasów edukacji w Salem, kiedy słynęła z ciętego języka i zbuntowanego sposobu bycia.

— Dobra, przyjdę — powiedziała tylko, wstając.

I tak wiedziała, że nie będzie mieć innego wyboru. Zwłaszcza, że nie był to wymysł samego Maxwella, ale i opiekun domu coraz bardziej nalegał na to, by przyłożyła się do nauki. Zasadniczo miała to gdzieś, ale zdawała sobie sprawę, że nie dadzą jej spokoju, więc dla świętego spokoju pójdzie tam i zobaczy, jak w ogóle wyglądają te zajęcia.

— W takim razie do zobaczenia jutro, panno Grant.

— Evelyn — poprawiła go, zanim zdążyła się powstrzymać. — Mam już dość tych archaicznych zwrotów.

Nie czekając na jego reakcję, wyszła z gabinetu i podążyła w kierunku wieży Ravenclawu.

**xxx**

Thomas wciąż wpatrywał się w drzwi, które chwilę wcześniej zamknęła Evelyn.

Musiał przyznać, że mimo jej nietypowych zachowań zdążył ją polubić. Nie dziwił się, że Annabeth zawsze wyrażała się o niej dobrze, mimo że tak naprawdę miała z nią do czynienia jedynie przez kilka dni.

Panna Grant jednak zdecydowanie posiadała w sobie coś interesującego. Intrygowała go o wiele bardziej niż pozostali. Budziła w nim sympatię i zarazem ciekawość, jak wypadną ich wspólne lekcje. Jutro wreszcie będzie mógł powiedzieć Flitwickowi, że dziewczyna faktycznie do niego przychodzi i że już jakiś czas temu zaczęli realizować materiał.

Nie lubił okłamywać opiekuna swojego dawnego domu, zwłaszcza że tamten na pewno wciąż pamiętał go jako ucznia.

Przez chwilę przyglądał się zdjęciu Cynthii, zastanawiając się, dlaczego w ogóle je tutaj postawił, zaraz obok zdjęć Alexandra i jego żony z dziećmi. Była narzeczona machała do niego zza szklanej ramki, ale odnosił wrażenie, że było w tym coś sztucznego, coś wymuszonego, podobnie jak w jej perlistym uśmiechu.

Zmarszczył brwi i odwrócił się. Choć od czasu, gdy zostawiła go dla innego minęło ponad pół roku, wciąż od czasu do czasu odczuwał pewien żal z tego powodu. Nawet jeśli kryzys w ich związku zaczął się dużo wcześniej, zanim jeszcze został ranny w trakcie wykonywania tamtej feralnej misji.

Po chwili namysłu zdjął zdjęcie Cynthii i starannie schował je na dnie dolnej szuflady, kładąc je pod stertą jakichś papierów. Ta kobieta była już przeszłością i stracił nadzieję, że pewnego dnia wróci i będzie tak wspaniale, jak na samym początku ich znajomości.

Sam nie wiedział, dlaczego tak się tym przejmuje. Przecież już dawno postanowił, że nie będzie babrał się w przeszłości. Miał pozwolić jej odejść i zacząć nowy rozdział w życiu. Żadnego zadręczania się wspomnieniami Cynthii czy służby w dziewięćdziesiątym siódmym.

Obiecywał sobie, że nie będzie tyle myślał o tamtych czasach, ale nadal to robił. Stanowczo zbyt często, zupełnie jakby tak naprawdę nie chciał zapominać. Mimo wszystkich przykrych sytuacji i niezależnie od swoich postanowień pielęgnował w sobie wspomnienia.

Westchnął cicho. Postanowił zacząć wieczór od sprawdzenia esejów, które wczoraj zebrał od trzeciej klasy. Po miesiącu tej pracy takie czynności zdążyły mu spowszednieć, choć nadal zdarzało mu się trafiać na wypracowania, które budziły w nim rozbawienie bądź konsternację.

Wciąż jednak bardzo tęsknił za pracą aurora. Zazdrościł dawnym kolegom po fachu, którzy wciąż mogli liczyć na wyrwanie się na jakąś ciekawą misję. On natomiast tkwił w szkole, która obecnie znów mogła cieszyć się reputacją bezpiecznego i spokojnego miejsca. Pokrzepiał się jednak myślą, że to i tak ciekawsze niż codzienne patrolowanie Hogsmeade czy innej zabitej dechami wioski.

Hogsmeade było świetnym miejscem, by wymknąć się tam raz na jakiś czas, ale kiedy przez pewien czas musiał tam zamieszkać i dzień w dzień sprawdzać ulice i wszelkie podejrzane miejsca, dość szybko uległ wszechobecnej monotonii.

Tak bardzo pochłonęło go czytanie esejów, podczas którego właściwie więcej rozmyślał, że aż przegapił kolację. Wezwał jednak jednego z hogwarckich skrzatów domowych i poprosił o kawałek ciasta czekoladowego oraz gorące kakao.

Po sprawdzeniu wypracowań zajął się czytaniem najnowszego numeru „Transmutacji Współczesnej", umilając sobie lekturę łakociami. Musiał stwierdzić, że odkąd przybył do Hogwartu, odrobinę zbyt często dogadzał sobie w ten sposób, ale nie potrafił się pohamować.


End file.
